From Past to Present
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: One small moment can change a life. When Kurt gets sick, Blaine must do everything he can to save Kurt, but sometimes, doing everything you can, isn't enough. R&R. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used throughout this story. Please note that the rating could go up in coming chapters, and that some storylines may be strong. Therefore, please read, but only at your own risk. Enjoy, and reviews are welcome. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083 :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Past to Present...<strong>_

**PROLOUGE**

The sun was setting as the two sat cuddled together in the deck chair on their balcony, overlooking the city of New York. From inside, you could hear the Ex-Warblers and the New Directions laughing and having a blast, knowing that sooner or later, they would lose one that they love, and hearts would be broken. It's not like any of them had planned it, in fact, they were pretty sure that the world was trying to punish them. The sound quickly grew louder as Finn Hudson stepped through the double doors, out onto the balcony, and walked over to Kurt and Blaine, cuddled together. The sound of the doors opening, alerted Blaine to the presence of his husband's step-brother. Kurt smiled weakly as Finn took the empty seat beside them, and tried to force himself to smile, which failed, and resulted in him staring aimlessly at the beer in his hand.

Wanting the awkwardness to leave, Kurt started a conversation with Finn about the new company he was starting up, and how he planned to hide from his wife Quinn that he was talking to a Rachel again. Finn, being the daft-headed ex-jock that he is, just laughed, and sipped at his light beer (because Kurt only keeps them in the house, much to the dislike of Blaine), looking out over the ever setting sun. The laughter from inside had turned into people singing and Blaine realised they must have gotten out the karaoke machine that Aliyah keeps in the lounge. Finn, sensing Blaine's worry about his daughter, stood, and returned inside, all intentions on checking on his niece, and leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves for a while. It wasn't long before the tallest of the three returned and re-took his seat, trying to make eye contact with his brother, but not getting any luck, as Kurt just stared out over the city, a small, content smile on his face...

'Do you ever wish that you could change the world?' Finn asked, looking down at his step-brother, covered in a blanket, wrapped in Blaine's arms

'If I was president of the United States, I would make same-sex marriage legal in every state,' Blaine said, smiling, and earning a small chuckle from Kurt

'Nice dude. That would be... awesome. What about you Kurt?' Finn asked, looking at his step-brother, hoping he'd enjoy the conversation

'I wouldn't change anything. I have a beautiful husband, two beautiful children, loving friends and family... I don't need to change anything. From here, everything is so damn perfect,' Kurt said, laughing to himself

'Babe, isn't there a single thing you would change?' Blaine asked, knowing Kurt would catch on

'... I love you Blaine, and that's all that you need to be worrying about...'

'I love you too Kurt and you know I'll worry about everything...'

Kurt sighed. He knew that his friends and family were worried about him, but he was fine, it's not like he hadn't come to terms with his current situation, and it's not like it's the last thing on earth. Deep down, even though he won't admit it, Blaine knows that he'll be okay, he knows that one day, he'll wake up smiling and they'll laugh and remember... but today, today they're just being together, today, on this perfect day... all they want to be, is right now... they don't want to be the past... and they don't want to be the bad memories... they want to be the present, and the future. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, letting the cool Manhattan night-time breeze sweep over them, blocking out the sounds of the raging party emanating from their lounge room. The last year of Kurt and Blaine's lives had been the hardest they've ever gone through. Away from Lima, away from all the prejudice of the world, in the safety of their own home, they could be who they are, but out in the world, they are what other people see them as, and sometimes, it's not the best image to have.

'What are you thinking about love?' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's forehead lightly

'You, and how you're going to be okay Blaine... you and Aliyah and Renee, and the Warblers and ND, you're all going to be okay...' Kurt said

'Stop saying things like they're final Kurt... nothing is final...' Finn said, almost agitated

'... Somewhere only we know...' Kurt replied, not looking at either his husband or brother

'... Forever and Always Kurt... forever and always,' Blaine replied...

* * *

><p>The party wrapped up at about midnight, all saying goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, and wishing them well. Blaine had already put Kurt in bed, he'd fallen asleep whilst they were playing Celebrity Heads, already have been working and organising most of the day. Blaine checked on the children, smiling when he saw them sleeping soundly, not disturbed by the noises, or now, lack thereof. Satisfied that the children were safe, Blaine walked around, flicking lights off, and ignoring the mess he knew he'd have to clean up tomorrow. Blaine returned to the bedroom, to find Kurt, sitting up in bed, his laptop on, smiling contently at the screen. Blaine crawled up against the headboard beside Kurt, and noticed the slideshow of all their photos. Blaine laughed at some of the ones from highschool, gauging his husband's reactions to the ones from his eighteenth that had him wearing Blaine's clothes and a small tiara. One photo caught Blaine's attention the most... it was their wedding photo, so casual, yet, so romantic and formal. Kurt had closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, as the memories flowed freely through his mind, allowing them to fill him up, with that last shot of energy, before letting himself down again for the next shot. The family photo was the next one... Blaine, Kurt, Aliyah and Renee, all smiling, standing in front of MerBerry Designs store, all dressed immaculately.<p>

'Kurt, you're tired, and you need strength. We can finish this later... sleep now,' Blaine said, noticing Kurt's drooping eyes, and taking the laptop, closing it, and returning it to the the desk, before changing into sleepwear.

'I need for you to know something Blaine... and I don't want you to brush me off this time, I want you to listen because it's important...' Kurt started, looking to Blaine, who nodded. 'In the draw, there are some letters. They have names on them... I need for you to give them to people after...' Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips against his

'I love you Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Don't ever forget that...'

'I love you too Blaine... and I won't ever forget...'

The two snuggled back into the covers, each drifting off into a peaceful slumber... Blaine's dreams about the future, so vivid and real, and the memories from the past... their graduation from Dalton, winning National's, moving to New York, College, graduating college, jobs, marriage, family... all of Blaine's memories mashed into one as he slept through the night, the weight of his husband beside him...

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke in the morning, he'd expected Kurt to be already up, showering and going through his morning routine; this however, was not the case. Kurt was still curled up to Blaine, content to just stay that way. Blaine kissed his temple, trying to bring Kurt out of his slumber... there was a moment, before Blaine realised what had happened... Aliyah and Renee entered the room, followed by Quinn and Finn... Blaine was in tears, clutching Kurt to him, and crying helplessly, as Quinn collapsed to her knees, Finn close behind her. The muffled sound of Blaine saying Kurt's name over and over and over, and the sobbing of Quinn, Blaine and now Finn, was all that could be heard through the room. Aliyah was sitting on the end of the bed with Renee, tears forming in their eyes as they watched the scene unfold... everything in that moment just stopped... the whole world felt as though it was falling down around them.<p>

Finn had composed himself enough to remove the children from the room, as Quinn took their place on the end of the bed, rubbing Blaine's, (who was still sobbing uncontrollably), back, offering the comfort that she knew wouldn't help. Finn returned a few minutes later, phone in his hand, tears in his eyes as he spoke quickly. Blaine couldn't make out who he was talking to, but he didn't care... he couldn't care... he just wanted everything to go back to eighteen months ago... back to January, when Kurt's line was going extraordinarily well, and Blaine was the newest up-and-coming artist, with his new album. He didn't want to be here, in this room, clutching the lifeless figure of his husband, knowing in that moment that he would never wake up beside Kurt he would never be able to hug or kiss, or make love to Kurt. He would never get a lecture about the food he ate, or the clothes he wore, or how his hair was better short and curly than gelled back. He'd never be able to see Kurt walk through the front door, exasperated and yelling into the phone, smiling his brightest smile when he saw Blaine and the children. He would never be able to call Kurt, and leave a message telling him how much he missed him, and how much he loved him, and that he would be home with dinner waiting when he arrived... there was nothing, but the memories, and the pictures... nothing that would bring back the man that Blaine had entwined himself to since highschool...

'I-I... that was... M-Mercedes... she's going to do a, ah, ring-ring around and I'll call B-Burt and m-mom. Blaine, we need to start organising ah, a funeral, I was thinking maybe we could get Santana and Brittany to help with the official ceremony and we could hold the wake here and...'

'No...' was all Blaine said, not letting go of Kurt's lifeless figure

'Blaine...'

'NO! Just... no. Do whatever you want Finn just please, leave me alone,' Blaine said, knowing that Quinn wouldn't take it the wrong way, but that he would have to apologise for his behaviour later... 'I can't deal with this right now... I-I d-don't w-w-want to ever be having to d-d-deal with it... it's not fucking fair... it's just not...' Blaine trailed off as Quinn stood, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, and ushering Finn out of the room.

Maybe, if Blaine had forced Kurt to go to the doctor's earlier some eighteen months ago, this wouldn't be happening now... if only... if only there was... a glimmer of hope... then maybe... maybe things would have been different... just maybe...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighteen Months Ago... January 23<strong>__**rd**__** 2021**_

_It had been a long, long, long day. Kurt stormed into the house, practically slamming the front door closed with so much force, Blaine could have sworn the walls shook from the impact. He'd just finished making the girls their lunch when Kurt arrived home, slamming doors and yelling profanities into his phone. Blaine was almost determined to tell Kurt to shut up, but knowing that would only agitate him more, decided against it, and instead, turning his focus back to their youngest daughter Renee, who was laughing at something Blaine, had said. Ten minutes later, Kurt re-appeared in the dining room, slumping into one of the vacant kitchen chairs, and resting his head on the table with a thump. There was silence amongst the small family as Kurt mumbled something about "daft and incredulously stupid minded people", banging the table lightly with his fist at each word. This went on for another five minutes, before Blaine stood, not wishing to listen to his husbands whining anymore._

'_Kurt, sweetie, I love you, but you really, really need to relax,' Blaine said, moving so he could massage Kurt's strained shoulders and neck_

'_Tell me, how a box marked "summer 2021" could be mixed with a box that says, in big, black bold letters, I might add "Autumn 2021"?' Kurt said, moaning at the sensation of Blaine massaging him_

'_I honestly, don't know what you're rambling on about babe, but I do know that you need to let off some steam... not in that way... the children are home... so, go pick a movie, and I... will get some snacks, and we, my beautiful, sexy, stressed-to-the-max, husband, are going to have a movie afternoon,' Blaine said, helping Kurt to stand, and pushing him towards the lounge_

'_Since when did you start wearing the pants in this relationship? And who told you, you could start bossing me around huh?' Kurt said, playfully taping his husband's nose_

'_Kurt, babe, I've always worn the pants...and I'm older, meaning, I can make you do whatever I want you to, thanks to Mr. pouty face,' Blaine said, pouting to prove his point_

'_Okay, first, you're only older by two months, second, if the girls weren't home, I would have you right here, right now, and third... Mr. Pouty face, Blaine, really? That's like Wes and his gavels,' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine chaste on the lips before walking into the lounge to pick a movie_

'_Embrace the name my love, it's the next big thing...' Blaine called after Kurt._

* * *

><p><em>When Blaine joined his husband on the couch, Kurt was already drifting off into a light daze. Blaine smiled, and sat down, as Kurt cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Kurt had chosen the newest animated Disney Movie, which had been directed by a now very well known David. The soft opening chords (which had been recorded by Blaine specifically for this movie), helped Kurt to drift back into his daze, snuggling up to Blaine tighter, and trying to hold back the ever growing pain building behind his skull, the makings of a migraine. Kurt had been having really bad migraines and headaches for the last three weeks. Blaine had told him numerous times that he should go to the doctors, but Kurt refused, stating that "they're only migraine's Blaine, don't worry so much", and brushed them off with sleep, water and pain relief tablets. Probably not the best way to always deal with them, because a dependency on pain medication isn't something either have the time to deal with right now. Aliyah and Renee joined their parents in the lounge to watch the movie, taking their bean chairs and sitting either side of the couch, smiling up at their parents cheerfully. Kurt was trying to keep his eyes closed, but the pain was becoming worse and worse, and the constant feeling of nausea were plaguing his body. Blaine was engrossed in the film, along with Aliyah and Renee as Kurt stood to go into the ensuite bathroom that he and Blaine shared. Kneeling on the ground, over the toilet bowl, Kurt threw up, trying to move the exploding pain from his head.<em>

_When Kurt fell back against the bathroom wall, his head in his hands, he couldn't help but cry out at the pain. This was unlike any migraine he'd experienced before, and he wasn't about to let this one dominate him. Kurt tried to stand, but the feeling of spinning, forced him back to the ground, clutching his head in pain, as he grew weaker. He could feel himself getting to a point of unconsciousness, but was fighting hard against it. Kurt was fully bent over, his head resting on the bathroom floor when the door opened._

'_Babe, what's going on? Are you alright? Kurt honey, talk to me,'_

'_Argh... my head feels like it's going to explode. Can't... can't...'_

'_Kurt? I'm taking you to the hospital,' Blaine said, lifting Kurt into his arms _

'_Blaine, my head... ' _

'_I know baby, just hold on for me alright? I'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine,' Blaine said as he carried Kurt out of the bedroom and over to the front door, where the girls were waiting._


	2. Diagnosis and Repercussions

_**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognise. For those of you who are reading this story, I hope you are enjoying it, as this is my first Klaine/Glee FanFiction. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. {Whole story not just focussed on Kurt being sick} JusticeIsn'tEasy0083 :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Diagnosis and Repercussions<strong>_

_Aliyah, Renee and Blaine sat in the waiting room in silence, watching as the doctors and nurses moved around from room to room, taking care of their patients and checking on those who still need attending to. Blaine felt the time ticking by slowly. They'd been there three hours, and still, the doctors had no idea what was wrong with Kurt to make him collapse like that. He really should call Finn and Quinn and tell them what's going on, but something is stopping him, like calling them would just cause alarm, and that's the last thing Blaine wants to do, when he himself doesn't even know what's going on with his husband. Aliyah and Renee are talking quietly, and every now and then Blaine can hear his youngest daughter, giggle. It's the waiting that's taking its toll on them. The three hours without so much as a little bit of news is about ready to send Blaine over the edge. In some respects, he doesn't want to know, but also he does, at least to know that Kurt's okay, and it's just headaches and everything is going to be fine. _

_There's a small moment, where Blaine's mind wanders to that place where, in the back of your mind, you know something isn't right, but don't want to believe it. Blaine shakes it off, putting his head in his hands, and leaning forwards so the girls can't see his face, not that he's crying or anything, it's just, needed to get his head around all the possibilities. Through the silence in the now half-empty waiting room, Blaine's cell rings, cutting through the man's thoughts. Blaine pulls his cell from his pocket, and flips it open to answer._

'_Hello,' _

'_Blaine? Are you alright you don't sound good?' Wes asked, voice crackled through the phone_

'_I'm at the hospital, something is wrong with Kurt. Why are you calling?' Blaine asked, rubbing his hand down his face, before slouching back into the hard seat_

'_David and I will be there in thirty minutes. Don't move Blaine,' Wes replies, hanging up before he can even answer_

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall ticks slowly, the sound almost annoying enough to warrant the smashing of the sun shaped clock. However, Puck refrains from doing this, given that the clock was a present from Kurt to Blaine in their senior year of college, and given the man's current state, Puck doesn't want to risk it. Instead, former ND Members and Warblers sit in the large lounge room, tears in their eyes, listening to Quinn and Mercedes' ideas for Kurt's funeral. It's been three days since Kurt's passing, and in that time, Blaine hasn't spoken a word. Aliyah and Renee have been staying with Rachel and Puck, and Wes and David have taken the spare room to try and look after Blaine, not that he's left the bedroom in three days... It's sombre, and no one wants to speak for fear of saying something wrong. Quinn is explaining to the group about colours when the voice speaks...<p>

'Blue and purple clash and orange and yellow are so last season it's not funny. If there has to be any colour, it should be red. It's Kurt's favourite... at least, on me it is,' Blaine said, softly, plonking himself down on the couch with the blanket and curling up

'Well looky here, Mr. Dapper Anderson has left the cave of depression and sadness to join the world of the living...'

'Fucking finish that sentence Wesley and I will not hesitate to let Mercedes cut you,' Blaine said, as fresh tears began to form in his eyes again

'You know what, Kurt wouldn't want this. He'd want us to be happy, and laughing and remembering all the good things about him, and our lives with him. I know it's only been three days, and it's hard, but... could you imagine what he would say if he were here? He'd walk into the room complaining that we're all sitting around moping and crying when we should be celebrating all the good things... don't you think that's what we should do?'

'FINN... shut up! Blaine doesn't need to be hearing these things right now. We're trying to make things better, not worse,' Quinn said, as Brittany snuggled up to Blaine

Silence filled the room once more, apart from the sniffling of Blaine and, (not that he would admit to it later), Puck. Tina was clutching onto Mike like her life depended on it, and Mercedes looked as though she wanted to scream at someone and hit something, which was pretty much how Blaine was feeling at the moment. Finn slumped into the single chair, his head in his hands, Quinn rubbing comforting circles into his back. Wes stood suddenly, walking into Blaine's music studio and coming back with a guitar, much to the shock of everyone in the room, especially because Blaine's hadn't touched his guitar for months, and the thought of singing anything now, without Kurt, was just too heartbreaking. Wes sat silently for a moment, contemplating whether or not this would break Blaine, before strumming a chord, filling the silent room with the opening chords to _Blackbird_. If Blaine hadn't of been pissed off in that moment, he would of sung, but with the rest of the Warblers doing harmonies, Blaine couldn't bring himself to join in with them. Nick and Jeff were tearing up, looking at Blaine with that pitying look in their eyes, trying to convey as much emotion as possible without breaking themselves. Why would Wes do this to him? Kurt's only been gone three days, and it's not fair for them to play this song... Kurt's song... when Kurt wasn't here to sing the song that had made Blaine realise that he had been in love with Kurt all along.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive... you were only waiting for this moment to arrive..._as the chords died out, Blaine knew that Wes would be on him to sing something, to let his emotions out, to show the world that Blaine Anderson wasn't the same boy from Dalton Academy who shut off his feelings because it was too hard for him to express them in any way. The sound of knocking alerts Blaine and the others to the arrival of Burt and Carole... just another thing that Blaine has to do, explain to Burt how his son, had died three days ago, right before he was due to launch his new line to the world... it was like they were being punished. Blaine stood as Burt followed David into the lounge. Spotting all of the people, Burt and Carole turned to a depressed Blaine.

'Blaine, what's going on? Where's Kurt?'

'Kurt's gone... Kurt's gone... He's... 'Blaine couldn't speak anymore, instead, he collapsed into Carole's arms, letting the tears fall again, as he heard Burt let go beside him.

'Where are the girls?' Carole asked

'They're with Rachel. She's coming over later,' Puck replied, putting a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder as he released Carole from his near death grip

...

Rachel showed up at three with the girls. Aliyah and Renee went straight to their papa's bedroom, curling up to him on the large bed, as all three cried together. Even though Aliyah knew that there would always be something missing, she didn't voice it out loud to her father, she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. Her Aunt Quinn was there if she wanted to talk, and Uncle Finn could always make you laugh, but she only really wanted to talk to her papa. She wanted to hold her dad, and hug him too, but she couldn't do that anymore, because her daddy is gone... and sometimes, that's all it takes...

* * *

><p><em>Wes and David showed up just as Blaine returned from getting coffee for himself and snacks for the girls. Blaine greeted his two best friends and the three of them sat, waiting for anything that would put their minds at ease. It was six pm by the time the doctor came out to talk to Blaine, and he insisted that they go into the office to talk. Leaving Wes and David to look after Aliyah and Renee, Blaine followed the doctor to the hospital room where Kurt was changing back into casual clothes. He looked as though he'd been crying, and when Blaine pulled him in for a hug, he felt Kurt tense and tense and that hasn't happened since highschool. The doctor sat the two men down, Blaine immediately grabbing his husband's hand, as they were told about Kurt's condition. Kurt had been diagnosed with a brain tumour, inoperable seeing as the tumour had spread. Blaine knew that asking the doctor how long his husband had to live would break him, and when the doctor told them it was between twelve to eighteen months, Blaine didn't know whether to be slightly happy they had a year, or depressed, knowing that this was going to end, that one day, he would wake up without Kurt lying beside him, without knowing that after a long day or work, he could come home to his husband, bury his head in his shoulder, and just be held... <em>

_Kurt wasn't looking at him, but the near-vice grip that Kurt had on his hand was a sign that he was struggling just as hard with this news. The doctor gave them pamphlets, and all Kurt's medication, with correct dosages, and asked them to call if anything happens or they have any questions. The two exited the room, holding hands, silently going over how they were going to talk about this in their heads. When they reached Wes and David, they knew things were about to come to a head. They knew that things were about to get bad, and they knew, that even though what was happening was inevitable, they had each other, and their daughter's, and right now, that's all that matters._

'_Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?' Wes asked, standing when he saw the two approach_

'_My head doesn't hurt as bad anymore. I feel a little dizzy. Can you guys do me a favour? I want to have a Warbler reunion at our house? Can you arrange that?' Kurt said, smiling as he picked up Renee and headed towards the exit_

'_Blaine...'_

'_We'll tell you all together. Do this for us please?' Blaine said, following his husband and children out the door._

_..._

_Wes had kept his promise. Three days after Kurt got out of hospital, the Warblers were gathered in the spacious lounge room of Kurt and Blaine's home. People were talking, and reminiscing and laughing about all the good times they had at Dalton. Nick, Jeff and David had started betting on what Kurt and Blaine were going to tell them, much to Blaine's annoyance. Kurt, however, was delighted. He was smiling, and laughing with the others, and it made Blaine's heart flutter to see his husband, still happy and laughing, even though his time will come to an end, not that any of the Warblers know that yet... the doorbell ringing signified the arrival of the final two Warblers, Cameron and Thad. They all sat down, and let Blaine take the floor, Wes even offered his gavel, but Blaine politely declined, explaining that this isn't something that can be taken lightly, it's serious. Kurt stood beside Blaine, holding his hand, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. If they thought it was hard to tell the Warbler's, Kurt wondered how hard it would be to tell the New Directions. There was silence throughout the room as Blaine spoke about Kurt's condition and what was going to happen. Wes and David had tears in their eyes, and Cameron fell to his knees, knocking Kurt out of his daydream to stare at the boy. As Blaine finished talking, there was a moment, where Kurt wanted to just smile and laugh and then have the Warbler party of the year, but when Wes and David stood to hug him, with the rest of the Warblers joining soon after, Kurt wondered if he would ever feel like this again, like as long as he is surrounded by people who love him, it doesn't matter what happens, because he knows that Blaine will be okay, and he knows that Wes and David will take care of everyone and that the New Directions, will come together with the Warblers and Rachel will stop talking about how Kurt married the spy and that they are the reason that ND lost at National's in 2011. This memory made Kurt chuckle, and it was that chuckle, which set off the rest of the Warblers, some shouting about food, and others setting up the TV to play Dance Revolution. _

_..._

_Blaine was in the middle of a game of COD with David when Wes arrived back with enough alcohol to fuel a fire throughout Europe. Kurt was in the kitchen, cooking, when the former head of council walked in, placing the different bottles of alcohol down on the counter and smiling stupidly at Kurt, who just laughed and went back to cooking. Wes was expecting witty banter or Kurt saying something like "well at least Rachel isn't here..." but there was nothing. Wes didn't like that, he doesn't like this Kurt, his friend who has been through so much, and is going to leave them. Wes doesn't like this at all, he doesn't want to have to watch Blaine and Kurt's hearts break as they try to stay strong for the other, and he doesn't want to be the one to pick up the pieces and listen to Katy Perry on repeat for six months straight again. Kurt must have sensed something was going on with him, because he turned the stove off, and pulled Wes by the arm into the study, closing the door softly, and crossing his arms, whilst facing the boy._

'_Speak, and don't leave anything out. I know when you're lying Wes,' Kurt said, sitting down behind the desk_

'_How can you be so calm about all of this? I can see Blaine, he's breaking. I can see what this is doing to both of you. I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces...'_

'_I have cancer Wes. There's nothing anyone can do...'_

'_You could fight... get chemo, live longer Kurt. What you're doing now, it's selfish. How could you do this to Blaine? How could you do this to your family? What about Aliyah and Renee? How are they going to cope when their Dad is no longer there to sing to them, or tell them about all the times Blaine climbed on the furniture at Dalton? WHAT ABOUT ME KURT? WHAT ABOUT YOUR JOB AND THE PEOPLE WHO WORK FOR YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING TO LIVE KURT?' Wes shouted, standing and storming out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him_

_Kurt didn't move from his chair. There was no need, he could hear Blaine telling Wes off for his outburst, and sooner or later, one of them would come and find him. Kurt wanted to leave, he didn't want this to be happening, but the likelihood of any of them accepting that Kurt was going to die was zero. No one wants to think their friend is going to be here one day, and not the next. He was about to return to the party, when the computer pinged with an alert to an email from Rachel about the ten year New Directions Reunion. Kurt smiled lightly to himself, figuring that he'd read the invitation later with Blaine and then they'd talk about going back to Lima to attend and to see his father, and who knows, maybe this will be the best thing for Kurt, to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of New York and to have his family around him whilst still coming to terms with all that's going on. The conversation Wes and he had had not five minutes ago was going through his mind. Why wasn't he fighting to live? Was it just easier for him to give up? He had alot to live for... Blaine, Aliyah, Renee, MerBerry Designs... he was setting himself up to lose everything he'd fought ten years to build, all because he has cancer? No, this isn't right. Kurt Hummel doesn't give up without a fight, but according to everyone in the lounge, he was giving up, he was breaking Blaine's heart, and he were setting himself up to lose everyone. For a moment, he could only picture the future. The impact his clothing had on the world and the people who wore it, the way Blaine's music would help the world to heal, and become more accepting, the people they could help through Blaine's law firm Hummel-Anderson and Co. When Renee and Aliyah grow up, and go to highschool and college, and get married and start their own families... as Kurt sunk onto the couch at the side of the room in the study, he let the tears begin to fall freely. He didn't want to have to let go of all the things he held so dear. The look on his father's face, the look on Finn's face, Carole's, Mercedes', how could he tell them? How could they tell the Warblers? Even though Kurt and Blaine didn't graduate from McKinley, having graduated from Dalton, the New Directions were still their friends. They were still their family. Wes was absolutely right, how could he be doing this to the people he loved?_

_Kurt didn't know how long he'd sat there crying until Blaine found him. For a moment, Kurt thought Blaine would be mad at him, but then he pulled Kurt in close to him, and the two snuggled, Kurt's tears now almost dried and gone. _

'_I love you Kurt, don't you ever forget that,'_

'_I love you too Blaine, do _you _ever forget that,' Kurt said, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips_

'_Forever and Always Kurt... Somewhere only we know...'_

'_Somewhere only we know...'_


	3. Life Goes On Part One

**_A/N: Hey guys, back for another chapter. This one might be just a tad longer, but not by much. Sorry for the late uploads, but i'm working, and going to Uni at the same time, so i'm doing it when I can. I'll try every second day to get a chapter up, but i'm doing my best. Just FYI. Enjoy guys. Reviews welcome. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083 :) D._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Life Goes On Part One<strong>_

The saying "Life Goes On" is thrown around in conversation between the New Directions and the Warblers over the next few days, some saying that it's easier to believe that Kurt is watching over them, whilst Blaine refuses to believe that life will ever be good again, and snaps when anyone tries to talk about the funeral. It's not that he doesn't want Kurt to be buried and remembered, a small part of him knows that this has to happen, but it hurts him to talk about it so soon after his husband's death. Quinn and Finn have been living with Blaine, making sure he eats, and gets out of the bedroom. He refuses to go outside yet, but Quinn thinks its good progress that he's communicating with the children and Wes, David, Finn and herself. Not that he says much, mostly just mumbles incoherently, usually not even bothering with the conversation. Burt and Carole promised Blaine that they would come back to New York for the funeral. Everyone keeps using that word... Funeral. It makes it sound so final... like, forever. It's a long time, forever, and it isn't easy to come to terms with, especially for Blaine, who always thought that his forever would be with Kurt, and the girls. Only now, part of that forever is missing, and it always will be. But maybe, just maybe, Blaine can hold onto the last remaining remnants of Kurt, and maybe that will be enough for forever...

* * *

><p><em>The Warblers all left at about nine that night. Kurt was playing with Renee, letting himself live for a while, before the New Directions find out, and everything goes to crap again. It's not like they planned for this to happen. If there was any way that could save Kurt, they would do it, but the doctors haven't thought of anything, and the tumour had spread further than they anticipated. It's just a waiting game now. Who knows, maybe Kurt will have another two years, or even three... there is no telling... Blaine knows that sooner or later, they won't be Klaine anymore. David, however, protested to this statement, claiming that because he and Wes worked so hard to get "Klaine" together, that "Klaine will always be, forever more, and forever, unto the death of you, Blaine" as Wes had proclaimed after his fifth beer. The sound of laughing can be heard from Renee's bedroom, and then a thud. Blaine walks in to find his husband lying on the floor, Renee on top of him, tickling him, with Kurt laughing hysterically. Blaine can't help it, he snaps a photo on his phone, receiving a glare from Kurt, before pulling their youngest daughter off of Kurt, and placing her onto the bed. <em>

'_Story...'_

'_What story do you girls want?' Kurt asked, standing and sitting beside Blaine on Renee's bed, where Aliyah has also positioned herself._

'_Tell us about you and papa, how you met,' Aliyah said, smiling cheekily_

'_Has Uncle Wes been telling you things again?' Kurt asked, smirking_

'_No, but he said to ask you about it because apparently papa couldn't shut up about you, and he kept playing Teenage Dream over and over until Uncle Wes wanted to strangle-'_

'_Ooo-Kay, I think we've heard enough for one night. Sleep time now, you have school tomorrow,' Kurt said, standing to follow Aliyah back to her bedroom._

_..._

_Once the girls were in bed, Kurt and Blaine returned to the lounge, both plonking themselves onto the couch, curling up to one another, and letting the events of the day wash over them before they go to bed. There's a small moment, when the whole house is silent, and all that can be heard is Kurt's breathing, and the far distant Manhattan traffic. It's peaceful, and Blaine wonders if life is always like this... then he remembers that's it's not always that simple, and that song lyrics can be deceiving, not matter how much they mean or how truthful they are. Things still hurt, and people never forget, and sometimes, they have to pinch themselves to see if something is real. Blaine's already done that five times today. There have been times where he's seen Kurt, his carefree self, the way that it should be, but a small movement, or loss of energy, can see the confident twenty-eight year old, crumble, and Blaine doesn't know if he can handle that. Kurt on the other hand, is trying to figure out which of the new season's stock he's going to put out, and if he needs to call Maddie to help him. There's something, in the back of his mind that tells him he should be talking with Blaine about what's going on, where they stand, what they're going to do, but it's too soon, and they both know that. They both want to wait, just a little longer, because that means they have time, and the more time they have, the better._

_In the background, Titanic plays on the TV, and somewhere in his mind, Kurt is trying to pay attention, but Blaine is playing with his hair, and somehow, he closes his eyes, and goes into his own world, where everything is fine, and no matter what happens, he knows that everyone will be okay. Celine Dion's song is playing through the TV speakers, and both Kurt and Blaine look at each other, a silent conversation with their eyes, before leaning in to kiss each other, soft at first, but then growing in passion as both realise what the other is thinking, that there isn't enough time in the world that could save either of them, when they don't have each other. Blaine pushes Kurt back onto the couch, and is now lying on top of him, kissing from his jaw down his neck, to his exposed collar bone. The small moans and gasps Kurt exudes are enough to make Blaine hard, and he can feel Kurt is as well. Kurt pulls Blaine closer to him, holding onto him with all that he has, not letting go for fear that if he does, he too will be lost, and they have Aliyah and Renee to be worrying about... Kurt doesn't realise that Blaine has carried him into the bedroom, until they're on the bed, and Blaine is pulling his top over his head, and kissing down his porcelain chest, reaching the waist band of Kurt's pants, before smirking evilly._

_Kurt knows what Blaine's about to do, but he's one step ahead of his husband, and before Blaine can undo the button on Kurt's pants, he flips them over so he is the one straddling, and Blaine is lying back on the bed, a look of shock on his face, as Kurt attaches his mouth to the sensitive part of Blaine's neck, sucking and biting hard, and sending Blaine into mush. Kurt figured out how to silence his husband during sex back in highschool after the school musical when they did it for the first time. Its taken years to perfect, but Kurt's got it down pat. Kurt is about to pull Blaine's shirt over his head, when the doorbell rings and Kurt growls angrily, before leaving the bedroom, shirtless, to answer the door. Blaine is close behind him, still clothed, but flustered. Kurt reaches the door first, and looks through the peep-hole to see his step-brother standing on the front porch. Slowly, Kurt opens the door a crack, just so he can see Finn._

'_What do you want Finn, its late?' he asks, Blaine looking at him curiously_

'_I was in town for a conference and I thought I'd stop by. I need a place to stay and I know you guys have the room,'_

'_What about Quinn? What about your children?' Blaine asked, as Finn followed his still shirtless step-brother and brother-in-law into the spacious living area_

'_They're back in Cleveland. I'm on my own. Thanks for letting me crash. Did I interrupt something?' Finn asked, looking between Blaine and Kurt_

'_Nothing we can't re-do, right Blaine?' Kurt asked, winking and stalking off to the bedroom, Blaine chasing after him_

_Finn laughed as he heard their bedroom door slam closed, and made his way to the guest room, which, thankfully, was at the other end of the house. If he didn't know better, he would say that Kurt did that on purpose, mostly to save the others, but also for themselves. Either way, Finn knows he needs to make it up to his step-brother and brother-in-law. As he changes into sleepwear, Finn debates what he's going to do, but falls asleep before he can decide anything, thoughts of Quinn and his children filling his mind._

* * *

><p><strong>January 5th<strong>** 2022**

**Dear Diary,**

My Aunt Quinn gave me this diary for Christmas last year, and daddy told me to write down all of my feelings and important things I want to remember. I'm not sure if this is what he meant when he said that, but I'm sure it doesn't matter. The diary can't talk back, and even if it could, it wouldn't be able to bring my dad back. He's gone, and although he's not here with us and we can't see him, or talk to him like we used to, papa says that he can still hear us, and we should talk to him, because he's watching over us like the angel that he is, and someday, we'll meet him again. I hope that day is soon, because I miss him lots and lots. The other kids at school don't understand, and neither does Aunt Quinn or Uncle Finn. I love them lots, but they don't know what it's like to not have your best friend there to talk to. I know papa misses daddy lots, he hasn't stopped crying. I may be six years old, but my grandmother says that I inherited my dad's smarts. I don't know what that exactly means, but Grandpa Burt says it means that I'm really smart like my dad, which means I'll be able to get a good job when I'm older and make something of myself. I want to make my papa and my daddy proud. I want them to smile and laugh and give me kisses when I do well.

Aunt Tana said that if I wish hard enough, then it might come true, but when I told her what I wished for, she started crying. I just want my daddy back. I want him to sing to me and Ney, I want him to play with us, and tell us funny stories about him and papa when theys were my age... I want my daddy...

Aliyah Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson

...

Santana and Brittany arrived on the fifth of January, four days after Kurt's passing, only just having heard the news. Brittany immediately went to seek out Blaine, and comfort her "sad dolphin", whilst Santana tried to get something out of Finn, but he wasn't in the mood to retell the story. When Brittany found Blaine, she couldn't help but let the tears fall. He was wrapped in the bed blankets, clutching the picture of him and Kurt on their wedding day to his chest, eyes red from crying. Brittany knelt down beside the bed, softly reaching out to play with Blaine's wild curls.

'I miss him too Blaine. He means so much to all of us, but it must hurt you the most. I don't know if I'm saying the right things, but I know Kurt wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to be happy and jumping on furniture, and trying to one-up Finn at COD. This isn't the Blaine Anderson we all know and love...'

'He died the night Kurt did. This is the new Blaine Anderson, the one who doesn't want to talk at the moment, who just wants to wallow in self-pity and grief. Thanks though Britt for trying,' Blaine replied, so softly Brittany had to lean in to hear

'Come on Blainey, we're all just trying to help. We all miss and love Kurt too you know. I lost my boo, and you lost your dolphin, and the dolphin babies lost their father...it's hard for all of us Blaine,'

'K-K-Kurt's gone Britt, how am I-I e-ever me-meant to b-b-be ha-happy a-ag-again?' Blaine cried, letting Brittany pull him into a hug

The two cried together, letting their memories of Kurt wash through them, crying and comforting each other when they need it the most. The rest of the New Directions and Warblers waiting for Brittany to emerge from the room, all silently hoping she could get Blaine to join them. Rachel had suggested a Disney marathon to help cheer them all up, and even offered to let Quinn pick the first movie, but when Brittany came out of the room without Blaine, they weren't surprised. Aliyah and Renee were setting up the DVD's, and as the others all gathered in the lounge, _The Little Mermaid _began, the opening chords to the song filling the silence. Kurt's favourite movie... each person had tears in their eyes, including Puckerman, but he would vehemently deny it later if anyone asked. Mercedes wasn't expecting it when Blaine sat down beside her, wrapped in blankets, and still clutching his and Kurt's wedding picture to his chest. The diva wrapped her arm around the smaller mans shoulder's, and let Blaine lean against her, emersing himself in Kurt's favourite movie with everyone else, and crying out the tears he'd been holding back from crying.

The house phone rang loudly through the movie but it was ignored, until the answering machine picked up: _You've reached the Hummel-Anderson house. Blaine, Aliyah, Renee and I aren't home at the moment, so if you're David or Wes, you'll scream into the phone like idiot's, but anyone else, leave a message and we'll try to get back to you... Beep. _Everyone was looking at the phone, letting Kurt's angelic voice wash over them. Blaine had started crying a new set of tears, and Aliyah pulled her sister closer to her, clutching to everything that was and still is Kurt. For a moment, things were solemn, and all that could be heard was the faint opening chords to _Kiss the Girl_ from the TV, and then Wes and David burst into uncharacteristic laughter. Blaine stood, and threw something at them before grabbing the phone and leaving everyone for the comfort of the bedroom once again. Mercedes and Rachel glared at the former Warbler council members, who had shut up when the pillows hit their heads, and Blaine walked off. Finn looked as though he wanted to deck them for laughing at something, even he knew wasn't funny. Later, maybe, but not right now, not four days after Kurt's death, not when it's still so raw and grating.

...

The rest of the movie was watched in silence, not even Rachel sang along to the songs. Puck was watching the bedroom door, hoping Blaine would come back out, but he knew it was a lost cause. The man just lost the love of his life, Puck was surprised he'd lasted this long... it was going to get worse before it got better...

* * *

><p><em>Finn woke up to the smell of pancakes. He knew that smell, and took a moment to take in his surroundings, before bounding out of bed, and into the dining room, where Blaine and the girls were seated, waiting for Kurt to serve their breakfast. Finn had only just sat down when Kurt entered the dining room. Finn noticed something off about his step-brother. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, instead donning a pair of Blaine's sweats and his old New York T-Shirt, and Blaine kept watching him, like his life depended on it or something. He stopped paying attention when Kurt placed food on his plate, and then all he could think about was eating it before its cold. Aliyah was watching him, her head tilted to the side in a Kurt-like manor, trying to figure out why her Uncle was sitting at their table, when he wasn't here yesterday. Kurt joined them moments later, Blaine taking his hand as he ate, helping Renee and laughing when the little girl tried to cut the pancake on her own. <em>

_The family ate in silence, Blaine and Kurt sharing the paper, the girls in their own little worlds. Finn wasn't used to the silence. He and Quinn always talked at the table, about anything and everything. It was one of the agreements they made when they got back together in college that they would talk about everything, and that included the hard things. _

'_Uncle Finn, why is you here so early? Did you and Aunty Quinn have a fight?' Aliyah asked, shoving another piece of pancake into her mouth_

'_No hun, he had a conference and decided to stay with us. Eat up Lia, we've got to get ready for Kindergarten, and I have to get Renee to the Head-Start program, before your father and I head to work,' Kurt said, sipping some of his orange juice, and smiling at Blaine._

'_Do you think we could go to the park later daddy? It might make your head hurt less,' Aliyah said, causing Blaine to look up, at Finn, who was staring confusedly between the two. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before looking at Finn, Kurt not breaking eye contact with his step-brother._

'_Maybe, we'll see,' Kurt said, eyes not leaving Finn's as he got up from the table and went back into the kitchen_

'_Did I say something wrong papa? Is daddy mad?' Aliyah asked Blaine, as he watched Kurt walk into the kitchen._

'_No sweetie, you just eat up alright. I'll go check on your father,' Blaine said, leaving Finn sitting with the girls whilst he followed Kurt into the kitchen_

_..._

_Blaine found his husband, leaning against the far counter, staring into space. Blaine pulled him into a hug, and Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, muttering something about it not being fair on the girls, and him, and how he wishes that he wasn't sick and that something could be done. The two just stood there, holding each other, not voicing the things they really wanted to say in the hopes that the situation would just go away. Both were smart enough to know that this wasn't the case, but a person can hope... Finn was on his way to the kitchen to deposit his plate when he saw the pamphlets for cancer sitting on the table, the prescription for medication with Kurt's name on it beside it. Finn wanted desperately to know what was going on with his step-brother; he didn't like being left out of things. He was the last to know about Burt's heart-attack Junior year of highschool, the last to hear about Kurt and Blaine's engagement, even though he was there when they called, he was the last to hear about Rachel and Puck's wedding, until it had been and gone. There and then, Finn realised what Aliyah must of been talking about... Kurt's head hurting... it must be a tumour of some kind. If only he could see more of the pamphlets without Kurt or Blaine knowing... there was no chance of this when the two walked back into the room, Kurt smiling, although weakly, and Blaine clearing the table, laughing with his youngest daughter and Finn took the plates into the large kitchen._

_He'd give it two days. If they hadn't told him by Wednesday, when he was due to leave, then he would force it out of them... He has a right to know, he is family after all. In fact, that almost gives him the right to be one of the first ones to know... after Burt and his mom of course. Kurt and Finn did the dishes in silence whilst Blaine helped his daughter to get dressed. Kurt was abnormally quiet, even when they did the dishes back at home, they would always bicker, or talk about something, but there was nothing. Finn almost wished that he asked Kurt about the pamphlets for the sake of conversation, but refrained when Aliyah twirled into the room, wearing one of Kurt's MerBerry Designs he'd made her for her birthday, which is in two weeks. Finn mentally remembered to remind Quinn and ask about the party. The little girl would be six, they grow up so fast, and knowing Aliyah, she would have her father's glare down pat in no time. Anyone who knows Kurt would know of this infamous glare. Finn has received it on countless occasions._

_..._

_As the last dish was dried and put away, Finn sighed, causing Kurt to look at him, quirking his eyebrow, before folding the dishtowel and walking into the lounge where Blaine and the girls were watching cartoons. Finn was determined to find out about those pamphlets, but forgot about it, when Aliyah called him over to watch SpongeBob re-runs. He set himself in between Renee and Aliyah, leaving Kurt and Blaine to escape to get ready for their days. In the back of his mind, Finn knew what he should be doing, but right now, his mind was otherwise occupied by the yellow pants-wearing sponge on the TV, and his two nieces either side of him, singing along, and laughing, all carefree, just the way all families should be..._


	4. Aliyah's Birthday Party

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little late. It's also a little longer than the other chapters, but I hope it's still as good. Have a read through, you never know, you might like it! Reviews are welcome. Enjoy Guys. JusticeIsn'tEasy :) D. Also a warning, this chapter contains a tiny bit of smut. Not much, but a little, so just be prepared for that.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Aliyah's Birthday Party<strong>_

_The morning of January tenth came too fast for Kurt and Blaine's likings, especially when Aliyah woke up and jumped on them whilst they were sleeping, bouncing up and down shouting that it's her birthday, and that everyone needs to get up and give her presents. Kurt stirred, groaning in annoyance when Aliyah started poking his sides, knowing his weakness is being ticklish. Blaine was sitting up against the headboard when Kurt opened his eyes, spotting their eldest daughter, bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of them, her eyes wide, and a large grin on her face. The smile reminded him of Blaine, making Kurt smile as he sat up too, pulling Aliyah onto the bed and attacking her with tickles and kisses. Blaine was filming the scene, laughing at the commotion and noise the two were causing. It was so loud, none of them noticed Renee entered the room, until she was attacking Kurt from behind, tickling his sides and laughing as she and Aliyah climbed onto their father's back and laughed. Blaine was still recording, well, he was, until Kurt and the girls turned their attentions to the curly headed man, holding the camera, which Kurt snatched from him, as he bolted off the bed and out of the room, being chased by Renee, Aliyah, and Kurt, who had taken up place in the hall, holding the camera._

'_Ah ha, I've gotcha now. You can't escape me Aliyah Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. You may be the birthday girl, but I've got you trapped...' Blaine said, picking his daughter up and holding her over his shoulder_

'_Papa, let me goooooo... DADDY! Daddy, he's got me, help me daddy...'_

'_No can do princess. I'm under strict orders from Papa to not get involved,' Kurt said, winking at Blaine, who was spinning Aliyah on his shoulder_

'_No, papa, don't tickle me, it's... ahhahahaha, it's my birfday, it's... ah...' Aliyah laughed as Blaine resumed tickling her on her bed._

_..._

_Once the four had calmed down enough, given that it was only seven in the morning, and none of them needed to be up this early on a Saturday, Aliyah was given her presents. The first one was from Renee, who had insisted to both Kurt and Blaine that she wanted to get her sister something from just herself, so Kurt had gone shopping with his youngest daughter, and let her pick something she would really like. Of course, Kurt had to make sure that it was appropriate and she would approve, before handing the money over to his daughter so she could purchase the item. Aliyah squealed and hugged her little sister when she opened the present to find the toy doll she had been looking at for months. Renee was clapping happily, as Aliyah kissed her cheek lightly. Kurt and Blaine's presents were next. They had both picked it out, which was something both had been adamant about since they decided to have children. Blaine had told Kurt that he wanted to help pick out all gifts, so that he didn't end up like his father, to which Kurt had just kissed him and told him he was nothing like his father, and the two had walked hand in hand into the store. Things had seemed much less complicated back then... the first one was a bracelet, engraved with Aliyah's name, in white gold. The second, which Blaine had helped to pick out, was the Barbie dream house Aliyah had wanted since Christmas last year._

_The squeals once again filled the room, as Aliyah hugged both her father's, kissing their cheeks as Blaine helped her to put the bracelet on. Kurt was still filming, capturing exchange between father and daughters, smiling softly as he watched his husband interact with their children. It's not enough to know that you're going to die, but to know that you're leaving your family behind... Kurt snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. It's way too early for any of the guests to be arriving, Kurt thought as he walked towards the door, pulling it open to find Maddie Sims, his assistant, standing on the front porch, large present in her hands, a smile on her face. Only Maddie would be up before eight and at the Hummel-Anderson household before seven thirty. Aliyah squealed again as she went into the lounge to meet Maddie, giving Kurt and Blaine time to sneak off and "lather and repeat", which is Mattie's "polite" way of saying shower sex. Kurt and Blaine laughed and headed off to their ensuite bathroom, each grabbing a towel out of the cupboard before starting the shower and stripping off. Kurt stepped in first, but left enough room for Blaine to get in as well. _

_Kurt let the water wash over him, closing his eyes, as the warmth of the water soothed his migraine and his tensed muscles. When he felt Blaine's strong arms around his waist, Kurt opened his eyes, and turned to face his husband, leaning to kiss him, as the water washed the last two weeks away, and left them with each other, and everything they had previously before Kurt's sickness. They hadn't realised that the kiss became more passionate, until Kurt felt Blaine shoved him up against the wall of the shower, kissing a trail of kisses down his neck. Blaine was on his knees in front of Kurt before the other could even prepare himself for Blaine's launch attack on his cock. Kurt was trying to find something to hold onto to stop himself from falling to his knees, as Blaine sucked him off. Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's curls, letting himself go, all the tension wrapped into this small gesture from Blaine. Kurt smirked as Blaine stood, and found himself in Kurt's previous position. The water was running cold, as Blaine moaned at the pleasure of Kurt giving him a blowjob. Kurt hummed around Blaine's cock, and Blaine let go, slumping back as he came down from his orgasm. _

'_How are you feeling today?' Blaine asked, as they stepped out of the shower, grabbing their towels_

'_My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine. The doctor told me that if I start to feel dizzy, I should rest, but for the time being, I am going to enjoy our five year olds birthday party. Care to join me Mr. Anderson?' Kurt said, pulling Blaine close to him with the ends of his towel_

'_Why, I don't see a problem with that Mr. Hummel, although, if you keep kissing me like this, we might have one,' Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead, before turning to the closet to get out the clothes Kurt had told him to wear for the party._

'_You get turned on so easily. That might be a problem, given what I'm wearing today,' Kurt said, stalking into the bathroom to change, whilst Blaine was left gaping after his husband._

'_Damn, he's good,' he said, chuckling_

_..._

_The New Directions and their families arrived at ten, just after the Warblers, but before Burt, and Carole. Finn was watching his step-brother as he and Blaine talked with Wes about getting together or something, to do a proper Warbler reunion sometime in the future. He wasn't sure if he should have brought up the pamphlets to Quinn, knowing she would have made them drive to New York so she could make Kurt and Blaine tell her the truth. Instead, he remained silent about what he saw, leaving Kurt the chance to come and tell him, which is the way that it should be. It wasn't until Rachel and Puck arrived that Finn's mind travelled elsewhere. Aliyah was wearing her new dress, and a plastic birthday girl crown, and spinning around with Santana and Brittney's eldest daughter Rebecca, Mercedes and Sam's daughter Talia, and Bailey, Puck and Rachel's eldest child. Tina was looking after six month old Lillianna, whilst Renee and William played happily in the small play pen Mike had set up. _

_The adults were laughing and talking about what they've been up to lately, how they miss the "Glee Club Years", as Rachel refers to it, and about the New Directions Ten Year Reunion, which, when Wes heard about, made sure was nowhere near the Warblers Ten Year Reunion, knowing that Kurt and Blaine would be invited to both. Kurt was in and out of the kitchen with food, and drinks, whilst Blaine watched his husband, looking for any signs that he could be overworking himself. Today is not the day to tell everyone about Kurt, they were saving that for another time, when they could all sit down and talk it through, and not have to worry about children or anything else. Of course, the Warbler's already knew, they had been sworn to secrecy by Blaine, who threatened Wes' gavels if anyone told any of the New Directions or Burt or Carole. The small gathering of ND members was interrupted when Nick and Jeff burst through the front door, shouting "Happy Birthday Aliyah" at the top of their lungs, forcing the now five-year-old to go running to them, laughing as Nick picked her up, and tipped her upside down, before depositing her on the couch, and placing her present on the present pile. The arrival of Nick and Jeff was closely followed by the other Warblers. Wes and his wife, Jo, David and his wife Hannah, Thad and Mikayla, and to everyone's (mostly Puck's and Santana's, okay all the New Directions) surprise, Lauren Zizes showed up with Cameron. Finn and Puck had been in the middle of an arm wrestling match when they walked into the lounge, hand in hand. Kurt had copped the most of Santana's spraying drink, as she spat it out in shock, but the ex-Warbler/New Directions Member didn't seem to care, instead going into the second bathroom to clean up. _

_..._

_Mercedes had been watching her best-friend for the last twenty-minutes, ever since he came back from the bathroom, still in the same pants, but different top. She wasn't sure, but she could tell that something was off with Kurt, and being the diva that she is, she had to find out. Blaine was in the dining room, preparing the table for lunch when she approached him, a smile on her face._

'_What do you want Mercedes? I know that smile, New Years, 2013, remember?' Blaine said, leaning against the cabinet in the corner of the room_

'_There is something up with Kurt, and I demand to know what it is,' she said, although, rather softly and unintimidating._

'_He hasn't been feeling well. It's a bug, okay. Can you drop it? This is our daughter's fifth birthday party, not "let's-interrogate-Kurt-and-Blaine-on-every-little-aspect-of-their-lives" day,' Blaine said, walking into the kitchen where Kurt was pulling out plates and cups from the cupboards._

'_I will find out what you two are hiding, and Kurt, when I do, we're going to have a serious talk about keeping things from the people who love you,' Mercedes said, before leaving the room to find her husband Sam. _

_Kurt fell into Blaine's hug, resting his throbbing head on his husbands shoulder, letting Blaine's cologne waft over him, before realising that it was not helping his migraine, and leaving to take medication. Blaine watched Kurt leave, forcing back the tears that were trying to force their way to the surface. Only one escaped when Sam and Artie entered the kitchen, calling for food and more wine, to which Blaine responded eagerly, hoping they didn't notice him on the brink of tears. There was time for that later... right now; 'Aliyah's birthday party is their number one priority'... Blaine thought as Burt and Carole arrived, and lunch was served..._

* * *

><p><strong>January 10<strong>**th**** 2022**

**Day before Kurt's Funeral**

**...**

The day before Kurt's funeral, and Blaine hadn't left the bedroom for almost a week. This was, according to Wes' calculations, and the fact that, he had known Blaine the longest, and had to endure more than one of the man's down times. Quinn was worried; knocking on the door every few hours, just to make sure Blaine hadn't done something stupid. They couldn't bear to lose both of them so close to each other. This thinking was immediately stomped on by Finn, who had managed to pick the bedroom door lock, and get inside, to find Blaine curled up on the bed, Kurt's pyjamas on the bed beside him, his iPod playing softly a playlist Blaine had made back in highschool called "My Kurt Playlist", their wedding picture still in Blaine's embrace, his glasses fogged up from all the crying. Finn sat on the end of the bed, ignoring Blaine's kicking as he tried and failed to get the taller man to budge, forcing him to give up on his attempts and sit up, slumped against the headboard, picture resting on his lap. They had learnt earlier in the week not to try and remove anything from the room, because when Blaine gets mad, he gets mad, and Finn has been on the receiving end more than once in the past week and a half. It's not that he does it on purpose, he doesn't want Kurt to be dead anymore than the others, but he knows that sooner or later, they're going to have to clean out Kurt's things, so Blaine can start to heal, and move forward.

The two men sat in the room in silence, neither looking at the other nor speaking a word. Quinn and Wes joined them ten minutes later, looking around the room, before tidying things up, earning glares from Blaine, who was too emotional to yell at them to fuck off and leave him alone with Kurt. Quinn was putting the photos back in the draw when she noticed the letters. Blaine must have forgotten about them, which is understandable, but Kurt's will was included in one of the envelopes, and Quinn knew that they need it. Blaine was watching her, pain filling his eyes as she pulled the white envelopes from the nightstand, sitting on the bed beside Blaine, and looking through them all, noticing that Kurt had written one for each of them, plus one addressed, to Blaine, the girls, and the family. Finn looked up when Quinn handed him the letter with his name on it, taking it like it was the most precious thing on earth. Blaine just glared at the envelopes like they were the reason that Kurt was gone, and why he was feeling like this right now. Quinn pulled out her own, and handed Wes his, before giving the one marked "Blaine" and "Will" to the grieving man beside her. Blaine didn't take them, instead getting off the now crowded bed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door, and sinking to the floor, head in his hands, a new wave of tears wafting over him...

...

Finn had moved into the hallway to read his letter, leaning against the wall as he pulled the paper out of the envelope and began to read:

_**Finn, **_

_**I guess if you're reading this, then I am no longer with you. I don't know what words to use to tell you how much I am going to miss you and how much I love you, but I'm going to try. When Glee Club first started up, we didn't know each other that well at all. You were one of the ones throwing me into dumpsters, and giving me slushie facials, not to mention the incident in the basement, which was a misunderstanding, on both our parts. I'm not excusing you for what you said, but I know now that it was wrong of me to behave the way that I did. I think I figured it out after my father kicked you out. I never meant for that to happen, and I know we forgave and forgot, but it still haunts me sometimes. As I was saying, we didn't know each other as well back then, but when our parents started dating, we were sort of forced to hang around each other, and I know that it was hard for you, being in Glee and on the Football team, and having to hang out with "McKinley's Gay Kid"...your reputation took a hit, but despite it all, this is where we ended up. Step-brothers, with families, and friends who love and respect us for who we are...**_

_**I remember, at our parents wedding, when you and the Glee Club sang "Just the Way You Are" to me, I knew then that we'd be the best brothers we could be for each other, and for our parents. It didn't matter that we were completely different, or that our parents were our only source of dependence for years, it didn't matter that I was gay and you were straight, because at that moment, sitting at the table at our parents wedding, I knew that you had my back... I think I've been hanging around Noah too long, I'm starting to talk like him... Oh Gaga, that's not good. Anyway, I'm proud to call myself your brother. **_

_**On a final note, I just want to tell you, Finn, that I am proud of the man you have become, the father you are to your children, the husband you are to Quinn, the brother you are to Blaine and the uncle you are to Aliyah and Renee. I am proud of you for everything you've achieved, and what you have made of yourself. People always say that the friends you make in highschool and college are the friends you have for life, and I think, that we've proven that. Don't give up on anything Finn Hudson. You are a remarkable person, and you deserve every happiness. I don't want you to spend these days wondering what if, and remembering the last thing you said to me, I want you to be happy, and remember all the good things about the time we had together. I love you brother, and I will be watching over you and your family.**_

_**Please, take care of Blaine and the girls, I know I'm not here, but I'll worry, and I know Blaine will take it really hard. 'You are the strongest person you can be when surrounded by those who love you, but remember to be yourself, and love them back'...**_

_**I love you Finn,**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p>Finn sunk to the floor, tears falling freely, as he clutched the letter tightly in his hand, Kurt's words going through his mind, his voice and laughter filling the void in his heart. Quinn was pulling Finn in for a hug as the two sat on the floor in the hallway, Finn's letter open between them, their tears staining the parchment, the final words of Kurt, and the last words he would ever write to them. Quinn hadn't opened her letter yet, she was waiting for later, knowing she would break down before she even started. Finn was crying enough for the both of them at the moment, so Quinn held her tears in, holding her husband close to her, as he sobbed onto her shoulder. Wes stood in the doorway to Blaine and Kurt's bedroom, watching the two, his own letter in his back pocket, silently willing him to read it. Blaine hadn't left the bathroom, but Wes could hear his best-friend sobbing loudly. It's hard enough that it's Kurt, but when Blaine is like this, it's useless to try and do anything about it. He hadn't noticed Aliyah beside him, until he felt someone tap his leg. He knelt down and pulled the little girl into a hug, pointing to the bathroom door where her papa was located.<p>

'Papa, it's me Lia, are you alright? Can I come in?' Aliyah asked, tapping softly on the door

The door to the bathroom opened slightly, allowing Aliyah entry. 'Hey baby girl. Where's your sister?' Blaine asked, pulling her into a hug

'She's with Uncle David. Are you alright papa? Do you miss daddy?' Aliyah asked

'Yeah baby, I miss your daddy so, so, so much,' Blaine said, kissing his daughter's forehead and snuggling her up to him

'Is daddy coming back from his vacation soon papa?' Aliyah asked, softly

'It's not that kind of vacation honey,' Blaine replied, more tears rolling down his cheeks

...

Finn cried for what seemed like five hours. When Quinn informed him later that it was closer to two, than five, he sighed. Aliyah and Blaine have been in the bathroom for three hours, and either they're both asleep, or Blaine is contemplating what he's going to do... not that he would do anything to anyone but... he's hurting. They all are. Quinn was making lunch for all of them; Renee and David were colouring at the dining room table with April, Finn and Quinn's eldest, whilst Lucas was in the highchair, being fussed over by Carole, who had arrived yesterday. Neither she nor Burt had spoken to Blaine yet, the man simply refusing to see anyone except his children. Quinn had given Burt the letter Kurt had written him earlier, explaining that Finn had cried for two hours when he read his, and to prepare themselves for whatever he'd written. Quinn had just placed Finn's lunch on the table, when Blaine appeared in the doorway, placing Aliyah on the ground, so she could join David and the others. Wes was holding Blaine's upper arm, probably forcing him to eat, like they had been doing the last week or so. Carole engulfed Blaine in a tight hug, which he didn't return, he just stood there, arms weak by his side, and Quinn could tell he was trying to hold back more tears, like if he let Carole see him this way, they'd all be gone, which is probably true. Carole led Blaine to a seat, and asked him if he wanted anything, before following her daughter-in-law back into the kitchen.

Finn was talking with David about some sports thing he was meant to be covering, as if changing the subject would help them all a little. Blaine was mad at his best-friend for telling his daughter that Kurt was on a vacation and that he would be coming back. It's hard enough telling himself that Kurt's gone, but to look into his six year olds eyes and say that she's never going to see her daddy again? That he's not going to see her graduate highschool, or college, or get married, or start her own family. He's never going to design another dress for her just because he can, and he's never going to come home, singing the song he wrote for Aliyah the day they brought her home from the hospital. How do you tell a six year old that half of their world is gone? How do you tell _anyone_ that? Blaine was aware that Carole had placed something in front of him, but he wasn't interested in the food, instead, glaring at David, who wasn't looking at him, his head turned, as he talked to Quinn about seating arrangements for the funeral. "_There's that word again_" Blaine said to himself, hands curling into fists as he tried to control his anger. Kurt's voice in the back of his mind was telling him that violence wasn't going to solve anything, but he didn't want to listen to the voice. Maybe if he punched someone or something he would feel better... even though, in the back of his dishelved mind, he knows that's irrational.

When David caught Blaine glaring at him, he didn't know what to think. The man looked furious, worse than when he found out that David had left Kurt alone with Simon two years ago at the fashion show, and the guy had assaulted him. David and Blaine had made up, of course, both knowing that Kurt was stubborn, but David couldn't help feeling guilty every time he caught sight of the scar Kurt had from that night, and the scars Blaine had from exacting his revenge. This however, this wasn't anything like that, this was like... Blaine, blaming him for Kurt... this was worse...

'Dude, are you alright?' Wes asked, noticing Blaine and David's change in behaviour

'What gives you the right to tell my six year old daughter that her daddy is "on a vacation"? Do you know how hard it is to tell anyone that they're never going to see that person again? Do you know how hard it is to tell a six-year old that she's never going to see her daddy again? DO YOU DAVID?' Blaine asked, standing now, clenching the table to stop himself lashing out at David, who looked pertified.

'You did that? Why?' Wes asked, looking at David, pain in his eyes.

'She was asking about Kurt, I didn't know what else to say...'

'Because it's hard looking her in the eyes and saying it isn't it? Admit it David, you couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her that Kurt's gone anymore than anyone could tell me. So you know what, fuck you,' Blaine said, leaving the table before he could say anything else he'd regret.

...

The silence was punctuated by a slamming door, and Carole trying to calm a crying Renee and Lucas. Burt had entered the room at Blaine's outburst, and now all eyes were on David, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Aliyah taking his hand, and smiling up at her uncle to tell him that she was alright and that her papa would be too. At that, David gave her a small smile, leaning back in his chair, running a hand over his face...


	5. Seven Year Itch Part One

_**A/N: Another chapter, another day. Sorry, this one is a little long, but I had to spllit it in two part because it's like, twenty pages, so this is Part One, and I will try to get Part Two up as soon as possible. Enjoy lovlies. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083 :) D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Seven Year Itch Part One<strong>_

_Kurt woke to the sounds of Rachel and Puck in their kitchen, singing with each other. It's not like he wasn't used to the Puckerman household singing or anything, he'd stayed here on a number of occasions, but for some reason, Blaine had called Rachel and told her to come and get Kurt and keep him out of the house for the day, whilst he prepared something special for tonight. Kurt knew it had something to do with their anniversary, which was today. Today, on January 22__nd__, they have been married seven years. It's a wonderful feeling, and the silver band on Kurt's left hand, made him smile as he sat up, looking around the guest bedroom of the Puckerman's Brooklyn Apartment. The last few weeks, Kurt hasn't been feeling himself. He keeps forgetting small things, and his headaches are constant, as well as the nausea and tiredness. He's been hiding it from Blaine, but it's getting harder, especially with Finn around there every second day, like he's checking up on them or something... it's nerve wracking, and Kurt doesn't know if Finn knows, or suspects or something, but he hasn't said anything, so until he does, there is nothing Kurt can do to ease his own thoughts. _

_This morning however, Kurt woke up with a light headache, but no nausea. The smell of food cooking in the kitchen forced the man out of the bedroom and into the sun filled kitchen, where a eight-month pregnant Rachel was helping Puck to serve the plates of what looked to be bacon and eggs. Kurt laughed as Rachel and Puck flirted with each other as casually as they went about their morning routine. There was a time where Rachel and Finn would do the same thing, and it would make Kurt smile, to see someone he loved so happy and carefree. He sees that in Quinn now, but to see it in Rachel... he spent countless hours on the phone to her sobbing, listening to her complain about how nobody will love her, and she'll be alone and whatever. It wasn't until she and Noah started dating again that those phone calls became gossip sessions, and then less and less as she and Noah became more serious. One night, at about three in the morning, he and Blaine were woken to the sound of the phone, and then Rachel screaming saying that she was engaged to be married. Blaine had mumbled something under his breath about killing Rachel for interrupting his sleeping patterns, but Kurt couldn't help but listen to his friend rant and ramble for two hours, finally falling asleep on the phone. _

_The scene in the kitchen was light and happy. Rachel was glowing in her second pregnancy, and Puck was smiling, a real smile on his face. Kurt hadn't seen a smile like that since highschool... especially not on Puck, who likes to mask his feelings with his "badassness" as he calls it on countless occasions when Kurt points out that he actually shows emotion. For example, he cried at his own wedding, and Kurt and Blaine's wedding, and all the ND weddings, and when Bailey was born, for a guy that basks in being badass, he's kind hearted and proud. _

'_Good morning Kurt. Breakfast is served, and we knew you were coming, so we got all that organic crap that you eat,' Rachel said, placing a plate in front of him, smiling as she sat down beside her son, opposite Kurt._

'_Thanks for doing this Rachel. I don't know what Blaine has told you but-'_

'_No Kurt, I'm not telling you what he has planned; you'll have to wait and see. Happy Anniversary though, congrats on Seven Years,' Rachel said, as she and Kurt clinked orange juice glasses_

'_Yeah, congrats Kurt, happy Anniversary,' Puck said, shaking Kurt's hand, as he took the seat beside him._

_..._

_When breakfast was finished, and everyone showered and dressed, Rachel and Kurt decided to head to their respective workplaces. Puck had the day off, and was taking care of Bailey, whilst Rachel attended a rehearsal for her latest Broadway role. Kurt was heading into MerBerry Designs to sort out the mess that the production staff had caused at the start of the month, and to add new designs to the collection, in the hopes that he could have it all out, before he handed the company over to Blaine, and settled the insurances with Vouge and Pavarotti Magazines, the latter being owned by Kurt and Blaine. Rachel hailed a taxi and they both got in, talking about what Kurt was getting Blaine for their anniversary, and how Rachel was going with her pregnancy and Puck with his job. They talked like they hadn't seen each other for years, but Kurt couldn't tell her that he was sick. He couldn't do that to her, not right now. She was just getting to be her normal self again after everything that happened with Kurt and Simon and then Puck and the baby... he couldn't do that to his friend, so instead, Kurt deflected the subject, and talked around the point, making plans with her for six months down the track. Six months, he didn't even know if he'd remember, let alone be well enough to go. _

_When the cab pulled up outside MerBerry Designs, Kurt sighed to himself, hugging Rachel and promising to call her and tell her what Blaine had planned. He stood on the curb, waiting until the taxi rounded the corner, before heading into the offices, where he was greeted by a surprised Maddie, and all of the staff, who looked like they wanted to hide from him. "So they should, they stuffed up," Kurt thought to himself as he slammed his office door closed just for effect. The tiny white space was almost nauseating, and if Kurt hadn't of decorated anything, or painted a feature wall, he would probably hate being in here for days at a time. However, that's not the case, because he did paint a feature wall, a nice yellow colour, it kind of reminded him of the Warblers, and all things about Dalton that he could hold onto for as long as possible. There was a soft knock on the door, and then Maddie entered, clipboard in hand, looking at him like he was out of his mind, even though he sort of is, but she doesn't need to know that just yet. _

'_Kurt, what are you doing here? It's your anniversary? Did you and Blainey have a fight?' she asked, sitting on the soft yellow couch at the far end of the room_

'_No, he kicked me out so he could plan something. I stayed at Rachel and Puck's, and figured I'd come in to work for a couple of hours, until I'm summoned home to my husband,' Kurt replied, pulling out one of his newest designs, and holding it up to the light_

'_Mmm, doesn't sound like Blainey, but, it is seven years. Anyway, congratulations, and Happy Anniversary,' Maddie said, hugging him, smiling before she stood and left him to work_

'_Can you sent Benita in please, and tell her that she better have a good explanation as to why she sent the wrong clothes to Milan, or she'll be looking for another job,' Kurt said, as Maddie opened the door._

_His assistant merely nodded, and left him to work, closing the door softly behind her. She'd noticed something off with Kurt over the last few weeks, especially at Aliyah's birthday, when he refused to drink any alcohol, stating that he had a headache and was taking medication so he couldn't mix anything. She knew it was bull, but she didn't say anything, figuring if he wanted her to know, then he would tell her, still it's hard to see your friend going through something, and not knowing what it is, or if you can help. Benita was practically hiding in the corner of the shop, straitening clothes on the shelf when Maddie tapped her on the shoulder and told her that Kurt wanted to see her about the Milan debacle. Benita nodded, and slowly walked towards the office that was the home to Mr. Hummel-Anderson. To Benita, and any other employee, this is like a walk of shame, because you rarely get called to the office, unless you've done something really, really bad, which, in Benita's case, is the reason she's being summoned. She knocked on the door, and waited for a response before entering, to find her boss sitting on the couch, legs crossed, glasses perched on his nose, holding the latest catalogue in his hand, brows furrowed as he went through it. He didn't look up when Benita sat down, and he didn't look up when she cleared her throat to make her presence known. _

_After about ten minutes, Kurt looked up at his employee, her expression stayed, and no emotion on her face. There was a second flash of fear at the thought of losing her job, but Kurt noticed it was gone as soon as it had come. _

'_I should fire you, it was a major stuff up that could have cost alot, but it was lucky that Milan was receptive and put an idea into motion, fuelled by me of course. I'm not going to fire you Benita, but you're on probation, and will be on registers until further notice. That's all,' Kurt said, returning to the catalogue he had placed on his desk minutes before_

'_Thank you Mr. Hummel-Anderson, and Happy Anniversary,' she said, standing_

'_You're a wonderful young girl Benita, people make mistakes, and life is too short to hold it against someone. You're needed at the registers,' Kurt said, not looking away from the magazine_

'_Enjoy the rest of your day sir,' was all she said before leaving the office and returning to the registers, smile on her face, and a bounce in her step..._

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in front of the mirror, assessing his suit, wondering if it would be something Kurt would approve of. He knew it was stupid to obsess over such things, but his husband was a fashion designer, and he had to represent their family, and if he had to wear one of Kurt's MerBerry Suits, then that would be what he does. Aliyah and Renee were dressed and waiting for him when he left the bedroom, Quinn, Finn, Wes and David were seated sporadically around the large lounge, awaiting his departure from his bedroom. Aliyah was the first one to notice her father come out of his room, running over to him, and asking to be picked up, to which Blaine obliged, hugging his daughter to his chest, and walking over to join Quinn and the others. Renee and Wes were talking softly, but no one was laughing, they didn't think it appropriate to laugh on such a day like today. The knock at the door told them that the car had arrived to take them to the funeral. Blaine took a deep breath, forcing the tears back. He was not going to cry yet, he had to be strong until they got to the gardens, and then he could let it out. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Blaine knew that this was saying goodbye to Kurt, but his husband hadn't said goodbye, just like he'd promised back in highschool, he'd told Blaine he loved him, and that he would always love him... those were the last words he spoke, lying in bed that night, holding onto everything that he still had left of his husband.<p>

The car ride was silent. No one spoke, not even David, who hadn't spoken since Blaine went off at him yesterday. He didn't want to push his luck with his friend, knowing Blaine would come to him and apologise in his own time. Finn was gripping Quinn's hand tightly; the other was wiping at his eyes, which looked red, tears tracks down his cheeks. The memory of Kurt strong in all their minds, especially today was going to be hard on everyone, but Blaine and Finn the most. Kurt wasn't only a brother and husband; he was a best-friend, a leader, an inspiration, a father... Blaine took his daughters' hands, Renee and Aliyah snuggling up to him, their own tears falling. Sometimes you wonder, if you say goodbye to someone, will you still remember them? Will their memories still fill you up inside and make you smile when you see the pictures? Will the sound of their voice mesmerise and consume you after a long, hard day at work? Blaine wondered all these things as the car pulled up at the Gardens, the scent filling the air was only unique to Kurt, and Blaine wanted to smile at that, but he couldn't. Not yet. They got out of the car, following the path down to the cemetery behind the gardens, where other members of ND and the Warblers were gathered and where Burt and Carole were seated, starting out into nothingness, whilst just having each other.

Rachel was the first person to notice Blaine, pulling him into a one sided hug. Emotions were running high, and Blaine could tell that people were trying to hold back their tears, the last thing they'd want to do would be to upset Blaine, even though he's pretty sure he wouldn't care, he doesn't seem to do that much anymore... Finn was pulled into a hug from Puck and Rachel, as Mercedes embraced Quinn and Tina hugged Blaine. The patrons attending the funeral each took a moment to greet the family, before being instructed to sit by the presiding pastor, which, much to the surprise of Blaine, was Sue Sylvester. '_Whatever makes her happy, not that this is a happy job...' _Blaine thought as he sat down at the front after enduring an awkward hug with Burt and Carole. Soft music played in the background, and it took Blaine a minute to notice that it was his "Kurt Playlist" he made back in highschool. Some of the songs were from his albums, and the duet that he and Kurt had recorded two years ago.

'Welcome, family, friends and colleagues. It's not on a happy occasion that we are gathered here today, yet the unity of a group of people shines through, I can see how much porc-Kurt was loved by the people in his life... me, shockingly to most of you, being one of them. The first of the speakers today, to honour everything Kurt meant to the world, Madison Taylor,' Sue said, stepping down, and nodding to Maddie

'Kurt was honourable, and inspirational to many people. His knack for fashion was the thing that made his company, and his love for Blaine was what made his family. It is sad to see such an iconic figure of our society now perished, but we will remember the legacy that he left behind, the company that now drives the New York Fashion Industry. I had the pleasure of being Kurt's assistant for five years, and during that time, I've seen the man that he was, is, and had become. His family was the result of that, and I can't say anything bad against him. We're all here to remember, and give our condolences, but mostly to love. Love for each other, and love for Kurt Hummel-Anderson, the light of most of our worlds. Blaine, Aliyah and Renee, we, at MerBerry Designs send our condolences, and love, and to you all... We love you Kurt. Thank you,' Maddie finished, wiping her eyes, and returning to her seat

'Thank you Madison. For the next speaker, we have Finn Hudson, step-brother of Kurt. Finn?' Sue said, once again returning to her seat

'I stand up here today, not in happiness, or joy, but in sadness and regret. I don't know if Kurt would scold me for being so cheesy, but I had to say it. I look around at all the people present here today, and in each and every one of you, I see a piece of Kurt. In some way, he's touched us all, helped us along the way, given advice whether it was warranted or not. I've seen the person Kurt used to be, and the person he grew to be. His love for Blaine never wavered, and his love for his family and friends. Kurt is the reason I am who I am today. I couldn't have done it without him; I couldn't have changed if I didn't have someone to change for. I've heard alot of stories over the past few days about Kurt, some I know, and some I didn't, but now do. He... as most of us know fairly well, Kurt was the most flamboyant, kind-hearted and witty person we knew. He could defend himself when he needed to, and his flamboyant style called for that many times... I am proud to call myself your brother Kurt, and I promise you, that I will take care of my family, of our family. Rest in peace brother... I love you,' Finn said, taking a moment at the coffin to remember his brother before returning to sit next to Quinn.

A teary eyed Sue took to the podium, reading two poems, and asking for a minute silence to remember Kurt by. Blaine glanced up to notice the ex-cheerleading coach watching him, sorrow and pity in her eyes, something Blaine hated seeing, because he didn't need to be pitied, and Kurt would surely have scolded her for looking at him like that... at least she hasn't called him hobbit yet, but give it until the wake, and he'd be guaranteed to be called that. Sue called up Quinn to do a reading from Kurt's favourite book, which, surprisingly, wasn't a musical, or about someone from Broadway; it was the novel that Mercedes had written two years ago, the words standing out on the page. Blaine had never read it, mostly because Kurt read it like five times, and Blaine couldn't find the spare time to just sit and read it all the way through. William Schuster got up to speak in memoriam of the times he had spent with Kurt in Glee Club, and for planning his wedding to Emma on such short notice, with a few light chuckles as the fact that "he'd already done it once". Blaine didn't laugh though; it still wasn't the time for him. he was due to speak his eulogy any moment, and he had to hold the tears back long enough to get up there, read the words, and get down before anyone could see him cry. Not that it mattered, at some point over the last week; they'd all seen him cry. Even Aliyah and Renee, his daughters who are meant to look up to him, saw him break down in sobs.

...

As the ceremony wrapped up, and all the patrons made their way back to Kurt and Blaine's house for the wake, Wes and David led Blaine away from the crowd, and down to where the coffin was still resting, the three of them, standing in front of it, staring at Kurt's pale face, eyes closed, not moving. Blaine would have given anything to hold his husband one more time, to kiss him, to make love to him, but he knows that's never going to happen. Today, he lost the love of his life all over again, and today is also the day that he realised that he never wanted to fall in love again, if this is the pain it causes when it all comes crashing down around you. Wes, being the patriotic American that he is, placed his hand over his heart, and closed his eyes, silently praying for their fallen Warbler, David doing the same. Blaine didn't, he couldn't close his eyes, for the fear that this would be wiped from his memory, the last time he would see his husband. They were broken out of their moment when Puck and Mike appeared to help carry the coffin to the car, where it would be transported to the crematorium. That was Kurt's wish, to be cremated. As Wes, David, Mike and Puck picked up the coffin, a thought flashed through Blaine's mind, about the day that Kurt had told him, out of the blue that he wanted to be cremated, and his ashes spread, some in Lima, some at their beach house in the Hamptons, and some here, in New York, just so everyone can have a little piece of him. Blaine was tempted to just hold onto the urn, and not go by Kurt's wishes, but he was a softy, and he knew he'd give in. he could imagine Kurt's glare pointed at him if he said he wasn't going to do what he wanted.

Blaine followed behind the carriers, Quinn slinking her arm through his as they walked back to the cars which would take Kurt's body away. All eyes were on Blaine and the casket being carried by the people elected by Kurt. For a recording artist, Blaine didn't like the attention, he didn't like people giving him sad looks, and forcing all their emotions to the service, it made him want to cry... he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let himself break down again, not right now... they reached the cars just as the casket was being loaded into the back, Blaine standing directly behind them, closing the boot of the car, resting his head against the cool of the glass to get one last look at Kurt's resting place before stepping back, taking a deep breath, and curling into Quinn, who was lightly crying now.

'Somewhere only we know Kurt, Forever and Always. I love you,' Blaine said

'We have to get to the wake Blaine. Rachel and Puck will take the girls...' Mercedes said, linking her arm with Blaine's left, whilst Quinn took the right

'Say something Blaine, anything. Please, let us know you're doing okay?' Quinn probed softly

They were met with silence as they got into the waiting car. Quinn sighed, pulling the door closed behind her. She was going to make Blaine speak at the wake, whether he wanted to or not, because he needs to get his emotions out, and other than singing, Quinn can't think of any other way...

* * *

><p><em>At twelve noon, Kurt got the call from his husband, smiling cheerfully as he answered his cell in the most monotonic way that he knew would drive Blaine crazy. Kurt waited for Blaine's instructions, leaning back in his chair, twirling the pen he was holding in his hand, smiling to himself as the sound of Blaine's voice, trying to drive Kurt crazy, when really, it was the other way around. Blaine explained that he would pick Kurt up at the office at twelve thirty, and then they would be going out for lunch, where Blaine would treat Kurt to some shopping, and then they would go home so Blaine could, and he quote "woo him". When his husband said this, Kurt laughed, but not enough to warrant a response, just enough to keep Blaine going. Kurt had his own surprises up his sleeve, but Blaine didn't need to know that just yet. In fact, the longer Kurt could hide it from him, the better, or at least that's what Finn had said...not that Kurt paid much attention to the things his step-brother says anymore, after the failed proposal to Quinn and the failed job interview Kurt attended where Finn had called to "help". <em>

_Gathering his things together, Kurt left his office, and headed out to the front of the store, waving goodbye to Maddie, who winked as her boss passed her, where she was restocking some of the shelves at the back of the store. The sky had clouded over, and it was spitting lightly when Blaine pulled up, and Kurt got into the car. They sat in silence, the radio playing between them. It's a tradition for Blaine to take Kurt out to lunch, and for Kurt to not know where they're going, and after seven years of marriage, Kurt finally realised that it was no use asking his husband anything, because he wouldn't be told. Besides, he could punish Blaine later, what matters at the moment, is that they're together, after seven years, and they're still so much in love, that their friends and family look up to their relationship with each other and their children, even Finn, looks up to the relationship his step-brother has with Blaine, knowing that if he and Quinn had that kind of relationship, their marriage would be much better, not that it isn't good now, but Finn knows he could do more. Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled onto the highway, heading out towards Brooklyn. This wasn't surprising, considering that Kurt's favourite restaurant is out this way, and he knows that Blaine loves the food there too. _

_Kurt was pretty sure he knew of Blaine's plans, until Blaine pulled off the highway, and headed out towards Newark. "If I didn't know my husband better, I would say he was kidnapping me, and driving out here to dump my body, but considering that it's Blaine, I knew that something had to be going on, because we've never been to Newark... at least, I don't think we have..." Kurt thought as Blaine indicated and took off on the almost empty road towards Newark._

'_Newark? Why are we going all the way out to Newark?' Kurt asked, feigning annoyance_

'_Babe, Newark is where I proposed to you seven years ago? Don't you remember?' Blaine asked, worry in his voice as Kurt furrowed his brow, trying to remember_

'_I... I should know that... I... I am such a bad person. Oh my god Blaine, I remember now. I'm so sorry,' Kurt said, taking Blaine's free hand_

'_Its okay baby, everything is okay...' Blaine replied, more trying to convince himself than Kurt. _

_..._

_Blaine arrived at Century Gardens, the place where he had proposed to Kurt seven years ago today. They parked the car, and walked hand-in-hand down to the table that Blaine had set up with the help of Mercedes and Rachel, who had kindly set this whole thing up. Kurt was looking around, taking in the fairy lights that Blaine had spent three hours putting up, and the table in the middle of the archway, overlooking the small river that flowed through the gardens. Blaine was so mesmerised by his own work, he didn't notice Kurt's furrowed brows as he looked all around, as if trying to remember if he had been here before. The sunlight was blocked out by the large canopy tree that covered the table, as Blaine, the gentleman he was, pulled out Kurt's chair, and bowed like a waiter. Kurt giggled at his husband, but sat down obediently, letting the scene wash over him again. Even if Kurt didn't remember the past, Blaine was going to make sure that he remembers this day for the rest of his life, because, yes, Blaine still hadn't accepted that Kurt wasn't going to be here in eighteen months, not that he wanted to, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was going to happen, and Kurt's memory loss was just the beginning..._


	6. Seven Year Itch Part Two

_**A/N: Another chapter. This is the second part of Chapter Four, so it picks up right where the last chapter left off. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Reviews are welcome, but don't feel pressured. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083 :) D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: The Seven Year Itch Part Two<strong>_

_Lunch went off well, Kurt and Blaine talked and reminisced, and spoke about things and how they like the way their lives turned out. Kurt wasn't drinking, the alcohol would mess with the medication he was on, and Blaine knew better than to do that to his husband. Soft music started to play in the background, and then the small quartet band Blaine had hired appeared beside the table, setting up chairs, and playing a soft melody. Standing, Blaine extended his hand to his husband, Kurt laughing before taking Blaine's hand and standing to dance with him. the soft melodies filled the air, as Kurt rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, taking in the scent of his husband, and the sound of his voice as he hummed along to a familiar song, but Kurt couldn't quite place the name of. It took only a moment, and Blaine breaking into words, before he realised that it was Teenage Dream. They were playing Teenage Dream, the song that Blaine had sung when the two first met at Dalton, almost ten years ago now. Kurt smiled and brought his head up so he could look Blaine in the eyes, leaning in and kissing the amazing man whom he has been married to for seven years, and whom he still loves more than anything, except their daughter's of course. They danced in silence for a while, just letting the music lead them. After Teenage Dream, Kurt noticed they played Hey Soul Sister, Baby It's Cold Outside, Silly Love Songs, and Candles. Most of these songs were pivotal points in their relationship, songs that they could live their lives by. _

'_You've put alot of thought into this Blaine. I love you,' Kurt said, as the opening chords to Silly Love Songs broke through the silence_

'_I always put alot of thought into things when it comes to you and us. I love you too Kurt and we deserve everything we have...' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt softly on the cheek_

'_Of course we do Blaine. We've suffered enough in our lives to deserve everything that we have now. Dalton, New York, the girls, our friends and families... the night you proposed, right here, on this spot... we deserve it all Blaine. Don't you ever forget that,' Kurt said softly_

'_I won't Kurt. I love you too much to forget anything about our relationship. I will never forget you, or us Kurt. Never,' Blaine replied, wiping a single falling tear from Kurt's cheek_

_Just after two, Blaine and Kurt got back in the car for the drive back to Manhattan. Kurt had fallen asleep about thirty minutes into the car ride and this worried Blaine. His husband had looked tired when they were dancing, but he didn't know how tired he would actually be, and they still had all of tonight, and whatever Kurt had planned for them left to do. Figuring that he would let Kurt sleep, and wake him when they arrived back home, Blaine turned the radio on softly, and laughed to himself when Animal came onto the radio in one of the Music Flashback segments. Blaine's mind immediately went back to the time they had performed that song at Dalton, which led to the awkward talk between Kurt and Blaine about sex, and being sexy. Its memories like this that make Blaine smile, especially when they involve Kurt, or anything to do with Kurt. To be completely honest, Blaine spends most days, thinking about Kurt, writing about Kurt, dreaming of Kurt... he can't get his husband out of his mind, and for Blaine, that's what makes him complete. Coming home everyday to Kurt and the girls, and having Kurt hold him in bed at night, knowing that when he wakes in the morning, Kurt will be there to kiss him, and make breakfast... not that Blaine doesn't, but he likes Kurt's cooking better. The song finished, and then 'When I First Met You', Blaine's debut single from his new album 'Intensified', came on, and Kurt stirred, opening his eyes, and smiling. _

_..._

_They arrived back at the house just as Mercedes and Rachel were coming out the front door, causing Kurt to look at them, eyebrow raised in typical Kurt fashion, before crossing his arms, and turning to look at a sheepish Blaine, who was grinning, and shooting Rachel and Mercedes looks of thanks-but-leave-now. The two girls took the hint, and winked to the two, before they got in Rachel's care and drove off, leaving Kurt and Blaine on the front porch, staring after the black BMW, before Blaine turned to open the front door, poking his head in, before lifting Kurt in his arms, and carrying him inside. This caused Kurt to laugh but he immediately stopped when Blaine kicked the front door closed, and turned them around, facing the hall, the floor scattered with red rose petals, and illuminated with candles. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, whispering in Blaine's ear how this is their best anniversary yet, and how next years is going to have to top this one by like, fifty. Blaine smiled at the last past, as he and Kurt walked hand-in-hand, towards the lounge, where Rachel had set up the DVD player and TV with Titanic and RENT. Numerous foods lined the small coffee table, and Blaine silently thanked Rachel for getting red vines, and organic popcorn. Kurt sat down and curled up to Blaine as they started the movie, the glow of the candles just bright enough for them to be able to see each other. _

_Halfway through the movie, there was a knock at the door. Kurt had fallen asleep just as the ship had snapped in half, leaving Blaine to open the door, where, much to his surprise, Finn was standing, hands tucked into his pockets, ducking his head from the cold. Blaine glanced back at his sleeping husband, before stepping aside to let Finn in. it was just after five, and this was not how Blaine was expecting their anniversary dinner to go, not that they would be eating much after all the food they'd just pigged out on through the movie. Finn and Blaine went into the study, the bright light hurting Blaine's eyes as they adjusted to the lighter glow. Finn looked around sheepishly before sitting._

'_What's going on with Kurt, and don't lie to me, I saw the pamphlets,' Finn said, annoyed_

'_We wanted to wait, tell all the New Directions together, but if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself, you can't tell anyone else, not yet,' Blaine said, his eyes pleading as Finn nodded_

'_I won't,'_

'_Kurt has cancer. A brain tumour which has spread, they don't know how far yet, they're still doing testing, but that's the basics. I've got spare copies of the pamphlets for everyone, but I guess I can give you yours now. You can't tell anyone Finn, not until Kurt is ready,'_

'_My brother is... how long? How long does he have?'_

'_Twelve months... eighteen at the most. Personally, I'm aiming for the eighteen month mark,'_

'_Can't they do anything? Can't they like... give him chemo or something, surgery?' Finn asked, leaving the study to go into the lounge._

'_It's inoperable. I've asked, and Kurt's refusing treatment. This is meant to be our anniversary Finn. Can we talk about this tomorrow?' Blaine asked, scratching the back of his neck_

_Finn, suddenly noticing the state of the house, nodded. He told Blaine that he would drop by in the morning when Kurt is out with Rachel and they would talk, but Finn has a right to know, and he should have been told before this. Blaine agreed, and sent him on his way with a plate of cookies he'd spied on the table. Blaine rested his head against the front door, closing his eyes, forcing the tears back. He hadn't said the words out loud since the Warblers, and it just made it all the more real. Kurt stirred on the couch, looking around, and noticing his husband was missing, he stood, only to find Blaine by the front door, softly banging his head against the oak front door. Kurt took his hand, and turned him so that he was facing him, before pulling him into a kiss. It held so much emotion; Blaine thought he would cry right there and then, but had to hold back, not knowing how Kurt would take that, or if it would even be a good thing. Blaine hadn't realised they were in the bedroom, until Kurt was tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head, before pushing Blaine back onto the bed so he was straddling him. Blaine moaned as Kurt placed kisses down Blaine's exposed torso, reaching the waist line of his pants, before stopping to undo the belt and pants, pulling them off in one quick movement. Blaine was in his boxers before he realised that Kurt was still dressed. Flipping them, so that he was on top, Blaine began to undress Kurt, doing it slowly, as to drag out the sexual tension, and make Kurt work for it, a little game they like to play, and since highschool, have perfected. The soft moans escaping Kurt as Blaine peppered kisses down his chest got him hard, but that only made it more fun for the both of them, seeing who could hold out the longest, before one of them cracked, begging for the attention they so badly wanted, directed towards their cocks. Kurt had flipped them again, attaching his mouth to the sensitive spot on Blaine's neck, and sucking hard, smiling at the fact that he was going to leave Blaine with a hickey, visible to the whole world, and Wes and David, who were having their annual "Wevid+Klaine" boys weekend tomorrow night. Kurt moved to place a kiss on Blaine's lips, before going down on his husband, smirking as he did so..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn,<strong>_

_**You're probably one of the harder people to write this letter to. I've come to know you over the years, since you and Finn got back together, and married, we've become closer than ever, and I couldn't be more thankful that I got to know the real Quinn Fabray. We've both been through our fair share of crap in our lives, although yours not the same as mine, but we've gone down the same dark paths before, and somehow, we've come out the other side stronger than ever, and I think, in some way, we helped each other. I helped you the way that Blaine helped me, and Finn was there for you after everything, and you two are the happiest you've been in years. It's hard to say goodbye, and I promised Blaine I would never say it to him, that day after he sang to me in the courtyard with the Warblers... do you remember that? Somewhere Only We Know... I couldn't get that song out of my head for weeks, it moved me... you should ask Blaine about our first kiss sometime, it might make him smile, it makes me smile everytime I tell it...**_

_**There were moments, before now, where I would be sitting on the back porch, watching Blaine run around with the girls, and I would smile and let the memories come back to me, even though, some of them I have trouble remembering. It's May, you'd think that everything would be starting to collapse, but I feel stronger than ever, and I see you, and the way you act around Finn and us when you're here, you laugh and smile, and it's breaks my heart to know that I'm not going to be there to watch our children grow together, to know that a part of your smile, and your happiness was cemented in watching my relationship with Blaine. I've been told, once of twice, mostly by Rachel and Mercedes, that watching Blaine and I together, instils a sense of hope and pride in people. If anything, I hope that's what you feel when you watch us together, and I hope that you and Finn can find that common ground. I love you both, and I hate to see you hurting. Promise me Quinn, that you'll keep living and smiling, because I love your smile, it's breathtaking.**_

_**If I close my eyes, I can picture the future... you Finn, Blaine and the children, back in Lima, celebrating the holidays, smiling and being yourselves, without fear, because Lima has changed in the future... but that's getting ahead of myself... I don't want to do that. I want to tell you that you can live Quinn, you can be happy again, and I need you to hold it together for Finn and Blaine, because, even though they won't admit it, they'll need support, and love, and I want you to help them. Make sure that you help you as well, and if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me... I won't be far away Quinn, always in your heart and soul forever. 'Love is only a definition; it's how you show it that really counts. So hold on tight when you find it, because it's forever...'**_

_**I love you Quinn. You are an inspiration to me, and everything that I do, and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Blaine and I, and the girls.**_

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

Quinn was close to tears, re-reading the letter she'd read so many time already. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on Blaine's shoulder, as the man struggled to hold himself together, fighting to believe that this was all real and that his husband would never walk through the door again. Puck and Mike were holding court in the lounge over whether or not it would be appropriate to start a game of COD, but no one was really interested. William and Emma Schuester stood by the mantle, looking at all of the photos of Kurt and Blaine from highschool, all the way up until eighteen months ago. A photo from the night of their anniversary last year sent shocks through Quinn's system as she remembered that in two weeks, Blaine would have to deal with their wedding anniversary... their eighth wedding anniversary... this fact made her tear up, and she couldn't stop herself, gripping onto Mercedes as she passed, sniffling lightly into the diva's shoulder, as Mercedes rubbed her back lightly. _"You couldn't have waited two weeks Kurt? You had to leave us all now?" _Quinn thought as Finn handed her another glass of red wine, and Santana pushed play on the iDock. Blackbird began to play through the speakers, and all the Warblers stood around in their formation, hands over their hearts, singing along to the harmony, whilst Kurt filled in the solo. The others watched as the Warblers, with tears falling down their faces, performed flawlessly... the way they had done ten years ago, that had gotten them to Nationals.

Blaine had his eyes closed, Kurt's angelic voice filling his mind, his hand over his heart as he struggled to harmonise with the others. He felt two hands on his shoulders... Wes and David... his two best-friends, who had been there since the start of his relationship with Kurt, through to the end, and the only other two people Blaine would trust his life with, the only other two people, who would drop everything and come running. At that moment, Blaine opened his eyes, watching as people gathered to watch the performance, Brittany and Santana swaying lightly to the melodic sounds. The only thing missing was the soloist... Kurt... the Warblers without Kurt is like an ocean without water... dry and empty. As the song ended, the Warblers bowed, and Blaine pulled Wes and David into a hug, finally letting the tears fall, as the two embraced, and Teenage Dream started to play, David groaning in fake annoyance, earning a smile from Wes, but nothing from Blaine... "_Guess he's not ready to smile yet. Can't blame him, Kurt's only been gone a week," _David thought as Blaine let them go, turning to walk over to Mercedes and Rachel, who were talking quietly between themselves.

...

Quinn tracked Blaine down in the study; he was curled up on the couch, glasses askew, hair out of its gel helmet, and curling on his head. She sat down beside him, taking his hand, and smiling lightly. Blaine didn't smile in return, instead pulling her into a hug, before pulling back abruptly when she mentioned that he needed to speak, to say what he needed to, get it off his chest... looking into Quinn's eyes, Blaine knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of it, but he didn't want to read what he'd written, because he hadn't written anything to be honest, he was going to get up and say that he loved Kurt and he always will, and something about never saying goodbye, before stepping down and sobbing like a fool. Well he had the second part down pat, but he still didn't want to speak, he couldn't control his voice when he was singing, what makes them think he'll be able to form sentences? Quinn and Blaine returned to the lounge, to see the New Directions and Warblers preparing a song to sing to Blaine. He sat down, pulling Aliyah and Renee close to him as Rachel began the first line...

_*( **A/N: Please read Authors note at the end if you wish to know what this song is called. I do not own it.)**_

_I can see the weight there in your eyes  
>I can feel the thorn in your side<br>Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight  
>One way down a dead end street<br>Broken glass underneath your feet  
>You think the day won't break the sunless night<em>

The whole group broke into the chorus, Rachel taking the lead as usual.

_The sun will riiisee  
>The sun will riiisee<br>When you've lost your lights  
>The sun will riiisee<br>It'll be alright  
>It'll be alright<em>

Santana and Brittany sang the next verse, the others still harmonising in the background

_I've been in stuck in a storm before  
>Felt the wind raging at my door<br>Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, Couldn't find a way out  
>Somehow my clouds disappeared, Somehow I made it here<br>Maybe just so you could hear me say_

Now it was all the girls stepped forward to sing, tears already forming in their eyes.

_The sun will riiisee  
>The sun will riiisee (The sun will rise)<br>When you've lost your lights  
>The sun will riiisee<em>

_It'll be alright (It'll be alright)  
>It'll be alright<br>It'll be alright  
>It'll be alright<em>

Everyone joined in again, taking the last verse and chorus together, working as a team once again... Kurt would've liked that...

_Although you can't see it  
>So hard to believe it<br>Sometimes you just need a little faith (All you need is a little faith)  
>There's an answer to your prayer<br>And I swear that there'll come a day yeahh_

Tina and Mercedes took the final bridge and everyone joined in for the chorus, all the singers taking the hands of the people beside them, all looking at Blaine, who was still crying on the couch, Aliyah and Renee snuggled up to him, taking it all in.

_The sun will riiisee  
>The sun will riiisee (The sun will rise)<br>The sun will riiisee (The sun will rise)  
>The sun will riiisee<br>Yeahh  
>(The sun will rise)<br>(The sun will rise)  
>(The sun will rise)<em>

_It'll be alright_  
><em>It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)<em>  
><em>It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)<em>  
><em>It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)<em>

_The sun will riiisee_

The harmony died out, and those watching clapped for the group, Blaine stood, walking over to Rachel and hugging her tightly, as in silent thanks, as more tears fell from his eyes, only this time, faster than the ones before. The small soprano hugged back, the husband of her best friend, her own thoughts and sadness pushed aside for Blaine. This ended up in a group hug, all of the Warblers and New Directions, including the Schuster's and Burt and Carole. It was endearing, and even though he wasn't ready to smile, Blaine felt as though a tiny little bit of him, was content with all his friends around to comfort and help him through this hard time...

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Blaine lay together, snuggled up in their bed, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's still naked chest, his breathing even, synchronised, another bit of proof that they're meant to be together. Blaine is playing with Kurt's hair, his fingers lightly caressing the taller boy's neck. Blaine sighs in content, and smiles when Kurt leans up to kiss him again, their naked bodies emitting enough warmth through the room, that the candles don't really need to be worried about. It's then that Blaine remembers the movies and food, and sits up, a tired looking Kurt watching as he pulls on sweats and his old Dalton Athletics T-Shirt from what Kurt says "centuries ago". Blaine pulls Kurt to his feet, and once they're both dressed, they return to their previous spot on the couch, spooning, as Blaine puts on the next movie in the pile, something called "In the Darkness of Light", which is the new movie directed by Artie Abrams, with stars like Mercedes and Sam. Kurt smiles as the movie starts, knowing immediately which it is, and who filmed, and acted, in it. Kurt's smile lights up the dimly lit room and Blaine can't help but smile too. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, winking when Kurt turns his head to look up at him. <em>

'_I love you so much, do you know that?' Kurt said, as Blaine grabbed another red vine_

'_I do. I love you too, more than anything Kurt... always and forever,' Blaine replied, kissing his husband chastely, and turning back to the movie_

'_Mercedes and Sam are so cute in this movie together, and I always knew Artie had it in him,' Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine_

'_That's what Puck said when they found out we had sex for the first time. But yes, I do agree,' Blaine said, earning a playful wack from Kurt_

_Silence fell over the two once more as Mercedes and Sam came onto the screen. Kurt's face lit up in a genuine smile and Blaine remembered back when he'd made a promise for himself, that he'd make Kurt smile like that every day. That's what he's going to do, for the next... however long they have, he's going to make Kurt smile like that, anyway he can, because this is their time, time that they can't waste, and if they do that fighting and whatever... Blaine shut his mind off, turning back to the movie, where Mercedes' character had just been separated from Sam's character and was crying... her emotion nothing but real, considering her and Sam are married in reality that is...Blaine has never been one to pick movies apart and analyse them, in fact, when they did that in English Senior Year at Dalton, Blaine had spent many nights whining about the fact that it was stupid and dull, but somehow managed to get a A+, to which Kurt shook his head, and laughed, saying that even when he complains, he still gets good marks, so maybe he should just shut up... Blaine had to chuckle at that memory, causing Kurt to look at him, eyebrow raised in typical fashion. Blaine simply kissed him, and went back to the movie, and eating red vines, the dinner long since forgotten, they would eat it tomorrow night anyway, Blaine knew, because Kurt was having a girls weekend, whilst Blaine went with Wes and David and Nick and Jeff to a concert in Baltimore. _

_Kurt was right, this was their best anniversary by far, and even though Kurt had taken them to Disneyland last year (insert Blaine's inner child screaming and bouncing up and down here), if he had to pick on anniversary that he liked the most, it would have to be this one, just him and Kurt, together, celebrating their love, ten years in the making...Kurt was singing along with one of the songs, but it took Blaine a moment to realise that it was one of his originals, which he'd been asked to record specifically. Kurt had helped, of course, Blaine didn't do anything without running it past Kurt, who is his equal partner in everything, and the same goes for Kurt with his designs... Blaine usually just nods, or suggests different colours of patterns, but it's enough to let Kurt know that he's doing his piece. As the movie went on, Blaine's thoughts went back to his earlier conversation with Finn about Kurt's condition, and how he'd promised not to tell anyone. Blaine didn't know if Finn could do that, he's never been the best a secret keeping, evidence being that he outed that Kurt and Blaine were having sex to Burt one night during Friday night dinner, and the man had gone almost fire-engine red with rage, whilst Blaine had sunk back in his seat, cringing, waiting for the explosion, or the gun shots... none of that happened though, instead Burt turned his ire on Finn, not that they got off free of course, but it was better than being yelled at for half an hour... _

_..._

_At nine pm, Kurt wandered off to bed, leaving Blaine alone to gather his thoughts as he went through his nightly routine. He brushed his teeth, watching Kurt in the mirror, as he changed in to comfortable sweatpants and his old New York T-Shirt from his McKinley days, and climbed into bed, immediately curling himself up until Blaine got there. If he didn't know better, Blaine would say that Kurt was getting thinner and becoming more pale, but he didn't want to be thinking that, instead finishing his teeth, and climbing into bed with his husband, placing a kiss on Kurt's temple before turning out the light... letting the dreams wash over him..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN: Song is Kelly Clarkson's The Sun Will Rise, from her new album, Stronger. Check it out. It's a beautiful song, and I think it fits this moment perfectly. **_


	7. Blaine's Launch Party

_**A/N: So sorry for the late upload. It's been a hectic week, and with work and christmas shifts and everything it's made it hard to just have time for myself. Thanks to those of you who have added this story to story-alert or favourites. It's nice to know that people actually read and enjoy your writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Blaine's Launch Party<strong>_

_The first week of February was hectic to say the least. With Kurt's new line being released, and the launch party for Blaine's album on tonight, the two didn't have much time with each other. They both tried their best to meet up for lunch or be home at the same time. Usually, it was Blaine that picked the girls up, and then made dinner. Kurt would walk through the door at about seven and they would sit together. On other occasions, like today, Kurt was picking the girls up, and then they were picking Blaine up, so they could be home in time to help Wes, David and Jeff set up for Blaine's launch party. Kurt pulled up outside the studio where Blaine works, and honked the horn, just as Blaine pulled the doors open, and smiled cheerfully when he saw his family waving to him. Aliyah was singing along to the radio when Blaine got in the car, leaning over to kiss Kurt lightly on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile. Blaine chuckled, and pulled out his cell phone so he could check on the progress Wes and David had made since this morning. The big company men who sell Blaine's Albums are going to be there, and he needs it to be perfect. _

_Kurt was unusually quiet on the drive home, choosing to focus on the driving, rather than the shenanigans being pursued by his husband and two children, singing and laughing with each other. He wouldn't tell Blaine, because he doesn't want him to worry, but he has a headache, and he feels horrible. This is Blaine's night, not Kurt's, and he doesn't want to make it all about him. As Kurt pulled up the drive to their house, he noticed Nick and Jeff talking quietly between themselves, and Nick looked to be upset about something. Blaine was the first one over to his friends, leaving Kurt to get Aliyah and Renee out of the car, not that he minded, he doesn't have the strength to deal with Niff at the moment... Aliyah ran over to her uncles, pulling everything out of her bag that she did at school to show them, Blaine laughing at his daughter's excitement. Kurt didn't stop to talk to Nick and Jeff, instead going straight inside and into the ensuite bathroom he shares with Blaine, leaning on the sink, taking deep breaths, hoping to calm himself, and lessen the headache he has. Of course this would be easier if he didn't have a house filled with people setting up for one of the biggest events of the year. Kurt looked at the clock on the bedside table as he left the bathroom, three pm. The camera crew are getting here at six, the guests arrive at seven, and the party starts at eight. Kurt sat on the end of the bed, massaging his temples, using all the techniques he'd been shown by the doctors about relieving headaches, which he's beginning to think is a load of bull, because the massaging doesn't seem to do anything, except make it worse. There was a crash from the hall, which made Kurt jump, and almost fall off the end of the bed. He stood up, and pulled the bedroom door open, to see Wes and David standing over a smashed vase, Blaine standing in front of them, arms crossed. _

'_What the hell is going on?'Kurt asked, stepping into the hall_

'_Kurt we didn't mean to, it was an accident...' David said_

'_Yes, I suppose it was. Don't stand there and think it's magically going to clean itself up, get to it, we don't have all night you know,' Kurt said, turning to go back into the bedroom, slamming the door closed after him_

'_Does he know what we just broke? He didn't look well Blaine,' Wes said, looking to his friend and back to the mess on the floor_

'_Clean, I'll check on Kurt,' Blaine said, stepping around the broken glass to the bedroom door. _

_Blaine found his husband leaning over the toilet bowl, retching. Blaine knelt down beside Kurt, rubbing his back calmingly, as Kurt threw up whatever he'd eaten for lunch today. He could hear Wes and David arguing from outside the room about what was better to clean up the glass, but all Blaine could think about was Kurt, and how this was the first time in a month he'd thrown up. After a few minutes, Kurt sat back, Blaine pulling him onto his lap, and kissing his forehead, which was alarmingly warm. A knock on the bathroom door, pulled Blaine out of his haze, as David stepped into the room, looking immediately at Kurt, who had his head resting against Blaine's shoulder, his almost frail body only held up by the wall in which Blaine was leaning against. David fell to his knees beside his friends, placing a hand on Blaine's leg in a comforting manner. The three of them remained that way, until Blaine moved Kurt into the bedroom, placing him on top of the covers, so he could rest. With that, David and Blaine returned to help Nick, Jeff and Wes with the setting up..._

_..._

_At five, just as Blaine had stepped out of the shower, Kurt woke, taking in his surroundings, and slowly sitting up, resting back against the headboard, letting his eyes close. Kurt noticed that his headache was dull now, he could barely register that he had one, and he's not feeling nauseas anymore. Blaine smiled as he came out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel around his waist. Kurt smirked, and stood up, winking as he walked into the bathroom to shower and ready himself. Blaine turned to the closet, pulling out the suit Kurt had designed and had specially made for occasions like this. It was light grey, with a white shirt and light blue tie, which Blaine actually likes, and not just because his amazing husband is the one that designed it... smiling again, Blaine pulled his underwear, and pants on, checking the time before slipping the shirt on, and letting it hang open as he walked around the room, picking up the dirty clothes and taking them out to the laundry room, checking in on Aliyah and Renee as he went. Wes and David had finished with the set up an hour ago, and headed home to change, before coming back tonight. Nick and Jeff were catering, so they had to stay, but Nick had changed into his uniform, and was trying to thwart his husband's attempts to flirt whilst cooking the food. Blaine had to laugh at his friends, leaning on against the bench as Jeff tried to get Nick to stop what he was doing, by kissing the side of his neck, kind of like the way Blaine does it to Kurt when he wants something. _

_Nick hadn't given in by the time Kurt arrived in the kitchen, dressed in black suit pants, and a white shirt, with light purple tie. He watched Nick and Jeff, who had now changed into his uniform, and smiled at their playful banter, before filling up a glass with water and taking his medication. Kurt was going to get through this night, if it killed him, and at this rate, it was going to, but he's not going to tell Blaine that. It is, after all, Blaine's launch party, and Kurt has gone to the max to make it perfect for his husband. The doorbell rang just as Nick managed to get Jeff to stop hitting on him, instead pushing him towards the door, where the camera crew were waiting to be let in. Kurt winked at Blaine and left the kitchen, heading to the study to call Finn and make sure that Mercedes and Sam were getting here alright, and that Rachel and Puck were still coming. Blaine led the camera crew into the large living area, and told them to set up wherever they needed to, smiling and returning to the kitchen to help Nick, and Jeff, who had given up on flirting, and was preparing the tables and utensils. Kurt sat behind the desk in the study, eyes fixed on the computer screen, the word document in front of him, blank. He didn't know what to write to Blaine, or even how to begin, but he knew at the beginning that it would be hard, that the hardest people to say goodbye to are the ones you love. _"I'm not saying goodbye" _Kurt thought, remembering back to the courtyard at Dalton, when Blaine headed off to Summer Camp with Wes and David and Kurt had to stay in Lima without his boyfriend. He'd promised himself he'd never say goodbye to Blaine, and he was sticking by it... _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Dalton Courtyard, 2010 <strong>

The last day of the year before summer is always exciting, unless you're Kurt Hummel, and you're going to be stuck in Lima, Ohio for the whole summer, _without_ your boyfriend, who is going to summer camp in California with Wes and David... Kurt had been dreading this day since Blaine had told him about it three weeks ago. He knew he would be spending the summer with his family, but he wanted Blaine to be there, because he can't be held responsible for his actions against Finn if the boy, who is his step-brother, drives him to insanity with his ramblings about football, and Rachel, or whoever he's dating now. Kurt stood on the steps outside of Dalton Academy, watching the mass of students heading home for the summer, spending time with their families on boats or beach houses, or whatever the equivalent was. Blaine's mother had paid alot of money for Blaine to attend this summer camp, where, apparently, you learn about basic survival and all that jazz that Kurt wouldn't be interested in. but there's the kicker: if it's got to do with Blaine, even if it's football and Blaine, he's interested, but people just naturally think he isn't. So fucking stereotypical... it's not that he doesn't want his boyfriend to have a fun summer, he does, and he just thought they'd be doing it together, instead of being on opposite sides of America.

Apparently, Rachel has planned a ND camping trip, and Kurt has been invited, considering he is still an honorary member of the New Directions and always will be. Finn has persuaded him that two weeks in the middle of nowhere with friends is the perfect start to summer, but Kurt started to disagree the moment Puck said he was "breaking open the liquor cabinet". It's not that it's unusual for ND to drink, it's just that, being at Dalton, Kurt hasn't had to deal with Rachel and her dramatics, and Finn and Quinn, and Puck. Sure, they've had drinking parties at Dalton, but Kurt's never participated, he always stayed sober with Nick and Cameron to make sure the others got back to their rooms alright. The chill of the breeze made Kurt shiver, and wrap his arms tighter around himself. Finn had called fifteen minutes ago, explaining that he was running late, and would be there in half an hour. Blaine was loading his things into David's car, laughing with his best-friends about something, whilst Kurt watched on, a small smile on his face. For a moment, Kurt could envision the future, but it was only a flash, a small picture... there isn't even a remote possibility that what Kurt saw could happen, because everyone always says that highschool romances don't last, even if Kurt and Blaine were a different story.

Thad had arrived somewhere in Kurt's daydream, and was now shouting to David from his place beside Kurt on the steps. Blaine was busy throwing things at Wes' head, whilst the other boy dodged the debris being thrown at him. Kurt chuckled at his usually dapper boyfriend being so childish, loving the fact that Blaine isn't always the controlled, sentimental Dalton boy he's been for so long. Although, around Wes and David, it doesn't seem to matter much, because they're all just as crazy as each other, and Kurt's beginning to think that they're all secretly children in teenagers' bodies. He was broken out of his thoughts by Thad's loud yelling.

'At least I'm not going to a summer camp in California where ninety percent of the population is male,' Thad exclaimed, much to Kurt's surprise, he hadn't been told about this

'Something you're hiding from me Anderson?' he asked, as his boyfriend smiled cheekily at him

'It's a summer camp for boys from Private Academy's, interested in the arts, like music and all that. They have girls, but they split them. I thought you knew Kurt, you googled it like twenty times,' Blaine said, kissing his cheek

'No Blaine, I was unaware that most of the population was male. Thanks for the honesty there love,' Kurt said, unsure whether he was annoyed or not.

'I love you Kurt, only you. I will love you forever. However long that is,' Blaine replied, pulling Kurt into a kiss.

...

Thirty minutes later, Finn had arrived, walking over to Kurt, and grabbing his bags. Surprisingly, Kurt had only packed two bags, which was a shock to Blaine, who had helped his boyfriend to prepare for the camping trip, and assumed that Kurt would be taking his usual five bags. Not that it bothered Kurt, but he didn't want to take all his good clothes to the middle of nowhere, so he'd brought old clothes (or what he'd consider old clothes, considering they're the kind of clothes that Blaine likes to wear), to take with him, meaning he only had one bag, the other one being his laptop and books and whatever else he had packed to keep him occupied whilst the other's did whatever. Blaine had run off to help Wes pack his car, leaving Kurt standing with Finn and Thad, who were talking about their girlfriend's, and how this summer was going to be awesome. The summer before senior year... Kurt didn't know whether or not he should be excited to be starting Senior Year, knowing that he would be at Dalton with Blaine and the Warblers made it easier, but he missed the New Directions, even though they had more drama amongst them, than any other group in Ohio. Finn was poking Kurt's arm to get his attention, as Blaine had re-joined them, followed by Wes and David, who were grinning manically at the boys, at which Kurt just smirked, and turned to walk back into the large, and now empty, main hall of Dalton. It's sort of a tradition that the Warblers have, or so he had been told by Wes and David. They would stand together, in the hall, and yell random things at the ceiling, making it echo. The winner was the one who could be the most creative and come up with the best insult or something. So far, Wes had won three, Blaine (to Kurt's surprise) two and David one.

Finn hadn't seen his step-brother smile so much in a long time. He didn't know if the plan that he and Blaine had been talking about was a good idea, or even if it was something that they would consider possible, given that Blaine would be in California, and ND would be in Toronto. They had put the plan into motion about a week ago, after Wes had called Finn, explaining that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't shut up about not being with each other this summer, and using him and David as their person of choice to annoy with information that was blatantly obvious to all members of the Warblers. Finn had laughed and told them that Kurt also vented to him, constantly, and he was trying to be the supportive step-brother, but he stopped listening after the third time Kurt had called him, and they came up with the "we-need-to-make-sure-that-Klaine-spend-the-summer-together-so-we-can-save-ourselves-from-them-moping-and-talking-sappy-about-one-another-to-us plan. On Wes and David's end, it was flawless, but the place that Rachel had booked them into in Toronto, was secluded, Finn was worried about how he could get Blaine in without the other's noticing. After all, it's not like Finn wasn't clued in as to what his step-brother and boyfriend did behind closed doors, not after that one time he'd accidently walked in on them. Kurt still didn't know about it, Blaine had been the one to see Finn, and had glared angrily at him; before Finn stumbled out of the room; hand over his eyes, running to the bathroom as to was the images of his innocent-but-not-so-innocent-anymore step-brother out of his mind. Wes was in the middle of yelling out the lyrics to a Pink song, one that he thought would be perfect for them to do next year, before remembering that Finn was there, and quickly changed to another song, not that Finn was paying attention, he was having a silent conversation with Blaine, like they were reading the others mind.

'Ah, I'm gonna, wait by the car Kurt. Wes, David, why don't you, ah, come with me,' Finn said, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving Blaine and Kurt staring after them

'What was that about? I know Finn is weird, but that was just...' Kurt was cut off by Blaine pulling him into a kiss

'Have a good summer Kurt. I love you, and I'll see you in three weeks. I promise,' Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend again

'I'm not saying goodbye to you Blaine. I'll never say goodbye to you,' Kurt replied, hugging Blaine, like it would be the last time he'd ever hug him again.

With that, the two boys parted ways, but Blaine knew he would be seeing his boyfriend sooner than both of them expected, and if Kurt wasn't sure at that moment that Blaine loved him then, after what they had planned, Blaine was sure Kurt would know just how much Blaine loved him. it was going to be the start of an awesome summer, and as Finn drove off, he caught Kurt's eye and winked, blowing a kiss, before turning to Wes and David, who were snickering and mocking him. Blaine hit them both over the backs of their heads, and walked off to the car, getting in and turning his iPod on, before the two could say anything. it was a long drive to the airport, and Blaine was just happy that the two didn't say anything for the entire trip. When they touched down in Canada a week later, Blaine smiled as he stepped off the plane with Wes and David by his side, and immediately saw Finn, Puck and Sam waving him over to the carousal, and his bags, which they had already found. Wes and David fist bumped the three, and headed off towards the ticket terminal, where they would purchase tickets back to Ohio, and spend the remainder of the summer, trying to figure out set-lists for the Warblers, and upcoming performances. Blaine smiled as he followed three members of ND out to where Puck's car was parked, climbing in and smiling once more... _in an hour, I'm going to see Kurt. Best. Summer. Ever. _Blaine thought to himself, as Finn turned the radio on, and Teenage Dream played, the four of them singing along...

* * *

><p><em>At seven, when most of the guests had started arriving, and everything was set up, Kurt found his husband talking with Finn and Mercedes, the latter looking distressed at whatever was going on. Blaine looked almost aggravated, but Kurt didn't see the rest of the conversation, as he was pulled away by Sam and Rachel, who were talking about Blaine's album, and how the songs were so good. Kurt was swept up in the moment, he didn't realise Blaine had wrapped his arms around his waist, until he felt his husband's breath on his neck, the smell of his aftershave filling Kurt's senses, as he tried not to gag and make himself sick. He didn't want to be in the bedroom, throwing up, when he should be out here, supporting Blaine and his family. Finn was standing by the food table, looking guilty, when Kurt approached him, snapping his step-brother out of his daydreams, by handing him a plate and telling him that his wife needs to be taken care of. Finn immediately got to work, getting food for Quinn, all the whilst going through his silent mind rant about telling Mercedes that Kurt was sick, and then having Blaine yell at him for it, before both of them swearing that they won't tell the others, and that Kurt would be furious if he found out that Mercedes knew, when he'd worked so hard to make sure that everyone was together when they were told. Quinn smiled as Finn handed her the food he'd gotten for her and sat down, watching as Puck and Mike were talking with Wes and David about how if the New Directions had gotten their shit together back in highschool, they would have kicked the Warblers' prep-school arses to the moon and back with their songs and talent, Puck smiling smugly as Rachel walked past, winking at her husband, before grabbing Tina's hand, and pulling her over to where Blaine was signing autographs for the fans who had come to support him. usually they wouldn't have the launch at their house, but Kurt had insisted on it this year, because of the girls and his work, and Blaine was more than happy to oblige to his husband's request, stating that he didn't have to drive, meaning he could drink more, to which Kurt had wacked him, and warned him about last year's launch party, where he'd gotten so drunk, he ended up being sick for three days, after trying to make out with Wes AND David, before turning to Kurt, and becoming increasingly horny. Kurt chuckled at the memory, smiling at Santana, who was laughing with Brittany about something, and whispering in her ear, something they had taken to doing often since they had gotten together back in highschool. Santana smiled back at Kurt, before turning back to Brittany, and Kurt heading off to talk to Blaine's manager, Marie, who was on the phone, who was obviously talking to some big, producer person about something or other. He hoped it wasn't a movie deal for Blaine, because that is so passé, even Kurt thinks it's out of style for a musician to turn to acting to raise their status. Blaine doesn't need that, he's plenty famous without the help of a TV show, and movie deal.<em>

_..._

_At eight o'clock, when the party was actually scheduled to start, Blaine took to the stage, preparing to play his newest single, "Height", which, unbeknownst to the others, was dedicated to Kurt. Of course Blaine had to go and tell the whole room this fact, before starting the song, much to the jargon of Kurt, who was beginning to think that they don't have any privacy anymore, and it's becoming hard to live their lives, with constant media following. Even Kurt has it bad what with MerBerry Designs preparing its newest line, and Kurt preparing to head to Milan for talks with companies about expanding. This was, of course, a lie, given that Kurt wasn't planning to expand companies to Italy, he'd already done that, in fact, he wasn't even flying to Milan, that was a lie that had been printed, most likely when reporters had caught wind of the mishap with Kurt's Milan Spring Line. Cringing, Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, who was playing the opening chords to Height on the piano, the room going silent, the camera's rolling... Aliyah, Renee and April sat at the front of the makeshift stage, watching, their eyes wide, hands in the air, slowly swaying from side to side. Kurt admired his children and niece for their enthusiasm and behaviour on such an important night to both him and Blaine. From the stage, Kurt could see Blaine smiling down at the children as he sang the song, looking up at Kurt, and winking every few minutes, letting him know who he was singing about..._

_Finn was clapping the loudest when the song finished, shouting, and whistling, and telling people around him that Blaine is his brother-in-law, fist bumping Sam, who was standing with the group of New Directions at the back of the room. Wes and David had tears in their eyes as Blaine stood, bowing, and leaving the stage, as his manager Marie got up to introduce the album and single and tell everybody to have a good night. Jeff and Nick stood behind the food table, having been instructed to tell Finn off if he came back for thirds or fourths. _

'_Dude, how can you eat so much? Kurt's almost as tall as you, and he doesn't eat that much, come to think of it, he hasn't been eating alot lately. Anyone know why?' Puck asked, looking at the man in question, who was laughing with Wes about something_

'_He's not feeling well. Blaine said he's been sick for a couple of days. He'll be fine soon,' Mercedes said, walking off quickly_

'_Rach, you're not allowed to eat sea food babe. What's wrong with the salad?' Puck asked his wife as she grabbed a plate of seafood._

'_Puck, this isn't for me, this is for Mike and Tina. I am having my vegan food; Kurt's got it in the kitchen. Now, if you'll excuse me,' She said, handing the plate to Mike as she headed towards the kitchen_

_Blaine was getting a beer from the fridge when he saw Rachel staring at something in the cupboard. Blaine's mind immediately went to Kurt's medication, but didn't register until Rachel turned to him, tears in her eyes, holding the picture that Kurt has of his mother on the bench in the kitchen near the phone. Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding, praying that Rachel didn't look at the cabinet with Kurt's medication. The last thing they need is the media getting wind of Kurt's condition, and then their lives becoming nothing more than a paparazzi nightmare. Blaine smiled at Rachel, who pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek, before grabbing her plate and leaving Blaine alone in the kitchen. Kurt had been talking with Wes when it happened, the sudden feeling of nausea sent him to the bathroom, where Blaine and Finn found him moments later, Finn on the verge of tears as he watched his step-brother fading away before him. Finn didn't know how much longer he could hold this in. he'd slipped up and had to tell Mercedes, but keeping this from everyone else was getting harder. Luckily, Finn wouldn't have to worry about that much longer..._


	8. Birth of Another Puckerman

___**A/N: Hey guys. Another chapter. I think this one might be a little longer than some, especially the flashback, but I got carried away writing the wedding scene. It's just a small version though, I do have the longer one, with just the wedding, so if you want to read the full thing, let me know, and I will post it as an extra chapter or something. Hope you're enjoying the story. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Birth of (Another) Puckerman<strong>_

_Two days after Blaine's launch party, Rachel and Puck got the surprise of their lives when Rachel went into premature labour, two weeks before her due date, right in the middle of her valentine's day shopping with Kurt and Blaine, who took her to the hospital, and called Puck from work, explaining that his wife was in labour and if he valued his anatomy, he would drop whatever he was doing and go to her. Kurt and Blaine sat in the waiting room, both of them hating hospitals wouldn't stop them being here for their friend's during this time. after all, they both owe Rachel for so much in their lives, including carrying Aliyah for nine months, and helping them out when they were young and having troubles a couple of years ago. Kurt had been feeling better the last couple of days, and Blaine was taking advantage of his husband's new found strength to get things back to normal, and that included their sex life, which consists of two to three times a night, and sometimes during the day if they have the time. Blaine and Kurt spoke about it, and they figured that taking advantage of the good days, by spending it together, whether it was through sex, or other things they like to do together, (not shopping, but Blaine would do anything to spend time with Kurt, and he did need to get a gift for Valentine's day), they both knew they had to make do with the time they have. _

_The hospital was quiet for a Sunday morning. Rachel had been in labour for at least six hours now, and Kurt was beginning to get impatient and tired, and all he really wanted to do was go home, and curl up on the couch with Blaine and the girls, and watch a movie. He didn't want to be sitting here, waiting, whilst Rachel endured hours of excruciating pain, to bring another life into the world, that could turn into either an exact replica of her, or be someone like Puck, which, wouldn't be good, but wouldn't be bad, considering Puck isn't the same eighteen year old from back in highschool, he's ten years mature, and he has Rachel... Kurt's never seen the former bully so happy... Blaine was humming some song softly, scribbling things down in his song writing book. Kurt smiled, knowing Blaine was starting work on a new album, even though his new one had just been released. There is no rest for the awesome, or the popular, and with Blaine's skyrocket to fame, and Kurt's designs, there is no way the Hummel-Anderson family aren't popular with today's trends. _

'_Working on a new song babe?' Kurt asked, smiling as Blaine grinned up at him_

'_Yep, I don't know the title, but I think I have a little bit of the harmony down, and I was thinking I could get the Warblers to help me out, and you can sing the countertenor part, of course... it would be like old times...' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek_

'_Babe, I don't know if the Warblers want to background for yet another top forty hit song, from their former lead soloist, Blaine Anderson, without recognition. Wes says he wants in the lime-light and he wants in it, now,' Kurt said, laughing_

'_Well, Wes can suck it up and help, and be known under "The Warblers", or he can shove it up his arse, and live to sleep and thrive on his wife another day,' Blaine said, chuckling to himself_

_..._

_After ten hours, (to Blaine it felt like three days), Puck emerged from the hospital room, carrying his newborn daughter in his arms. Kurt was immediately out of his seat, and over to the two, cooing at the sight of the newest edition to the Puckerman family. Blaine smiled as Puck started to tear up, and then told them that if they said anything, he would vehemently deny all accusations, and not let them see his daughter. The three of them headed back into the room that Rachel was in, and smiled when they saw her, she was still glowing with the extracts of post-pregnancy, but laughed when Puck kissed her forehead, and handed their daughter to her, sitting down beside his wife on the bed, watching over his family. Bailey was at home with Aliyah and Renee, being looked after by Nick and Jeff, who wanted "practice" before they have one of their own. Kurt and Blaine had to say yes, because they needed to get out, and they knew that Nick and Jeff would take good care of them... Kurt was busy talking with Puck about names they had thought of, but Rachel broke through their banter with a name that surprised them, and brought tears to Kurt's eyes, before the man got up to hug his best girlfriend. Isabella Elizabeth Carole Puckerman. The name that Rachel had secretly been keeping from Puck, but knew he would love, because his grandmother's name is Isabella and Kurt's mother was Elizabeth, and Carole was like a second mother to her, or so she had said many times during senior year, according to Finn... Blaine smiled, watching the smile on his husband's face, and trying to remember the last time Kurt had been this happy... It would probably be back when they got married..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: January 22<strong>**nd**** 2015**

It had been a long year of planning for Kurt, and he was beginning to freak out. Mercedes and Rachel should have arrived at the apartment to help him get ready, and he should be relaxing, but he'd received a call from Finn about forgetting something, and now all he could think was that everything he and Blaine had planned over the last year, was going to fall apart, all because his step-brother couldn't remember to do one little thing, and pick up the rings from the jewellers. Quinn and Tina had arrived with Lauren, Santana and Brittany, and were talking with the girls about how Finn had proposed last year, and when they were going to be getting married. They had almost completed their senior years of college, and Kurt had purposely set the wedding on this date so they wouldn't have to worry about school. The door opened and closed and then Rachel and Mercedes walked into the room, shaking their heads, before ushering Kurt into the bathroom to help him with his hair, not that he liked other people doing it, but he promised Mercedes that he'd relax, and she'd said that meant he couldn't fuss over his hair, to which, after much argument, he'd agreed, so long as she didn't destroy it.

...

Apparently, Kurt wasn't the only one freaking out. Blaine had stayed at Puck's house last night, much to his dislike, considering he'd turned it into kind of a bachelor-let's-get-drunk-and-get-strippers party. The other guys had a blast, but Blaine had hidden away in the bedroom, and had called his mother to help calm him down, because he was about to go insane with not being near Kurt, and not being able to see him until twelve noon today, when they would marry at Kings Gardens, in just outside of Manhattan. It was the property owned by Blaine's mother and father, but after his parents divorced, his mother had gotten full ownership, and gladly let her son get married there. Blaine respected his mother now, she'd taken a long time to get used to him and Kurt, but she did, and now she's going to be there, supporting Blaine, in the way she never used to, back when he was in highschool... Blaine was knocked out of his thoughts by Finn shouting profanities and Puck banging around in the kitchen. Blaine had woken up late, so it was ten thirty, and they were meant to be leaving in half an hour. Blaine hadn't done his hair, and was only wearing his pants and a singlet. Puck was fully dressed, but Finn was freaking out, saying he didn't pick up the rings, and that he's going to be in so much trouble when Kurt finds out...

'YOU DID WHAT?' Blaine shouted as he heard the last part of Finn's ramblings to Puck

'Shit. Blaine I was meant to pick them up yesterday, but then Quinn wanted to see Central Park again, and I couldn't say no and I forgot. I'm going to get them right now...'

'You have got to be joking. You better have those rings by the time we're ready to leave Finn Hudson, or I'll get Kurt, and he won't be happy. Now can someone do something to help calm me down because I'm getting married today, and I'm freaking out...?' Blaine said, as Mike and Sam ushered him back into the bedroom

'Get those rings Finn, I have to keep hobbit calm okay,' Puck said, pushing Finn out the door, before grabbing a pack of red vines from the counter and heading into the bedroom.

...

Half an hour later, Blaine was ready to leave, as was everyone else. Finn had arrived back within twenty minutes, saying that it was like they knew he was coming or something, and handed the rings to Blaine, who nodded, making sure they were right, giving them back to Wes, who was his best man. They headed to the location of the ceremony, arriving just after eleven, and giving Blaine plenty of time to "mentally prepare" as Sam had said when Puck tried to interrupt Blaine, only to be yelled at, and totally freaked out. For someone who was usually as put together, and calm as Blaine, he didn't have a problem freaking out when something this big happened, and Puck wasn't sure that hyperventilating, was good for someone... Rachel and Quinn had come to check on Blaine, given they had arrived not long ago themselves, and the two girls quickly took to calming Blaine down, and getting him to stop hyperventilating, which Rachel had told Puck was not good for anybody, especially someone like Blaine, who was talented, and could actually make it in the music world. They'd just gotten Blaine to calm down, when Mrs. Anderson, (she'd told them all to call her Greta), poked her head into Blaine's tent, and smiled, pulling out the camera, much to Blaine's chagrin.

Rachel smiled as photos were taking, and mother and son spoke. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, even though she was standing right outside the tent, but she knew that they weren't yelling, and that was always a good sign. It has been three years since she left Blaine's father, and she seemed to have rebuilt her relationship with Blaine quite quickly, if the dinner they'd shared two weeks ago was anything to go by...

'Sorry to interrupt, but Blaine is needed at the altar, because it's almost twelve,' Wes said, stepping into the tent

'Well, this is it. Go marry your man. I'll be in the audience watching you. I love you Blainey, and I'm so proud of you,' Greta said, hugging her son, before following Wes and Blaine out

'Well Hobbit, this is it. I'll see you up there dude,' Puck said, extending his hand

'Thanks for everything Puck, you're a true friend,' Blaine said, shaking the man's hand before Wes was pulling him towards the arch that had been set up.

...

The arch was covered with white and lilac coloured roses, and the surrounding grass area was lined with white chairs, and purple bows. Quinn and Tina had been the designers for the ceremony, explaining to both Kurt and Blaine that they both looked good in purple, and they should take advantage of that, and fit it into their colour scheme, which Blaine had agreed with, and Kurt had outright refused, just because Finn had stated that "purple was the new gay". Eventually, he gave in, hence the white and purple, to which the groomsmen and groomsmaids had been coordinated to. All the girls wore lilac dresses, and the guys wore white tuxes with a purple flower to accent, whilst Blaine wore a black tux with purple flower, which was matching to Kurt's, but slightly different. He had no idea how they were different, and no one would tell him, which he was kind of alright about, even though he hadn't seen, or spoken to Kurt in almost three days. The soft music played by the String Quartet Rachel had hired filled the air as the guests took their seats to watch these two boys get married, and share their love with the world. All Blaine wanted to do was see Kurt's smile, the one he sees when Kurt is unbelievably happy. It makes Blaine smile, and know that everything is going to be okay, that life, their life, is going to be okay...

The music changed, signalling the arrival of Kurt and the girls. Mercedes was first, she was walking with the flower girl, who was Kurt and Finn's little sister Haley, who had just turned three. Blaine smiled and Wes nudged him, as Santana and Brittany walked up the aisle, hand in hand, smiling because they can do that here. Next was Rachel, followed closely by Quinn, Tina and Lauren. Artie's wife Monica was the celebrant, which Blaine was happy about. The music changed again, and Kurt, Carole and Burt stood at the top of the aisle, smiling at each other, before walking down the aisle, Kurt in between them, like the time Carole and Burt had found him, and linked their arms "forcing him to take them to Finn" after they'd gotten engaged. They reached the arch, and Kurt placed light kisses on each of his parent's cheeks, before taking Blaine's hand and moving to his place, smiling that smile that Blaine loved so much. Finn was grinning like mad, small tears forming in his eyes, happiness for his (little) brother and Blaine, who had fought so hard for everything, and could finally celebrate their love.

...

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered he today, to witness the joining of Blaine Everett Anderson, and Kurt Elijah Hummel in holy matrimony. Marriage is not something one should entered into lightly, but it is clear, the love shared between these two, is not something that either of them takes for granted. Both Kurt and Blaine have chosen to write their own vowels today. Blaine, would you like to start?' Monica said, nodding to the guests and then to Blaine

'Okay. Kurt, I don't know whether it was fate or purpose, for which you showed up at Dalton the day that we met, but I do remember that when I first saw you, you were the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. I'll admit, I did have a crush on you immediately, and singing Teenage Dream to you only cemented that, and, according to Wes and David, "Klaine was born"... I still have no idea when my stupid mind told me that you didn't need a relationship, but a mentor, but I knew the moment I fell in love with you... the moment I knew that you were all that I needed to be happy, and the moment that I knew my life wasn't complete without you. When you sang Blackbird Kurt, well... I'm totally going to be clichéd here... you moved me,' there was chuckling from the guests, and Kurt. 'I was so nervous, I'd spent three hours trying to prepare what I was going to say to you, and Wes and David kept driving me insane with their theories, but when I saw you, I knew that it had to come from the heart, I knew what I wanted and I went for it. Since that moment Kurt, we've been almost inseparable. We've had ups and downs yes, but we came out the other side stronger than ever, and today, we stand here, despite everything that happened in our lives, to commit to each other forever. I love you Kurt, and I'll never stop loving you, forever and always,' Blaine finished, looking to Monica, who motioned for Kurt to begin.

'I have to admit something, and it's going to give someone here a really big ego boost, but I showed up at Dalton that day, because of Puckerman. So technically, we can thank Noah for setting us up, because if the guys hadn't of told me to "go do something useful", I never would have met you, and we might not be here today, so Puck, thank you. I think we've shown everyone that it doesn't matter who you love, that it's okay to be yourself... I remember the day you fell for me, and when you kissed me, I knew it was real, and that, all those feelings I'd been harbouring for months were finally allowed to be shown, and I just wanted to stay in that room with you forever, but of course, Wes and David had to ruin it...' chuckles from Wes and David as Blaine shook his head and smiled 'I guess nothing could have compared to that day, and then to win regional's it was... amazing. You saved me Blaine. You might not know it, and you might not think it, but you did. You save me, and you still do. I love you, and I always will, so do you ever forget that...' Kurt said, smiling softly as Blaine wiped the tears from his face.

'Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, after the exchanging of rings, and vowels, and promises to be faithful, I present to you, for the first time in public, Mr's. Hummel-Anderson. Blaine, please, to shut up Wes' ranting in my ear, kiss Kurt,' Monica said, and the guests laughed as Kurt and Blaine recreated their first kiss, receiving various cat calls and wolf whistles from their friends and family.

...

The reception was equally as, if not better, than the ceremony. It was in one of the old halls in Kings Gardens, and, like the ceremony, had been decorated in white and purple, thanks to Quinn and Tina. Kurt and Blaine were given a standing ovation by their guests as they entered the hall, taking the time to greet a few people, before heading off to sit at the table that was designated for them and the best man and woman. Kurt had chosen Mercedes as his best woman, and Rachel as the maid of honour, and Blaine had picked Wes as Best man and Brittany as his maid of honour. They'd both agreed they'd each have a best man/woman and a maid of honour, Blaine choosing Brittany, because the two had been close during their senior years, even though they were both a different schools. There was light music playing, music Blaine recognised as his "I-love-Kurt-but-I'm-an-idiot (as dubbed by Wes and David) playlist. Finn and Puck had been chosen as MC's for the night, and began by Puck taking the ego boost Kurt had given, by explaining that he was the reason that "Klaine" was now. Finn laughed along with the others, before taking the microphone, and welcoming everyone as well as introducing dinner, before heading to sit with Quinn at their table. Kurt and Blaine laughed with the others as they ate, all of them remembering the start of their relationship, and how they've come so far in the last four years. When Finn got up to make his brotherly speech, Kurt hadn't expected it to come with stories he'd rather his father, and most of the people in the room not have known, especially the one about Kurt and Blaine's "First Time". Kurt glanced over at his father, who was laughing and smiling, and nodding along with what Finn said, but cringed when Burt looked from him to Blaine and smirked, knowing they would be in for it later, and Finn looked at his brother, winking as he carried on sharing all of Kurt's embarrassing moments, in the lead up to meeting Blaine.

When it came time for speeches, Kurt was on the brink of hyperventilating. He knew what Mercedes was going to say, and he knew what Rachel would say, but he hadn't prepared himself for Wes' speech at all, and as if they weren't already embarrassed enough, Wes had to tell the whole reception about the time they'd been caught "doing the dirty" in the Warbler's practice hall, after announcing the senior performance list. Kurt buried his face in his hands, trying to think of genius ways to kill Wes without getting caught. Blaine was about to stand up to make his speech, when Mr. Anderson walked through the doors, coming to stand in the middle of the now deserted dance floor, staring directly at Blaine, as the whole room was hurtled into silence, and the smile that was on Kurt's face immediately fell at the sight of his father-in-law. Blaine was still standing where he had been a moment ago, holding onto Kurt's hand the other gripping the back of the chair so tightly, his knuckles had gone white. This was the kind of thing Kurt was expecting to do wrong, he knew that this day wouldn't be perfect, and he knew that something like this would happen, whether it be Sebastian, or Blaine's father...

'What are you doing here Andrew?' Greta asked, standing and walking over to her ex-husband

'This is Blaine's wedding day. I'm his father...'

'You are not my father, and we would appreciate it if you would leave, and never come back,' Blaine said

'Congratulations Kurt, Blaine,' Andrew said, turning to leave

'Okay, now that we've had the drama, let's get the Warblers up here to perform their National's winning rendition of Pink's song Perfect,' Finn said, diffusing the tension as the room clapped and cheered... Kurt was smiling again... just the way Blaine liked it...

* * *

><p><em>The room that Rachel had been put in was huge, so big, that all of the New Directions members, plus Kurt and Blaine, could fit, comfortably, without being on top of one another. Kurt was sitting beside Rachel, the same smile still on his face, as Blaine looked on with his own smile, knowing that, on one of the good days, this is the best way to spend it, even if it is to welcome a new little Puckerman into the world, and god knows they don't need many more of them... Finn and Quinn were there via Skype, as they had gone back to Cleveland because Quinn had to work, and Finn had missed two games for the Buckeyes already, and his coach was getting annoyed. Rachel was beaming, holding her new little daughter in her arms, as she spoke with Mercedes and Tina about the name and how Kurt's label was going to release a line of maternity wear and baby clothes, to appeal to a new and more diverse market. No one was worried about Kurt's illness right now, and given that only three people currently in the room (not including Finn) already knew, it was a feature in itself, that no one had burst out and said anything, or asked how Kurt was going, or if they needed anything. there's plenty of time for that next month, when the reunion for ND and the Warblers arrive, and Blaine and Kurt have the hard task of telling all of ND and Carole and Burt about Kurt's cancer. Finn had offered to tell his mother, but Kurt explained that it's better coming from him, than from another person, and he doesn't want to put all that pressure on Finn to have to explain everything. <em>

_..._

_The afternoon rolled into early evening, and as Kurt and Blaine headed out to their car, Kurt stopped, looking up at the stars and closing his eyes, letting the night breeze wash over his porcelain skin, as he linked his hand with Blaine's, another small smile forming on his face._

'_What are you thinking about babe?' Blaine asked, trying to see what Kurt had been looking at_

'_Life, and how it's so short, but the time that you have is wonderful and that there shouldn't be any regrets. I don't have any regrets Blaine. I love you, and the girls, and I have no regrets,'_

'_I don't either Kurt. What's this about though? Did the doctor's say something or...?'_

'_No, I just wanted you to know. Rachel having her baby two weeks early just made me think... I love you, and I wouldn't change anything that happened for the world Blaine. I need you to know that,' Kurt replied, cupping his husbands face, and pulling him into a kiss._

_Blaine smiled into the kiss, letting Kurt wash over him, before the drive home, where they would no doubt spend two hours trying to get Wes to leave, and then finally giving in and explaining the reason they want him gone, before putting the girls to bed, and enjoying the sanctity of Klaine time. These were the thoughts that filled both Kurt and Blaine's heads as they got into the car, and Blaine pulled out of the hospital parking lot, heading back towards their house..._


	9. Telling New Directions

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took a while to write. I'd started it, and then stopped, and re-written it like five times, so I hope you like this copy of the chapter, because I liked it the most out of all. I do not own Glee, or anything associated with it. I do own Aliyah and Renee though :) Hope you enjoy guys. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Telling New Directions<strong>_

_February 15__th__ 2021. This is the day that Kurt's line is released, and the media goes wild, with stories about the designer and his family life. This is the week that Kurt's personal life undergoes scrutiny, and Blaine is the one that gets thumped by the paparazzi, whilst picking up the girls from school. It's not like Kurt asked for it to happen, and Blaine doesn't blame him, it's just something that comes with the territory of being a well known designer, and always being in the spotlight. However, this is also the week that Kurt and Blaine will be going back to Lima Ohio for the New Directions reunion, and to tell them, including Kurt's parents, that he's sick, and only has seventeen months to live. Blaine isn't looking forward to the telling part, but he is looking forward to getting out of New York for a couple of weeks, and really wants to see Carole, and his mother, who promised she would be home, and that he and Kurt and the girls could stay in Westerville if they needed. Blaine was quick to take his mother up on the offer to stay there a couple of nights, he knows that she's trying, and even though it's been seven years, Greta Anderson is still trying to come to terms with her only son being gay. They'll just have to wait and see how it turns out... hopefully she and Kurt will have alot in common and can relate to each other in some way, whether it is through fashion, or shopping or something... Aliyah is sitting on Blaine's knee, doing her homework, but Blaine is preoccupied, not with his six year old, but with Kurt, who is looking thinner and paler, and is still on the phone. Aliyah tapped Blaine on the nose, and he gave his attention back to the six year old on his knee, smiling as she worked her way through the spelling sheets._

_Kurt had finished his conversation on the phone, and was carrying Renee around the room, pretending that she was an airplane, and making all the noises associated with it. He was smiling, and having fun, and Renee's giggles made Blaine smile, and Aliyah look up at her younger sister to see why she was making so much noise. Kurt lifted Renee onto his shoulders and walked over to Blaine, who was now standing, a small smirk on his face, as Kurt moved to stand beside him, Renee still firmly on his shoulders._

'_Look, you're taller than papa. Isn't that awesome? It's cool being taller than papa,' Kurt said, as Renee clapped, and bent down to pat Blaine's head_

'_Thanks Kurt, now she's going to always pat my head. What happened to the love?' Blaine asked, as Kurt set Renee on the couch, the two year old running off to play _

'_Oh the love is still here babe; it's just more fun when we're making fun of you being hobbit sized, and twenty-eight. Embrace it babe, it's not going to change,' Kurt said, as Blaine grabbed him around the waist_

'_If you keep insulting me, I might have to punish you,' Blaine whispered in his ear seducingly, before Aliyah let out a cough, making Blaine remember that he was meant to be helping with homework._

_..._

_With homework, and work out of the way (for now), Kurt, Blaine and the girls sat down to a family lunch, something they try to do at least once a week, so they can keep a sense of "unity" within the house, as Kurt likes to say. Blaine just thinks it's so he can keep an eye on what's going on, and make sure that everyone is doing what they're supposed to, not that Blaine doesn't do anything, in fact, he's learned to cook, can do the washing and change the sheets, he washes the car and mows the lawn, and even though they have a maid that comes, he still prefers to get his hands dirty, and do it all himself. Aliyah was in the middle of a story when the house phone rang loudly. Blaine excused himself to answer the phone in the study, as to not interrupt the girls and Kurt, because usually it's his manager or agent talking about tours or signings or something, and he doesn't like to do business at the kitchen table, during what Kurt has dubbed as "Family Meal Time". It's cute that his husband is still finding titles for things, and Blaine loves it even more when he uses "Klaine Time" even though it was originated by Wes and David. The man on the phone wasn't from Blaine's record company, he was from the New York Times, and he knew that Kurt was sick. Blaine didn't know what to say, he was shocked that the media had wind of the story, and if they wanted to tell the New Directions before the story broke, they would have to do it soon. Blaine didn't answer any questions posed by Tyler Moore of the New York Times, instead he gave his opinion of the man, making up lies, and rumours, and then hung up. Blaine knew what he had said would get out, but it's not like he could do anything about it now. Taking a moment to compose himself, Blaine went back into the dining room to finish lunch and dodged questions from Kurt by lying and saying that it was his manager that had called to finalise tour dates or something, not that he was going on tour, because Kurt's sick, and he needs to spend as much time with him as possible... _

_When the family had finished eating, and Kurt had finished with the dishes, Blaine suggested that they watch a movie, because it's Saturday, and they have nothing better to do. Neither of them has to work, and the girls don't have school, and the New Directions Reunion is next week, but they haven't packed yet, even though they're leaving on Monday. Blaine is surprised that Kurt hasn't started packing, considering that usually he uses three days to make sure everything is packed perfectly, and they haven't forgotten anything. Blaine flicked the TV on, and sat back on the couch, Aliyah and Renee sitting on their beanbags on the floor, and Kurt preparing the movie, which was going to be the Little Mermaid, because Blaine "hasn't seen it for ages". Kurt joined his husband on the couch, snuggling into Blaine, and resting his head on the shorter mans shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, and kissed the top of his head, before starting the movie..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday Morning<strong>_

_**JFK Airport**_

_They arrived at the airport an hour before their scheduled flight. Blaine had taken the girls to get food, whilst Kurt went to find them a table in the cafeteria, so they could relax before getting on the plane back to Ohio. For a Monday, the airport was relatively quiet, and that was unusual, especially for a major airport such as JFK. Kurt looked around at all the other commuters, getting ready for their trip, or making sure their families were all together, and they hadn't left anything behind, not that they would have time to go back to their house and get it if they did. Blaine, Aliyah and Renee arrived back at the table, smiling and being silly, carrying food and drinks, Blaine laughing with Renee as she ran over to Kurt, who lifted her up onto his knee and smiled. The girls hadn't been to Lima before, Kurt and Blaine always insisting that Carole and Burt come to New York to visit them, save them all from the heartache and terror they'd experienced there. Both Kurt and Blaine had talked about this trip for a while, knowing that they'd have to be careful, and try to blend in, and not stand out the way Kurt always used to, not that Blaine had anything against it, it was just that they needed to protect their children, and they couldn't do that, if one of them ended up in the hospital. Kurt was in the middle of telling Renee about the first Christmas Kurt and Blaine had spent together at the Hudmel home, when their flight was called over the PA. The family made their way over to the boarding gate, Blaine in the lead, holding Aliyah's hand, and the tickets._

'_Okay girls, I need you to promise me and daddy that you're going to behave, because the plane isn't a place to run around in, it's for sitting and relaxing in, okay?' Blaine said, as he handed the tickets to the girl at the counter, before boarding the plane_

'_Papa, why is we taking a plane to Lima? Why can't we just drive in the car? Uncle Finn says it's easier to drive...'_

'_Uncle Finn doesn't know what he's talking about, and is too poor to be able to fly first class like us. Don't believe a word your uncle says,' Blaine replied_

'_Be nice honey. It's only Finn. As daft as he is, he does seem to have a way of amusing the children...' Kurt said, cocking his head to the side in thought._

_Blaine chuckled as he led his family to their seats, Kurt placing Renee in the seat next to him, only to earn a pout from Blaine. Kurt, smiling and shaking his head, tapped his husband on the nose, before clicking on Renee's seatbelt, and sitting back in the chair, letting himself relax, and think about other things, besides the growing pain in his head, and the constant feeling of dizziness he'd been feeling since getting up this morning. Kurt knew it was only going to get worse, and that the medicine he's taking isn't really doing anything to help, but he needs to stay strong for his family, and his friends, at least until they tell them about what's going on, because Mercedes and Finn are the only ones that know, and telling the others is probably going to be the hardest thing to do, given that Kurt wasn't as close to him back then, as he is now. Blaine had settled Aliyah in her seat, pulling out her colouring book from their carryon back to amuse her for the trip. Burt would be meeting them at the airfield, and driving them to the house, because Blaine didn't want to hire a car for the two or so weeks they are down there, even though they'll either end up borrowing Burt's, or hiring one. Sometimes, Kurt wonders why Blaine doesn't just do things before hand, rather than leaving them to the last minute, but then again, it took Blaine _months _to figure out that he liked Kurt back in highschool, so his obliviousness in this situation isn't surprising... _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: March 2011 <strong>

**Dalton Academy**

The moment Blaine Anderson realised he liked Kurt Hummel, was the moment his life changed, or was saved, whichever of the two was preferred. To Wes and David, it was the moment that they would stop hearing Katy Perry on repeat, they would stop hearing about how Blaine knows that he likes Kurt, but is afraid he isn't liked back... this was, until Cameron and Thad pointed out that if Kurt and Blaine started dating, they would most likely be hearing _more _about Kurt. In unison, Wes and David groaned, knowing Blaine, they'd be waiting another six months for him to ask the boy out, however, when Blaine come to them after hearing Kurt sing Blackbird, and telling them that he has feelings for Kurt and that he wants to ask the boy out, Wes gaped, David held a hand to his heart, Thad fell out of his chair, and Cameron and Trent started dancing around the room chanting something about "Klaine Bitches".

After his "revelation" as Wes had begun to call it, Blaine decided that the way to Kurt's heart, would be to give him a solo/duet at Regional's, so that he would see that the Warblers aren't just robots in uniforms, who just give Blaine all their solos, they're actually people, and they do care about the other members in their group. _If this is the way that Kurt and Blaine finally get together, then give the boy all the solos he wants, if Blaine would just ask him out already, rather than sitting here and talking about it..._ Wes thought as his friend paced in front of him, trying to come up with an awesome way of asking Kurt out that doesn't sound "too cheesy, or condescending, but romantic enough that Kurt will say yes". David was about ready to throw the towel in, when an idea struck him, and he picked up his phone to send Thad a text, finding out where Kurt is, and taking Blaine to him.

'Do you think I should wait until after school when we're like, not in uniform and go over to his house or-'

'Blaine, for the love of our sanity, please, stop talking about it, and just go do it. Kurt is in the common room,' David said, pushing the soloist out the door, and slamming it closed behind him

'Just for that, you and Wes will be the last two to know how it goes...' Blaine yelled through the door

'COME ON BLAINE, WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT HOW IT WILL GO,' Wes shouted back as Blaine walked off, mumbling something to himself about finding new friends.

...

True to his word, Blaine found Kurt in the common room, craft supplies surrounding him, and a glue gun in hand. The minute Blaine had stepped into the room and spoken, he knew there was no turning back. Kurt was watching him, like he was trying to ask the unspoken question Blaine knew he would have to answer, and watching the way Blaine had sat down, or how he was acting. He knew Kurt was good at reading people, especially him, because they had a great friendship, but now Blaine wanted more... he wanted a relationship. One where he could call Kurt his boyfriend, and kiss him whenever, and know that if he ever needed anything, he could call Kurt, even though he sort of does that already, it would be better, because there would be more understanding and... And... _Love. There would be more understanding and love... _through all the thinking he was doing, Blaine didn't realise that he'd stood to kiss Kurt, until the younger boys hand was caressing his cheek... Blaine pulled back, sitting back down, and rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt looked at him, stunned for a moment, before the two went back in for a heated kiss, that would last until Wes and David started yelling from the door, hi-fiving each other, and shouting that Klaine was finally happening, forcing Kurt to close and lock the doors, pushing Blaine onto one of the couches for a lengthy make-out session, which would turn out to be one of many... not that Blaine minded of course, he was currently pre-occupied with his boyfriends (he loved being able to refer to Kurt that way), tongue in his mouth, and his weight shifting against his...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

_**Lima Ohio, February 17th 2021**_

_Blaine was the first one of the family off the plane. Kurt knew that his husband had a thing with being cramped in the same space for too long, without being able to jump on anything, or break out into song. Aliyah had followed Blaine off the plane, leaving Kurt to pick up Renee, and slowly follow the last few stragglers into the now-overcrowded, airport. Kurt smiled as he saw his father, standing by chairs in the waiting room, hands crossed over his chest in a menacing way. Blaine reached Burt Hummel first, shaking the man's hand, before heading over to grab their bags. Aliyah was talking her grandfather's ear off when Kurt finally reached them, placing Renee on the chair, so she could hug Burt. Carole had appeared beside her step-son, watching as Renee and Aliyah re-told the story about Kurt and Blaine's first kiss to their grandfather, much to Kurt's horror, because his father kept looking between him and Blaine, who had returned with their bags, and Carole, who was listening intently, awing at the right moments, and winking constantly as Kurt and Blaine, both of whom were blushing, even though it was mostly Kurt burning up, and his face turning red, which he was trying to hide from Blaine, but his husband has become rather attentive in the last month or so, and he noticed, handing Kurt the cool washer they'd left out. Carole eyed him concerned, but Kurt brushed it off, as feeling under the weather, which was technically true, but not the full extent, of the definition "under the weather". The six of them stood, following Burt out to where he'd parked the truck. Kurt chuckled, as he and Blaine climbed in the back, Aliyah and Renee between them, as he remembered the time they'd "borrowed" Burt's truck, for an impromptu make-out session. _

_To anyone that hadn't live in Lima before, the sights might be new and exciting, but to Kurt and Blaine, they were the same, dull, boring, homophobic sights they'd had to put up with all their lives. Kurt noticed that nothing had changed at all. Breadsticks was still there, as was the Lima Bean, and McKinley High hadn't changed from the outside. The Hudmel house was picture perfect, the same as it had been ten years ago, and still the same place that held so many memories for Kurt and Blaine. Aliyah and Renee had never seen the house, given that this is the first time in years that they've been back in Lima, each trying to avoid returning for as long as possible. As Burt pulled up to a stop in the drive, Kurt took a moment to look around as he stepped out of the car. Aliyah and Renee excitedly followed their grandparents into the white, two-story house, leaving Kurt and Blaine outside on the front porch, holding hands, looking up at the monumental house, the house that holds their memories, the house that gave them a safe haven, away from ignorance and prejudice, away from Dalton, it allowed them to be who they are without judgement. For Kurt, it was also the first place that had felt like home for years. _

'_Lots of good memories here,' Blaine said, breaking the silence_

'_It hasn't changed much. People are still the same,' Kurt said, nodding to the next door neighbour who was watching them through the curtains, disgust visible on her pallid face_

'_Let's go inside Kurt. That's the last thing we need,' Blaine said, kissing Kurt, and leading him into the Hudmel house_

'_Kurt, I made your room up, and put yours and Blaine's bags up there for you, so all you have to do is relax. We're going to set the girls up in the guest room, they'll both be fine sharing the bed, and when Finn and Quinn get here, they can have Finn's room. Dinner will be at six, and Kurt, you're quite welcome to help. Welcome home boys,' Carole said, hugging them both before returning to the lounge where Renee was showing Burt her colourings, and Aliyah watched her sister with awe._

_..._

_It was just after one when Finn and Quinn arrived with April and Lucas, who were immediately ushered into the living room, where April and Renee began playing, and Carole was cooing over seven month old Lucas. Burt greeted his step-son and daughter-in-law, taking Finn's bags up to his old room, and leaving them to join Kurt and Blaine in the dining room, where they were flipping through old pictures from their senior year at Dalton. Quinn took the seat beside Kurt, on the left, and Finn sat opposite Blaine, smiling at the pictures of his brother and Blaine, so happy, without a worry in the world. Finn had been talking alot with Mercedes lately, mostly about Kurt being sick, and how they can't do anything until he tells the rest of the New Directions, which Finn is hoping will be soon, because lying to Quinn isn't going to get him in the good books, it may end up getting him kicked to the curb, or worse... not that he's thinking about it or anything... it's not like it's happened before... well, not with Quinn... the four were interrupted by Lucas' loud crying, and Aliyah's shouting about something or other on the TV. Kurt laughed as his eldest daughter imitated her grandfather when watching the game, praying that Aliyah doesn't grow up to be like her papa and obsess over football, and watching the game... not that he'd mind of course, but Kurt likes to know that they get things from both him and Blaine, not just one or the other... _

_Carole and Quinn bonded as the latter fed her seven month old son in the lounge, Finn taking the opportunity to talk to Kurt and Blaine about treatments, and how Kurt's been doing, and if there is anything that can be done. Kurt is ignoring the conversation, still flipping through pictures with a smile on his face, which lights up more, each time he remembers something. There is something in his eyes, but Blaine can't point out what it is exactly, but he thinks it's like Kurt's remembering, or something, like he'd forgotten, and the memories are finally coming back to him. that thought scares Blaine so much, that he excuses himself from the conversation with Finn, trudging up the stairs to Kurt's room, and leaning against the doorframe, facing into the room, seeing that nothing has changed, except for the sheets. Everything is still exactly how it had been left ten years ago, and for some reason, this makes Blaine smile. The picture of him and Kurt at graduation from Dalton is still hanging on the wall about the desk, which is still covered with old Dalton textbooks, that Kurt couldn't be bothered selling, the box of memories that they made together before they left for college sits on the floor beside the bed, unopened for ten years, the dust quite clearly indicates this fact. Kurt's favourite scarf still drapes around the end of the bed post, mocking all the times he'd made Kurt wear it, because of the numerous hickeys from their heated make-out sessions._

_Further into the room, Blaine notices that Kurt's bookshelf has been tidied, and the picture of Elizabeth still the centre of the small shrine that Blaine had helped Kurt make on the ten year anniversary of her death, sits, untouched by anything. Blaine reaches up to touch the picture of Kurt's mother, whispering that he wishes she could be here to help him through everything that's happening right now. Somehow, talking to Elizabeth helps him a little, lifts a little of the weight that he's been carrying for the last month or so. He can feel the tears forming in his hazel eyes, but Blaine refuses to let them fall, he's saving them for a more opportune time, given that once he starts, he won't be able to stop, and he knows Carole will be concerned. He hasn't even talked to Kurt about what they're going to say, or how they're going to do it... It's not exactly the best conversation starter... "Hey Carole, Burt, we need to tell you that Kurt's dying from cancer... What's for dinner?" Not exactly calming, or caring at all. There is a soft knock on the bedroom door, and then Finn enters the room, half smiling as he joins Blaine at the small shrine. _

'_You know, Kurt's strong. He can fight this until the end,' Finn said, looking up at Elizabeth with a small smile_

'_I know, but it's hard. How are we meant to tell people who mean so much to us, that Kurt is dying? How is this even fair? It's not fucking fair Finn,' Blaine said, turning away from the shrine to kick the suitcase _

'_I know dude, it's not fucking fair. If I could take his place, I would, in a heartbeat. You guys don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of this. None of us do. But we've been through so much together; we can get through this together. I consider you my brother Blaine, we're family,' Finn said placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder_

'_Thanks Finn, you're right. That still doesn't make it easy, especially the telling Burt and Carole part. I haven't even fully accepted it yet, so telling them is like... you know what, I'm not thinking about this now. Lets just, enjoy the time we have together, until the time comes to spill the beans,' Blaine said, leaving Finn standing in the middle of Kurt's room, a solemn look on his face_

_..._

_Dinner time came quicker than Blaine thought. Aliyah and Renee hadn't stopped talking since they arrived, and being at the dinner table, didn't change that. It was only when Aliyah accidently mentioned Kurt's doctor's appointments that the table went silent, Kurt almost choking on the mouthful or drink he'd just taken, or Finn falling off his chair. Blaine looked from his eldest daughter, to Kurt, to Burt and Carole, who were looking at the two boys, shock on their faces... Finn had regained his composure, and spouted out some excuse that Kurt had been sick with food poisoning, and that he was still getting check-ups. After Carole and Burt had scolded them for not calling, the dinner conversation returned to normal, and Kurt shot his brother a thankful look. Over the dinner table wasn't the place to tell his parents that he was dying, especially with children in the room, and Quin, who was still dealing with some stuff going on in her family. Aliyah hadn't said another word, silently looking at her papa for a reason as to why they had lied to grandma and grandpa, but not getting one. If Blaine thought about it, lying in front of the girls wasn't the smartest parenting move, but it's also the only way that they can maintain control over the situation... even if that means setting a bad example... _


	10. Ten Year Reunion: ND Part One

_**A/N: Two chapters in one night! Wooo! Anyway, this is another two parter, but that's only because the reunion scene is so long, and I couldn't fit it all into one document. Hope you enjoy this one. R&R. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. [Warning: Language and some violence. Just FYI]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Ten Year Reunion - New Directions Part One<strong>_

_February 19__th__ 2021. Rachel and Puck had arrived in Lima yesterday, and Mercedes and Sam were flying in tonight, leaving the only remaining members, Tina and Mike, Artie, Lauren, Santana and Brittany already here, and chilling out at the Lima Bean. Finn and Quinn were cooing over Isabella, and Puck was talking with Mike about how being a father has changed his life in the best ways possible, and how Rachel is completely different to how she was in highschool. Kurt had to scoff at this, considering that he's stayed in contact with the "former diva", and she's still very much the same Rachel Berry she was in highschool. Finn joined Kurt and Blaine at their table, Isabella in his arms. Kurt shook his head, and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Blaine to deal with Finn's sudden need to "kidnap" Rachel and Puck's daughter. The reunion, which would be held tomorrow night in McKinley's gym, was the talk of the group over the next two hours, but Blaine wasn't worried about that. he was worried about how they were going to tell the New Directions about Kurt's condition., both knowing that trying to tell the New Directions something when they're all together, is like talking to a brick wall... useless and a waste of time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: New Directions and Warblers Regional's Celebration Party 2011<strong>

**Hudmel House**

Kurt and Blaine had been dating a week, and the only people that knew were the Warblers, and Kurt's father and step-mother. They'd been trying to come up with a plan to tell them for the last two days, since Finn mentioned they were having a party to celebrate the fact that they both won regional's, and are all going to Nationals. Kurt had explained to Blaine that they needed to tell them when they were all together, because if he told Mercedes without telling Rachel, then it could turn into world war three, and they would both be caught in the middle. Kurt would have told Finn, but he's as good as keeping secrets as a dog is at talking... they had arrived at the party late from Dalton, both taking a little extra time in Blaine's dorm room to do their own celebrating, which was nothing more than a heated make-out session, without shirts, which Wes and David walked in on. Nobody seemed bothered or concerned when the two boys showed up late, still in uniform, neither seeming to have bothered redressing themselves to Dalton standards. They'd been greeted by simultaneous yells by the New Directions members, and hugs, whilst the Warblers, led by Wevid (this was the couple name Kurt and Blaine had made up for Wes and David to pay them back for all the times they'd been called Klaine in his presence), had started singing the "Klaine song". It was a silly song Jeff had made up, much to Blaine's annoyance. Kurt didn't seem to mind, just glaring at Wes or calling them Wevid would get them to stop.

There was alcohol at the party, courtesy of Puckerman, of course. In his words "dudes, you can't have a party without alcohol, it's like the golden rule." Thirty minutes in, Blaine and Kurt decided they didn't like the rule, and headed up to Kurt's bedroom to change, and get away from the rowdiness emanating from downstairs. Unbeknownst to them, everyone had seen them head up to Kurt's room, and followed, suspecting that something was up, and when Mike and Sam burst through the door to catch them kissing, there were cheers, and suddenly they didn't need to worry about how to tell them they were dating. Wes and David looked on proudly, Finn and Puck were eyeing Blaine, sending them the silent message that they would be having words later, before they were being swarmed again, Mercedes and Rachel squealing when they saw Kurt smile and kiss Blaine's cheek, before heading downstairs to make the food that Finn wouldn't shut up about. That left Blaine, alone, in Kurt's bedroom, with at least thirteen people who wanted to warn him against hurting Kurt. He knew it would come; hell the Warblers had done the same to Kurt when they'd started dating. He knew that Mercedes and Rachel would be the two main people he'd have to deal with, but he was terrified of Puck and Finn as well. One being super protective of Kurt, (Puck), and the other looking out for his (not so little) brother, the way he promised he would back when Carole and Burt married.

'So Warbler, what's the deal? You serious about our boy Kurt or you messing with him?' Puck asked, crossing his arms as the New Directions gathered in front of him

'I'm serious. I would never do anything to hurt him... I-I love him,' Blaine said, as Wes and David gaped

'Dude, you never said you were in love with him you've only been dating a week Blaine,'

'I haven't told Kurt yet okay, neither of us have, so can you just not say anything. I'm waiting until the right time,' Blaine said, turning back to Finn and Puck, who knocked fists with him, and smiled, leaving the room, but not without the warning of what they would do if he hurt Kurt in anyway.

...

Blaine had promised himself he wouldn't drink, not wanting a repeat of the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza, but that didn't mean that Kurt would copy him. His boyfriend had only had two drinks, and was already tipsy, not that Blaine minded, he liked seeing Kurt carefree, embracing his childish self. As long as he didn't make out with anyone like Blaine had, everything would be fine. They were currently sitting on the floor, in a circle, listening to Mercedes and Quinn talk about games they could play, and Puck and Artie arguing over which was better, COD or COD III, both of which Blaine had never played, let alone hear of. Out of nowhere, Finn had suggested spin the bottle, which both Rachel and Blaine had shouted no to. Quinn, not wanting Kurt to be unhappy (or Blaine, but she didn't know him very well yet), moved on to Twister, which everyone agreed to, including Rachel, who ran upstairs and into Finn's room, where the game was kept. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, talking a mile a minute about everything in the history of the world. He was talking so fast, Blaine only caught bits of the conversation he was meant to be having with his boyfriend. Finn had called Burt and Carole before, explaining that everything would be clean by the time they got home tomorrow afternoon. Kurt, who was usually the responsible one, had stolen the phone, and ran away, talking about the Little Mermaid, and how Blaine's hair was "awesome when it's curly because I can run my finger through it whilst we're making out", to which Blaine had grabbed the phone, and hung up, prompting pouting from his already adorable boyfriend. This had happened an hour ago, and since then, Kurt's maturity had slowly been declining more and more.

Quinn and Rachel had set up twister in the middle of the, well it wasn't a circle, it wasn't really anything anymore. They were all standing around the mat, except for Blaine who was spinning, and Kurt, who was hovering next to him, spinning the arrow and clapping when it landed on the hand side. Blaine kissed his boyfriends nose, before starting the game, with a running commentary from Kurt. Wes was the first one out, heading straight to the drinks table. He was not long followed by David, Cameron and Thad, who claimed that ND was cheating, but spotted food and gave up. the first game was won by Quinn, who bet Rachel and Mercedes. The second game was more... interesting than the first, when Puck introduced them all to the world of "Strip Twister", which Blaine knew he'd made up on the spot. The rules stated that if you fell, you had to remove a piece of clothing, and you only go out if you call it. Kurt had scrunched up his nose adorably when Puck told them the rules, instead heading over to where Wes was trying to serenade David with Surfing Bird, and Finn was watching on in amusement. If Blaine hadn't of been involved so much in the game, he would have noticed that Kurt didn't return to the lounge after his escapade around the Hudmel house to find whatever he was mumbling about before he'd left the room. In fact, no one knew where Kurt was, until Blaine found his boyfriend hunched over the toilet, heaving his guts out. Blaine had stayed with him the rest of the night, as Kurt shivered, and shook, his breathing staggered, as he tried to control himself. Blaine was worried; he'd never seen this kind of reaction from anyone drinking...

'Kurt, maybe I should take you to the hospital, you don't sound good babe,'

'No. I don't want to go to the hospital. I just need to sleep, and I'll be fine. It's probably just the flu, multiplied by the alcohol,'

'It could be alcohol poisoning babe. I don't want anything to happen to you,' Blaine said, as Kurt stood, stumbling to the bed

'It's fine Blaine. You can go back to the party if you want, I'm going to sleep,' Kurt said, as Blaine snuggled up with him, not caring about the party downstairs.

'I am wherever you are Kurt. Sleep now love, we'll talk in the morning,' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead, before closing his eyes...

...

When Blaine woke the next morning, Kurt was already up, and helping Finn clean downstairs, where various members of the Warblers and New Directions were still sleeping. Kurt was looking better than he had last night, but wasn't dressed how he normally would, instead donning sweat pants and a t-shirt from his McKinley days. Finn was moving around, trying not to wake the others, but it was proving impossible. Blaine pulled Kurt into the kitchen to give him a hug and kiss and ask him how he was, knowing Kurt wouldn't tell Finn the full extent of what was going on. Kurt said that he had a little headache, and felt nauseas, but promised Blaine he'd tell if it got worse. Satisfied, Blaine began to help clean up, laughing when Finn fell over, right on top of Puck, who had kneed him in the groin, causing Finn to roll onto Sam who had practically gone ninja, knocking Finn in the eye, before the three sat up, apologising. The ruckus had woken the others, who had started mumbling about breakfast, which Kurt had promised would be ready by the time they had finished cleaning up, because that was the only way they were getting any food, and proceeded into the kitchen to start cooking...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

_**February 19**__**th**__** 2021 Hudmel House**_

_The others had gone back to their hotel for the rest of the day, whilst Kurt, Finn, Quinn and Blaine returned to the Hudmel house for lunch, and to relax and prepare for tomorrow. Kurt went straight up to the bedroom when they arrived home, Blaine excusing himself to see what was wrong with his husband. Finn and Aliyah were talking and laughing when the two got back downstairs, Kurt throwing out one of his famous Hummel lines, before heading into the kitchen to help Carole with lunch. Finn's smile was bigger than any Blaine had seen before, and this was pointed out by Aliyah, who told her uncle that if he smiled like that all the time, the wind would change, and he'd be stuck that way, which made Finn return his face to normal immediately. Blaine caught his eye and nodded, knowing the reason Finn had smiled that way, was because they'd both caught a glimpse of the Kurt they know and love, but haven't seen in a while. Hopefully, once this is all over with, everyone will just be able to relax and not worry about what's going to happen, but rather focus on the things that are now, what they can still do with Kurt, while they have the time. Blaine decided that even going near the kitchen would result in him being kicked out again anyway, so he headed into the lounge, where Renee was sitting on Burt's knee, talking about the pretty dress Kurt had made her, and what she wanted for her third birthday. Blaine chuckled, sitting down next to Quinn and Finn's eldest April, who snuggled into him, grinning up at her uncle, who smiled, and rolled her over so he could tickle her sides. April screeched with laughter, as Burt and Renee watched on, Aliyah and Finn joining them to see what the fuss was about, and why April was "screeching like Rachel Berry had done for almost six years of their lives..." Blaine was amused by Quinn's choice of words regarding Rachel, knowing that the blonde ex-cheerleader, never really had the patience to deal with the small girl. Even Blaine was taller than Rachel... which he'd pointed out whenever he'd got the chance..._

'_April Renee Hudson, Uncle Kurt wants you to help him in the kitchen,' Finn said, poking his daughter's side playfully_

'_Come on cheeky, lets help grandma with the salad,' Kurt said, picking his niece up, and throwing her over his shoulder, before twirling her around_

'_Look daddy, I can fly,' April said as Finn watched Kurt twirling his two year old around on his shoulder. He smiled._

'_Yeah, fly away to your grandma so I can sit in quiet for five minutes. Damn that girl has her mother's vocal chords,' Finn said, when Quinn was out of earshot_

_Blaine chuckled, remembering when April had first been born, and Finn commented that she'd grow up to have Quinn's voice, because she was crying so loudly. This has resulted in him sleeping on the couch for a week, and having full time care of the baby, while Quinn sat around doing nothing. Not that Finn minded, if he was pleasing and helping, he didn't mind, besides, it let him get to know his daughter, and that's the best experience anyone can ask for. Renee was now snuggled up to Burt on the chair, her eyes drooping closed as the football game played on the TV, and Kurt came out with three beers, handing them around, before taking Renee upstairs to lay down. _

_..._

_Afternoon drifted into evening, bringing with it, a downpour of rain, which wasn't unusual, but didn't happen often during February in Lima. Kurt sat by the window in the hallway, just watching out over the rain, as it fell, thinking about everything, and about how they were going to tell the New Directions about the cancer. Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, had always said that "the rain holds the answers you seek, but you have to be able to put everything else aside, and focus on what you want answers to". Kurt closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window, feeling all the tension wash away, all the pain, all the remnants of sickness, until he is just Kurt Hummel-Anderson, designer, husband, friend, son, father and brother. Nothing else matters to him in this moment, because he's found a sense of peace, a little bit of comfort in knowing that he's leaving behind a family, with people who will love them always, and he knows deep down that Blaine will be okay, because he promised. In this moment, Kurt can glimpse the future, he can see his family when he's gone, sure they'll be sad for a while, but eventually, they'll find something that belongs to him, and they'll remember and smile, and then they'll start to heal, and when they do, it will be the greatest thing, because it means Kurt will be able to heal, and start watching over them. He doesn't want to leave, he promised Blaine he'd never say goodbye, but he doesn't plan to. He's not going to say goodbye, because he knows he'll see Blaine again one day, and they'll be together, even if Blaine re-marries, they'll always have their love, because it's true, and nothing, not even cancer can pull them apart._

_Kurt lets a small smile fill his face. He can feel Blaine watching him from the doorway, a smirk on his husband's face, as he watches Kurt. Opening his eyes slowly, he beckons Blaine over, standing to hug his husband, letting Blaine know that every moment they spend together means the world to him, and then, Blaine leads them upstairs to Kurt's room for the evening, to make love, and get lost in Disney movies, a place where they can live in a fantasy, and not have to worry. Love and kisses are shared throughout the evening, as the two wrap themselves in each other, taking their time to explore each other, like it's their first time, and nothing else in the world is more precious. They know they have to be quiet, because the girls and their family are in the house, but Kurt doesn't care. When he and Blaine make love, nothing else matters, because it's two becoming one, two souls, sharing their love with each other... It's tender and loving, and when they're tired, and cleaned up, (they bet their record by two), they snuggle together, Mulan playing on the laptop between them. Kurt fights to keep his eyes open, but he's losing, and he can't do that. He can't lose this fight because he can't bear to not see Blaine, he doesn't want to not wake up, seeing, and kissing Blaine, and it's this that forces his eyes open, looking up to make sure he's still wrapped in his husbands embrace._

'_I love you Blaine,' Kurt said, not looking away from the screen_

'_I love you too Kurt. Is something wrong?' Blaine asked, tilting Kurt's chin up so their eyes meet, hazel boring into blue..._

'_No babe, I just wanted to tell you what I'm feeling, and right now, it's love,' Kurt replied, smiling_

'_Me too, always,' Blaine said, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, before turning back to the movie..._

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_The next morning, saw Kurt, Blaine and Finn heading to the mall, to pick up some last minute gifts for the New Directions members, to whom Quinn had forgotten to pick up. If it wasn't Friday, and Finn didn't have to drive back to Toledo to work in the morning, he'd be quite happy to spend the day shopping for presents for the reunion, but given that this was the last chance he'd have to relax before tomorrow, he wasn't looking forward to it. Sure, spending time with his brother was fun, but the mall wasn't, and anyone who knew Kurt, knew how he was when shopping was involved... Finn had proof... Christmas 2011... Kurt had dragged Finn to every store, just so he could find the right present to give to Blaine, and that had taken them three hours. They then spent another _four_ hours shopping for everyone else. Needless to say, Finn wasn't looking forward to the shopping trip, but he's a good husband, and promised Quinn he'd do it. Kurt and Blaine didn't look that eager to go either, and Finn could see his brother struggling to keep standing upright. He was tired, and had bags under his eyes. On other occasions, Finn would make a crude joke about him and Blaine being up all night having sex, but given the situation, the taller boy refrained, especially when Kurt's in a grumpy mood, because grumpy Kurt, equals a mess of yelling and name-calling, that in Finn's opinion, doesn't end well, hence the basement scene of '09. _

_Blaine had driven to the mall, they arrived there about ten, giving them approximately three hours to get what they needed, and be back home, in time to meet Mercedes and Sam for lunch, before getting ready, and heading to the reunion, which starts at six sharp, and knowing Kurt, they'd be there half an hour before hand, looking like idiots. Friday in the Lima mall was like driving through New York during peak hour... packed and busy. This didn't seem to bother Kurt, who took Blaine's hand, and walking towards the front doors, receiving looks from both of them, before Kurt realised what they were staring at. He let go of Blaine's hand, mouthing sorry to him, before falling into step with Finn, watching the passersby, as they walked, bringing their shields back up, that they had when out in public whilst in highschool. Finn hated that they had to watch their backs everytime they went out together. He'd wished in the last ten years that Lima would have become more accepting, but that just isn't the case. It's still the same, shit hole, cow-town they'd left behind. Finn pulled the list of gifts out of his pocket and headed off in the direction of the first store, to get Rachel and Tina's gifts. Kurt was looking around constantly, sticking close to Blaine, not letting himself drift too far away from his husband. This behaviour was reminiscent of highschool Kurt, and Blaine was worried. He'd never seen Kurt like this, not even in the worst parts of New York..._

_..._

_An hour turned into two, and by twelve, Finn had brought all the presents on the list. Blaine had suggested they head to the food court for lunch, because he was starving, but they were both told off by Kurt, who reminded them that they were meeting with Mercedes and Sam at one, and they really should be getting home. Just as they were about to leave, Kurt heard the voice he hadn't thought of for years. It was the voice of the boy who'd almost pulled him and Blaine apart... Sebastian Smythe. Kurt turned at the sound of his name, forcing Blaine to double back, and Finn to stand protectively to the side of his brother, remembering what the boy, now man, in front of him put his family through. Sebastian was all smiles, being his usual cocky self, and Kurt just wanted to punch him, so that's what he did. Ten years of pent up rage against the boy, thrown into one punch._

'_That, is for trying to steal my boyfriend, and this (another punch, this one to the gut) is for thinking that you could beat me,' Kurt said, standing back to smirk at his handy-work_

'_Geez Kurt, you can fight I'll give you that. I just wanted to say hi, and ask how you guys have been, but I guess that won't be happening now. Hi Blaine, tall person,' Sebastian said, standing up, still clutching his stomach from where he'd been punched_

'_Fuck you Smythe,' Finn said, as they all turned to walk off_

'_I know you still want me Blaine; I can see it in your eyes!" Sebastian called after them, forcing them to stop_

_This time, it was Blaine who threw the punch, and it had never felt more satisfying, than getting all his frustrations out on the person who pretty much almost ruined his life back in senior year. Whilst Sebastian was on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose, Blaine explained that he'd never wanted Sebastian then, and he doesn't want him now, before walking off, to catch up with Kurt, who smirked at Sebastian, before following Finn and Blaine out the doors. Well, they wouldn't be going back to the Lima mall anytime soon if security has anything to do with it. Not that any of them care, it's not like they live here anymore... the car ride home was silent... Kurt spent the whole ride looking out the window, right hand resting in his lap, bruised from punching Sebastian twice. Blaine had to admit to himself that seeing that side of Kurt was hot, he loved when Kurt got riled up like that, it makes their sex life better, and when Blaine is the one that riles him up, well it's like walking on cloud nine... Finn was smiling in the back, proud that his brother had finally, as Puck would say "Grown some balls" and "beat some kid's ass". Even though Sebastian was taller than Kurt, he'd still managed to get two good blows in, and that accomplishment, makes Finn proud. He's even proud of Blaine..._

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_Lunch with Sam and Mercedes went off without a hitch, thanks to Kurt's careful planning, and Mercedes' impeccable sense of timing, and punctuality. The events of earlier had been discarded for more important topics, which included some magazine called Vouge that Finn and Sam had never heard of, but knew their spouses read. Kurt's new line had been featured in one of the latest editions of Vouge, along with alot of talk about what he'd think of next. Blaine would have to worry about that. Kurt didn't want to put that burden on Blaine, but he knew his company would fail if he doesn't have someone running it, and going to all the meets, and talks with clients about upcoming fashions. Mercedes and Blaine were deep in conversation about hat and scarf combinations when the arrival of Santana and Brittany, had their lunch cut short, for Kurt and Blaine to head back to the Hudmel residence to change, and Finn to pick up the kids from Quinn's mother's house. They bid everyone goodbye, promising they'd see them tonight, and then left, none of them noticing Kurt's bleeding nose, as Blaine rushed him out to the car..._


	11. Ten Year Reunion: ND Part Two

_**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter for another day. I've been on a role. In the last two days, i've posted three chapters... woo! Go me. Okay, so a little smut in this one, but there's not much. I don't know if I'm any good at writing it, so I just do little bits, but just a warning. Also some language, but that's to be expected. Enjoy lovelies... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. (This chapters picks up right when Part One Left off and is also the longest chapter so far!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Ten Year Reunion – New Directions Part Two<strong>_

_Blaine and Kurt didn't bother stopping to talk to Burt and Carole when they got home, mostly because Kurt was bleeding, and Blaine just wanted to get him upstairs, so he could call the doctor and find out how to stop it. They needn't have worried, neither Burt nor Carole was home when they arrived, leaving them enough time to get Kurt cleaned up, and hopefully ready for tonight. Kurt practically collapsed to his knees in the bathroom, head in the toilet bowl, throwing up his lunch he'd consumed not even half an hour ago. Blaine was grabbing towels and wet cloths, and pulling off Kurt's jacket and shirt, until he was in a singlet and jeans. The elder of the two, knelt down beside Kurt, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Kurt had wrapped his arms around his body, leaning his forehead on the edge of the toilet. Blaine was wiping Kurt's nose when Aliyah and April entered the bathroom, eyes wide at the sight of Kurt. Blaine stood quickly, lifting Kurt and carrying him out to the bed, tucking him in, before ushering his niece and daughter out of the room, and downstairs into the lounge, where Finn, Quinn and Burt were sitting, watching the TV. When the girls were pre-occupied, Blaine headed back upstairs to the bedroom, where Kurt was now snuggled down under the covers, his head barely noticeable from beneath his cave. Blaine couldn't help it, he had to get it out, and seeing Kurt the way he was, it was heart wrenching... Blaine fell to his knees beside the bed, taking Kurt's hand, and placing light kisses to his palm, letting his tears fall, all the pent up emotion being brought to the surface. _

_Somewhere in his cry-fest, Blaine had curled up with Kurt in bed, making so he was facing his husband, lightly caressing his cheek, and pressing kisses to all visible bits of skin. Kurt stirred, his eyes fluttering open to meet Blaine's hazel ones, noticing the shining tears in his husbands eyes, Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, kissing him square on the lips, telling him wordlessly, that he's alright, and they're alright, and that their love can conquer anything, even boyfriend-stealers, and homophobic attacks. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his husband closer as Kurt kisses down Blaine's neck, smirking against the skin as Blaine moans from the sensation, as Kurt lifts Blaine's shirt over his head, and moves his way down Blaine's toned chest. Kurt makes quick work of Blaine's pants, practically tearing them off, and throwing them across the room, as he moves to suck Blaine's now hardened erection, causing him to buck his hips, and Kurt to hold him down, as he resumes moving his mouth up and down, humming and bringing Blaine as close to the edge as possible. _

'_Kurt... god... c-close,' _

'_Let go baby,' Kurt replies, moving his mouth back in time to swallow_

'_Oh god...' Blaine says as Kurt moves back to snuggle with his husband_

'_I love you, and I'm sorry you had to see me before. I-I-It shouldn't be like this Blaine. It's not fair,' Kurt said, leaning up to kiss Blaine chastely, before letting Blaine up to dress in boxers and sweatpants and crawl back into the warmth._

_..._

_By the time four pm rolled around, the Hudmel house was a buzz of activity. Mercedes and Sam had arrived with Rachel and Puck at three thirty, and were currently in the lounge with Finn and Quinn, talking and yelling loudly. Kurt had slept soundly for three hours, and Blaine noticed when the showered together (because nothing is better than shower sex), that he was looking a lot better than he had at one. Renee had found her way into Kurt's bedroom, and was sitting on the floor, looking at the pictures in the picture boxes, smiling cheekily when Blaine found her, kneeling beside his youngest daughter, and tickling her sides, making her squeal and giggle. Kurt had only just stepped out of the shower, when Rachel poked her head through the door. She smiled when she saw Blaine and Renee rolling around on the floor, but was shocked into silence when Kurt came out of the bathroom, shirtless. Rachel was just watching her friend, as he walked around the room, carelessly, looking through a large suitcase, before pulling out a shirt, and throwing it on, turning around, to smirk at Rachel, who was suddenly aware that Kurt had caught her staring at him. It's not like she hadn't seen Kurt shirtless before, but the scars on his back from the attack three years ago were still visible, and Rachel hadn't seen them before, let alone on Kurt, who had abs... Why didn't she know this in highschool? Why didn't anyone know this in highschool? She'd be having talk with Kurt and Blaine later about hiding the fact that Kurt was ripped, and could have beaten Puck to a pulp if had so chosen. _

_Blaine was leaning against the wall near the bedroom door, watching Rachel staring at husband, and amused expression on his face, which Rachel noticed, explaining that she and Puck would be leaving to help set up, and they would see them all later, to which Kurt replied with a wink, and Rachel blushed and walked off. Kurt chuckled to himself, lightly kissing Blaine, before following Rachel down to the lounge, where Mercedes watched her best-friend interacting with people, like his whole world wasn't collapsing around him. She could see the pain behind Blaine's eyes, and even though they laughed and smiled at things, she couldn't tell if they were true or not. But then again, Kurt and Blaine have always been good at hiding their feelings..._

* * *

><p>It had started out like any other Saturday, but ended in the worst way possible. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine had decided to head to the mall for the opening of a new gaming store or something that Nick and Wes wanted to check out, and dragging the other's along with them, was just an added bonus. Kurt was reluctant to head to the Westerville mall without Puck or Finn, even knowing that Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Blaine would be there didn't ease his mind. Blaine took Kurt's hand in the back seat of Wes' car, as they pulled into a car space, and Wes killed the engine, grinning at them madly, before stepping out of the car, and heading into the mall, the others lagging behind. Kurt and Blaine didn't walk close together like Nick and Jeff, in fact, they weren't even touching, and that's what killed Kurt a little inside, knowing that here, they can't be how they are at Dalton. No matter how much they want to be. There was a line at the gaming store, <em>Typical<em> Blaine thought as they joined the end of the line, Nick and Jeff shooting them annoyed glances. Wes was bouncing on the balls of his feet, he didn't seem to care that he would be here all day waiting to get in and see the store, which would most likely hold so much joy for him.

Blaine had been distracted by what Kurt was wearing, which is why he missed the conversation about how Nick and Jeff were going to find food, and for them to hold the spot, whilst Wes and David moved up a little in the line. It's also why he didn't notice the other boy, staring at them, with such determination that Blaine shivered a little. Kurt didn't seem to notice the boy staring at him, and Blaine wasn't sure whether he like that better, or if he would have rathered Kurt noticed and said something Kurt-like to the boy, to make him back off. _He's my boyfriend... not that guys... who is that guy anyway? What gives him the right to look at MY boyfriend like that? _Blaine's inner-monologue played over and over until Nick and Jeff returned with food, and distracted Blaine long enough to not see which way the boy went. _At least he's not watching Kurt like a piece of meat anymore... _Blaine thought as Kurt stole one of his red vines playfully, and laughed when Blaine pouted in response. The line moved ever so slowly, and ten minutes turned into a hour, and hour into two, and by twelve, they were tired, bored and ready to call it a day, when Wes' shouts alerted Kurt and Blaine to the fact that they were inside the new store, listening to Wes and Nick running around like kids, shouting to each other in a way they never would at Dalton. Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and David went over to the seats and waited for their friends to get bored with what they were doing, so they could leave, and Blaine could take Kurt back to Dalton, and wash all his boyfriend's fear away with a make-out session and some Disney movies.

...

It didn't take long for Nick and Wes to claim they were bored, and wanted to go home, in fact, according to David, it took them half an hour to figure that out. They all shared exasperated glances, before following Wes and Nick out of the store, and back towards the car park. They had been so wrapped up in the conversation; they didn't notice that Kurt had stopped to look at something, until Blaine had reached the doors without him. David was already running back inside, spotting Kurt immediately, looking at cards in the newsagents. Blaine remembered something about a birthday in the Hudmel family, but he couldn't remember, his mind too focused on the four jocks (they were wearing McKinley Titan Jackets), watching Kurt with disgust on their faces. Blaine pointed this out to David, who held back to talk with the others about getting Kurt out of there safely. Of course, that's when the shouting started...

'Hey Hummel, what brings you to these parts? Thought you'd be at that fancy gay school with all the other fags?' One of the boys, Azimio, Blaine thought, shouted

'This is Westerville, not Lima. Leave me alone. Don't you have freshmen to annoy?' Kurt said, more annoyed than afraid

'Don't push us Hummel. You're lucky we haven't shown up at that school of yours to bash the shit out of you for getting Karofsky expelled,' Azimio said, pushing Kurt up against the wall

'You wouldn't be smart enough to know how to get into the school. You're too stupid to know what day of the week it is,' Kurt said, bored, like he'd done this a million times.

The punch to the face was what set Blaine off. Nick and Jeff holding him back didn't do anything, as Blaine slammed into the bully, knocking him to the ground, before grabbing Kurt's hand, and sprinting towards the exit. Kurt and Blaine reached the car before the others, both panting, Kurt clutching his left cheek. They were joined by the other four no long after, none of them saying a word, instead getting into the car and heading back to Dalton...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt met up that night, she knew that something was off with her boys, but they had their emotions in check, laughing and plastering fake smiles on their faces. She knew it was an act, because she could see Kurt's facade, and it was breaking. He looked like he was about to break down, but was fighting hard to stay strong. It was then she knew that Kurt and Blaine are the masters of hiding their emotions, and she's the master of reading right through them...

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine headed out the door of the Hudmel house just on five thirty, to make the trip to McKinley. Blaine had to practically carry Kurt to the car, his husband's indecision about telling their friends about his condition making him reluctant to attend. At Blaine's insistence, Kurt had climbed into the passenger seat of the hire car Blaine got (Kurt knew he'd give in after Burt's truck had broken down on him the other night), and buckled up, waving to his parents, who were quite happy to stay home and baby sit Aliyah, Talia (Mercedes and Sam's eldest daughter), April, Renee, Lucas and James (Sam and Mercedes' son), knowing that they don't get much time with their grandchildren, or "metaphorical" grandchildren. As Blaine reversed out the drive and took off down the road towards McKinley, he remembered the first time him and Kurt had to leave Aliyah at home without them there, back when she was first born, and they had both been called into work. It had killed Blaine to not have Aliyah close to him, and when he got home, Kurt found him curled up on the couch, baby Aliyah in his arms. That picture sits on one of the many tables in their house, thanks to Kurt, who thought it would be funny to photograph it. Looking back now, Blaine is glad that he did...<em>

_..._

_There were loud noises emanating from the McKinley High's Gymnasium as Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Finn and Sam and Mercedes headed towards the location of the Ten Year Reunion. Blaine didn't know why he and Kurt had been Invited, given that they'd attended and graduated from Dalton, rather than McKinley, but both knew it was because of the New Directions and because, according to Mercedes and Sam, both were "honorary members". If Wes had been there, he would have thrown a gasket, or at least his gavel, at the news that Blaine and Kurt were practically members of the rival show choir... not that it matters now... it has been ten years... Blaine watched as Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn all hooked arms, and practically strutted into the gym, all of their partners watching on with smiles and laughing to themselves. Blaine wanted Kurt to get his mind off of everything... and it's not like they'd planned a late night, of course, telling the ND Members was going to be worry enough for Kurt, who had already changed his mind several times, before Blaine practically had to shove him into the car and drive here. Finn and Sam walked into the loud gym, looking around for other people they know/knew. Blaine, of course, having never attended McKinley at any point in time, only knew the members of ND, and followed Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn to the table in the far corner with "NEW DIRECTIONS: Glee Club" written on the large name-card in the middle of the round table. It was large enough to fit all the members of the club, but of course, was still far enough away from the other tables to avoid the... well... none Glee members... _

'_Blaine Warbler... Hummel- Anderson. What are you doing here?' Rachel asked jokingly, as Kurt and Blaine took their seats, and Rachel returned with Puck in tow_

'_Rachel... it's nice to see you too. Puck, how's things?' Blaine asked, shaking the mow- hawked man's hand_

'_Ah, same old you know. Nothing at this school has changed much in ten years man... still the same old fucked up system... How are you and my boy Kurt?' Puck asked, earning a small smile from Kurt, who was seated in between Blaine and Quinn_

'_We're both... well actually we have something to tell you all, but we're going to wait until everyone is here,' Blaine replied, causing Mike and Sam to look over at them, with prying expressions on their faces, to which Blaine signalled to them to wait for the others_

_..._

_The gym filled quickly, with each person arriving, the louder the hall became. Kurt had his eyes closed, trying to adjust to the noise. Blaine took his hand, smiling supportively, as the rest of the glee club members arrived, and Principal Schuester, (much to the surprise of the whole glee club), walked onto the stage to welcome everyone there, and start the music, which, for now, would be just songs from a random I-Pod, but the Glee Club was performing a few numbers later. Schuester headed back to the table, greeting everyone as he sat down, and even shook Blaine's hand. _

'_So, what's this thing you have to tell us?' Sam said, third beer in his hand, as the other members silenced and turned their eyes to them_

'_Kurt... I don't want this to ruin anyone's night, so please, just process the information, and then spend the rest of the night happy okay? Kurt has a tumour... it's cancerous, and has started spreading; it's now in his bones. There's... nothing they can do... he has... at the most... eighteen months to live,' Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand _

'_W-what? How could you not tell us? We're your family Kurt and these guys...'_

'_We only just found out ourselves. I don't have the energy to fight with you just please, don't pity me, enjoy what time you have left with me,' Kurt said, hugging Mercedes over the table_

'_For Kurt, I'm going to make this night the best ever,' Puck said, as the other members of New Directions cheered in agreement._

_..._

_Puck, true to his word, was the first one up on the stage, dedicating his song to Kurt, and making sure that everyone in the gym knew that the ND guys would beat up anyone that laid a hand on, or made fun of Kurt and Blaine. Even in the ten years it's been since they were at McKinley, people still don't understand or accept, and it pisses everyone off. Puck belted out the opening lines to" I'll Be There For You" by the 'Remembrandts ', the rest of the glee club singing along, as Kurt and Blaine linked hands and listened to the support their friends were giving them. Mercedes has tears in her eyes, as did all the glee girls, Tina breaking down halfway through the song, and standing to hug Kurt, who just let her sob onto his shoulder, not even caring that his outfit would have tear stains for the rest of the night...Blaine watched the interaction between Tina and Kurt, noting the building of tears in his own eyes. He wouldn't do that here, not in this place. He would save it until his husband was tucked up in bed, and he could go and talk to Carole about everything. Finn looked relieved that he and Mercedes didn't have to walk around on eggshells anymore, hiding the truth from the others. Puck sang through all the noise, his eyes not leaving the Glee table, even though people were shouting insults and slurs. Blaine wondered if the slushy machine still worked, and he could get there and back without anyone noticing, so he could throw slushies on all the people that threw them on their friends. An idea popped into his head, and he turned to Sam and Artie to put it into motion. _

_Kurt watched Puck on the stage, tears filling his bright blue eyes. He wouldn't let himself break down, because he knew that everyone needed him to be strong, they need him to fight for as long as he can, to stay alive, even though he's got seventeen months left, he still needs his strength. Schuester and Emma hadn't moved yet, but they were looking between Kurt and Blaine, who had just left with Artie and the other ND guys, their eyes filled with pain and sorrow, and pity. Will didn't want to see one of his former students, the student, who even though sang in the background, and stood out for his fashion sense, lit up the room with the spark that he did have, and all the times that he stood up to those who would bring him down. Before his transfer the attack, and his transfer to Dalton, Will had promised himself that Kurt would be given a solo, just so he could prove to the boy that he isn't invisible amongst the likes of Mercedes and Rachel and Finn, and that he is loved, and noticed and people do care for him. He never got the chance though, not after the attack by David Karofsky and the football players, the one that prompted Kurt's transfer. Emma had stood, pulling Kurt into the tightest hug she'd ever given. She too had looked to Kurt like he was someone she needed to protect from the world, a friend, a son almost. Will thought all his glee kids were like his family, not in the creepy way, but in the way most people dream of having a family... united, funny, and exciting. He didn't know much about Blaine, he'd only met the boy twice in the time he and Kurt had been dating back in highschool, but Will knew that with Blaine, Kurt would be alright... until he saw them perform at Sectionals, and Kurt was once again, in the background. _

'_Kurt, I am so proud of everything you've done with your life. I'm so proud of the man you've become, the father, and husband you are. The friend you are to all of us, and the son you are to me... I-I'm proud to know you, and I will never forget the light and spirit that you brought to glee,' Schuester said, pulling Kurt into a hug_

'_You don't know how much hearing you say that means to me Mr. Schue. Thank you for everything you did for me back then... I- thank you,' Kurt replied, hugging his glee teacher once more_

'_Hey Kurt, how about you take the solo for this next song?' Rachel asked, taking his hand as they walked towards the stage, the opening chords for "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson filling the gym_

'_This one, we'd like to dedicate to Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, and also to Blaine, because he's not from McKinley...' Kurt said into the microphone before starting to sing._

_..._

_To say the night was a hit, would be a lie. After Kurt and the New Directions had finished their song, they had stepped off the stage, only to be met with Blaine and Mike, pushing the slushie machine into the middle of the room, somehow, connecting a hose, and pointing it at all the people who used to slushie them. Kurt knew this wouldn't end well, but couldn't help laughing, when Blaine shouted "Asta La' Vista," squirted almost every jock or popular person with the blue substance, Mike stepping out of the firing zone, as Blaine took revenge for all the glee kids. Will couldn't help but laugh at the man eccentricities. The one time he'd spoken to Kurt about Blaine, he'd told him that he was the epitome of a five year old at times, and that he embraced his inner child at the least opportune times. He hadn't pushed Kurt to talk much about Dalton, not wanting Kurt to assume he was only talking to him to gain information. Will would never do that, and even though Rachel suggested it, he threw it down, knowing how disappointed Kurt would have been. It didn't help them win nationals, but Will was proud the Warblers had placed first, and even went so far as to congratulate them with handshakes and hugs. Blaine kicked the slushie machine over, and the glee club cheered, dancing around, and clapping loudly, as Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss in the middle of the gym, knowing that the people who tormented them for so long, no longer matter to them anymore, because all they have is each other, and right now, that's the most important thing... _

_..._

_As the night came to a close, Blaine asked if he could perform a song for Kurt, and the others had immediately jumped at the chance to help. Kurt was smiling, having not been serenaded by Blaine since their anniversary, and relishing in the fact that his friends, no, his family, were so willing to help out, no questions asked, not even Rachel complained when she didn't get the solo, knowing that this was something Blaine needed to do, because he needed to tell Kurt how he's feeling, and he knows Finn will like his song choice to, the taller man struggling to hold back the tears. Blaine took the stage, setting everything up, as Kurt watched from the table, a fond look on his face. _

'_This song is for my beautiful husband... Kurt Hummel-Anderson...' Blaine said, as he started playing..._

(**A/N: Title of this song at the end of this chapter. I do not own this song**)

Take a breath  
>I pull myself together<br>Just another step till I reach the door  
>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you<p>

(Ahahaha)  
>I wish that I could tell you something<p>

(Ahahaha)  
>To take it all away<p>

_All of the New Directions joined together for the chorus, their voices melodic and supportive, lifting the tension that had filled the room._

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<p>

_Blaine's took the solo again, looking directly at Kurt as he sang, stepping off the stage and walking towards his husband._

When I hear your voice  
>Its drowning in a whisper<br>It's just skin and bones  
>There's nothing left to take<br>And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better

_(Ahahaha)_  
>If only I could find the answer<p>

_(Ahahaha)_  
>To help me understand<p>

_Once again, everyone joined in to the chorus, now all were surrounding Kurt, who had tears in his eyes, sitting back against the chair, eyes drifting closed so he could let the song and the voices consume him, and bring him to the happy place..._

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<p>

_Blaine and Finn broke into the bridge together, Finn taking the first line, followed by Blaine. The rest of the New Directions, including Will and Emma were moving around, changing their formation so they could all see Kurt..._

That if you fall, stumble down  
>I'll pick you up off the ground<br>If you lose faith in you  
>I'll give you strength to pull through<br>Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
>Oh you know I'll be there for you<p>

(Ahahaha)  
>If only I could find the answer<br>To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<br>(Oh)  
>I wish I could save you<br>I want you to know  
>(Ohohh)<p>

_On the last line of the song, Blaine was kneeling in front of Kurt, holding his hands, tears in his eyes. The rest of the members joining hands, sort of the way they had when they thought Glee Club had been cancelled, and they sang in the auditorium..._

I wish I could save you (oh)

_The music died out, and Kurt was standing, hugging Blaine, whispering 'I love you' to him over and over. Everyone was crying, that was, until Puck made a joke, and all of the New Directions Members converged on Kurt and Blaine, hugging them, letting Kurt know that they're not giving up, and they will all be waiting if he falls... no matter what happens, Kurt knows that he's got people who love him... now all he has to do is tell his parents..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Song is "Save You" by Simple Plan, off their self titled album. I do not own this song, but I think it fits really well. :)**_


	12. Always and Forever

_**A/N: Another chapter. This chapter contains a little bit of smut, (like I said, I don't know if i'm that good at it, so they come in small doses). Hope you like this story so far. It's getting harder to keep uploading what with Christmas and all that jazz, but i'm trying... Enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Always and Forever<strong>_

_They got home at about eleven, leaving the Reunion long before it was due to end. Finn had promised that he and Quinn would see them before they left, and after some more tears, and promises to meet up, the other members of New Directions had let Kurt and Blaine go. They walked through the door to find Burt still up, sitting in the lounge, the TV on mute. Carole was reading a magazine, but looked up with the two boys entered, smiling. Kurt knew that he needed to tell his parents, and it was better sooner rather than later, so he led Blaine into the lounge, and sat down so he could face both Carole and Burt. There was silence for a long while, Kurt building up the courage, Blaine trying to come up with excuses as to why Burt shouldn't shoot him for not telling Kurt to take the treatments, and looking around the house for the escape routes he'd familiarised himself with ten years before hand. Carole had begun a conversation with Burt about taking the boys out for lunch and them coming back to spend Christmas with the family in Lima. Kurt closed his eyes when Carole started making plans for ten months from now. There was always the chance that he wouldn't be here, or he'd be too sick to make the trip from New York to Lima. _

'_Dad, Carole, we have to tell you both something, and I need you both to listen, and not talk until we're done. I don't want you to yell or say anything. I want you to take time to process it,' Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand for support_

'_What's going on?' Burt asked, turning the TV off as the two parents gave their undivided attention _

'_I'm... I have a tumour... in my brain, which has spread now. The doctors told us that had they caught it earlier, they may have been able to do something, but... I don't... I have...'_

'_Kurt was given eighteen months to live... there's nothing anyone can do. All we can do is... make the most of the time we have left...' Blaine finished, as Carole grabbed Burt's hand_

_It seemed like a lifetime that they all sat there, in the silence, Burt trying to find the words to tell his son that he still loves him, not matter what, but the realisation hadn't set in... Blaine had just told him that his son was going to die in eighteen months... how can he process something like that? He hasn't felt this way since Elizabeth passed away almost twenty years ago now... Carole was hugging Kurt, sobbing onto his shoulder as Blaine sat, staring out the window, focussing on other things beside the coldness in the house, and the looks of pain that spread across Burt's face at the news. Blaine felt himself pulled to his feet and into a hug, from Carole. He let go, the two of them sobbing together, finally letting the news sink in a little that their Kurt, strong, happy, brave, courageous Kurt, was going to die... How can that ever be alright? How did people expect Blaine to move on once Kurt was gone? The most he would do would be to move back to Lima and live with Carole and Burt and the girls, so he still has that sense of family that he doesn't have in Westerville... Westerville... his mother... Blaine and Kurt still have to tell Greta... there was time for that later though as they heard the front door open and close, and the Finn and Quinn walked into the lounge, spotting the family. Finn broke down in his mother's arms, whilst Quinn hugged Blaine. Kurt was hugging his father, who had gotten up from his seat. All that could be heard was crying. Blaine and Finn didn't hug each other, but the later placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, attempting a smile, that was more of a grimace._

_..._

_At midnight, Kurt and Blaine headed up to bed, leaving the others downstairs to talk through the information they'd just received. Blaine was in the ensuite to Kurt's room, changing into pyjamas when he heard Kurt talking to someone. Blaine poked his head out the door, to see Kurt talking to the picture of Elizabeth, a small smile on his face, hands folded across his chest. The only thing that could be heard was Kurt talking; the rest of the house was silent. Blaine left the bathroom and climbed into bed, snuggling down into the covers, waiting for Kurt. Aliyah and Renee were in the guest room, sleeping soundly when Kurt poked his head in the door, smiling contently, that his children hadn't heard them come home. He returned to the bedroom to find Blaine sitting up, leaning against the headboard, laptop in hand, watching what sounded like their wedding DVD. Kurt crawled up to where Blaine was sitting, and took the laptop out of his hands, closing it, as he straddle his husbands lap, placing soft kisses to his jaw line and neck. Blaine let his head fall back against the pillows, giving Kurt easier access to the sensitive part of his neck, just below his ear. Blaine trailed his hands down to Kurt's waist, resting them there as Kurt connected their mouths in a heated kiss. _

_Blaine had rolled them over so that Kurt was now underneath him, smiling as Kurt tried to keep himself from being too loud, knowing that Finn and his family were downstairs, and they didn't need to be interrupted... Blaine had discarded his shirt, and was in the process of pulling Kurt's over his head. He kissed a trail down Kurt's toned torso, reaching the waistline of his pants, before smirking, and yanking them off, much to Kurt's surprise, usually at least a warning is sent between them. Not that he minded he didn't mind having sex with Blaine at all; in fact, it was one of the more enjoyable things he liked to do with his husband... Blaine was also fully naked, and stopped kissing Kurt to reach over and grab the lube from the bedside table draw. Kurt watched as Blaine began to prep him, gripping the sheets tightly as Blaine inserted his finger, stretching and preparing Kurt. Kurt's soft moans (loud enough for them both to hear, but not loud enough to wake the rest of the house), were the only sounds between them for a while. Kurt was still gripping the sheets, but loosened his grip when Blaine removed his fingers, and lubed up his cock, preparing to "fuck Kurt senseless" as Blaine always said, which, according to Kurt, was "fucking hot". They'd gotten the hang of this, years ago, so when Blaine pushed in all the way, they found their rhythm immediately._

'_Fuck me Blaine, please...' Kurt managed before Blaine kissed him and thrusted back and forwards again_

'_You're so hot babe, so fucking hot,' Blaine replied, moving faster as per Kurt's moaned requests._

'_So you've s-said... oh god Blaine,' _

'_Relax babe, we've got all morning...' Blaine said teasingly, slowing his pace a little..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mercedes,<strong>_

_**I've been sitting in the lounge watching your movie for the last two hours, and Blaine has finally fallen asleep, curled up to me, of course, but asleep none the less. It's not that I don't want him to know that I'm writing these letters, it's just that, he's having a hard time at the moment, and I don't want to put any more strain on him. I can't say that its good news, but we've reached the six month mark. It's been six months since my diagnosis, and the doctors have said that they're very surprised at the progress I've made. I wish there was something they could do, I would do anything to be able to stay here with you and Blaine and the girls, but we don't always get everything we want. Unless you're Rachel, and you end up living your dreams... it's not like I wasn't expecting to follow mine, I just thought I'd have the chance to be a star before something like this happened. The last time I sung, would have been at my birthday, and it was hard enough then. Blaine was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get through the song, I was pushing myself a little hard. **_

_**I don't know exactly what I want to say to you in this letter. I've already written Quinn and Finn's, but you're one of my best friends Cedes, and I can't even put into words how much your love and friendship means to me. I've been trying to write Blaine's letter, but it's harder than anything I ever thought I'd have to do. I know we talked about it, about what I should say, and how I should say it, but it's one thing to think it, it's another to put it into words on paper. I don't want to break him, but I can see the facade he's built falling already. He thinks we don't notice. It was the same when we went back to Lima for the reunion and we told my parents about my sickness. The whole next day, (after our wild morning of sex), Blaine walked around, a smile on his face, trying to act like nothing was bothering him. I could see it in his eyes though... and then we went to Westerville to stay with his mother for a couple of days, and it was up again. I need you to watch out for his Cedes, make sure he's okay, and that he's trying to be happy. I don't want him to be lonely, so maybe have someone live with him for a while. I know it might be hard for you to do it, but if Finn and Quinn could, or even Burt and Carole, because I know how he is about contacting people who aren't right near us, and if he doesn't call Burt and Carole, he'll never see them...**_

_**Do you remember that car wash we had back in sophomore year to raise money for Glee Club, and you told me that you liked me? I was thinking about that the other day, when Rachel mentioned something about it, and how Finn wouldn't shut up about me and him and how awesome we are as brothers. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, of course, that's until I remember that you threw a brick through the windshield, and then proceeded to sing about it... I forgive you Cedes, but that's a memory I want you to remember and laugh about. God, I thought back then that I'd lose your friendship because I couldn't come out and tell you the truth, but then I said it, and I realised that I didn't have to hide who I was from you anymore, I didn't have to hide it from anyone, and I think that's when I truly started to find myself. I guess, in some ways, I have you to thank for that Cedes. You helped me find myself, and you didn't disown me because of it. I don't think I'd be where I am today, if it wasn't for you and your friendship and love. Blaine always told me to have courage, and I think you helped me find a little bit that day... that's one of the many things I have to thank you for. You never said a bad thing about me, to anyone, which was shocking, because I thought the whole Glee Club would shun me when they found out, especially Puck and Finn, but they didn't. They were kind about it even. Well, most of them were, every now and then they'd make a lame joke, or innuendo or something crude. I'd let it slide, knowing it was a joke, but then Junior Year happened, and things got... bad!**_

_**We sort of started drifting apart. I think I drifted apart from alot of your guys in glee, and maybe it was my own fault, or maybe it was just the bullying that was getting to me, but either way, it happened, and even though we worked through it, I think it added to alot of the stuff going on in my life with Karofsky. I saw your face that day I told everyone I was transferring to Dalton. I could see the pain in everyone's eyes, and even Finn looked upset. I didn't want to let you guys down, and with sectionals around the corner, I knew how hard it would be for your guys to get the numbers back. I can't tell you how much I wanted to be up there with you guys on that stage Cedes. I actually can't believe that Schuester didn't give Rachel a solo... that was a shock. I need to confess something to you though... don't get mad at me, but I was thinking of transferring back to McKinley for Senior Year with Blaine, but we'd been through so much, and then when I heard about Karofsky, and Azimio, I decided to stay at Dalton would be safer for both of us. I didn't know they'd both been expelled until halfway through senior year... **_

_**Needless to say, that didn't stop us from being close. You'd come and stay at the dorms with me, and I'd still attend the sleepovers the girls had, and it was just like normal. You gave me the normalcy in my life, amongst all the chaos and excitement, and I'm thankful for that... I hope that you're happy one day again Cedes. Don't let Sam get too down though, I know that he and I got closer because of you, and I know he considers me his brother, but don't let him be sad. Don't let yourself be sad. Look after Blaine and the girls, and yourself and your children and husband Cedes. Keep making beautiful music, and be the diva that I know you are... I love you Cedes...**_

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. **_

* * *

><p><em>Carole woke to the sound of singing coming from the kitchen. She'd already identified that Blaine as one of the voices, but when she stepped into the kitchen, she found Quinn, Blaine, Kurt and Finn singing a song she recognised from Blaine's latest album. Smiling at the scene, she couldn't help but clap as they finished, each of them turning to face her. Kurt's smile was beaming, and it was almost like things were normal, and what they'd said last night wasn't happening, even though it was... Finn was hovering over the stove whilst Kurt cooked the pancakes, and Blaine was helping Quinn with the toast, and fruit, which made Carole smile, considering that Blaine and Finn are usually banished from the kitchen when Kurt and Quinn are together. They like everything to be done right, and sometimes, Finn and Blaine can help better by not helping at all... Carole was quickly ushered from the kitchen by Finn, who, surprisingly, was helping Kurt cook the pancakes. Blaine had started singing another song, but Carole didn't recognise this one... 'must be off his new album... speaking of which, I must buy that' Carole thought as she sat down at the kitchen table, and Quinn placed a cup of coffee in front of her, before smiling and turning back to the kitchen. <em>

_Twenty minutes later, breakfast was served, and the family, sat around the dining room table, the conversation on Blaine and his new album, which he was doing a signing for next month in New York, that Carole promised she'd try and get to. Burt had joined them, turning his nose up at the fruit that Kurt had put on his plate. _

'_Kurt, why can't I have pancakes?' Burt asked, as Kurt looked at him confusedly._

'_I don't know. Blaine, why can't dad have pancakes?' Kurt asked, sitting down, and picking up his fork_

'_You're still having heart problems, and Finn used about ten spoons of sugar in the pancakes, so you can blame him,' Blaine replied, grabbing the bowl of fruit from Quinn_

'_DADDY... Renee said that I can't help her colour, but she's colouring in my book, and I want to colour,' Aliyah said, appearing in the dining room_

'_Sweetie, your colouring books are in your bag. Go tell Renee to share, or I'll come up there, and you won't be having any. Got it?' Kurt replied_

'_Yep, thanks daddy!' Aliyah said, running back upstairs_

_..._

_The talk around the table didn't go anywhere near the topic discussed last night. Kurt was grateful for that, even though they still had to tell Greta, there was some sense of peace that washed over him, knowing that his parents know makes it easier, because now he has other people to talk to, not just Blaine, or the New Directions or Mercedes, now he can go to his dad, the one person he usually tells everything to. Blaine and Finn were in the middle of a conversation about football, when Quinn spotted the news broadcast. Apparently, the Hudmel's new next door neighbour (her name was Sandra Fink), had called the local news stations, and told them that Kurt and Blaine were in town, and now there was a protest rally happening. Kurt wasn't paying attention to the TV, instead, taking the piece of the paper his father handed him, and flipping through it, taking the time to read the articles, rather than concern himself with whatever was going on in Lima. Blaine seemed to be doing the same thing, flipping through the sports section, ignoring the talk on the TV about the town needing to be cleansed or some crap like that. _

_Finn watched the two, not understanding how they weren't bothered by the fact that the mayor of Lima was trying to shun them from the town that they grew up in. Kurt only looked up when Quinn spoke softly, looking to the TV, where they were showing pictures of the Warblers at Sectionals and Regional's, and pictures people had taken with their phones of Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean or something. Santana had alot of pictures of the two, but there is no way that this would have been her doing. She's a bitch, but she's not heartless, Kurt proved that fact when he got his friend to open up to him about her feelings for Brittany. The news bulletin finished, and the table was silent again, Kurt and Blaine politely excusing themselves to shower and dress before they took the drive to Westerville to see Greta. Blaine muttered something under his breath about it not being logical for them to stay in Lima if something like this was going to happen. Finn watched the two leave the room before he turned to Quinn and they all started a conversation about the rally and what was going on. There was a banging on the door, and Burt stood to answer it, coming back into the room, followed by Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Rachel. Obviously, they'd heard the news broadcast as well, because they were about to start talking plans of action to keep "Klaine" safe... not that it would be hard..._

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_The drive to Westerville seemed to take longer than the hour and a half it took them back in highschool. Blaine pulled into the drive of his mother's house, still the same as it was. Aliyah was exclaiming loudly how cool the house was, and asked if Grandma Anderson was a princess. Blaine chuckled, helping his daughter out of the car, before explaining that Grandma Anderson wasn't a princess, she just had alot of royal servants. Kurt had to smirk at the euphemism Blaine used to describe the people that worked for his mother, whilst she sat around the house all day, doing practically nothing... Renee was looking around, her head spinning so fast, Kurt swore that her head would spin off if she kept going. They got to the front door, and Blaine knocked, waiting for the moment that his mother would open the door. Kurt had taken Blaine's free hand, smiling as the door opened, Greta Anderson smiling as she ushered her son's and grandchildren into the large house. Aliyah took Renee's hand instinctively, and Kurt nudged Blaine to point out the girls' protectiveness of each other. He smiled, and followed the girls into the lounge, where Greta was pouring them drinks. Kurt gave Aliyah the bag, and told her to take Renee into the next room and colour. It's amazing that something as trivial as colouring, could keep their girls occupied... 'Thank gaga they're nothing like Rachel...' Kurt thought as Greta handed him a soda water. Blaine and his mother flowed into an easy conversation about Blaine's new record, and his law firm, and the girls, and how they were going with school. Kurt joined in on bits and pieces of the conversation, but he doesn't really know Greta all that well, even though she's changed alot, Kurt is still wary of her, as he is of most people around his family..._

_They were soon talking about the mayoral campaign, which Kurt was still ignoring. He chose to believe that it was a figment of his imagination, and that people talking about it were just insane... not that he would ever call Blaine insane, he's the most sane... well come to think of it, jumping on furniture... pouting... acting like a five year old... quoting Shakespeare randomly... okay, so his husband is a little insane, but that's to be expected. He's Blaine Anderson... if he weren't the quirky, adorable insane guy that he is, Kurt mightn't have fallen in love with him... Blaine was building up to telling his mother about the cancer, Kurt could tell because he'd moved closer so he could put his hand on Kurt's thigh during the conversation. A silent facet of support which has been greatly perfected over the years, and Kurt wonders if Blaine uses it sometimes as a well to tell himself that Kurt is still there with him, and he's not going anywhere... that's how Kurt sees it anyway... _

'_...Tell me about your new line Kurt. I've heard it's going to be fabulous...' Greta asked, turning to her son-in-law_

'_Ah, I hope so. It's the last for this season so I hope it goes out with a bang, not literally though, because if something were to explode the clothes would catch on fire and that wouldn't be good at all...' Kurt said, as Blaine squeezed his thigh_

'_Good. I look forward to seeing it in stores. Blaine, your father...' _

'_Greta, have you seen... Oh, I didn't know you had company. My apologies, I'm Andrew Anderson...'_

'_Honey, it's Blaine... our son... and his husband, Kurt,' Greta said, looking between Blaine and Andrew_

_It's been ten years since Blaine saw his father, well actually, the last time he actually _saw_ him, was when he gatecrashed their wedding seven years ago, but technically, in Blaine's mind, that didn't count. It's not surprise to Blaine that his father doesn't recognise him, nor is Blaine upset by this fact. He knows that he should be, but he can't bring himself to care, because he has Kurt, and his mother, and Aliyah and Renee, so what does he need Andrew for? The man kicked him out when he graduated, and told him to "never come back". So, Blaine didn't. In fact, this is the first time he's been in this house in ten years, and it still scares him a little to know that his mother didn't sell it after the divorce, or that his father still has a key, and looks a little too chipper for Blaine's liking... then again, if that means he's changed... 'Don't go there Blaine. He's still the same dirt bag barstard homophobe that kicked you out and told you to never come back. Don't go soft now Anderson' Blaine thought to himself._

_The room was plunged into silence. No one spoke, and Blaine looked like he wanted to punch his father, the way he was looking at him kind of scared Kurt a little. He knew it didn't mean anything, it was just Blaine's defence against his father, but there are other ways. _

'_I didn't come here to speak with him. We won't stay in this house if he's here. Mom, we came to tell you that Kurt's got cancer. He's been given eighteen months to live. I'll call you tomorrow, but I'm not staying here and putting my children and husband through this. I love you,' Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking out of the room_

'_Blaine, son...'_

'_I am not your son! I stopped being your son the day you kicked me out. Don't stand there and pretend with me. I know the real you...'_

'_We'll be in the car Blaine. Greta, it was lovely to see you,' Kurt said, walking out the door without looking back. _

_..._

_Without further words, Blaine pushed past his father, and followed Kurt to the car. He didn't mean to slam the door, it was just natural, but it made Renee burst into tears. Kurt was consoling her, telling her that it was just the wind pushing the door closed. Blaine knew they would talk about it when they got back to the Hudmel's, but for right now, silence is their best friend, and that's not the way he wanted to tell his mother that the love of his life is dying... Kurt grabbed his hand, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering their words in his ear... Forever and Always, no matter what..._


	13. Keep Holding On Part One

_**A/N: I do not own Glee. Which is rather unfortunate. I do, however, have the rights to this story. So enjoy this chapter, and I hope all readers have a fantastic Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks to those who have reviewed, Favourited, and Alerted this story. It's nice to know that people are reading it. Justice Isn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Keep Holding On Part One<strong>_

_On Monday morning, Kurt and Blaine promised Greta that they would return to the Anderson house, and stay with her for two days before they head back to New York, so she could talk about Kurt. Blaine knew he shouldn't have told her the way that he did, but his father brings out that side of him. Kurt was talking with his Burt, who had him in a tight embrace, like letting Kurt go would mean he'd never see him again, even through Kurt promised they'd see each other soon, for his birthday, and for Renee's birthday, and Blaine's birthday, and all the other family events in between. Carole watched them leave, holding Burt's hand, tears in her eyes, as Blaine reversed out of the drive, and took off down the road, heading for Westerville. Aliyah and Renee were both excited to be seeing their nana as Aliyah had dubbed her, so they didn't get confused about which set of grandparents they were going to see. They'd been excited for it, ever since Kurt had told them about how the house they'd been in the other day was like a castle, and they were the princesses. Of course, the argument stopped being funny, when Aliyah had told Kurt that he was the dragon and Blaine was the prince that would rescue them. His husband had sighed, and went back to his conversation with Carole about how Renee was going to have Blaine's curls, and how cute she'd look in pig tails. _

_Kurt chuckled at the memory, making Blaine look over at him, quirking an eyebrow, before grinning and turning to look back at the road. There had been several promises made between Blaine and his mother. The first, was that if at any time during their stay Andrew showed up, they would be leaving, the second, she was not allowed to mention anything about Andrew and third, she promised to have his favourite brownies prepared for him before they arrived, to which Kurt had protested, even though Blaine knows he likes them. Kurt was staring aimlessly out the window. He hadn't spoken much in the last couple of days, always sleeping, and doing light activities. Yesterday morning, he couldn't even get out of bed. Blaine, worried, had called the doctor, who said that it was probably the calcium tablets reacting with the medication he's taking for the headaches. If Blaine hadn't of been worried before, he was now, especially when Kurt had forgotten Carole was his step-mother and that Burt had re-married, prompting them to bring out their wedding DVD. Kurt had cried for two hours afterwards, apologising, and saying how sorry he was that he forgot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love Carole, because he does. When Kurt had fallen asleep, Blaine went downstairs to talk to Carole, and had ended up in tears, something he'd been doing alot since they had told New Directions at the Reunion of Friday night._

_..._

_An hour into the drive, Aliyah woke up, and started talking a mile a minute with Blaine about everything and anything, which forced Renee to wake up, rubbing her eyes, and smiling brightly, when she saw where they were. Kurt had fallen asleep not long ago, after Blaine had told him to stop fighting the urge and close his eyes. Looking back on it, Blaine regretted that the moment it had happened, and he'd kept glancing over to make sure that Kurt was still alive, and breathing normally. Aliyah had started talking about how Grandpa Burt had promised to take her to a Buckeyes game for her birthday next year, making Blaine chuckle at the thought of their daughter attending a football game, and actually enjoying it. Aliyah is so much like Kurt; it's really not that funny. She cares so much about what she wears, and that her hair is done right, and if Blaine tries to mess it up, she'll glare at him with the infamous Kurt Hummel Bitch Glare. Renee was staring open mouthed, out the window, watching all the houses, each getting bigger, as Blaine drove through the streets to his old childhood home. The worst thing about it, was that around this time every February, the next door neighbours, Mr. and Mrs. Franks come over, and try to set Blaine up with their granddaughter, who Blaine still believes it trying to crack onto him, and turn him straight, not that it would matter now, because he's got Kurt, and Aliyah and Renee, and he doesn't want, nor will he ever want, someone else... Blaine turned down the street and pulled into the Anderson house, stopping the car, and sighing... it's now or never Blaine..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittany,<strong>_

_**There are so many things I want to say to you, I just don't know how. I guess the first thing would be that I hope you and Santana are doing okay. I know it's hard to be on the road, and have your family, but you are so in love with each other, you work through all of that. When we first met, it was during Glee Club back at McKinley, right before you started calling my dolphin, which is actually grown on me. We got along well, and even after the incident where we made out in my basement because I was trying to prove to myself and my father that I could be straight, like Finn. We've always been close in certain ways, not including the time I made out with you, but when you and Santana started dating, and you kept coming to Dalton and staying the night with me and Blaine, we formed a bond. You're like a sister to me now, and I considered you family, even before you and Santana were together. I've known alot of different sides of you. The quirky, the shy, the outgoing, and through all of your ups and downs, and emotional slides, we've always been there for each other. I can tell you anything, and you don't judge me on it, because we're in the same boat. **_

_**Britt, if you're reading this, then you know that I'm not there with you anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you, or that I'm not going to take care of you and watch over you. You told me once, that you believe that there is a place that people go to after they die, that's like their dream world. Just think, that's where I'll be Britt. I won't be in pain, I won't be unhappy or not smiling, I'll be able to laugh and share my life with all of you, in the ways that matter. I'm not giving up Britt. I'd never give up, but I have come to terms with what's going to happen, and I know it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay, but I need you to promise me something... I need you to take care of Blaine and the girls. I know Quinn and Finn will probably be doing the same, but we're your dolphins, and it's your job to take care of us, in that special way that you always do. You can get Santana and the kids to help, I'm sure that Aliyah and Renee will appreciate having other kids their age there, to play with. Don't give up on love, or life Britt. You're a wonderful person, and I think you're amazing enough to be able to help other people that you love, and who love you. **_

_**I'm so proud of the woman you've become Britt. You've got a successful company that you and Mike manage, you're an extraordinary dancer, and you've got Santana and two beautiful children who adore you. For two people from Lima Ohio, we've done pretty well for ourselves. We've both followed our dreams, and they've taken us where we want to go, and I think that the people we've made friends with, and met along the way are to thank for that too. I love you boo, and I'll always make sure that you're smiling, even when you think that nothing good will happen again, I'll always make sure it does. Look after Santana and Blaine for me, and make sure that you're always smiling Britt, because when you smile, you're really pretty, and you make other people smile with you. I'll miss you, but I'll never be far away, and you can always come and talk to me if you need to. 'The path we take isn't chosen by our mother or father, or even our friends, it's what we choose to do with our lives, and who we choose to spend that life with, that really makes a dream come true. So believe in yourself, and know that, everyday, dreams come true'.**_

_**I love you Britt**_

_**Always and Forever**_

_**Your Dolphin,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Aliyah and Renee linked hands, and followed their father's to the front door of the "castle". Blaine was shaking and wringing his hands in front of him, whilst Kurt just had his hands in his pockets, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here. He knows what this place means to Blaine, and it's never anything good. It's not just that though. He's tired, and irritable, and has a painful migraine developing. Blaine has been driving him insane lately with all the time they spend having sex, and not sleeping, when Kurt knows that he should be resting, even though he <em>loves _having sex with Blaine, there should be limits. Aliyah was knocking on the front door, before Kurt could knock himself out of his thoughts of Blaine, and found himself turning to stare at his husband, the swelling in the pit of his stomach getting stronger with each lingering glance. When Blaine meets his eye, he winks, and smirks, before turning back to the front door, where Greta Anderson has just appeared, wearing one of Kurt's summer 2020 dresses. _

'_Blaine, Kurt, come in sweeties...' she said, stepping aside to lead them into the house_

'_Hey mom, how have you been?' Blaine asked, hugging Greta who was watching Kurt take the girls into the lounge where they could colour_

'_Worried, sad, hopeful, I'm so sorry Kurt. I wish there was something I could do,' Greta said, hugging her son's husband tightly_

'_Why worry about things that are months away? Let's focus on more important things, like the fact that you're wearing one of my designs, and it's looks fabulous on you,' Kurt replied, spinning the woman around._

_Greta chuckled, smiling as she followed the two men into the dining room, where food was already set. Blaine headed straight for the brownies, earning a glare from Kurt, which he just shrugged off. They sat down at the table, and Blaine told his mother about his new album, and what's been going on for them, whilst Kurt sat listening, but not saying anything. From the lounge, Aliyah could be heard talking to Renee, about being princesses and getting rescued by princes and how one day they'd be able to live in a fairytale, and have both their father's walk them down the aisle. Kurt closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to be there to watch his girls grow up was hard enough, but to have Aliyah talking about the future, when she's old enough to date (not that Blaine would let her, because he's very protective of his girls), so when Blaine finally approves of the guy she's dating and they decided to get married... Kurt sighed softly, tuning out the conversation around him, and shutting himself off to the outside world, living in his own head. He knows that's dangerous, and he knows that if he doesn't take his medication soon, he'll have a gigantic headache and won't be able to sleep later, or do anything. _

_Kurt excused himself from the conversation and table, and went out into the hall where they had left their bags. The Anderson family portrait which hung above the fireplace could be seen from where he was standing. Kurt grabbed his medication and suitcase, and took it upstairs to Blaine's old bedroom, which Kurt noticed hadn't changed, much like his own. The ensuite bathroom was still as tidy as ever, and the action figures and books from Blaine's childhood, still lined the shelves. Kurt smiled as his eyes fell on a photo of the two of them after their graduation from Dalton. Kurt was smiling happily, and Blaine was just looking at him, perfectly content with that moment in their lives. Kurt walked into the bathroom, trying to remember every last detail about their graduation from Dalton... But it was becoming hard to do, what with his growing migraine and all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Friday January 29th - Two days before Opening Night at McKinley<strong>

**Dalton Academy 2011**

Sam had shown up at Dalton with Puck, and when they walked into a rehearsal without even knocking, and straight over to Kurt, who was talking with Nick, Wes, David and Blaine couldn't believe their eyes. These two boys from McKinley just walked in on one of their rehearsals, without even blinking, and pulled Kurt into a hug, before stepping back to scan the room. It was only then that Sam had pulled out a wad of tickets for McKinley's Opening Night of _West Side Story_, and asked all of the Warblers to attend, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, whilst Kurt took the tickets and looked at them. Finally, knowing Rachel would call him and berate him for not attending, he gave in a nodded. Puck pulled Kurt into a hug. It was at this point, that Wes started banging his gavel, which made Sam realise that they had just walked in on a rehearsal, and from the stories he's heard about Wesley Montgomery and his gavel from Kurt, he'd rather not have it thrown at him. Pulling Puck out the door by his arm, the room was once again silent, all Warbler eyes on Kurt, who was looking uncomfortable, and like he had been touched by a disease or something. Wes stood, taking the tickets from Kurt and explaining that he'd fit it into their schedule to attend, before closing the meeting, and ushering the Warblers out the door.

Blaine followed Kurt out of the Warbler hall, and down towards their dorm room. They were silent, Kurt walking beside Blaine, hands clutching the strap of his bag, deep in thought about something Blaine couldn't really pick out. They'd reached their room and stepped inside before Kurt reacted, hitting his head softly against the wall by the door, and muttering "stupid Rachel" and "stupid McKinley" under his breath with each bang. Blaine just watched his boyfriend, trying to decipher what had happened to make him like this, but before he had a chance to pull Kurt away from the wall; Kurt had pushed him up against it, and was kissing him fiercely. It took Blaine a moment to react, before he was wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him back, pushing away the fact that this was the first time Kurt had done anything like this before. Before either of them registered it, they had made their way to Blaine's bed, both shedding their blazers and ties. Kurt was lying on the bed, Blaine straddling him, still kissing as Blaine undid a couple of the buttons of Kurt's dress shirt, smirking when Kurt moaned at the sensation. They hadn't made out like this before, something Blaine was acutely aware of as Kurt flipped them over, and proceeded to undress him. He didn't want them to rush things, knowing that Kurt wasn't ready for that sort of thing, even though they'd talked about it and _whoa, okay Kurt, let's not get to handsy! _Blaine thought, lightly pushing Kurt off of him, and sitting up.

'We, need to, ah, cool off,' Blaine said, standing so that Kurt couldn't latch onto him again

'You cool off then, I'm going to go and punch a wall, before repeatedly banging my head against it for twenty minutes, after which I will go and annoy Wes and David until they agree that we're not going to McKinley's opening night, before coming back here and climbing into bed, where I will lie awake for two hours, going over everything in my head, before finally drifting into a restless sleep, only to be woken by you tomorrow morning. I'll see you later Blaine,' Kurt said, standing and striding across the room, yanking open the door and slamming it closed as he left, which was ruined by Nick entering the room, looking oddly at Blaine, who was still shocked at his boyfriend's behaviour.

'Ah, what just happened? Were you two in the middle of making out? Because Kurt doesn't look happy,' Nick said, sitting down on the couch, facing Blaine

'I... did he look, _angry_, to you?' Blaine asked, not moving from the edge of the bed

'Yes. But not as angry as he looked when those guys from McKinley showed up. You know Blaine; you should be more considerate of your boyfriend's feelings. Oh, and you might want to re-button your shirt before coming to dinner,' Nick said, pulling out his text book and headphones

...

It had been almost half an hour since Kurt's "diva tantrum", and he was nowhere to be seen. Wes and David had arrived just before Blaine and Nick, and claimed they hadn't seen him, which was surprising since one of the things Kurt had ranted on about was that he'd be going to see them, to tell them that they aren't going to McKinley. Blaine's mind immediately flicked to the fact that Kurt was afraid one of the footballers would do something, but dismissed it, when he arrived at the Warbler table, to Jeff, Cameron, Thad, Trent and Aaron glaring at him, like he'd done something horrible. They were also glaring at Wes and David, who weren't talking like they usually were, instead looking at Blaine, hoping he'd be their comic relief, and jump up on the table to exclaim to the whole food hall that he loves Kurt and wants to serenade him (_again) _in public, so that everyone can see. This, however, didn't happen. Blaine took his seat beside Nick, looking around the table; his friend's still glaring at him. Fifteen minutes in, everything seemed back to normal, but Kurt was still missing, and not answering his phone. Nick had been texting non-stop, whilst having a conversation with Jeff about where they were going for their one year anniversary, and it wasn't until Blaine glanced over at Nick's phone that he knew something was wrong. _He's texting Kurt. My Kurt. Why is Nick, who is dating Jeff, texting my boyfriend non-stop? _Blaine asked himself, as Nick's phone chimed again. Jeff didn't seem to care, whether that meant he knew what was going on or not, Blaine couldn't tell.

Wes and David had started being their normal selves again, which wasn't surprising, considering they can't not talk to each other, for more than an hour, which was proven by the Warblers last year after they lost at Regional's, and dared both Wes and David to stop talking for one whole hour... they'd lasted forty-five minutes, before David gave in. needless to say, Blaine won the prize pool and took Kurt out on a date, so he wasn't too upset... the dinner conversation rotated around the McKinley Highschool Production (Wes and David), what they should perform at Sectional's (Thad and Cameron), and whether or not Kurt not being at dinner meant that he and Blaine were in the middle of a huge argument, where, once again, Blaine was oblivious, and Kurt was hurt (Nick and Jeff). This went on for another twenty minutes, before dinner was over, and all the Warblers headed back to their respective dorms, but not before glaring at Blaine, who was walking with Nick and Jeff. The three of them had decided to have a movie night in Kurt and Blaine's dorm... given that Nick and Jeff had been going through some things lately, and they all needed a night where they could just be with their friends... What was surprising was that when they arrived back at the room, the lights were off, and Kurt was snuggled up in bed, facing away from the door. Nick and Jeff simply moved over to the couch and began looking through movies, leaving Blaine to shut the door, and move over to Kurt's bed.

'Hey babe, you awake? We need to talk about before,' Blaine said, running his thumb lightly over Kurt's cheek

'Here's something to talk about Blaine... Nick and Jeff need help. Go and talk to them. Leave me alone to wallow...' Kurt said, rolling over

'What are you talking about? What's going on Kurt?' Blaine asked, moving so he was facing his boyfriend

'I'm sleeping in Wes and David's room. Have a good night guys,' Kurt said, standing and moving so fast, he was out the door before Blaine could say Katy Perry.

Nick was glaring at him again, Jeff was looking awkwardly between the two, and Blaine was gaping at the door, like it had been slammed in his face. He sunk down onto Kurt's bed, trying to figure out what had just happened, when Nick's phone started ringing, and he left the room to answer it. Jeff was shaking his head and Blaine, mumbling something under his breath as he put _Mulan _into the DVD player, and made himself comfortable on the couch.

...

Blaine woke up to the sound of Kurt singing softly in the shower. _Well at least he's back in the room, nice of him to wake me though... _ Blaine thought bitterly to himself as he sat, glaring at the bathroom door, blaming it for the reason his boyfriend was acting so strange. Nick and Jeff hadn't been much help with anything last night; the two cuddling on the couch, whilst Blaine pretended to watch the movie, whilst really he was trying to figure out what was going on. His thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door opened, and Kurt stepped into the room, shirtless, his hair damp from the shower. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous boyfriend, who had gone to the closet to get a clean shirt. It's Saturday. The day that Kurt and Blaine were meant to head to Lima, for Finn's birthday, and stay the night at the Hudmel house, before driving back to Westerville on Sunday, for their Warbler meeting on Monday morning. Of course, Blaine hadn't forgotten this, but from the look on Kurt's face when he caught Blaine staring, he may as well have. In the nine months they've been together, Blaine has never once seen Kurt so angry, or at least, not at him. Blaine got out of bed, hoping he could calm Kurt down a little, so they could have a rational discussion and sort out whatever the problem was between them. Blaine had figured out that Kurt started acting weird last night after 'the best make out session thus far'._ Maybe he's mad at himself, but needs someone to take it out on... He's been texting Nick alot, they are good friends, and perhaps that's what they've been texting about... _Blaine thought as he moved so that he was face to face with Kurt, who still had his back to him.

'Talk to me. What's going on? Did something happen at McKinley? Is that why you don't want to go?'

'Do you know what Monday is? Do you know what day it is? Are you that oblivious to all the signals I've been giving you for the last two weeks? Please Blaine, tell me, that you of all people, remembered that Monday night is out nine month anniversary?' Kurt asked, crossing his arms, eyebrow quirked

Blaine cringed. 'Damn it, I knew I was forgetting something. Wait, what do you mean signals? Are you breaking up with me?' Blaine asked, frantically trying to come up with reasons he's such an idiot so Kurt wouldn't dump him

'No Blaine, I'm not breaking up with you. I was trying to prepare myself for what I was planning on Monday, but it seems you'd rather watch McKinley dance around on a stage, than spend the evening with your boyfriend, celebrating our relationship and having sex. But hey, you go have a great time at the play, I'll just stay here, and do homework...' Kurt said, as Blaine's face dawned with realisation.

All the times Kurt had initiated their make-out sessions over the last two weeks, the Warblers congratulating them, Nick and Kurt's texting and whispering about "plans", the reason Kurt wasn't happy when Sam and Puck had shown up and invited them to the show... it all made sense now. Kurt was planning a romantic night; they could spend together, before they gave themselves to each other completely. Only after this, did Blaine's mind start going into overdrive... _Kurt wants to have sex. Kurt wants to have sex with me. Oh my god Anderson, pull yourself together. You want this as much as he does... Your hot, gorgeous, angel of a boyfriend wants to give himself to you, and you can't even say anything? Do something... Do something so he knows you want this too! _Blaine pulled Kurt close to him by his hips and kissed him. Kurt was taken by surprise, but melted into the kiss readily, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, as the two explored each other for a little longer, before breaking apart, remembering they were meant to be getting ready for Finn's birthday... _Damn you Finn Hudson-Hummel... Damn you... _

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was getting worried about his husband. He'd gone up to the room thirty minutes ago, and hadn't made a sound. He could be asleep, but usually he'd let Blaine know so he didn't worry like he is right now. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom, pushing open the door, hoping to see Kurt tucked into the bed. When he wasn't, Blaine panicked and was about to pull out his phone, when he heard a thump in the bathroom. He pushed the door open to find Kurt lying on the floor, bleeding and shaking, struggling to keep his eyes open. Greta had arrived not long after Blaine, hearing the thump and becoming worried. She'd immediately pulled out her phone to call an ambulance. Blaine was holding Kurt, wiping at his nose, and peppering soft kisses all over his face...<em>

'_B-Blaine, h-h-hurts...'_

'_I know baby. You just gotta keep holding on for me okay... The ambulance will be here soon,'_

'_C-c-can't... tired. N-need to s-s-sleep,' Kurt stuttered, his eyes fluttering closed_

'_Kurt, don't you let go you hear me? You stay here with us... Kurt...' _


	14. Keep Holding On Part Two

_**A/N: The second part of Chapter Ten. Starts with a little bit of smut, and finishes with so much Klaine fluff. I'm still not used to writing smut, so please excuse if it is bad. Although, it wouldn't surprise me, because i'm not good at it, so... Yeah. Anyway, enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. (Also, I don't own Glee, and events may not line up with the season three story line, but that's becasue it's different).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Keep Holding On Part Two<strong>_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Flashback: Their First Time**

**Night of McKinley Production 2011 **

Kurt and Blaine stood to join in the standing ovation of the crowd in the McKinley High Auditorium, where Rachel had just finished belting out the show ending show stopping, number. The rest of the Warbler's were cat calling and whooping their congratulations, as the students from the play returned to the stage for their final bows and congratulations. Finn had been seated next to Kurt, and was cheering loudly for Rachel and Sam, who had played Tony and Maria respectively. Blaine had promised Wes that he and Kurt would attend the production, and then he would take Kurt out for their nine month anniversary, where they would later return to Blaine's house, and "make love", as Blaine had started calling it, when Wes and David started shouting it to the whole of Dalton, and Kurt blushed red. Their fight had only made Blaine want this more, because he wanted to show Kurt that he loves him, and he always will, and even if they disagree, they will still love each other, forever and always. As the lights came on in the auditorium, Kurt and Blaine followed the rest of the Warblers out to their respective cars, in the McKinley parking lot. Finn had promised he wouldn't tell Burt anything about Kurt and Blaine's post-performance plans, as long as they were "safe and didn't tell Carole about his and Rachel's post-performance plans" to which Kurt cringed, not just at the thought of Finn and Rachel, but the fact that it was _Rachel_. Demanding, controlling and self-centred Rachel...

Blaine and Kurt made it to Kurt's car before Wes and David caught up with them, winking at the two boys, and throwing innuendos out every chance they got. Blaine was ready to hit one of them, and Kurt was just red with embarrassment.

'Hey, congrats on nine months, have fun tonight, but for Perry's sake, make sure you use protection,' Wes said, grinning manically

'We're getting in the car now, and leaving you here. If you say that any louder, we're going to get bashed by Neanderthals, so please, _shut up_,' Kurt said, as both he and Blaine got into their respective sides of the car, Kurt winding the window down so they could still talk

'See you lovers tomorrow at Dalton, bright and early. We want to hear all about your night... well not the sex part, which can stay behind Blaine's bedroom door,' David said, winking

'Hey David, just cause you're not getting any doesn't meant we're going to _give_ you any. We're leaving now,' Blaine said, as Kurt started the car and reversed out of the spot

...

Blaine had made reservations at Breadsticks for the dinner part of their night. Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned the car off, clicking off the seatbelt, and climbing gracefully out of the Navigator. Blaine was wringing his hands together, letting his nerves get the better of him, even though it's only dinner. Wes's words from the previous days were going around in Blaine's mind, and he was freaking himself out. All his nerves dissipated the moment Kurt took his hand, and they entered the restaurant, being led to a secluded table by their waiter, who looked oddly like someone from Dalton, but Blaine couldn't put a name to the face, and he'd left too quick for him to take a look at the nametag. The two boys sat down, opposite each other, Kurt immediately picking up the menu to hide his face from Blaine, whilst he had a mini freak-out. It was him who had this whole thing planned, so he shouldn't be nervous, but after everything Finn had said, and the Warblers, Kurt was afraid he wouldn't live up to the expectations of... _why should I care about any one else's expec-tations? This is me and Blaine, not anyone else... stop freaking out Kurt. You're both new at this; you can work through it together... _Kurt was broken out of his thoughts when the waiter came to take their orders, forcing Kurt to lose the only barrier he had between him and Blaine that could be used to shield embarrassment, or prevent him from saying something stupid. It seems Blaine was having the same problem, almost refusing to hand over the menu to the waiter, whose name he found out was Sebastian. _Must be a freshman at Dalton, He wasn't there last year... Although, he does look familiar... I'll have to ask Wes about it... Why are you worrying about the waiter Blaine? This is your anniversary and Kurt is... Fucking HOT! _

Blaine dropped his hand back onto the table with a thump, causing Kurt to look up at him, and quirk his eyebrow in confusion. Blaine just grinned, before picking up his glass of water and sculling it, whilst Kurt watched, eyes wide with amusement, sipping slowly at his own water. By the time Blaine had finished the glass, it had only been a minute, and everything was still the same, only now Kurt was talking to him about the performance, and Blaine was trying to say words, but all he could think was... _Kurt... hot... sexy... naked... gorgeous... Kurt... Kurt... Kurt. _Rather than saying anything out loud, Blaine simply hummed and nodded his agreement, smiling or shaking his head when he disagreed. By the time their food arrived, Blaine was a mess, and just wanted to jump Kurt right there... the way the light caresses his face, the way he eats, his smile, bright blue-green-grey eyes, shining in the dim candlelight, the waiter flirting... _Waiter flirting... _

'Are you quite done flirting with my boyfriend?' Blaine had asked before realising those words had left his mouth

'Ah, just let me know if you need anything else,' the waiter said, walking off quickly

'Blaine, babe, are you okay? You seem... flustered or something. Are you having second thoughts about-'

'No, god no. It's just... let's just eat, because the sooner we do that, the sooner we can leave and I can kiss you, and hold you close and I'm rambling again, and stupid undapper thoughts, and... What are you smiling about? I'm not nervous, I'm... I'm... Ooo look, food. Yum,' Blaine said, shovelling some broccoli into his mouth to shut himself up, whilst Kurt just giggled.

'I love you, you goof,' Kurt replied, smiling and shaking his head, whilst Blaine just grinned.

...

The rest of their date had been filled with silly banter, and talk about Rachel and Finn's lame attempts to hide the fact that they're dating each other. Kurt had offered to pay the bill, but Blaine bet him too it, when Kurt excused himself to the restroom. Not long after, they left, heading towards Blaine's house, to continue their romantic evening. As they got closer to the Anderson house, Blaine became more and more flustered, and trying to calm himself down, was failing, because Kurt was beside him, and when Kurt's around, it's pretty much impossible for Blaine to form thoughts, let alone talk himself out of a panic, or anxiety attack. It wasn't until they were already inside and heading towards Blaine's bedroom that he was able to calm himself down, taking deep breaths, and holding Kurt's hand was helping, well, that was until Blaine had closed the door to his bedroom, and pushed Kurt up against it, kissing him almost fiercely. Kurt reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling the boy closer to him, feeling the heat from his body, powering thought his own, pushing him backwards to the bed, whilst undoing his shirt and pushing it off his body.

Blaine was lying on his bed whilst Kurt straddled him. Both boys were now shirtless, and exploring each other's bodies. They hadn't talked about positions, figuring that they'd just do what came naturally when they were in the moment. Blaine flipped them over so he was the one straddling Kurt, kissing a line down the expanse of Kurt's porcelain torso, to the waistline of his pants. Blaine looked up at Kurt, who nodded, letting Blaine know that it was okay for him to continue. Slowly, Blaine slid Kurt's pants off, and threw them onto the floor as he took in his completely naked, but completely gorgeous boyfriend. It didn't take long before Blaine was completely naked too, and Kurt took a moment to admire his boyfriend, before pulling him in for another kiss.

'Are you sure you're completely ready for this Kurt? I don't want us to rush into anything,' Blaine said, as he reached into his bedside table for the bottle of lube and a condom

'Blaine, I'm sure. I don't want to wait; I want to experience this with you. I love you and I trust you. If you're not ready we don't have to, but I am,' Kurt replied

'Okay. But if at any point we want the other to stop, we'll just say no judgements. We're both new to this,' Blaine said, as he began to prep Kurt

'Okay. I can- oh_ my fucking god_' Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed a finger into Kurt, waiting for confirmation from Kurt before he kept going.

'You know, you're hot all the time, but when you swear like that and talk dirty, it really turns me on...' Blaine said, as Kurt nodded, and Blaine pushed a second finger in, stretching his boyfriend

...

Kurt arched his back, moaning as Blaine pressed another finger in, stretching him out further, before pulling out to put on the condom. This was going to be the hardest part, and Kurt was mentally preparing himself, watching as Blaine lubed himself up, before pressing the tip of his cock into Kurt, slowly moving, so he was all the way in. Kurt moaned, and grabbed the bed sheets in hands, waiting for the pain to dull. Blaine kissed Kurt, whispering that he loved him over and over, making sure they were both comfortable, and ready. When Kurt nodded and told Blaine to, "_Fucking move already" _he chuckled, before moving out and thrusting back in, making Kurt moan his name, and grip the sheets tighter. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt, as he gained momentum, the heat and tightness of Kurt bringing him to the brink, made him cry out in pleasure. They both came at the same time, Blaine pulling out, before collapsing onto the bed beside Kurt.

'That was... _wow!' _Blaine said, as they cleaned up, and pulled on their boxers before returning to cuddle under the covers

'Yep, it was. We totally have to do that again, only we're swapping next time,' Kurt said, smiling

'Abso-fucking-loutely. Don't think we're not doing that again, because we are... you're like a fricking god you know that?'

'Tired Blaine, love you,'

'Love you too Kurt...'

The two boys drifted off in a deep sleep, dreaming of each other, and the night they had spent together...

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Flashback<em>**

**_March 1st 2021_**

_The room was small. It was big enough to hold three chairs, a bed, a small couch, a TV and all the machines, but it was still small, and painted a horrible shade of yellow. Blaine had called Burt and Carole to fill them in on what was happening, but there was no change from one week ago. All of the New Directions and Warblers had been called and notified, and some who were still in Lima had made the trip out to Westerville to see them. It's not like anything was going to happen. The doctors had assured Blaine that it was the amount of stress, combined with not taking medication that caused Kurt to collapse last Monday. Needless to say, it's the first of March, and Blaine isn't feeling any better about Kurt waking up, it has been a week. Then again, he told Kurt to Hold on, so why can't he? He's not giving up on ten years of history, just because the doctors give Kurt a fifty-fifty chance of waking up. He's still got sixteen months left, and if Kurt doesn't fight for himself, than Blaine sure as hell will. _

_Rachel and Puck were sitting on the couch on the far side of the small room, neither saying a word, but each of them expressing their feelings about Kurt's condition through the way they're sitting with each other. Quinn and Blaine were talking softly by the bed, the latter not letting go of his husband's hand. Greta and Carole had taken all the children back to the Anderson's to prepare lunch, and keep them occupied. Aliyah had started asking questions to her papa, and Blaine was struggling to answer all of them, and keep his eyes dry, which was proving harder and harder, as he listened to the machine's beeping, keeping his husband alive. Finn had returned to the room carrying a plate of food and Blaine's guitar. Finn smiled, handing the instrument to his brother-in-law, and explaining to the room that anytime he wants to get feelings out, he sings them. Blaine knows this, he's a musician with three hit albums, Finn knows this; he's a record company CEO. Blaine looks around the room at the few members of New Directions, and then nods to Quinn, who takes the first lines of the song..._

**(See Authors Note at the end for name of this song. I do not own)**

You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in

(Ahhh Ahhh)  
>No I won't give in<br>(Ahhh Ahhh)

_Rachel, Finn, Puck and Blaine join Quinn for the chorus, linking their hands with each other, whilst Blaine plays the guitar, not moving his eyes from Kurt._

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say (Nothing you could say)  
>Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Finn takes the solo for the next verse, tears forming in his eyes. No one notices that Burt, Carole and Greta had arrived, and were standing in the doorway with the children, watching as they sang to Kurt._

So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<p>

(Ahhh Ahhh)  
>I'll fight and defend<p>

(Ahhh Ahhh)  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

_Blaine smiled at Quinn as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, and she and Rachel broke into the second chorus, Finn and Puck harmonising in the background... Sort of like old times..._

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say (Nothing you could say)  
>Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_The room was filled with an instrumental, and then Rachel nodded to Blaine who took the solo for the bridge, tears filling his hazel eyes, as he sang..._

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da

_They all re-joined hands and the room were filled with five voices singing and harmonising, letting their emotions free, and sending a message to Kurt at the same time._

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say (Nothing you could say)  
>Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>(Ahhh Ahhh) (Ahhh Ahhh)<p>

Keep holding on

(Ahhh Ahhh) (Ahhh Ahhh)  
>Keep holding on<p>

There's nothing you could say (Nothing you could say)  
>Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on (Keeep Holding On...)<p>

_The others stopped singing to let Blaine say the last line, tears falling down his face as he reached out to clasp Kurt's hand. _

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_The adults couldn't help but clap, forcing the five singers to look around abruptly at the knowledge that they had an audience, which now, not only consists of their children, but their parents and some of the nursing staff at Westerville Memorial. Blaine placed his guitar on the floor by the couch so it would be out of the way and smiled, pulling his mother into a hug, whilst Quinn and Rachel cooed over the children. Puck and Finn were standing by Kurt's bed, just watching their families, neither one of them saying a word, that unspoken bond between them the only thing they need to keep their friendship intact. Had it been anyone else, Finn probably would have asked them to leave, or left himself, but Puck is his best friend, and he's not going to deny that to anyone. They've gotten closer, surprisingly, and Finn knows that somewhere down the road, he and Puck are going to be okay again. Not that it matters right now, he shouldn't be focussing on his strained relationship with Puck when his brother is lying unconscious in a hospital bed, dying of cancer. Finn, to be honest, is having a hard time dealing with everything. Sure, he's talked to his parents and to Quinn, but he needs Kurt. Kurt is the reason he's the person he is today. Without Kurt, he's just... Finn. He's not the CEO of his record company, he's the bully who cares more about his reputation than anything or anybody else, and he can't be that person again. He _wont _be that person again... Finn sat in the spare chair of the left side of Kurt's bed, whilst Blaine was on the right, and the other's were sharing the small couch. 'Everything's going to be okay, Kurt's strong, he'll pull through... he has to' Finn told himself... _

_..._

_The day dragged on, but no one wanted to leave. Carole and Burt had taken Aliyah, Renee, April and Lucas home with them, whilst Rachel and Puck stayed at the hospital, their son Bailey choosing to stay with them. Blaine wanted everyone to leave them alone, but he couldn't ask without sounding mean, or like he wasn't grateful for them, being here to help and support them. In fact, he's glad they're even in their lives at all, after the way they were told about Kurt's condition. Rachel was humming show tunes under her breath, her head on Puck's shoulder, waiting for anything that would wake Kurt up, and make everything okay again. It's eating into the time they're meant to be spending together, and it's eating Blaine up, because he knows Kurt wouldn't want to spend any more time in the hospital than he has to. The clock ticked on six pm, and Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Puck left to go have dinner and get out of the room for a while. Blaine refused to leave Kurt's side, wanting to be there when he wakes up, so he can help Kurt remember what's going on. It had started pouring down outside about two hours ago, so he had warned the others to drive carefully, because he'd never forgive any of them if they ended up in here, and neither would Kurt. Finn, with a chuckled, had promised none of them would get into a crash, and left with Puck, the two looking more comfortable than they did when they first got here. Blaine hadn't been the only one to notice the tension between the two best friends, but he didn't bring it up with either Finn or Puck, instead, he spoke to Kurt about it, and found out, that Finn and Rachel have started talking again, and their relationship, whilst purely platonic, is awkward now that they're married to different people. Puck knows that Finn was Rachel's first, and as much as he wanted it to be him, he knows that she can never give him that, and it's what scares him the most. Kind of like Quinn and Finn. Puck was Quinn's first, and even though it was a long time ago, he still remembers the feelings he had for the blonde ex-cheerleader back then, and it does kind of scare him. Not in the usual Puck-screams-like-a-girl-way, but in the way that, even though he loves Rachel, and has a family with Rachel, having a close bond with his ex could bring up those feelings, and he can't do that to Finn, not again..._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was holding Kurt's hand, his head resting on his arms on the edge of the bed. He wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed, trying hard to remain open, but soon to give into the fact that he could inevitably fall asleep, and most likely miss Kurt waking up. The thunder rumbled, and Blaine's head shot up. He didn't like thunderstorms when he was a teenager, and he still doesn't like them now. Usually, during a thunderstorm, he and Kurt would snuggle together in their bed, watching movies, and talking about whatever came to their minds. The snuggling part, Blaine can do, but the talking... he really just wants to talk to his husband, to tell him how much he loves him, and how he's never going to let him go. <em>

'_I love you Kurt. Please, come back to me, back to us. We all need you, and love you,' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead and snuggling onto the hospital bed with him_

'_Ah, Blaine, what are you doing?' Burt asked, entering the room_

'_Cuddling with Kurt, because there's a thunderstorm, and that's what we always do when there's a storm. I'm twenty-eight years old, and I hate thunderstorms. My kids are braver than me, and they're five and two,' Blaine said, not moving from the bed_

'_It's okay to be scared babe; no one will judge you... well, except maybe my dad. Oh, and I love you too Blaine,' Kurt answered, opening his eyes, to look at Blaine_

'_KURTIE!' Blaine shouted, attaching their lips, and hugging him tightly, whilst Burt just crossed his arms, shaking his head and chuckling at the scene before him..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Song is 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne off her album 'The Best Damn Thing'. **_


	15. Family Connections

___**A/N: New chapter! Wooo. There may be some descrepancies in some things, like timezones, and travel times, but I'm doing the best that I can with the information I can find. The next chapter, will probably skip ahead a couple of months, just to keep the story going, but I'm not sure, so stay tuned to the Author Notes to find out. Hope you enjoy! JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Family Connections<strong>_

_Kurt had been out of hospital for a week. Blaine was fussing, keeping him warm, making sure he was up on his medication, wading on him hand and foot. All Kurt wanted was to go home to New York, and curl up in front of the wide screen with Blaine, Aliyah and Renee, watching movies, and dealing with Wes and David house-crashing to "borrow" something, and then staying a week, because they got kicked out of their own house by their wife, who would then come to the house, grovelling, and apologising, which would lead to Wes and/or David (depending on the day) thanking them, and returning home, only to repeat the process weeks later. Kurt had begun to wonder why they stay with their wives if this is how they're treated, but when Wes and Jo, or David and Hannah are together, he can see the love in their eyes, and he knows they'll be alright, even if they have their problems... Burt, Carole and Greta are working, much to Kurt's relief. They took a week off for Kurt, but he forced them to go back, stating that if they didn't, they'd never see their grandchildren, which Kurt knows is cruel, but it worked. The only thing he needs to deal with now, if his overprotective, but totally adorable husband, who is currently snuggled up to Kurt in the Anderson's lounge, watching Ellen on the TV, and laughing every now and then. Aliyah and Renee have missed alot of school, not that it matters, they can make it up, but they really should be getting back to New York... However, all Kurt's attempts to persuade Blaine to do this have been shot down by make-out sessions that turn into passionate sex. I guess he shouldn't be complaining, but Kurt hasn't seen the girls in almost two weeks, and he misses them, and their house, and Blaine just being Blaine._

'_I need to go for a walk. I've been cooped up in this house for a week Blaine, either we go back to New York, or I'm going for a walk,' Kurt said, standing and moving into the foyer to put his shoes on_

'_Babe, I know you want to go home, I do to, but there is no way Burt or Carole will let us after what happened... They want you close by so they can...'_

'_Be overprotective? I love all of you, Blaine, I really do, but I want to go home, to our house, and snuggle with you and the girls on the couch, I want to hear Aliyah playing with her dolls in her room, and Renee at the kitchen table, laughing about something that you said, or did. I want to have sex in our bed, and I want to shower in our bathroom. I love my dad, and Carole and Greta, but I want to go home Blaine. I don't want to be here,' Kurt said, pulling the door open_

'_I love you too Kurt. Be careful please?' Blaine said, kissing his husband's forehead, before Kurt turned to walk up the drive and out the gate_

_Blaine turned back into the house, running into the study. If they were going to go back to New York, they needed to do it either tonight or in the morning, because according to Greta, Andrew Anderson is back tomorrow, and he's coming here to finalise something. Blaine doesn't want his daughter's or husband here when that happens, and if that means not telling them they're leaving face to face, then so be it..._

_..._

_The blueness of the sky and the brightness of the sun was almost overwhelming, but didn't stop Kurt from looking up into the clouds, and letting the warmth wash over him, as he took a seat on one of the swings at the local park near the Anderson's house. There was a time, ten years ago, that Kurt and Blaine would come here, just to be kids for a day, where they didn't have to worry about homophobes or school, or homework. They would lie in the grass, looking up into the sky, and talk about anything and everything. The last two weeks had been hard on hall of them. Kurt was supposed to be back in New York by now, he had meetings and shoots that were coming up, and he needs to prepare, but that's not what's bothering him right now... in the back of his mind, the part that's not fucked up by cancer, he knows that he should be here with his dad. He knows Burt will worry constantly about him, but it's not like they don't talk... they do, it's just... not as often face-to-face that Burt likes. Finn set him and Carole up a Skype account, but it's hard for them to use, when they don't exactly know how. _

_If Wes were here, he'd probably be spouting off some lame thing about parks being too kiddie, and how they should be doing something more grown up, like bowling, or throwing things... Kurt smiled to himself as he pushed back and forwards on the swing, his feet never leaving the ground, the cool breeze accompanying the beautiful weather sweeping around him, blowing away all the worries and fears. There is a moment, it's only a split second, but it's there, when Kurt swears that he can hear music playing nearby, even though the possibility of someone doing that is low. The soul is what defines us, but it is made up of our passions, emotions and choices. We define the person we are through our personality, and our passions. There is nothing else worth fighting for, if our soul doesn't give us something to hold onto. Music is the heart of a person's soul. A single song can change a person's mood a quick as that (insert clicking fingers). Sometimes, people say that a scene from a movie or play can completely change their outlook on life, or help them discover something about themself that wasn't yet known. Kurt had known for years that he wanted to do music, but when Blaine had discovered his sketches hidden under their bed during their first year of college, and sent them off, Kurt realised that he could still have music, and design, opting to focus on the latter at NYU, and graduating, to become a worldwide phenomenon fashion designer. _

_Up until now, Kurt was trying to figure out what regrets about his life he has, only to realise that everything he has, everything that they've worked for, he doesn't regret. None of it, not even the bad things, because the bad things, shape the good things, and if it weren't for the bad things, he may not be where he is right now, at this moment in his life: content, happy, loved, safe, and cherished. Kurt found himself laying in the grass, looking up at the clouded sky. He wasn't aware how long he'd been there, until his phone buzzed with a worried text from Blaine. Kurt, smiling, stood up, brushing himself off, and made the short walk back to the Anderson residence, smiling when the door opened before he even had a chance to knock, to reveal Blaine, who pulled him into a tight hug, Aliyah and Renee attacking his legs with cuddles. _

'_Are you crying baby? What's wrong? Does something hurt? Do I need to call- mph' Blaine was cut off when Kurt kissed him_

'_Blaine, they're happy tears. Happy, because I have everything I've ever wanted or needed right here, and I don't want to change anything. Except the fact that we're in Westerville. I want to go home,' Kurt said, picking Renee up as the four walked back into the lounge_

'_Papa, are we going to tell daddy the surprise?' Aliyah asked her Blaine as they sat on the couch_

'_I booked us a flight for tomorrow morning. We'll be home soon enough. But don't even think of leaving this couch. I am making food, and then we're watching movies, and later, I'll pack, whilst you bathe, and then... well I think we're all going to have a early night!' Blaine said, standing and clapping his hands together_

'_Honey, you turn me on when you take control...' Kurt said, before realising 'Ah, that was, inappropriate. Bad daddy, bad,' Kurt said, as Renee smacked his hand, Blaine chuckling as he walked into the kitchen._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: When We First Met – Kurt POV<strong>

**November 23****rd**** 2010**

Kurt slammed the Navigator's door closed after he'd climbed into his car. He was pissed off with all the guys in Glee, telling him to go and "do something useful". He knew being with the boys would end like this, but Mr. Schuester wouldn't listen to him, and it wasn't the first time. he couldn't believe that Finn hadn't said anything, stood up to what Puck had said, instead, he sat there, with a stupid basketball, smirking and agreeing with Puck, who had basically, not only insulted him, but an entire school, based purely on the fact that it was all boys, and in Puck's mind that means "gay school". The drive to Westerville took two hours, and during this time, Kurt had thought over and over about all the times his "friends" in Glee had thought, or looked at him like he was weak. _Weak my arse. Just you wait Puckerman, when I show up with the Warblers whole set list for Sectionals, you're going to be wishing you were in that group with me_ Kurt thought to himself, and he turned into the large parking lot, that was attached to the Dalton buildings.

For a school, it looked... British, to be honest. Most schools that look like this, large buildings, stone paths, fountains, gardens, are usually only found in Britain, and unless Kurt had somehow magically driving across oceans, he knew that it was stupid. If Kurt wasn't intimidated before, when he stepped into the large main hall, and began looking around at the marble floors and staircases, with mahogany fixtures and chandeliers, he sure was now, especially when he had no idea where he was going, or what he was doing. Heading up a staircase, Kurt found himself surrounded by a mass of students rushing towards what looked to be another staircase at the opposite end of the hall. Kurt followed, acutely aware that he would stand out like a sore thumb in amongst all the blazer clad Dalton students. It was insane, the amount of students in the same area at the same time, heading in the same direction. Kurt wanted to know what was going on, as he made his way down the staircase, he once again found himself surrounded with students. Taking a chance, he taped the closest boy on the shoulder, stopping in the middle of the staircase when he turned around. Hazel brown eyes bored into his blue-green ones, and in that moment, Kurt felt like his whole world was coming together, like he was safe with this boy. Realising he'd have to speak soon, he went with the "I'm new here" cover.

'I'm Blaine,' the boy said, extending his hand for Kurt to shake

'Kurt. So, what's going on here?' he asked, letting go of Blaine's hand

'The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, tends to shut the school down for a while...' Blaine replied

'Wait, so, the Glee Club here is kind of... cool?' Kurt asked, disbelief in his voice

'The Warbler's are like rock stars! Come on, I know a short-cut,' Blaine said, taking his hand, and leading him through door after door, until they came to the, (or what Kurt guessed was) Senior Commons.

Only after Blaine had let go of his hand, mentioned something about jackets, and walked over to join the Warblers, did Kurt realise what was going on. Not only had he managed to get inside Dalton, but he'd managed to find the Warbler's, and see them perform, not that his mind was telling him that, instead it was all _Blaine... Cute... Gorgeous... Talented... Sexy... Blaine...Kiss...Whoa... bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Listen to the song... Teenage Dream... is he... singing to me? _Kurt asked himself silently, as Blaine sang, his eyes never leaving Kurt. The Warblers were amazing, and even thought the only thing Kurt thought about was Blaine, he knew if he went back and told Rachel what he'd seen, she'd massacre the poor boys at Sectionals, and Kurt quite liked Blaine, and wanted him to hang around, or at least be friends with the boy, who seemed so mysterious, yet so understanding. Blaine approached him with two other guys after their performance, and asked him to accompany them to get coffee in the dining room, to which Kurt reluctantly agreed. He knew what was coming next, he knew what was about to happen, but that didn't make him turn around and run screaming that he wouldn't tell anyone anything, at the top of his lungs, out of Dalton, never to look back. Of course, he followed Blaine and the two other boys he didn't know, into their dining area, where he joined the three Warblers at a table, Blaine pushing a latte over to him, smiling kindly. _Odd, for someone who is about to beat the shit out of me, they're being completely sincere about it. Maybe it's drugged or something, poisoned maybe... could be why they brought me in here... _Kurt was once again broken out of his thoughts when the Asian looking boy spoke to Blaine about Kurt looking almost desensitised or something.

'It's nice of you to by me coffee before you beat the crap out of me. It's not like, drugged or something is it?' Kurt asked, almost laughing

'We're not going to beat you up, Kurt,' the boy, whose name was Wes said

'You were such a terrible spy, we sort of found it, endearing,' David said, smiling

'Can I ask you a question? Are you all gay?'

There were chuckles, but Kurt didn't find anything particularly funny about it. Blaine explained that he was gay, but Wes and David both had girlfriends. Kurt must have looked at them oddly, because David went on to explain something about a no-harassment-policy that Dalton had in force. Kurt couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes, and he knew if he didn't get out of there, he'd be a blubbering mess, and then they may as well have bashed the shit out of him, because he's meant to be stronger than this. Blaine noticed, because he'd asked Wes and David to leave. _Probably wants to bash me himself. Oh well, what else could go wrong today? It's not like anyone would care..._ Kurt thought to himself, frantically trying to stop himself from sobbing. He and Blaine talked, apparently Blaine had gone through sort of the same thing before he transferred to Dalton, and knew what Kurt was going through. They exchanged phone numbers, and Blaine made Kurt promise to text him if he wanted to just hang out, or talk about anything. Kurt was still hesitant; he truly didn't believe that the people at this school could be as accepting as they are, because no one in his world of McKinley would ever be this nice to him. In fact, he'd probably have been slushied and pushed into three different sets of lockers by now. However slight, Kurt could sense that Blaine wasn't like that, that he was actually willing to help Kurt, no matter what it might have been. Blaine walked Kurt to his car, and as he drove off, not looking back at the school, Kurt felt slightly better than he had earlier in the day, a small smile forming on his face, as he turned out of the school and onto the highway...

* * *

><p><strong>When We First Met- Blaine POV<strong>

Blaine was trying to focus on his English Essay, which was due in tomorrow, but his mind kept going back to the "endearing spy", as David had put it. _Kurt... eye's... blue-green... Teenage Dream... Cute... Sexy... beautiful... good kisser... _Blaine thumped his closed fist down on the table he was working at with Wes and David, not looking up from his book, silently trying to rid himself of Kurt, which was only made harder by the fact that he couldn't get Teenage Dream out of his head, and that song now reminded him of the blue-eyed boy, with porcelain skin, and soft hands, who had a superior sense of style, and smelled delicious and _OMG BLAINE! FOCUS! English... The Great Gatsby... Music... Harmony... Warblers meeting... Teenage Dream... Kurt... Damn It. _Blaine was standing now, pacing back and forth, subconsciously biting his thumb nail, and closing his eyes, because he knew Wes and David were smirking at him.

'Would you two stop smirking for god's sake? Argh, this is so frustrating,' Blaine said, slumping back into his chair and resting his head against the oak table with a thud.

'Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree... K-I-s-s-I-n-g. Seriously Blaine, you've seen this kid once, for like, two hours. You don't even know him that well, and the fact that he's from the competition school doesn't...'

'Mean anything... it doesn't mean anything. He's just so... fucking... argh... Somebody, please kill me,' Blaine said, not looking up from the table

'Blaine likes Kurt... Blaine likes Kurt... You'll see him before sectionals. He has your number right? Just ask him out already!' David said, like it was the easiest thing in the world

It was at this point that Blaine's phone chimed with a text message, from none other than... Kurt Hummel. Grinning manically, he opened the message:

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Can u come to McKinley? Need to talk to you. Not good. Please hurry!**

Blaine stared at the message for another second, before typing out a reply and hurrying to gather all his things, ignoring the looks his best-friends were giving him, as his mind race a mile a minute at the thought of what could have happened to Kurt. Blaine was out of the room before Wes and David could even blink in acknowledgement that anything had even happened.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Leaving now. Be there ASAP. Just sit tight somewhere safe. X.**

_Please be safe Kurt... Please, please please..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback. <strong>_

_Aliyah was singing softly to herself as Kurt washed her hair. She was in the bath, bubbles surrounding her, the soft scent of Jasmine and Cinnamon filled the small bathroom, as the young girl enjoyed her relaxation time, before their flight back to New York. Blaine had been up since five this morning, packing, running around after Renee, who didn't want to leave, and insisted that she could live with Grandma Greta, here in Westerville. Blaine had pouted, and used a little kiddie impersonation to get Renee to come home with them. She'd agreed, but only if her papa promised to buy her a new doll and house set for her birthday next month. Kurt laughed whilst Blaine reluctantly agreed, glaring at his husband, who stalked off to bath their eldest daughter, who was currently trying to get her daddy wet, and covered with bubbles. Kurt covered Aliyah's eyes as he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, pre-occupied with gathering her things together to get her dressed, he didn't see Aliyah grab the jug and fill it with water until it was dumped on his head. Blaine, who had poked his head in the door, collapsed to the ground with laughter, clutching his stomach at the sight of his drenched husband, who was scowling, with a playful smirk on his lips, as he refilled the jug, and stood, moving over to where Blaine was now lying, eyes closed, body still shaking with silent laughter, which ceased, as Kurt poured water on him. The shorter of the two stood, shaking his head, splashing water everywhere, and grabbed Kurt via the waist, pulling him out of the bathroom, and into Blaine's a-joining bedroom. What followed was a short make-out session, followed by an interruption from Aliyah wanting help to get dressed, to a quick blow-job, before grabbing bags and heading out to the hire car, which Blaine would drive to the airport, before departing on their flight to New York. They'd managed to be out the door and in the car by eight. Their flight wasn't until eleven, but with the two hour drive to the Lima airfield, they'd make it in just enough time to get on their plane, and reach JFK by two, if they were lucky. _

_..._

_Kurt had rung Burt and told them they were leaving, but wouldn't be able to make it in to say goodbye. He promised to keep his parents updated, and to return to Lima when they weren't busy. Needless to say, Kurt was going to be busy for the next two months. He still needs to talk to Mercedes and Rachel about the company, and some other things that he and Blaine can't talk about without getting in an argument over. Kurt had slept all the way to the airfield, and when they were seated in their first-class seat on the plane, he fell asleep again, head resting on Blaine's shoulder, the older man wrapping his arm around his husband's waist as he slept. _

'_Papa, is daddy alright? He's been sleeping alot, and he doesn't look happy,' Aliyah asked when they were taxying down the runway, preparing for take-off_

'_Everything is going to be find honey. You just sit there and colour with your sister, and I'll take care of daddy okay?'_

'_Okay, but make sure you take care of you too papa,' Aliyah said, smiling_

'_I will baby, I will.'_

* * *

><p><em>At two-fifty pm, they arrived at JFK, and called their driver to take them home. They walked through the front door at three-thirty, and collapsed in their respective bedrooms, too exhausted to lug the bags into the house. Kurt curled himself up to Blaine on the bed, closing his eyes once more, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. '<em>This isn't normal. No one can sleep this much'_ Blaine thought to himself as he watched Kurt drift off once again. Sighing, Blaine toed his shoes off, and snuggled into the blankets, quite content to just watch his husband sleep, however the comfort and warmth calling to him was overwhelming, and Blaine found himself drifting off, eyes fluttering closed, as he took in the body beside him. if it weren't for Blaine's cell ringing through the silence, he would have slept peacefully until Kurt had woken up. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell, which had an unidentified number flashing on the screen. Before Blaine could answer, it stopped, alerting him to a missed call, and then, to make matters worse, Aliyah burst into the room, followed by Renee, who was calling out to him that there was someone at the door. Kurt seemed undisturbed by the sudden distractions, curling into himself when Blaine moved from the bed, following his daughter's to the front foyer, where Wes, David and Andrew were standing, the latter holding something in his hands. Wes and David looked guilty at their best-friend, before pushing past Blaine to get inside the house._

_Blaine stood, staring at his estranged father, who hadn't budged, probably waiting for a invitation from Blaine that he knew would never come. The sound of loud music from the lounge, made Blaine cringe at the thought of Kurt sleeping, knowing how his husband was irritable when he was woken up. Blaine stepped aside to let his father into the house, ushering him into the kitchen, where he turned his back to him, silently preparing himself for whatever was about to happen. Not only was this the first time his father had been in their house, but it was the first time Blaine actually felt something other than hate and rage towards his father. _

'_What do you want? Why are you here?' Blaine asked, not turning around_

'_This is all for you. You got the Anderson estate and fortune out of the divorce. Read through it, send it off, and you'll never hear from me again. You're a good lawyer Blaine,'_

'_You came here, to give me money that I don't want, or need, and tell me that you're proud of me? Are you fucking deranged or something? Do I look like I want you back in my life? Seriously...? Sorry babe, did we wake you?' Blaine asked, looking to Kurt who was standing in the kitchen doorway_

'_Where am I?' Kurt asked eyes wide, frantically looking around..._


	16. Forgetting to Remember

_**A/N: Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Hope everyone had a great Christmas, and are looking forward to the New Year. There is no skipping of months in this chapter, so it's straight continuation from Chapter Eleven. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and thanks to those who have alerted/reviewed/and favourited. :) JusticeIsn'tEasy. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Forgetting to Remember<strong>_

'_Where am I?' _

_The room was silent for a moment, before Blaine walked over to Kurt slowly, and led him into the lounge room, sitting him down on the couch, where Aliyah was watching TV. He's been afraid of this ever since the diagnosis. Afraid that Kurt wouldn't remember where he was, or who Blaine and the children are, but this actually seems different, Kurt's eyes keep flickering around the room, trying to take it all in, trying to remember even the smallest little thing that will bring him back to Blaine. Andrew is frozen in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge, watching his son and son-in-law (surprisingly, Andrew doesn't cringe at the thought), looking at each other, one trying to send a silent message to the other... 'You're home; here with me and the girls... we love you'. Blaine doesn't know if Kurt remembers him or not, but he can see the small glimmer of recognition in his husband's eyes when he speaks, and he knows, that Kurt's in there somewhere. He knows that his husband will come back to him. _

_Kurt doesn't know what's going on. He recognises Blaine, and the girls, and the man standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, but he doesn't know where that kitchen is located, or why he woke up in a bed that's not his. From the sounds outside, the traffic sounds, and the balcony view, Kurt knows he's not in Lima. "_Why am I in New York? How did I get to New York? The other day I was in Lima... "_ the spinning in his head was telling him he was going to get a migraine and should retreat to the bathroom, but Blaine's looking at him with hope and love, and suddenly, it all comes crashing back to him. This is their house, the house they brought and built together. They're in New York because it's where they live, and Andrew is here because... well Kurt doesn't know the answer to that one, but before he can ask, he feels Blaine's arms encircling him in a hug, and he hugs back, letting Blaine know that he's okay, and he knows where they are now. Pulling back so he can look Blaine in the eyes, Kurt smiles and kisses him softly on the lips, whispering 'sorry' and 'I love you' in his ear, as Blaine clutches onto him for dear life, like he's just died and woken up. _

'_I'm okay Blaine. I'm fine; it was just a slip up. I don't feel well though so I'm going to go lie back down. Don't kill each other. I love you,' Kurt said, kissing Blaine, before walking off, looking back to glare at Andrew who didn't move_

'_What? So now you know. Kurt's dying okay? He's dying, and there's nothing we can do... What, you're going to say that now I can move on? I can find some nice woman and settle down? Why are you here? Why? Leave now, please, and don't come back. I don't care what you have to give me,' Blaine said, practically shoving his father out the front door, before slamming it closed, sinking to the floor with his head in his hands_

'_Papa, is you okay? Do you need a hug? Renee and I can give you one?' Aliyah said, kneeling down beside her father_

'_That would be nice baby. I could use a hug from my two gorgeous girls,' Blaine said, as Aliyah ran off to get Renee, the both returning not two minutes later, and latching themselves onto Blaine as he tried not to sob out loud._

_..._

_The phone-call that no one wants to make, the phone-call that no one wants to receive, and the moment you wake up and realise that it was a dream. You never made that call, you never received that call, and for a moment, you're content, and smiling, but then you remember everything, and it comes crashing down around you. Kurt woke up in the bedroom he shared with Blaine, tangled in the sheets, his eyes wide, it's almost like he fears waking up. It's not until Blaine comes out of the bathroom, that Kurt's breathing had slowed, and he's able to think and live again. Surprisingly, he feels alot better than he did two hours ago, in fact, he feels so good right now, he feels as though he could make lunch and run a marathon. Deciding he would surprise Blaine and the girls, Kurt decide to make lunch, which is something he hasn't done in a while, well, at least, until he got sick. Climbing out of the bed, Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek and leaves the room, heading for the kitchen. Not only is Blaine left gaping after his husband like an idiot, he's waiting for the drop, the thing that wakes him up from this dream he's having, because it can't be real. Of course, Blaine hopes that it is, but they've both learnt in the last three months, to not hope for anything, so Blaine just chalks it up to Kurt having a good day, and resumes dressing. _

_Blaine finds Renee, Aliyah, and Kurt in the kitchen, dancing around, laughing and singing to Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris's 'We Found Love'. Blaine smiled as Aliyah tried to hit the notes, but couldn't, and Renee just swaying side to side, with the music. Dancers and singers, that's what their children are going to grow up to be, dancers and singers. Kurt and Blaine will teach them to sing, and Aunt Brittany, and Uncle Mike will teach them to dance like there's no tomorrow... Blaine smiled as he joined in with Calvin Harris part of the song. Kurt was smiling widely as Blaine sang with them, their whole family untied in one moment, through their love of music. The sound of the doorbell and Aliyah running out to the foyer, brought Kurt and Blaine back to their tasks at hand... making lunch for themselves, the girls, and Wes and David, who, only two hours ago, had decided to bombard their family lunch, and join Kurt and Blaine for, what Wes calls "the best fucking food in Manhattan", and goes on to say something about Kurt opening a restaurant or something with his awesome cooking, to which Kurt would hit him on the head with something, and threaten one of his gavels. _

_There was a time, back just after they had started dating, where Kurt had practically threatened to burn Wes' gavel if he didn't stop with the innuendo's, not that it didn't make for a laugh... besides, Blaine thinks it's hot when Kurt gets all protective of him and their relationship..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: One week after Regional's 2010<strong>

It didn't bother Blaine at all that they weren't going to Nationals 2010. In fact, at this moment in time, nothing really bothered him, considering that his boyfriend's tongue was currently in his mouth and said boyfriend was straddling him, hands moving to undo three buttons on Blaine's dress shirt. They were in their shared dorm room, celebrating their new-found relationship, not leaving anything to imagination; they've only been going out for a week after all... Blaine moaned Kurt's name as the taller boy moved to kiss the sensitive part of his neck, pushing Blaine back, so he was lying out on his bed, as Kurt worked his magic. Blaine would have been happy to just stay there, making out with Kurt, but Wes and David had other ideas. Ever since Regional's, the two boys had been working the Warblers bare, preparing for next year, which, everyone was getting frustrated about, including one Blaine Anderson, who just wanted to use the free time, to spend with his boyfriend... Wes and David burst into the dorm room saying something about the New Directions and cheating or something, but stopped talking when the saw the position Kurt and Blaine were in, neither seeming to notice the council members at first, until Wes cleared his throat and Kurt jumped and fell off the bed, a loud thump resonating from the room.

Blaine had rolled over to the other side of the bed, getting up and running around to Kurt to see if he was alright. He was met with a committal grunt, and then something lying through the air, and hitting Wes and David in the head. Blaine just laughed at the two, who'd decided to mass text all the Warblers with the photo of them making out, each of them arriving at the room simultaneously, and either patting Blaine's shoulder, or making kissy sounds, whilst congratulating them, and mocking Wes and David's "bromance". Kurt had gotten up from his position on the floor and left the room to fix his hair in the bathroom, really hiding his embarrassment of being caught with Blaine that way. It's not that he didn't want to be doing that with Blaine, he did, but they've only been together a week, and he doesn't want to push his luck, especially when Blaine means so much to him, he'd never forgive himself if he was to do something stupid that would scare Blaine away. Kurt had been in the bathroom almost twenty minutes when Blaine entered the room, staring at Kurt, who was watching something out the small window and light source on the far wall.

'What's going on babe? Is everything alright?' Blaine asked, walking over to see what Kurt was looking at

'I am going to kill her! I am going to kill her, and I don't care what Finn does,' Kurt said, practically bursting out of the bathroom and dorm room, out to the courtyard, where he saw Rachel, and guilty look on her face, can in her hand.

'What the fuck are you doing? Did you just spray paint that on the wall?' Wes asked, from behind Kurt

'Yes, she did, and she's going to remove it, and she's not leaving until she has. Mercedes, Lauren, Puckerman, you can all help too. Wes and David will watch over you, and I warn... Wes has three gavels...' Kurt said, glaring at the ND members, before grabbing Blaine's hand and walking back to their dorm room

* * *

><p>Blaine was still confused later that night when they had joined the rest of the Warblers for dinner in the hall. Kurt had explained to him, that ND had come to Dalton to spray paint the wall, so they could brag about getting to National's, and rub it in their faces, but they didn't realise that the wall they had chosen was directly opposite Kurt and Blaine's dorm room. Rachel, of course, had tried to act innocent, but the smudge of paint on her face, and the spray can in her hand was a dead giveaway that she'd been the mastermind. Blaine was grateful that they'd been caught, otherwise, the Warblers would have been forced to clean it off, and then they would have threatened expulsion or suspension of the Warblers until further notice... That wouldn't be good for any of them, or the school, considering that their main source of funding comes from the performances from the Warblers. Wes and David joined them just after seven, stating that they had stayed until ND had washed off every last speck of pain, and watched them drive away, before leaving. Kurt smirked, knowing Rachel would tell Finn, and he'd get ratted out, only to force Finn into silence, because he knows things about his step-brother that no one should know... like ever... Finn isn't as innocent as people think, and if Kurt can prove it, then he knows he's got the "be the annoying brother" thing down pat...Out of nowhere, Wes had started banging his gavel on the oak table that accommodated about nine Warblers and two freshmen, who clearly didn't understand they weren't meant to be sitting here. Blaine was looking between Wes, David and the gavel on the table beside the head Warbler, who was now holding court with Nick and Jeff over possible songs for their performance at the old people's home at the end of the week.<p>

Kurt wanted to laugh, to chalk it down to Wes being himself and carrying the gavel around because it makes him feel superior, but he couldn't do that to his friend, he couldn't be the one that laughed at him, so instead, Kurt used the art of technology to get his point across. A photo he had snapped weeks ago of Wes asleep, snuggled up with his gavel should be enough to take the Head of council down a little, and make the next two months bearable enough, especially in Warbler meetings. Kurt pulled out his phone, smirking as typed the message...

**To: Blaine Anderson, Cameron Bates, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Bradley, Thad Martin and the Warblers**

**Picture of Wes and his Gavel... Mr. Bangy having a sleep. Thought you might like it. Please, pass it around. Perhaps this will make Warbler meetings a little easier...**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Blaine's phone went off, along with the six other people at the table, not Wes' of course. When Blaine started laughing hysterically at the picture, Wes looked up, shock and amusement on the Head Councillors face. Kurt winked at Blaine, as Nick and Jeff started laughing, followed by Thad, Cameron and David. Wes was utterly frustrated and confused when all of the Warblers started laughing and eyeing him suspiciously. By the time the rest of the Warblers had shown up, Wes had seen the photo and was going around the dining hall yelling that he was going to murder the person that sent the picture, not even realising that said person was laughing along with the rest of them. In amongst all the chaos, Kurt had "borrowed" the gavel, and made his way back to his and Blaine's dorm to hide it, and plant a ransom note in Wes' room. It was all fun and games of course; they had done it to him when he first arrived, and so now it was time for payback, and in Kurt's book, that was a bitch...

...

Blaine and Kurt had just finished their French homework when Wes burst into their room later that night, tears in his eyes, note in his hand, saying that someone had kidnapped his "Mr. Bangy", and was threatening to torch him if their condition weren't meant. Kurt couldn't contain the laughter, Blaine just smirking at his boyfriend, before standing to help his distressed best-friend. Anyone who knows Wes knows that taking his gavel away, is like taking Blaine's hair gel or red vines away... committing suicide... Kurt didn't care though. He's got a boyfriend (a fucking hot one at that), and he's happier than he's been in years, and damn it, he's going to have fun, and if that means Wes dumping on him next year, then so be it, he doesn't care... he's too happy to care about doing the wrong thing. At the moment, he's just going to live with it... Blaine flopped back onto the bed beside him, having gotten Wes to stop crying and back to his room, smirking at Kurt, who just winked, before moving into their ensuite bathroom to shower and ready for bed. Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend's antics, snapping his French textbook closed, and moving to the cupboard to pull out his pyjamas.

* * *

><p><em>The Hummel-Anderson family, plus Wes and David, sat down at the table, talking and laughing loudly about something, Kurt disappearing to another room for a moment, before returning, holding the gavel he'd "borrowed" from Wes after their loss at National's 2010. Wes is out of his seat, grabbing his gavel and hugging and kissing it, before any of the other's can blink. Blaine is gaping at his best-friend, whilst Aliyah, Renee and Kurt laugh at David's mortified expression. It's an ice-breaker, and David notices, for the first time since the diagnosis, a real smile of Kurt's face. This in turn, forces him to smile, and make a toast to Kurt and Blaine, and their love, only to have Wes slam the gavel down on the table, calling for order. Kurt just laughs, sipping the water in his hand, before leaning over to help Aliyah cut her chicken. <em>

'_Eleven years, you've had my gavel. Eleven years... You little sneak Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you little sneak,' Wes said, taking a sip of the beer Blaine had placed in front of him_

'_It took you eleven years to realise that I was the one who took it? Honestly Wes, if you loved Mr. Bangy that much, you would have noticed before now. Besides, he was well taken care of, and you would have gotten him back sooner, if you had of agreed to the things I'd suggested during that Warblers meeting,'_

'_That's what that mean? I thought they'd-you'd send a list or something... damn you Hummel,'_

'_Well, that's the most fun I've had in a long while. Thanks hun for holding onto the wooden thing for this long,' Kurt said, smirking as Blaine looked up at him, clearly telling him to shut up before they both got Wes' wrath..._

_The resonating vibrations off of Wes' shout of "You Knew" to Blaine brought the room back into laughter, as Blaine banged his head softly on the table, Renee patting the curls down, and earning thumbs up from Kurt, who was still smirking the little devil... Blaine muttered something about making Kurt pay, before Aliyah started singing again, David harmonising for her, as Wes and Kurt stared at Blaine, banging his head against the table, explaining to Wes that it was Kurt's sexiness and red vines that had prompted him to go along with the plan, also mentioning the making out they had done. _

_..._

_After lunch was finished, and Blaine had apologised to Wes about the whole "Gavel 2010 Incident", the two former Warblers made their way to the front door, still shouting about something or other, as Kurt tried to shut them up, explaining that if they woke Renee, they would be paying for it, by looking after the two year old, who would most likely scream the house down. With the promise that they would be back for Blaine's birthday on the twelfth (which Kurt remembered was only two days away), Wes and David climbed into their car, and drove off, Kurt shutting the door behind them, before turning to see Blaine, smirking, arms crossed, leaning against the wall closest the kitchen door. In turn, Kurt smirked back, knowing exactly what Blaine was trying to do, but, even though Blaine can sometimes turn him into a blubbering pile of goo, Kurt has mastered the art of turning his husband on, with a simple touch, or look, and right now, he seems to be winning, because he can see Blaine's resolve cracking, the dominant facade he has up cracking at his husband's attempts to seduce him. _

_Kurt sashayed over to his husband, leaning forward to whisper something in Blaine's ear, before kissing the sensitive spot on his neck, and turning Blaine into a incoherent human being, unable to form words, as the sensation of Kurt's touch turned him on, and made him immediately hard. Kurt wouldn't give in that easily, he was going to make Blaine work for it... Kurt pulled away, kissing Blaine once on the lips, before walking into the kitchen to "start the dishes". He knew it wouldn't take Blaine long to come after him, and as he reached one, Blaine was pulling him into the lounge, slamming him into the wall, and kissing his fiercely, making their way towards their bedroom, kissing feverishly until Kurt heard their bedroom door close and the lock being turned, before he was shoved back onto the bed, Blaine straddling him, his discarded shirt already a crumpled heap on the floor. Blaine moved so that he could rut against Kurt's erection, making his husband groan, and giving Blaine the satisfaction of being the dominant partner once more. They continued to make out, Kurt losing his own shirt, and both losing their pants, boxers creating friction between them, as Kurt flipped them so he was straddling Blaine, kissing a line down his jaw line, to his neck, and then continuing onto his chest. Kurt reached the waist line of Blaine's boxers before it happened. He wasn't sure what brought it on, but one second he was seducing his husband, the next, his head was in the toilet bowl, and he was vomiting. Blaine had bolted into the bathroom, seeing Kurt sprawled out on the floor, the energy he had for most of the day drained out of him so quickly, he almost looked limp. _

_Blaine had retrieved his cell and clothes for Kurt and himself, sitting beside his husband on the cold bathroom floor, arm around his waist as he called Kurt's doctor. This was getting ridiculous. The medication Kurt was taking, was meant to stop the nausea, it was supposed to work, just like all medication, but this was just making it worse, and it's been three months, they don't have time to be worrying about the medication. This is time they should be spending together, not with Kurt leaning over the toilet bowl, Blaine rubbing soothing circles into his back... Blaine would do it anyway, because he loves Kurt, but it's not the first option on his list of things to do with Kurt. On the fourth ring, the doctor picked up. Dr. Mara Jennings was Kurt's specialist and the one on hand to answer any of their questions. Blaine spoke about the medication, and how one minute Kurt was really strong, and then he just went weak and started throwing up. Mara sighed alot... that's what Blaine noticed. It was actually quite annoying, and if he wasn't on the phone with her, he probably would have hit her or something... how can one person seem so calm about this? Blaine is freaking out. His husband is drying... it shouldn't be like this. the medication is meant to make Kurt feel stronger, the vitamins and the calcium tablets are supposed to help keep him healthy... not make him weak and nauseas. Kurt is still curled up to him as Blaine becomes increasingly more frustrated with Dr. Jennings, who suggested bringing Kurt in, so they could assess him and get his medication changed, to which Blaine had practically yelled that they couldn't just drop everything to drive into the city, and wait three hours. Dr. Jennings gave Blaine the option of her coming to them, which he'd gratefully accepted. _

_..._

_Blaine's thoughts wondered to his birthday, which was in two days. He'd be turning twenty-eight... the same age Kurt would be turning in May of this year... 'Kurt's not going to make it to thirty... he's not going to make it to fifty... or one hundred...' Blaine thought, as Kurt moved back to the toilet bowl, the last of his lunch coming up. Blaine resumed the rubbing of Kurt's back, and heard the music that was playing from Aliyah's room. His new single 'Height', about all the ups and downs of life, and how there is always sunshine on the other side and yadda yadda. All that crap that people sing about to make themselves feel better, when the truth is, it doesn't help at all. Nothing does, nothing ever will, and it's this feeling that really scares, not only Blaine, but Kurt. Kurt falls back to the floor, wiping his mouth with the cloth Blaine offered him, letting his eyes drift closed as he leans his now throbbing head against the cool tiled wall of their bathroom. He knows Blaine is snuggled next to him on the floor, arm around his waist protectively, he knows that sooner or later, one of them is going to have to get up to answer the door for Dr. Jennings, and Kurt knows that sooner or later, he and Blaine are going to have to talk about everything. It's a daunting task, Kurt knows this. He also knows that Blaine refused to acknowledge the "problem" as he calls it. They haven't fought about it yet, but if they keep going, things left unsaid, they're going to have one, and it's not going to be the good, "oh I'm sorry babe" kiss and make up type of fight. It will be the "I'm-going-to-stay-with-Wes-and-David type of fight. _

'_Babe, you know I love you. I'll always love you, but we need to talk about... all of this. It's breaking us Blaine... we need to talk,'_

'_I know sweetie, I know. We will, I promise, but not today, not this week. My birthday, first and then we'll talk okay?'_

'_Deal, but don't think that means you're getting out of it. I'm sorry this happened during sex,'_

'_Don't apologise Kurt. When Dr. Jennings gets here, we'll talk with her about your medication, and then we'll have a make-up round. Sound good?' Blaine asked his husband, as he stroked his hair, placing a kiss to his forehead._

_Kurt just nodded in response, closing his eyes, letting his mind run over the list of things he still had to do for Blaine's birthday..._


	17. Blaine's Birthday

___**A/N: Another chapter. There is hints to sex in this chapter, but no much more than that. Also thanks to those who are still with this story, I hope you guys enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Blaine's Birthday<strong>_

_**Noah,**_

_**I know it may seem like we were never that close in highschool, and in hindsight, that's probably a correct assumption. You were the bully, the outlaw, the guy on the football team, whose best-friend was in Glee Club, was dating the girl he was in love with, and taking all the hits from Karofsky. I didn't know back then however, that ten years later, hell, even in junior year, I didn't know that we would become friends... well, sort of. You telling me to "Go and do something useful, like spy on the Garglers", may very well have been the best advice anyone has ever given me. That was the day that I met Blaine. I know how you are when it comes to romance, and even though you've changed and matured alot over the years, you still have trouble believing that I owe you everything... I mean, I don't owe you anything, other than gratefulness for leading me to Blaine, the love of my life, my soul mate. **_

_**You and Rachel are good for each other. I've seen the way you are with her, and everytime she and I are together, she's always talking about how much you love her and the kids, and how you're supportive of everything she's done, or wants to do. You may not think it Noah, but she's got you whipped... she's got you whipped, and you love it. You love it, because I've seen it, and I know you. You cried at our wedding, and when I did my speech, and thanked you for leading me to Blaine, you stood up, and balled into my shoulder with happiness. I know, right now, whilst you're reading this, you're probably shaking your head, and silently cursing me, but take a moment, close your eyes, and admit to yourself that I'm right. Admit that you love me like a brother, the same way I love you like a brother...**_

_**I'm sitting in the playroom, watching Renee and Bailey playing dolls, Blaine is recording in the studio, and the sound of his voice is calming and welcoming. I have trouble remembering things, especially lately. I don't know whether or not that it's a good thing that I can't remember some of the past, especially the bullying, but I was reminded of it the other day, and Blaine said I was shaking, like the way I used to when we were in highschool. I can't help but think that perhaps we'd all be better off if we could just forget the hard things, and live the life we want, filled with love and happiness, but then I remember something Mercedes told me about taking the good with the bad... I don't know how many nights I've called Rachel because there was something going on at work that I couldn't talk to Blaine about, or a problem the two of us were having... she told me that without the fights, our relationship wouldn't be as strong as it is today, and that scares me. That scares me more than the cancer itself...**_

_**Noah, I've seen the person that you were, and the man you've become, and I feel like a proud parent or sibling when I look at you, and Rachel, and your life, and I don't see that scared highschool boy anymore. I see a proud, confident man, who loves his life, and family. I want to thank you Noah, for showing me that we can all change, if we're willing to...'Never let the past mistakes, hold you back from going forward, or living your life... we all have mistakes we'd rather forget, but to never have made them, could change our lives dramatically...'**_

_**All the best Noah,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 12<strong>__**th**__** 2021**_

_Kurt had been running around like a mad thing the last two days, trying to organise the perfect party for his husband. Blaine was happy to just have a lunch and them movie afternoon with close friends and family, but Kurt wouldn't hear any of it. Dr. Jennings had changed Kurt's medication so he wasn't feeling so sick all the time. It's been two days, and to Blaine, Kurt seems to be doing better. He's more energetic, has been back at work and, in Blaine's opinion, is able to perform mind-blowing sex at the drop of a hat, without getting tired or sick. Blaine woke this morning to a full buffet table of food, and his husband and daughter's sitting at the dining room table, presents in hands, and grins of their faces, which Blaine couldn't tell if they were real, or faked, masked behind making sure that Blaine thinks they're real and... 'What am I saying? It's not like I'm proposing to Kurt again... geez Blaine, get a grip. It's only your twenty-eighth birthday, man up... Kurt went to all this trouble and you're going to... Ooo Pancakes...' Blaine thought as he sat down, and pulled a plate of pancakes towards him, earning an eyebrow raise from Kurt, and giggles from his daughters._

_Apparently, a small party was planned for later, with just Wes, David, their wives, Rachel and Puck and Finn and Quinn. Blaine was grateful that he didn't have to deal with all of the Warblers on his birthday, because as much as he loves all his friends, he loves his family more, and the thought of having a huge party today... it's not what Blaine wants, and Kurt has respected that. Come to think of it, Kurt's been doing alot of what Blaine wants this past week... oddly enough, it doesn't seem to bother the younger man, but Blaine's oblivious, and always will be oblivious to the mask of emotions Kurt wears or hides on his face. One day, he'll try to figure them out, but right now, he's too caught up in the chocolate chip pancakes in front of him to really be paying attention to the faces his husband is pulling. _

'_Daddy, what is we doing today?' Aliyah asked, as Blaine finished his second pancake, earning another eyebrow raise from Kurt, before he turned to their eldest daughter_

'_It's papa's birthday, so Uncle Wes, Aunt Jo, Uncle David, Uncle Finn, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Noah and Aunt Hannah are coming around for lunch,' Kurt replied, sipping his orange juice, before winking at Blaine, who just grinned happily_

'_I know its papa's birfday daddy, I is not silly. Does Papa want his present now? We picked it out and everyfing,' Aliyah said, matching her papa's grin_

'_I don't know honey. Blaine, do you think you've been a good boy this year and deserve a present?' Kurt asked playfully, watching as Blaine tilted his head to think, before nodding manically_

_..._

_After breakfast was done, and everything was cleaned (Kurt told Blaine to go and relax, and not worry about helping him, to which Blaine nodded cheerfully, and went off to play with Renee... child much?), Kurt, Aliyah and Renee gathered in the lounge, with their presents, waiting for Blaine to get out of the shower. The sun was shining through the windows, adorning their backyard with light. It's not a huge backyard, big enough to fit a pool, spa, seating area, barbeque, patio, play equipment, a small cubby house for the girls, and a rather small sandpit in the far corner. Kurt smiled, remembering when he and Blaine first brought the house, and how Aliyah had practically fallen in love with the backyard the minute she was out there the first time. Finn and Puck's first impressions were a little more... well they jumped around like five year olds with Blaine, saying that every party they're ever going to have, will be thrown here, in the backyard, to which Kurt, had harshly told them off for, before pushing Puck, Blaine and Finn into the pool. Of course, Blaine had gotten him back, the old "help me out, give me your hand, pull you in" trick. Kurt was so wrapped up in his thoughts and memories, that Renee's ear-piercing "papa" through the house woke him to the fact that Blaine was taking a seat beside him on the couch, Renee and Aliyah bouncing up and down, ready to hand over their presents... _

_Kurt smiled as Blaine opened Aliyah's present first, pretending to be careful, and making Aliyah pout in the adorable way Blaine does, when he wants something, and can't have it, until he uses the one thing Kurt can't resist. Of course, their eldest daughter _had_ to inherit that from her papa, she got Kurt's eyes and hair, but she has her papa's mannerisms. Aliyah clapped when Blaine finally got the paper off, smiling when Aliyah explained that her present was a treasure box she'd made at pre-school, that he can put all his treasures and wishes in. Blaine hugged his daughter, and kissed her nose, before taking Renee's present, which he noticed had also been made at school. The two year old was copying her sister with the pouting, but it wasn't nearly as effective, and could almost be seen as Kurt's bitch glare if looked at the right way. The small key ring with a family picture that Blaine had gotten from Renee was one of the best gifts he's ever gotten, and that doesn't include the year that Kurt brought him the expensive home studio, where Blaine records his albums. Renee wrapped her arms around her papa's neck, and Blaine embraced his daughter for a while longer, before she jumped down to sit with Aliyah, and wait for Kurt's present to be revealed. Blaine was nervous and excited about Kurt's gift. He knows they usually do one expensive thing a year, and then small things, but the last two years, Kurt's been spoiling Blaine, and this year, would be no exception, not when it's Kurt Hummel... _

_Kurt smirked as he stood to retrieve Blaine's present from their study, knowing he was going to have to prepare himself for inner-child Blaine to be practically bouncing off ceilings when he opens Kurt's gift. The silence in the room was annoying, and the three faces looking up at him, identical grins on their faces almost made Kurt think he was living some kind of horror story or something. He chuckled at the thought, and preceded to hand Blaine the two envelopes, one expensive, the other, just something small that Kurt had seen, and knew Blaine would love. The older man was interrupted in opening the present by the doorbell, signalling the (way to early) arrival of the Puckerman's. Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing Rachel's a stickler when it comes to time. Blaine shot his husband and small smile, before following him to the front door, where Rachel and Puck were talking with Kurt about drinks, and Blaine was just standing there, awkwardly, wondering what Kurt's present to him was..._

* * *

><p><strong>April 15<strong>**th**** 2014**

**Junior Year of College**

**NYU**

Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Tina had been helping him plan for weeks how he was going to propose to Kurt. Of course, Blaine had a plan, but when he'd told it to Mercedes, she's immediately shut him down, and called in reinforcements, so that pretty soon, all of the New Directions were involved in some way or another. It's not that he didn't like what they'd come up with, it's just, Blaine's plan involved flying Kurt down to Westerville and proposing on the steps of Dalton, where they'd first met, which was called "clichéd", by Mercedes, who then suggested Paris, to which Tina had stated that money could be a problem, and before Blaine could get a word in, they'd pretty much planned the whole thing. Kurt was in Lima, visiting Burt, who'd been sick, and wasn't due back until later that night, where Blaine would be waiting, in their small apartment, with roses, before taking Kurt out to a romantic dinner, and afterwards, they would enjoy a walk through central Park, before taking a car (driven by Puck), out to Newark's Garden's, where Blaine would propose, under a canopy of fairy lights, and candle's, and they would then dance, to a playlist set by Mercedes and Rachel.

The plan was elaborate, and had cost Blaine a fair bit, not that he minded, after all the rings weren't cheap either, but it was romantic, and his boyfriend was the exact definition of that word. Blaine had called Carole and Burt the week before to discuss the details, and of course, ask permission from Burt, who'd kindly, if not sternly, informed Blaine that "should Kurt find out that you asked me for his hand in marriage, you'd probably be on the wrong end of a bitch glare, and Kurt Hummel tantrum". Blaine had chuckled, made a joke, and told Burt that he was a gentleman, and Kurt would never know. Burt had promised that he wouldn't say anything, so long as Blaine didn't hurt his son, the same promise Blaine had kept since they'd gotten together some five years before hand. Blaine had been on the phone with Rachel for two hours, trying to calm himself down enough, so Kurt didn't suspect a thing, but the moment his boyfriend walked in the door, all Blaine's "courage" flew out the window, and he was tumbling over words, and almost told Kurt everything. He'd managed to get the flowers to his boyfriend, and get them out the door on the way to the restaurant without too much hassle... _Keep cool Anderson. You only get one shot at this, make it count_!

...

Right on time, just as they'd walked the whole of Central Park, Puck met them, smirking as they climbed into the car, and headed off to Newark where everything would either be make or break for Blaine and Kurt's relationship. If Blaine had to pinpoint the moment he knew he wanted to propose to Kurt, it would have been back in March, just before his birthday, when Kurt had almost been killed after trying to stop an attack of a woman in the street. He'd gotten the call from the hospital whilst he was at work, and when the words _Boyfriend, hospital, coma_ had been said, Blaine's whole life stopped. He'd ditched work, to go to the hospital, and the moment he'd seen Kurt hooked to the machines, life hanging in the balance, he'd known, he never wanted to be without Kurt. He never wanted their ends to come, without having been married to Kurt. Of course, the phone-call to Mercedes hadn't happened till weeks later, but that was the exact moment, and Blaine is reminded of that everytime he sees the small scar on Kurt's chest, where he has surgery... Puck had been silent, which was surprising, but the radio was playing softly, some song that Blaine couldn't quite make out, but sounded like _Teenage Dream_. Also a surprise was Kurt, who'd hardly said anything since getting home from Lima, let alone their walk, dinner or right now. Blaine didn't know what to make of that, but he'd be talking when they get back to Manhattan, because they've had so many fights that verge on cataclysmic, that they've learned they need to talk about things and not let the stew over... As if sensing Blaine's inner-monologue's war with itself, Kurt kisses his cheek lightly, and joins their hands together, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, and watching as the sun sets.

'Blaine, is there something going on? You, Rachel and Mercedes have all been acting strangely,'

'I just, love you, and this is how I'm going to tell you, to show you, because we deserved to be happy Kurt,' Blaine replied, smiling

'Oi lovebirds, none of that sappy kissy stuff until we get there... Sound good?' Puck asked loudly from the driver's seat

'Get where? Where are we going Blaine?' Kurt asked, excitement rolling off him

Blaine just smirked, and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. _I finally upped the infamous Kurt Hummel... Blaine Anderson One, Kurt Hummel... none! _Blaine thought, as the city thinned behind them, and the horizon could be seen.

...

The gardens were beautiful at this time of the year, even more so with the decorations Blaine and ND had spent two days organising. Kurt had been blindfolded, much to his chagrin of his hair, to which Blaine would be paying for later. Puck winked at the two, before driving off to park the car, and wait for the "magic to unfold", as he'd been saying for the last week or so, apparently some sort of code he and Finn made up when talking about the proposal. Blaine was so nervous at this point, he was practically shaking, but he could feel the rings in his pants pocket, and he was holding Kurt's hand, and the smells of the flowers and Kurt's cologne eased his nerves a little. A small secluded area by the lake was where Mercedes had deemed the "most romantic place" for Blaine and Kurt's proposal. If he'd known about the fact that ND would be "performing" the music, he probably would have hesitated a little more, given now, that if things don't go well, he's got at least, thirteen other people to witness his heartbreak... not that he thinks Kurt will say no of course, but there is always the chance it could happen... _Oh god Blaine, stop thinking like this. Wes and David were right... I'm trying to talk myself out of it. I can do this. I love Kurt, he loves me, if this isn't romantic, then I'll bloody climb to the top of the empire state building and shout it to the whole of New York..._ Blaine thought as they stopped walking, and Kurt's blindfold was removed. The barely audible gasp from his boyfriend was what drew Blaine out of his stupor, Kurt turning to look at him, with love, and a hint of... confusion?

The music started, and Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him over to the canopy of lights, and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's slim waist. Blaine felt Kurt practically melt into him, all the emotions from the past week washing away, now that they're in each other's arms. Kurt's head rested softly in the crook of Blaine's neck as they slowly moved with the music, all the unspoken words settling in their ends, as the New Directions voices lift over the night sky. If Kurt had any idea why Blaine had brought them here before, he certainly had no idea now. He couldn't decide whether or not this had something to do with his boyfriend being on the phone to Rachel and Mercedes all week, or the fact that Blaine had been extra affectionate, not that it mattered of course, it's just... unlike the twenty-one year old to be acting this way... the music changed softly into a song, familiar to Kurt, but it was only when Blaine started singing along, looking at him, did he really get it...

**_(Please see AN at the end for this song. I do not own it)_**

_Forever can never be long enough for me,  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you.<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<p>

Blaine was playing the guitar now, and the look on Kurt's face gave him the strength to sing the next lines, directly to his boyfriend, who was shocked, surprised and happy? Blaine couldn't tell, he was too focused on getting the words across without crying.

_Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm_

Together can never be close enough for me  
>To feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<p>

_Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way <em>

_Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?' Blaine asked, pulling out one of the rings, kneeling down in front of Kurt, who was sitting

'I will marry you Blaine, forever and always... everyday...' Kurt said, as Blaine pushed the silver band onto Kurt's ring finger

'I love you,' Blaine said, allowing Kurt to put the matching ring on his own hand

'I love you too ya dork,' Kurt said, chuckling and kissing Blaine, New Directions cheering and clapping behind them...

* * *

><p><em>It was a small gathering, just the close friends and family, and Blaine was trying to have a good time, really he was, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt's presents were. He hadn't gotten a chance to open them, after Puck decided to start pre-drinks early, meaning the present opening was put on hold until later that night, when the two men would be wrapped up under their sheets together. Kurt and Wes were talking quietly, looking around to make sure Blaine wasn't near them, which was odd, because if Blaine really wanted to know what they were talking about, he'd just pull out Mr. Pouty Face (yes, it had caught on, and now all the Warblers used the name) on David, because other than Kurt, David is the only other one who falls for it. Rachel and Quinn were talking about a situation that had presented itself in Lima, and their children, whilst Puck and Finn were playing another round of COD, which they'd invited Blaine to join them in, but he'd kindly refused, instead choosing to keep his daughter's occupied, with songs and laughter. It was about five in the afternoon when everyone left, and Blaine was finally able to open Kurt's presents... he'd locked himself in their bedroom, on the bed, with the two envelopes in hand. The first envelope was a guitar pick; the one Blaine had been looking at on the internet. He smiled, knowing that he'd mentioned it to Kurt, and Kurt just pretended to not notice... the second, was much thicker, and fatter. It took Blaine a moment to notice, when he opened it, that he was looking at two airline tickets...<em>

_Kurt had just put the last dish in the dishwasher, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and then Blaine kissing his neck made him chuckle. Aliyah and Renee clapped, and cheered, and then ran off, laughing and saying something about being happy... Kurt didn't really catch it, because Blaine was attempting to seduce him, and all coherent thoughts had been banished from his mind, as he let his husband's, hands wander his body. They made their way to their bedroom, kissing, Blaine whispering 'I love you' in Kurt's ear, and thanking him over and over for the tickets... of course, Kurt was surprised when Blaine pushed him back onto the bed, and straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, teasing... Kurt moaned as Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's now exposed, toned chest, resting just before the waist line of his now way-too-tight pants. Kurt hadn't been sure that airline tickets would be the best present for Blaine, but he was quickly re-thinking that, as Blaine removed his own shirt, and pants, leaving both in their boxers, kissing passionately, making up for the lost time they didn't have, and giving Blaine the third part of his present, to which Kurt proceeded to do, by flipping them, and pulling Blaine's boxers down and off, throwing them onto the floor, before smirking and moving so he could perform. _

_..._

_The two men fell into a heap on the bed, wrapped in the blankets, and each others arms, trying to get their breathing back to normal, after two rounds of, what Blaine called "mind-blowing and fucking hot" sex. Kurt had just chuckled, and swatted Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes, and smiling to himself at the look on Blaine's face when he'd opened the present. Renee and Aliyah knocked on their parents' bedroom door lightly, waiting until they were called in. that was the rule, they had to be told they were allowed in before entering. When Kurt called to them, Renee pushed open the door, and ran in, body slamming onto the bed, only to be pulled into a tickle war by Blaine and Aliyah, whilst Kurt just sat back against the headboard, a small smile on his lips, whilst he watched his family. Blaine turned to him, Renee still squirming in his arms, leaning over to kiss his cheek._

'_Thanks for the tickets babe. We deserve a holiday, and where better to go than to Italy right?' Blaine said, smiling as Renee tried to attack Kurt with tickles, the younger man just joining in_

'_Si, ti amo,' Kurt replied_

'_Ti amo Kurt... sempre,' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song is 'Marry Me' by Train of their Save Me, San Francisco Album. Check it out. Also, the Italian translations :Ti Amo=I love you and Sempre is Always. Si=Yes. Sorry if that got a bit confusing, i'm fluent in Italian though so... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	18. The Italian Holiday Part One

_**A/N: Hey guys. Another chapter for another day... Sorry the uploads have been getting longer and longer apart, but it's been a hectic time... Thank you to sunrainsnow for your review, and in answer to your question, if I haven't answered it already, is that all the quotes I used at the ends of the letters, are all made up by me... So, hope you're enjoying this story... Reviews are kind. Thanks to everybody... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Italian Holiday Part One<strong>_

_**March 20**__**th**__** 2021**_

_**JFK Airport**_

_Blaine and Kurt had made good use of their time, waiting at the airport. They'd dropped the girls off with Rachel and Puck, who had kindly offered to babysit for two weeks, as Mercedes and Sam were currently touring, and Finn and Quinn had enough to deal with, without the added drama of the two Hummel-Anderson girls... not that they were trouble or anything, just that... Finn and Quinn have alot going on in their home life and they can't afford to be looking after two more children at the moment. It had only been an hour since they'd said goodbye to their girls, and Kurt was already missing them like crazy. He'd tried calling Rachel three times already, and on the third time, Blaine had threatened his scarves, if he tried calling again, already knowing that Rachel was deliberately not answering the phone. Blaine had been bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet for almost a week since getting the tickets, talking about all the places they could visit, and the place they were staying in, and how they could re-enact a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet' because they never got to do that play at Dalton... Kurt had just nodded, and agreed, knowing that Blaine had everything planned out, and it was his birthday present after all, why should Kurt choose things? Its Blaine's trip, Kurt's just tagging along for the ride... well, not really... but that's the best way to say it. _

_Their flight was scheduled for nine am, and right now, its eight fifteen. They're flying from JFK to Rome, where they'll get a connecting flight from Rome to Venice, and then their driver, Pierre, will take them to their hotel, the _Corte Di Villa Colloredo_, which is the place they're staying at. Kurt had all the bookings made before giving Blaine the tickets and they even have a driver for the two weeks they're there. They're both due back in New York by the first of April, in time for their respective jobs, and of course, Renee's third birthday on April third. Kurt had been fidgeting all morning, making sure they had everything, and double, and triple checking the bags for things they might have forgotten. Blaine had taken his hand, but that didn't stop him from panicking. His head was throbbing, but the pain was nothing compared to the anxiety he was feeling. Kurt didn't know why he was anxious, the new medication that Dr. Jennings had him on seemed to be doing wonders for him, but he'd been feeling a little more paranoid lately, about small things, and the hallucinations have started. One minute, everything will be fine, the next, he's seeing things... Dr. Jennings said the side-effects from the drug will wear off in a couple of weeks, but Kurt isn't convinced, which is why he's paranoid, and trying to hide it from Blaine. They both deserve this holiday, and he's not going to be the one to screw it up, because he's sick, and can't control his urges._

_The announcement over the PA that their flight is boarding alerts the two men to the fact that they're in the middle of JFK about to depart on a two week holiday to Italy, without their children... Blaine had only just started feeling the way Kurt was feeling about the girls, talking fast as they approached the gate, Kurt just chuckling, and handing the hostess the tickets, before pulling Blaine onto the plane. They took their seats, talking about the children, and work, before Kurt demanded they change the subject from work, and talk about their holiday, and what they're going to be doing. Blaine had been teaching Kurt Italian, which had led to Kurt trying to up Blaine by speaking French... this of course, had turned his husband on, and meant that their language lesions were turned into a three rounds of sex. Their laughter about the subject had subsided when the hostess came around, asking them if the needed anything, and Blaine noticed that the air hostess, whose name was Bianca, was flirting a little too openly with Kurt, who looked both uncomfortable, and overwhelmed. Blaine wanted to laugh at his husband being uncomfortable, but felt his jealous side coming to the forefront before anything else. Bianca walked off to attend to the other airline passengers, leaving a stunned and extremely overwhelmed Kurt behind, looking at Blaine, like he'd won the lottery, and then lied about his actions... the other man wasn't going to get mad though, it's not like Kurt had been flirting back with her, mostly because he'd been looking at Blaine the whole time and... 'Can't she see the ring on his finger?' Blaine thought, as he watched Bianca talking with other men and women, with a sort of bored expression on her face. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, when Kurt pulled out his sketch pad, and turned his attention to the white paper before him, making himself look busy as so to avoid another uncomfortable confrontation with Bianca. His husband just shot him a glare, before smirking, and returning to his sketch pad. _

_Halfway into their twelve hour flight, Blaine was starting to get restless. Kurt had long ago fallen asleep on his shoulder, and the older man was rather bored, and should have listened to his husband, when Kurt told him to bring a book, or his notepad or something. Kurt shifted a little, the angle he was currently at becoming uncomfortable. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. Bianca had come back around to their seats at least five times in the last three hours, and Blaine was getting sick of the woman, always asking about Kurt, and if Kurt needed anything... sure, he sounds like he'd rather it be him, but Blaine's a jealous person, this was proven back in Senior Year of highschool, when the two took a trip to New York with the Warblers for Nationals..._

* * *

><p><strong>July 15<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Nationals Competition **

**NYC**

They'd checked into their hotel, and now all the Warblers were meeting in the lobby to split into groups of six, so they could go exploring. Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had been put together in a group, much to the surprise of the two couples, considering that Wes and David usually go with Thad and Cameron, to "keep an eye on the two trouble-makers". Blaine had to laugh, because if there are any two trouble makers at Dalton, it's the twins, Elijah and Emmanuel... Wes had just cringed, and stated that he was letting loose a little, and therefore hanging with "Niff and Klaine" as they had been proudly announced at the last Warbler meeting. Obviously, other than the set-list for Nationals, Wes and David had been discussing their relationship again, which wouldn't have been that bad, except for the fact that David had let slip whilst Kurt was in the room, that Blaine was "more jealous than a girl", and now Kurt and David were out to prove this fact, much to the amusement of the other Warblers, excluding Blaine, of course.

The lobby of their hotel was rather grand. They were staying in a five start hotel, all thanks to generous contributions from the Warbler parents, and the school, who received new funding to their arts programs. Blaine, of course, had worried what Kurt might think about this, but the taller boy had just shrugged and told him that he didn't care, so long as he got to go to New York with his boyfriend... Blaine had smiled, and literally _skipped_ into rehearsal that day...Nick was in the middle of a conversation with Elijah when Kurt and Blaine joined them, dressed casually, after finally persuading Wes that they weren't competing until tomorrow, and they could go one day without their uniforms. The head council leader had relented, and told them that they could go casual, so long as there weren't any complaints for the rest of the week... Kurt had agreed, and launched into a conversation with Nick about outfits, which left Jeff and Blaine watching their boyfriend's, amusement on their faces. Wes called them to attention, told them they had four hours, and to meet back here at five, so they could head to dinner together, before an impromptu performance/practice, and then bed at eleven. Thad had made a comment about them being old enough to choose their own bed times, but Wes had pulled out his gavel, formally named Mr. Bangy, and threatened anyone who didn't listen to him. With that, the groups headed out...

...

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David headed towards central park, after Nick said he wanted to "see what all the fuss was about". Kurt laughed, shaking his head, before linking arms with Blaine and following the other four towards the park. They walked in silence, not that it was unusual, or uncomfortable, it was just that they were all trying to take in the city, and not talking with each other seemed like the best thing to do. Both Niff and Klaine were at ease... holding hands, leaning in for small chaste kisses, cuddling and walking close... it almost made David want to cry out in happiness, and make a sign that told all of New York how great his friends were, but he wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to them. He could tell that Kurt was still on his toes and looking around cautiously, holding Blaine close and them putting distance between them... David didn't like that; he wanted Kurt and Blaine to be able to walk around without being judged... he wanted that for Nick and Jeff too.

'Do you think that one day; the four of you will be able to walk around holding hands without judgement from people?' David asked as they entered Central Park

'I think if the world wants to change David, then it will. For now, we're quite content with the way things are,' Nick replied, pulling Jeff over to the pond

'I wouldn't change anything, as long as I'm with you,' Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear, the lyrics from one of the songs he was writing

'Me neither Kurt, me neither,' Blaine replied, kissing him, before turning to glare at Wes who was making kissy sounds

They made their way through Central Park, before deciding they were hungry, and heading to a little cafe on the corner called _Pateros's. _It looked rather new, small, and cosy, which was proven with the six entered the building, to see a rather large counter, surrounded by tables, chairs, and a couple of couches, which is where they chose to sit. Blaine thought about it, and he came to the conclusion that if the Lima Bean was a posh establishment, it would look like this... Kurt, however, was scrunching his nose up, in that adorable way Blaine loves, at the decor' and lack of space. Blaine just chuckled before going to order their coffee's, leaving Kurt, Nick and David alone to talk about... something... Blaine didn't catch the end of their conversation, but he did notice a tall, slim, blonde boy approach the three, immediately looking at Kurt, before sitting a little _too _close to Kurt, and swooning. David had his hand over his mouth, obviously trying to hide his amusement, and when he noticed Blaine, it just became harder. Wes was watching, mouth open in shock as the boy flirted with their counter-tenor like the rest of the world didn't matter... it was a good sign that Kurt was practically glaring at the boy, but the thought was dropped when Blaine pulled Wes' arm and stormed back over to the seats. Kurt went from annoyed, to pissed off, to petrified, to embarrassed that Blaine had to see this, then back to annoyed, when the boy, who'd introduced himself at Eric, didn't stop talking, even after Blaine sat down opposite them, beside Jeff, who was whispering with Nick, and sniggering at the curly-haired tenor, who was trying to off Eric just by staring at him.

In the thirty minutes that Eric flirted with _his_ boyfriend (yes Blaine counted... He REALLY hates Eric), he noticed several things. First, the guy was handsy. Kurt must have noticed this too, because he was practically backed up against the arm of the couch, trying to get as far away as possible, especially when Eric placed a hand on his arm, which he'd hurt not a week ago, after David had accidently hit it with a baseball bat. Second... Eric was well-spoken and well dressed two things that Blaine isn't that good at. Well, he's a fair decent speaker, sure, but his casual clothing sense sucks, and if it weren't for his boyfriend, he wouldn't have any style... third, Eric was aware that Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were there, because he kept looking at them as if to say "go away" which is why Blaine just glared at the boy. Fourth, Eric could _sing_. Apparently, his school was also competing at Nationals. _Fantastic, he's probably a better singer than me too... oh my god! What if he's a better kisser? No, Blaine... Kurt loves you, not him... stupid blonde hair... _Blaine's inner monologue just made him glare at Eric more, and when he noticed Kurt watching him, his innocent eyes screaming "help me", he knew he had to think quick. Without a second glance at the boy flirting, Blaine stood, walked around to Kurt, and placed a kiss on his lips from over the back of the couch. Eric had retreated to the other side of the couch, an undetermined look on his face

'Next time you flirt with someone, you might want to make sure he's single. Oh and what's with your hair? It's like... weird and puffy, and it smells weird... which is saying something because I use alot of gel, and that stuff gets so stinky and-mph' Blaine was cut off by Kurt kissing him

'Honey, why don't you go sit back with Nick, and let me sort this out. Okay?' Kurt said, turning to Eric, who was looking at Blaine with such... disdain? No, that's not the word... Jealousy? _That would be so fucking ironic... _Kurt thought as Eric flashed what was meant to be a "seductive" grin at him

'So, if you want to ditch your boyfriend and... Them, we can go and-'

'Didn't you see what just happened here? Blaine is my boyfriend and you are... a strangely annoying Sam look alike. Leave me alone... and 'them' are my friends, who are not afraid to get our other friends, to kick your schools scrawny arse at National's tomorrow... A-bye bye,' Kurt said, standing and leaving the cafe before any of the others could blink

Wes, David, Nick and Blaine followed Kurt out of the cafe, whilst Jeff paid the bill for their drinks... David was whooping and telling Wes that he owes him twenty dollars, because he proved Blaine was a jealous person. Kurt hadn't said a word; he wasn't even trying to touch Blaine as they headed back towards the hotel.

...

The Warblers were grouped in the dining room of their hotel, eating dinner, the conversation centred on what each of the other groups got up to. Kurt still hadn't said a word to anyone, and Blaine looked uncomfortable and miserable. There had been several occasions where he'd gone to take Kurt's hand, and the taller boy had moved away. Wes found this weird, and was determined to get to the bottom of the Klaine silence, when he noticed the same blonde haired boy from the cafe that day, sitting with what looked to be his school group, watching Kurt, his eyes hungry... Blaine must have noticed, because his scowl had deepened, and he'd straightened his back as if to make himself look taller. Elijah and Emmanuel had been filled in about Blaine, and decided to make the other boy, (who was messing with _their_ Klaine) pay. They'd just begun to take their seats, when simultaneously, about fifteen whoopee cushions sounded, making the Warbler table burst out laughing, and Eric to look at Kurt, who was just glaring at Wes and Elijah, who just smirked and shrugged. Blaine was laughing hysterically, rocking from side to side, clutching his stomach, trying to control himself, but enjoying the satisfaction of embarrassing the other school. He'd been laughing so hard, he didn't notice Kurt leave the hall, until Eric also left. Of course, Wes, David, Elijah and Blaine _had_ to follow, where they found Kurt, he was punching Eric in the face, yelling something about Finn being six ft tall and how he loves his boyfriend, before turning to go into their room, slamming the door. Blaine was just smirking at the boy on the ground, pulling out his key card and following his boyfriend into the room...

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt woke just as the plane landed in Venice. They had almost missed their connecting flight, because of Blaine's sudden need to "join the mile high club", and they'd missed the announcement. When they'd arrived back at their seats, Kurt noticed Bianca hadn't come back to them, and smirked at his husband, who just grinned at him, before picking up the magazine Kurt had brought and stuffing it into their carryon. Blaine was the first one off the plane, and decided to head over to baggage claim whilst waiting for Kurt, who had been pulling all their things together. Blaine knew he'd get in trouble for leaving Kurt to pick up the mess, but he didn't care. They're in Venice Italy... Blaine has always wanted to come here, so he is going to make the most of this trip, and his time with Kurt... speaking of... his husband was making his way towards Blaine, carrying two bags, looking a little pale, but otherwise good. Blaine couldn't help but marvel the way the sunlight shone on his husband's pale skin... the first time he'd realised he'd been in love with Kurt... during that moment when Kurt had sung Blackbird... Blaine smiled, letting the memory wash over him, but was caught off guard when Kurt wacked him hard across the arm, dropping the bags at Blaine's feet, before turning to grab their suitcases, and stalking off towards their driver. Blaine caught up with Kurt, just as he'd found Pierre, and couldn't help but cringe. Their driver was surely gay, and was already hitting on his husband... 'First the woman on the plane... not even Kurt's type, and now the Italian man? Is Kurt like some, guy magnet or something?' Blaine thought, as he was introduce to the driver, and not even realising he'd spoken fluent Italian, until they were engaged in a conversation about sites and attractions, sitting in the car as they headed towards their hotel...<em>

_Their hotel, _Corte Di Villa Colloredo _was stunning. Kurt knew how to pick hotels, which is why Blaine always left bookings and things to his husband, knowing he would never have thought of this place. Pierre pulled the car up out the front, and got out, opening Kurt's door first, and then Blaine's, before grabbing their suitcases and leading them to the reception to get their keys. Kurt looked like he'd rather be asleep right now, his eyes were drooping, and the bright blue-green-grey colouring was a little faded. Blaine had moved away from the desk, to sent texts to their friends and family, letting them know they arrived safe, and were just checking in. they hadn't planned anything for tonight, figuring they'd just arrive, relax, and go out tomorrow, besides, Kurt looked like he was about to drop dead (no pun intended) from exhaustion, which would certainly put a damper on the holiday sex Blaine was planning to have. His husband's melodic voice, and smooth warm hand in his, broke him from his thoughts, as they followed Pierre up to the third story, where their room was located. Blaine couldn't stop himself from gaping when they entered the room... it was like something out of a catalogue, something they could never afford to do, because hey, even though they earned money, they still had to live, and raise two young girls... they couldn't make their lounge look anything like this... Pierre placed their bags in their bedroom, before Kurt tipped the man, saying they'd call him tomorrow, and closed the door. Blaine had only just jumped on the bed, when Kurt entered the room, paler than normal, and clutching his stomach..._

'_Baby, are you in pain?' Blaine asked, standing immediately, carefully leading Kurt to sit on the edge of the bed_

'_The flowers are pink and the sky is blue... Blaine, I don't feel so... bathroom,' Kurt said, running into their ensuite bathroom before Blaine had a chance to react_

'_Honey, do you want me to get you anything? Have you taken your medication?' Blaine asked, pushing open the bathroom door_

'_Don't make me sound like I'm an insane person. I'm sorry if I ruined everything. I was trying so hard to hide all this from you, and I thought you'd get pre-occupied and I could just come in here and say I was showering... but then it all happened so fast and... I just wanted this to be...' Kurt was cut off, shoving his head back into the toilet bowl, as Blaine rubbed his back gently_

'_Kurt, you didn't ruin anything, and I hate when you hide things from me. We've talked about this okay babe? Full disclosure and all that stuff... I love you, okay?' Blaine said, kissing his forehead._

_..._

_They spent the night curled up in bed, watching Italian TV, and laughing when they had no idea what was going on, because it was all in Italian, and Blaine had stopped translating the latest episode of Two and a Half Men, after Kurt had made fun of him... they'd ordered room service, and Kurt had eaten a little, before ending up back in the bathroom, even after taking his medication, which seemed to be working better now. Finn had called, asking them about their flight, and Blaine told him about it whilst Kurt slept, although he'd left out the part about the vomiting, instead, choosing to tell Finn about his jealousy, and to ask Wes and David for the story. Finn had laughed, called his brother-in-law a douche, and hung up... Blaine leant against the balcony railing, looking out over the buildings, taking in all of Venice... well, as much as he could see in the relative darkness. He thought of the girls, and what Rachel was making them do right now... he thought of work, and how he should be writing a song, but had chosen to be on holidays... he thought about Kurt... and how even though it's March, the tell tale signs of cancer are still there, and it's getting slowly worse. Dr. Jennings had told Blaine to prepare himself for the next couple of months, and also for the mood swings and hallucinations. He'd done a bit of research online, and found some helpful tips about dealing with them..._

'_What are you doing Blaine?' Kurt had asked him when he'd walked into the study... Blaine didn't want to lie to Kurt, so he'd deliberately decided to scoot around the truth, by telling Kurt he was reading about the cancer. It would have been great if his husband had believed him, but the fact that Kurt is like a human lie detector isn't a great factor. Blaine had spilled what he was really looking at, and much to his surprise, Kurt had just knelt in front of him, take his hands, kissed his forehead, and then left the room. 'At least I've done one thing right' Blaine thought as a cool breeze washed over him..._

* * *

><p><em>Back home in New York, Aliyah and Renee were sitting at Rachel and Puck's kitchen table, drawing pictures for their father's when the phone rang. Finn and Rachel had been talking alot lately, mostly about their lives, and the directions they've taken over the last ten years... this time however, Aliyah noticed her Aunt was about to cry at whatever the person was saying on the phone. Renee must have noticed it too, because after Rachel had hung up, Renee had hugged her, Aliyah and Puck joining in a moment later. They couldn't tell Kurt and Blaine whilst they were on their holiday... their first one in four years... but the news was almost heart-breaking and they had a right to know... Finn had sworn her not to tell, but how could she keep something like this from her best-friend? Her best-friend who was dying? 'No, I will tell them, but not right now...' Rachel thought as Puck pulled her into the lounge, the two smaller girls snuggling their aunt on the couch...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I haven't done one in a while, and I thought it was about time I made it a little more interesting... Enjoy. Until next time... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	19. The Italian Holiday Part Two

_**A/N: Another chapter for another day. Sorry, it's getting harder for me to upload lately, but i'm doing the best that I can. I don't know how many people are still with this story, but if you are, I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks to those who favourite and alert. I skipped alot of the holiday in these last two chapters, but if you want the goings on, just let me know, and i'll write you a special chapter or something. A little bit of smut in this one, but not much. Hope you're enjoying this Fic. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Italian Holiday Part Two<strong>_

_Blaine and Kurt were due back in New York on the second of April, meaning that today, March thirty-first, would be their last full day in Venice. Blaine had taken Kurt everywhere... Gondola rides, romantic walks, stalls, art fairs, museums... anywhere imaginable, Kurt had been, and it was only a day before they left. Both men were using today, to relax, and talk about what they were getting Renee for her third birthday, on April 3__rd__. Aliyah had been spoilt, but Renee is only turning three, she doesn't need all the things that Aliyah got, which is what Kurt pointed out to his husband, when Blaine suggested getting her a bracelet or something. They'd agreed to do both joint and separate presents for both girls this year, and considering the predicament they're in now, it's probably a good thing. Just because their holiday was coming to an end, didn't mean they couldn't still enjoy the last day in Venice. Kurt was walking hand-in-hand with Blaine through the streets of Venice, looking at the market stalls spread all around, occasionally stopping to buy something for one of their friends... Finn had practically demanded that Kurt buy something for him, stating that 'it's the bro code' or something. Kurt had rolled his eyes, but promised his brother and sister-in-law that he would look and find something for them. _

_Blaine had brought things for Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, so far. He was trying to find something for Artie, Puck and Mike, but he was having trouble, and he didn't want to get them all the same thing. It was shocking to Kurt when Blaine had told him in their freshmen year of college that he was going to hang out with the ND guys, to "get to know them better, because they're each other's families". Kurt's first thought was about Noah turning his boyfriend straight or something, or getting him in trouble, but when the mow-hawked boy told him that he'd practically gotten his ass kicked defending Blaine; Kurt couldn't help but grow some more respect for the former bully. Of course, Sam had always told Kurt to believe in Noah, but Kurt is stubborn, and he takes a long time to trust people, especially people like Noah. The two men had stopped at a stall that had jewellery, and gems. Kurt was shopping for Quinn and Mercedes at the moment, and Blaine knew just to let his husband go, especially when it comes to shopping for his girlfriends. _

'_Babe, do you think Cedes will like this?' Kurt asked, holding up a turquoise necklace with a large blue pendant on it_

'_Well, her favourite colour is blue, and I'm pretty sure she'll love whatever you get her. By the way, I made reservations tonight at that restaurant La' Galiga,' Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist_

'_Mmm, I love that place. It's going to be so hard to leave tomorrow. I want to go back, but I don't at the same time. We need to get back before Ney's birthday, and I have all those appointments, but... I like it just being the two of us... it reminds me of our honeymoon...'_

'_Oh my god that was a good week. So much sex... it was like... hey, let's go back to the hotel yeah?' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck seducingly_

_Kurt just chuckled as he paid for the necklace and followed Blaine back out into the crowded market place, heading back towards the hotel..._

* * *

><p><strong>January 23<strong>**rd**** 2015**

**Kurt and Blaine's Honeymoon**

**Tayilor Island, off the coast of Honolulu Hawaii**

The island was beautiful. It was, of course, owned by Blaine's mother. She'd told Blaine that he and Kurt could go there for their honeymoon, because it's secluded, has its own private beach, and is in walking distance of the boat dock, to get them back to main port, and the shops and all that. Blaine had been blown away by the support his mother had given to them during their engagement and wedding, and Kurt kept pinching himself to make sure that what Greta Anderson was saying was all real, and it wasn't going to be pulled from underneath them. Of course, Blaine had been thinking the same thing, especially about his father, and what he would say if he found out about the island, but Greta had warned them that even though Andrew knows, he can't legally do anything, because she got the island and the gardens, and Anderson Estate out of the divorce, and Andrew got his company, all his own money, and a house they own in the Hampton's, that Blaine hasn't been to in years. Kurt stood gaping up at the house located on the island. It was two stories, and looked like something you'd see in a travel magazine or something. It was like a model home, and Kurt couldn't believe that they were staying here for their honeymoon. Blaine chuckled as he watched his husband (Blaine was still getting used to that, but he _loved it. _So much, he practically shouted it to the plane full of people).

The two men linked hands as they walked up the stone path towards the house, the sounds of the ocean filling their ears as Blaine unlocked the door, and lead Kurt into the large foyer, filled with mahogany and marble fixtures. The taller of the two men, chuckled at the large photo of a baby Blaine on the entry way table. When Blaine saw the photo, he moved to grab the picture, but Kurt grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a lingering kiss. Blaine caught on, backing Kurt into the wall, moaning into his husbands (_husband!_) mouth as their kiss intensified. Blaine was unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, hands wandering up Kurt's chest and resting on his shoulders, pushing the shirt off, and lifting his arms so Kurt could pull his t-shirt off. They moved into the small lounge area, and fell back onto the couch, Blaine straddling Kurt, kissing down his chest, until he reached the waist band of his husband's jeans. Kurt just smirked, and Blaine moved to remove his pants, pulling both jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. Kurt moaned as Blaine moved down so he was breathing on Kurt's already hardened cock, the sensation getting him even harder. Blaine licked the head, before taking all of Kurt in his mouth, humming, and making Kurt buck his hips involuntary. Blaine just smirked as he pulled off, and Kurt took the opportunity to flip them, so he was straddling Blaine, and pulled his husbands jeans and boxers off, repeating the actions of Blaine not two minutes before. The ringing of a cell phone and the thud of a body onto the floor spoiled the mood. Kurt groaned, sitting up from his position on the floor, and reaching for his jeans where his phone was. Blaine closed his eyes, slamming the table-top with his fist, as Kurt answered the phone, rather angrily

'I swear to god Rachel, this better be good, or you're going to get yelled at by a horny and pissed of Blaine,' Kurt said into the phone, making Blaine snort once from the couch, arm over his eyes

'We just wanted to see if you got there okay, and to just talk,'

'Rachel, what did you and Noah do on your honeymoon? Did you call any of us? No, you spent the whole week having sex, which is what we were doing when you called. So thank you for ruining that,' Kurt said, hanging up the phone, and standing, pulling his boxers on, throwing Blaine his

'Can't we just... like... I don't know, start again?' Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

His husband sighed, mumbled something about Rachel ruining the mood, and heading into the large kitchen to start lunch. Blaine wanted to call Rachel back and yell at her, but didn't want to waist his breath with the girl, knowing it would be a waste of time, because she wouldn't stop being the annoying person she is, and even thought both Kurt and Blaine love her like a sister, they really don't like when she interrupts their honeymoon sex sessions, and they haven't even been in Hawaii for three hours... Kurt was clanging around in the kitchen, getting things out of the fridge, and putting them on the bench, humming Teenage Dream loudly as Blaine sat on one of the stools, and watched his husband work, mostly focussing on his arse, and toned stomach, and thinking about all the things he could be doing to Kurt right now. _Damn Rachel and her bad timing... Damn Rachel and her annoying personality... Just, damn Rachel..._ Blaine thought as Kurt kissed him and turned back to the chopping board. Blaine didn't know if he was teasing him, or not, but he was going to play along because, as the saying always goes... _Two can play at that game!_ By the time Kurt had finished with whatever he was making (Blaine had stopped paying attention to the food, and started paying more attention to his husband), Blaine was already trying to come up with a good way of seducing Kurt, and trying to calm down his raging hormones at the same time. For two twenty-year olds, they certainly still had the hormones of their teenage selves...

Kurt turned to see Blaine watching him, and quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms, and smirking. He knew what he was doing to Blaine, and if he knows Blaine, and he does, then he's going to be wishing that Kurt would jump him right there, because he has many things in store for Blaine, but he wants to eat first, which is why he places a plate with a sandwich on the bench in front of the curly headed man, and then grabs his own, stalking off to the dining room table, and giving Blaine the opportunity to take in what happened, before Kurt's plan is put into action... which is what happens five minutes later, when Blaine appears in the threshold of the dining room, smirking, arms crossed, and that "I know something you don't" look on his dapper face. Kurt didn't take any notice of Blaine, pretending to be focussed on the magazine in front of him, even though it was a fishing magazine and he knew Blaine would pick up on the fake enthusiasm. They're still both topless and both still wearing boxers, and under Blaine's glare, Kurt can feel himself getting hard, but he's trying to fight it by thinking of something like Rachel calling them again, or walking in on them, or his father and his shot-gun, or Blaine's mother saying something embarrassing, or Finn walking in on them... anything that isn't Blaine, and Blaine's body, or his hair, or the way he smells, or the softness of his skin..._screw this_ Kurt thought standing and walking calmly over to Blaine, who pulled Kurt into a kiss, knowing he'd won.

'I think a shower is in order don't you Mr. Hummel-Anderson?' Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist

'I could totally do a shower. Shall we Mr. Hummel-Anderson?' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine once, before the two linked hands and headed up to the master bedroom and ensuite bathroom

'I love you Kurt,'

'I love you too Blaine,'

...

Their shower lasted two hours, much to the chagrin of Kurt, who was conservative with water, and didn't like to waist it. Blaine had promised that the two of them sharing a shower together, would be saving water, but Kurt didn't believe his husband, instead, he came up with a million and one excuses as to why having sex in the shower, was not saving water, but rather wasting it. Blaine had shut him up by kissing him, as the two snuggled on the couch, and went through the movies Blaine's mother had in the DVD cabinet. Kurt was quite content with where they are right now, knowing what a honeymoon is supposed to be like, after descriptions from Rachel and his step-mother, but he doesn't care. This is not the typical honeymoon for typical people, and Kurt loves being different, because it means he can have his own style and no one will be like him. The two had decided somewhere in their shower sexcapade that they were going to go down to the small beach on the island, for a swim, and to relax. Blaine was practically bouncing up and down, board shorts and a t-shirt his choice of attire. Kurt had surprised Blaine by also wearing a pair of blue board shorts and his old New York t-shirt, which Finn had gotten for him before he left for Dalton, during their rendition of _Empire State of Mind _at the start of their junior year to help promote Glee.

Blaine was waiting for Kurt in the foyer, sunscreen in hand, as the porcelain man came down the stairs and smirked, before grabbing Blaine's hand, and pulling him out the front door, and down the small path beside the house, towards their own private beach, which has the best view of the small town that is only a boat ride away. The two men walked hand in hand, unafraid of people staring at them, or shouting insults at them. It was the reason that Greta Anderson had let them use the island, for their honeymoon. Kurt was still waiting for someone to walk along the beach and shout some derogatory slur at them, or something, it was just the way that life went, but that wouldn't happen here, and by the time Kurt finally realised that fully, they would be back in New York, and ready to raise their baby girl. Blaine plopped down onto the sand, earning a wack from Kurt, who was laying out his towel, and sitting carefully on it, before lying back, and putting his hands behind his head, looking up at Blaine, who was gaping at the ease of his husband, and knowing that he would never act like this with any of the others around. Kurt just smirked, and closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze wash over him, and Blaine's eyes bore in to him, as he looks over Kurt, and he can feel it...

...

They stayed at the beach until the sun went down, and a glow was cast over the water as the moon rose and the sunset faded. Blaine was curled up to his husband, watching the blue-green eyes as the flicked over the horizon, taking in everything around him, and the memory that only hours before, they had been legally married, because the world allowed them to do it. Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, and smiled when his husband looked at him, the glow from the sunset making the latter's eyes sparkle.

'Do you know how much I love you?' Blaine asked, linking his hand with Kurt's

'Yes, you've shown me on countless occasions. Do you know how much I love you?' Kurt asked

'Absolutely... should we head inside? It's getting cold,'

'Yes, I am a little cold,' Kurt replied, standing, and pulling Blaine to his feet, before kissing him once and heading back towards the house, smiles on both of their faces

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 2<strong>__**nd**__** 2021**_

_**Hummel-Anderson House**_

_**Manhattan New York**_

_Aliyah woke up to the sound of crying coming from her parent's room. She and Renee had been preparing all week for their father's to come home from their holiday, and the last thing they'd expected, was to hear their papa crying. Aliyah could tell it was her papa, because he'd been crying alot lately... that, and the fact that it wasn't Blaine that was talking; it was Kurt, trying to calm his husband, after he'd woken to find Kurt in the bathroom once more. It hadn't happened since the medication had kicked in, but Kurt hadn't been feeling well since they stepped off the plane yesterday, and he'd tried so hard to keep the hallucinations from happening, that he didn't think about the consequences of anything else, like the medication, and how it affects him. Blaine couldn't help but break down at seeing Kurt so weak. His husband was getting worse; Blaine could see it in his eyes. They weren't as bright as they usually are, and all the things that Kurt used to do, he doesn't do anymore, because he doesn't have the energy. Rachel had called them last night, and told them about the accident that Quinn had had, explaining that she was alright, and awake, and that the car crash was no accident, but the guy that did it has been arrested. Kurt wanted to drive down and see Finn, but Rachel and Quinn had both insisted they stay in New York for Renee's birthday, which is tomorrow..._

_Kurt curled up to Blaine in their bed, resting his head on the latter's chest, calming his breathing and closing his eyes, trying to wash away what he was feeling, and get the good memories back. If Kurt was weak, he would have given up by now, but he's not. He's going to fight till the end, because of his children, and his husband, and brother who need him. He may not be all well and good, but he knows that Finn and Blaine need him, and that his girls need him, and he's not ready to go yet, because he's Kurt Hummel-Anderson, and he doesn't give up when things get bad... he fights until there is nothing left to fight for..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam,<strong>_

_**We've never really known each other all that well, but those times that we spent together in highschool helped to cement our "brotherhood" as Puck and Finn refer to it. I know Blaine is grateful to have had you as a friend, and even though we went to Dalton, we still managed to maintain our friendship, and I think Wes even dubbed you an honorary Warbler. Even when you first started at McKinley, and I came on a little too strong (don't deny it, I know that you thought that... sorry for that again by the way), I knew that you were different from the other guys, because you didn't feel repulsed by me, or call me names, or push me away when I asked to do a duet with you. Finn was the one who talked me into changing my mind, he told me that you would be worried about you reputation, and I know how important something like that is to someone like you... I always thought that you were gay because you die your hair (which I found out the truth about two years ago, and couldn't believe)... you are like a brother to me Sam, and you and Mercedes have the best relationship, and I am so happy for the both of you...**_

_**I have had a hard time writing these letters to all of the Glee Club, but even thought Blaine's will be the hardest, I know that I have to do this, because there are so many things I want to say to you, that I won't be able to do, and this letter is a way of helping me to remember all the things that I'm forgetting. I had a hallucination that Barbara Streisand was in the mall with me and Rachel today, I was acting like an obsessed barstard over it, and it wasn't until Rachel had dragged me into a cafe and told me I was seeing things she couldn't see that I realised what was going on. I was so embarrassed, but when I rang you and Cedes, you didn't laugh, in fact, I thought I heard you crying, and muttering something about it not being fair that your "brother" is going through something like this, and how, after everything that Blaine and I have been through, to go through something like this just isn't fair. I know how unfair it is Sam, I know, but I've come to terms with what is happening to me, and I'm not afraid of it anymore. I'm not afraid of what's to come, and I'm not afraid of dying anymore. I know that may sound like I don't care, I honestly do, but I've found my peace, and even though it hurts me physically to think about, I know that you're all going to be okay, and that you're all going to be there for each other. I do need you to do one thing for me though Sam... I need you to look after Cedes... make sure she's doing okay, and she's coping, and grieving, not bottling things up inside. I know how she is, and I love her as much as you do, and I need to know that she's going to be alright. **_

_**I want you to look after yourself as well. I want you to know that I will always be watching over you, and I will try and help each and every one of you, but you need to look after each other. 'The world we make for ourselves is the world we live in forever, but those who don't believe in what we've created, can only make for a problem'**_

_**From brother to brother,**_

_**Love and happiness Sam**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>The morning of Renee's birthday came quickly, and before either of the men could open their eyes, a three year old was jumping up and down on the bed, and clapping loudly, waking both her father's up, and demanding her presents, with the pouty face that she and Blaine had mastered over the years, the one that Kurt hates, because he always gives in to it. Aliyah had entered the room, carrying her present to Renee, who clapped, and snuggled into Blaine's waiting arms, whilst Kurt stood to get the presents from their cupboard, and bring them over to the bed. Renee was halfway through opening Aliyah's present, when Kurt returned to his side of the bed, snuggling back under the covers, and placing the present from Blaine in front of Renee, who just lunged at her papa, hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek, before turning to the small box and ripping the paper off. Aliyah was doing the good big sister thing and acting surprised whenever her little sister opened her presents, clapping and gasping at the right times, and Kurt couldn't be more proud of his girls...<em>

_It was almost nine when the doorbell to the Hummel-Anderson household rang, and Renee practically sprinted out to the foyer to open it, shouting loudly that it was Uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn, before running back into the bedroom, and practically dragging Kurt out of the bed. Blaine had pouted, saying that Renee didn't love him anymore, causing the little girl to run around and hug him, squealing as Blaine picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, following Kurt and Aliyah out to the lounge where Finn was helping Quinn to get comfortable with the crutches. Kurt was cooing over his sister-in-law, making sure she was comfortable, and laughing when she saw that Blaine and Renee were playing happily with the doll she had gotten from Aliyah, his youngest daughter picking up his fashion talent, telling Blaine what was "hot" and what was "not". Kurt, Finn, and Quinn just chuckled, and went back to talking about the upcoming trial and how Burt and Carole had been doing with the news about Kurt, considering that he hadn't spoken to his father since February. _

'_I think you should talk to him Kurt, he's not doing so good,' Finn said, taking the glass of water Blaine had handed him_

'_Mmm, it's just been a busy time. I'll call him before my birthday,' Kurt said, lying back into the couch, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder_

'_Are you alright bro? You look pale, and... Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?' Finn asked, kneeling down in front of his step-brother_

'_I'm fine Finn, don't worry about me. Just keep talking, I like it when you and Blaine talk, it's comforting,' Kurt said, closing his eyes, and listening to the sounds of his family talking..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Will probably try to upload once a week. It's getting harder to do every three days. Hope you're liking this story. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083.D.**_


	20. The Simple Things

_**A/N: Thanks to all of those reading this story, and for your alerts, reviews and favourites. Sorry for the late uploads, but I've alot of things going on, and it's getting harder, but i'm trying my best, so thanks to all of you still with this story, and to all of those who have just started reading. Enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Simple Things<strong>_

_Kurt had been better lately. He'd been going to work, and taking the girls to school like everything was normal. Blaine was thrilled that his husband was doing better than he had been the last couple of weeks, knowing that the medication was working is always a good sign for a cancer patient, especially one like Kurt, who is reusing chemo, which Blaine and Rachel are still trying to get him tom consider. Kurt is stubborn though, and he's refusing to get treatment, telling Blaine something about 'not prolonging the inevitable'. Aliyah and Renee have been talking to Quinn and Finn about their dad, asking questions. For a five year old, and a three year old, they're pretty well informed with information not even Blaine is sure he'd be comfortable knowing, let alone understanding anything they're being told. David and Wes have been over alot lately, helping out Kurt and Blaine with the small things, even though Kurt keeps insisting he can do them... Wes has been going through alot lately, with his marriage and what-not, and David has been helping him through it, but this thing with Kurt is going to break the former Warblers if they keep it bottled up. Blaine and Kurt have already had a small fight over treatment and he would rather not do it again..._

_Rachel has been planning a shopping trip for her, Kurt and Mercedes for the last two weeks they've been back from Italy. Kurt has been looking forward to hanging out with his girlfriend's, but Blaine can tell he's a little hesitant to leave the house, especially with the girls, who aren't as well informed as the others, and without Blaine there to help him if he falls, or hallucinates or something. David explained that all three of the ex-ND members are well informed and can adjust to any situation, and they all have their phones on them if something does happen. However true the information, it didn't make Kurt feel better, in fact, it made him more paranoid than he currently was, and this also scared Blaine a little. If his husband is starting with his paranoia, then it's only a matter of time, before the fainting and collapsing and anxiety sets in. Dr. Jennings has been doing house calls for the last three weeks, and even though Kurt's been doing better, she has informed Blaine on countless occasions that Kurt is going to get worse, and he should be monitored carefully whenever out with friends or family. Not like he's insane or anything, just so that nothing happens, and he can stay with them a little longer... It's a month until Kurt's twenty-ninth birthday, and Blaine is hoping nothing too serious happens before then... but you know what they say about speaking too soon..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel,<strong>_

_**Well, it has come to this time, where I must sit here and write you this letter that says everything I want to before I go. We started off enemies, became friends, parted ways, then met up again, and here we are, ten years later, friendship as strong as ever, raising our families together. I know how hard it was for you after you and Finn broke up, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you fully then. Blaine has told me countless times that you and Finn would have been together, had the world meant it that way, but I never got the chance to tell you back then that if Finn was stupid enough to break up with you, then obviously there is someone better out there for you... and that person just so happened to be Noah Puckerman. To be honest Rach, I never saw you with Puck, but I guess that's what you have to watch... the bullies, and the out-spoken ones... **_

_**I am glad that you married Puckerman, I think it's been good for both of you, and even though Finn and Quinn are together now, and you both have happy marriages and children, I still look back on those days when it was you, me, Blaine and Finn, just sitting around the house, watching musicals, singing and dancing, or me kicking Finn's arse at COD. Puck still can't believe that I bet his high score on that game twice and I didn't even play it before then... I guess I'm just a natural at it or something. Blaine accused me of cheating, but when I did it the second time, he practically begged me to teach him how to play. I remember you just laughed and Finn stuffed his face with food and... I can't really remember much else after that. My head is beginning to hurt, and some of the memories are a little fuzzy. Dr. Jennings says that I'll start forgetting more and more, but I don't want to lose these memories Rach, that's why I'm writing these letters... to help you all remember, and keep those memories alive. Never forget them Rachel, because one day, you might not have them anymore... take it from someone who knows. **_

_**Do you remember, just after Aliyah was born, when you and I took her to Central Park whilst Blaine was on tour, and just sat on that seat we always sit on, letting Aliyah get her first glimpse of the outside world? I found the pictures from that the other day... Blaine was so annoyed that he hadn't been there, but when I reminded him that he'd been in Japan that day, he stopped complaining and started going on about the tour of 2016, and how all he really wanted to do was be home with me and our daughter... I love Blaine so much...the times we had in highschool, the time we have now... and I love you too Rachel Puckerman. You may be married, and legally be Puckerman, but to me, you will always be Rachel Berry, the shining star of the New Directions. I want to thank you... for being Aliyah's surrogate, for being yourself, and mostly, for being there for all of us, me, Blaine, the girls... we love you so much Rachel, and I know how hard this is for you, I can see it in your eyes... the worry you have over me... that day in the mall Rach, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself forever, and if you do, I will come back to haunt you... and burn your hideous sweaters that I know you still have, because Noah showed me where they are... **_

_**Despite all the times we fought over stupid things, like differences of opinion, the same guy (cringe... don't tell Finn I mentioned it.. .Again, he'll kill me before I'm scheduled to go...), or the small things, like solos and whether or not transferring to Dalton and beating you at Nationals was good for our relationship, or if it just made things worse... I can honestly tell you, that a little competition between family is healthy, just ask my father, he will tell you... and you know me, I can't give up because Hummel's never do, and neither do Puckerman's or Andersons... look after Blaine for me... but don't kiss him or anything, because that it so 2010, okay Rach? Besides, if I remember correctly, you guys banned spin the bottle in 2011, after Puck was forced to make out with Sam, who at the time, was dating Cedes, and then the whole thing with the sexuality came up, and... Needless to say, it wasn't your guys' finest moments, but then again, you were kind of like a small dysfunctional family... Wes calls the Warblers that all the time, but Blaine and I just ignore the fact that we know him, because being related to Wes? I'd rather get punched by Karofsky again... TOTALLY KIDDING! I suck at jokes remember? Anyway... let's move on...**_

_**Mercedes told me the other day that you were trying to get a role in her new movie... Breaking into the industry now are we? What happened to the lonely lights of Broadway, calling you name... singing out to you that you were needed to be a star? Sam and David chuckled when I told them you wanted in on the ND-Warbler's Experience... I guess it makes sense... everyone should play themselves...Just, do me a favour, find someone cool to play me, cause if I have to watch some douche trying to play me... well, let's not go there... I think you know what would go down...**_

_**Thank you so much for everything Rachel. It means so much to me, everything that you've done... you have grown to become a wonderful, talented, loving, independent, respectable friend, mother and wife, and you are one of the people who gave me a reason to keep fighting. Don't give up on anything Rachel... don't stop living... I love you, and I will watch over you, and our families... 'You are the shining star in amongst a bunch of duller ones... You shine brighter than before, and you will always light up the room...'**_

_**I love you Rach,**_

_**Always and Forever,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Rachel stopped by the house to pick Kurt up at eleven o'clock. Mercedes was already in the car, and Blaine would be looking after the girls, with Wes and David, before Puck arrives at two for their "men's afternoon". Kurt just chuckled at the title, and headed out the front door, arm linked with Rachel's, her wedding rings glittering in the sun with Kurt's, both symbols of where their lives have taken them, and where they are right now. Kurt is happy, and it's because of Rachel, and even though he won't admit it to Blaine, Rachel is part of the reason that he knows Blaine will be okay. She's not the same person she was back in highschool, in fact, the only thing that is still the same about her, is her star-quality aspect of her personality, which forces her to act like a stuck up diva... Mercedes hugged Kurt as he got in the car, and the two started a conversation about Mercedes' latest movie role, and how Sam and their children were. Their conversation lasted the whole drive to the mall, and then it was time for shopping... Kurt could barely walk through the mall without people noticing him as it is, and Rachel and Mercedes get bombarded every time a teenager that recognises them walks past and shouts it for the whole mall to hear... it's the same with Blaine... Kurt doesn't mind, he doesn't, it just gets annoying sometimes...<em>

'_So, where to first boo?' Mercedes asked, as they headed towards the food courts_

'_I don't mind Cedes, you choose,' Kurt replied, smiling weakly._

'_Are you alright Kurt? You don't look well, and Finn said you've been tired lately?' Rachel asked as they headed into MerBerry Designs Store, earning an eye roll from Kurt_

'_I'm fine Rach. Why are we shopping in here? Don't I spend enough time designing all of these clothes? Why do I need to see the store?' Kurt asked, as Mercedes picked up the latest scarf from Kurt's 2021 collection_

_Rachel said something about only wearing the best and Mercedes was too caught up in the scarf section to hear Kurt's question. The latter stood in the middle of his own store, looking around at all of the people shopping. To say Kurt was shocked would be an understatement. He knows how big his line is, there are stores all over the world for heaven's sake, but it's good to see in person just how big an impact he has on the world, and the amount of people buying the latest items... which is what Mercedes said, when she took two scarves, three pairs of women's jeans and two tank tops to the register and pulled out her credit card. The girl behind the register spotted Kurt, and practically fell over her words, trying to either impress, or flirt with him. He just smiled politely, and waited for Mercedes to finish paying, before thanking the girl, and following his two friends out of the store, hands in his jacket pockets, looking around at all the people, Rachel linking their arms again, as they headed towards the next store... Kurt should be more excited, he knows that, but there is a circus in his head, and the migraine he's developing is making it hard for him to enjoy "girl time" at Puck calls it, even after Kurt has pointed out several times that he's "not a girl". He knows they don't mean it as an insult, but it still hurts sometimes, to not even be asked if he would like to join them in their "boy's days" or whatever. Finn had stopped asking four years ago, but Kurt never knew why... _

_Mercedes and Rachel pulled Kurt into a shoe store, and then a handbag store, all the while asking for his opinions on everything they picked up. Kurt was trying to keep his eyes open, but his head was throbbing, and he was feeling nauseas. Rachel had pulled them towards the music shop, and was just about to enter when it happened... Kurt fell to the ground, Mercedes screaming his name, as Rachel whipped around, hand going over her mouth, pulling out her phone to ring Blaine and an ambulance. Mercedes had no idea what she was meant to do, so she just held Kurt in her arms, trying to stop her best-friend shaking. Rachel got off the phone with the paramedics and knelt down beside Mercedes and Kurt, taking one of Kurt's hands, and pushing a strand of hair off of his forehead... _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Week before Nationals 2011<strong>

**Dalton Academy**

Blaine had received a phone call from his boyfriend just as he was leaving French class. Kurt didn't sound good, but told Blaine not to bother checking on him, because it's just a cold, to which Blaine had said he could hear right through the bullshit he was spouting through the phone. Wes and Cameron had been acting strangely all morning, avoiding Blaine, and not talking about Kurt when he asked. He knew something was going on with his boyfriend, and it wasn't something good. Finn appeared at the end of the hall, immediately sprinting over to Blaine and grabbing his wrist, pulling him in the direction of his and Kurt's dorm room, muttering something under his breath about _revenge_ and _getting the guys_, or something. Blaine hadn't prepared himself for what he was about to see, but when Finn pulled him into the room and he saw his boyfriend curled up in his bed, face bruised, hands scratched he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He now knew why everyone had been acting weird, because Kurt had been bashed and they knew about Blaine's temper.

'Baby, what happened?' Blaine asked, sitting on the side of the bed, pushing a strand of hair off his forehead

'Finn, I told you not to tell Blaine. I don't want him to get hurt,' Kurt said, trying to sit up, but wincing and cringing when Blaine saw the bruises on his ribs

'I had to. He's your boyfriend, and he deserves to know... Sam and Puck are waiting for me. We're going to get Karofsky,' Finn said, heading towards the door

'NO Finn, leave it. Please, leave it. It's not bad; it's just a few cuts and bruises...' Kurt said, trying to push Blaine's hands away as his boyfriend tried to unbutton his shirt to see the bruises better

Finn didn't say anything, just nodding to Blaine before leaving the room. Kurt gave up trying to get rid of Blaine, instead falling back into the bed and letting his boyfriend tend to his bruised ribs. Blaine pressed soft kisses to all the parts of bruised skin, careful not to press to hard, to hurt his boyfriend. Wes knocked on the door, stepping into the room, followed by the school nurse, and Kurt's father and step-mother. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tightly as the school nurse examined him, looking over the bruises and small cuts on Kurt's face. Blaine didn't let go of his boyfriend's hand, but was suppressing the anger he was feeling towards the McKinley jocks that did this to his boyfriend. He could have gone with Finn and the others, but he wouldn't have been much help, he's better off here, with Kurt, who looks as though he's about to cry, as the nurse pressed on his ribs, making the porcelain boy whimper and crunch his eyes shut as pain shot through him.

...

Kurt was never one to complain about anything. In fact, he rarely asked anyone for help, wanting to do it all himself, for fear that the other person would want something out of asking for a favour. However, this changed when Blaine began helping his boyfriend, and expecting nothing but a simple kiss as a thank you. Kurt quickly became accustomed to having Blaine helping him, and the day he was released from the hospital (Burt had forced his son to the emergency room after seeing what had happened), Blaine was once again there, by his side, helping him. Kurt didn't know where it came from, or if Blaine even felt the same way, but he had to say it, he couldn't let something happen to him or to Blaine and not have known...

'Blaine, I love you,' Kurt said, as they headed towards the hospital car park

'I love you too Kurt. Always and Forever...' Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend, and smiling childishly

'So, is Wes mad about this, because even though I can go to National's, I won't be able to move around much?'

'Kurt, who cares about Wes... we're going to New York, let's just focus on that,' Blaine replied as they reached Kurt's Navigator.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was in the middle of making lunch when Wes ran into the kitchen, speaking loudly into the phone, yelling something at the person on the other end. Blaine winced as his voice rose, but quickly faded when Wes hung up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. this couldn't be good... if one of his best-friend's was acting like this, then it had to be something bad... David was at the dining room table with Aliyah and Renee when Blaine ran into the room, gathering things together, the beginnings of tears in his hazel eyes. Kurt, his Kurt, had collapsed in the middle of the mall, and was in hospital... Blaine was mentally checking things off a list in his head, telling Wes and David to help the girls whilst he went to pack a bag for Kurt, knowing his husband would hate the room, and be bored out of his mind. Rachel should have called him... Wes was the one who answered the house phone, because Blaine asked him too, but Rachel should have called <em>him_... Mercedes should have called... one of them, because now his husband is in the hospital again, and no one has any idea how long he'll be there for. Renee was crying when Blaine arrived at the front door, bags in hand. He knelt down to his youngest daughter, and hugged her, telling her to stay with Aliyah and Uncle David, whilst papa and Uncle Wes go to see daddy. As much as the little girl reminds Blaine of himself, she's got Kurt's glare down pat, and Blaine almost gives in, but Wes is calling to him from the car, and with one last hug and kiss to each of his children, Blaine is out the door, running to the car, and watching the world pass by as he goes over the millions of scenarios in his head..._

_..._

_Rachel and Mercedes are occupying the two vacant chairs in Kurt's hospital room. He's unconscious, and in a stable condition, but they can't say anything else until Blaine arrives. Both women feel guilty for not being the one to call Blaine, but they couldn't. Rachel just stopped crying, and blaming herself out loud for not noticing how tired Kurt looked. Mercedes hasn't said a word, just texting on her phone, letting her husband Sam, know what's happening. Finn hasn't been called, neither have the Hummel's, but right now, the two women don't really care. They just want Blaine here with them, telling them that Kurt is strong, and he will pull through this... it's at that moment, that Wes and Blaine entered the hospital room, each with tear tracks down their cheeks, but that doesn't matter as Rachel sees Blaine's face, and bursts into tears again, Wes comforting her, whilst Blaine moves to sit beside Kurt's bed, taking his husband's hand and kissing it lightly. Blaine wanted to ask what happened, why a simple shopping trip had turned into a hospital stay, but when he went to ask Rachel and Mercedes, he saw them hugging each other, and their guilt was evident. _

'_What happened?' Wes asked, crossing his arms, and turning to face the two women_

'_One minute we were just shopping, the next, Kurt collapsed, and everything just stopped. We should have watched him, asked if he was alright, but he didn't say anything, and you know how we are... we're so sorry Blaine...' Rachel said, sinking into the spare chair Wes had brought into the room_

'_Did they say anything?' Blaine managed, looking directly at Rachel_

'_He's just unconscious as the moment. They were waiting for you to arrive, so we don't know anything else,' Mercedes said, taking Kurt's other hand_

_Blaine nodded, turning his attention back to his husband, moving to place a soft kiss on his husband's forehead, whispering 'I love you' in his ear, and silently hoping that nothing serious is going on, that made them induce him in a coma, which could potentially harm him more than already is. Blaine rested his head on his arms, still holding Kurt's hand, knowing that he should be making phone calls to everyone, and finding out information from the doctors, but he can't seem to pry himself from Kurt's beside. His husband just looks so fragile lying there connected to all the tubes, paler than usual... another sign that his husband is dying... Dr. Jennings arrives not twenty-minutes later, looking from Kurt, to Blaine and moving to pull the curly headed man into a tight hug. Blaine isn't sure why, but this can't be something good if Dr. Jennings is crying, and hugging him... Mercedes and Rachel excuse themselves with Wes to help him make phone calls to everyone, each taking a couple... Mercedes offered to call Burt and Carole, having known them the longest, and spending the most time with Kurt during highschool (before he transferred) means she knows how to communicate with them. Not that the others don't, it's just that Rachel doesn't know them as well, not having spent much time with them when she was dating Finn..._

_..._

_Blaine was talking with Dr. Jennings when Kurt woke up, coughing and trying to sit up. Everyone sighed in relief, and Blaine smiled his first real smile of the day, as Wes placed a hand on his shoulder, and they hugged the girls. Kurt rolled his eyes, when Blaine told him he had been worried, but melted into the kiss from Blaine, earning a few wolf whistles from the occupants of the room and a smile from Dr. Jennings, who was taking readings from Kurt's chart, and relaying the information to her assistant, who left the room suddenly. Kurt didn't want to be holed up in a hospital for the rest of his sickness, which is what he said to Blaine when the doctor had left the room, to which his husband, nodded, smiled and kissed his forehead, before turning to start a conversation with Wes about getting David and the girls to come and see Kurt. Wes promised he would go and pick them up, as long as Kurt promised not to scare them half shitless again, to which the counter-tenor had rolled his eyes, glared at Wes, and then promised, so long as Wes brought his work to him, and called his assistant Maddie to come and see him, because they need to talk clothes... _

'_Do you think you should be working babe?' Blaine asked, pushing hair off of Kurt's forehead_

'_Yes, I should. I'm not dead yet Blaine,'_

'_That's not funny in anyway Kurt. Stop joking about it,' Blaine said sternly_

'_Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. It's the medication and my mood swings...' Kurt replied, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.._

'_You're going to take you calcium tablets now aren't you?' Blaine asked, looking Kurt in the eyes_

_His husband nodded, eyes still closed, hand resting comfortably in Blaine's, trying to prevent himself from getting yet another migraine. The medicine he was on, was supposed to help prevent them, but Kurt wasn't satisfied. Rachel and Mercedes re-entered the room, explaining to Blaine that they'd called everyone, and Kurt's eyes shot open when they mentioned that Carole and Burt were flying out... They're coming out for Kurt's birthday anyway, but not for this... not because he's sick..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you to all my readers. I love you guys. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	21. Kurt's Birthday

_**A/N: Hello, it's been a long while since the last upload and for that, I am honestly sorry. I don't know if anyone still reads this, but to those of you who alerted and reviewd and favourited, thank you. It's harder to upload constantly, and Uni is starting up again, so I don't know how long it will be to the next upload, but I hope this keeps you sated till then. It's Kurt's birthday... May. Not long left... Thank you. Reviews are appreciated. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Kurt's Birthday<strong>_

_Blaine had been shopping and preparing Kurt's party all week and tomorrow was his husband's twenty-eighth birthday. May 27__th__, the day that Kurt was born all those years ago, and the day that should be one of the most fun days of the year, but the looming Warbler Reunion, and Kurt's worsening sickness, was putting a damper on all things party... Mercedes had called to check on the two boys, asking if they needed for anything to be done, to which Blaine had practically had a mini-meltdown, explaining to the woman that he needed everything to be perfect, and he can't finish it in time, and Wes and David are in the middle of an identity crisis and it's too much for one person, and how he respects Kurt so much more now for all of the time he spends planning their birthdays and parties, and gatherings. He'd heard Mercedes chuckle, and tell him that her, Rachel and Tina would be there in half-an hour to help, but the curly haired man didn't, instead hanging the phone up, and sliding to the ground just beside the front door, head in his hands. If Mercedes was coming, she would let herself in, because she has a spare key, not that it's much use, what with her and Sam living in Chicago now... Kurt was at work, keeping his mind off his birthday, and the knowledge that he was sick weren't helping. Aliyah and Renee were at school, and it was the first time, in a long while, that Blaine had had time off work, and here he was, sitting on the floor, head in hands, fretting about something so trivial as a party, that Kurt probably won't even remember. 'That's not fair Blaine, stop thinking like that' he told himself, sniffling and letting the tears fall freely. _

_There had only been one other time in their relationship, where Blaine had planned one of Kurt's birthday's, back when they were in highschool, and the older boy had insisted on being in charge or organising Kurt's eighteenth... Mercedes and Rachel had been furious, but gave into the demands of the Warbler, helping and sharing their opinions throughout the night, about the table arrangements, and music, and food, to which Blaine had been grateful for their help, each of them agreeing on a form of payment that Blaine would rather forget about, and hopes to all things holy and good that Rachel and Mercedes don't tell Kurt... he got in enough trouble making out with Rachel ten years ago, he doesn't need any more trouble, especially not since they've all grown up, and have families, and problems, and things to do... _

'_Do you honestly think that sitting there all day is going to get this party up to Kurt Hummel standards?' Rachel asked, hands on hips, as she and Mercedes walked into the living area, hands filled with bags._

_Blaine looked up at the woman, mostly annoyed, but also thankful. _

'_I don't know Rach, I was thinking of just staying here and letting you and Cedes do all the hard work, but considering that Kurt is my husband, and this might be the last birthday we get to throw for him, I'm not going to sit here and have my head in my hands all day. Now, are we going to argue more, or can you help me up so I can go talk to Mercedes?' Blaine asked, extending his hand to the short brunette, who just grinned and helped Blaine to his feet, following him into the kitchen where Mercedes was going over lists she had made_

'_Anderson, how many people will be attending?' Mercedes asked, not noticing the cringe that Blaine shot her at the use of their highschool appointed nickname_

'_The Warblers and the New Directions, plus Burt and Carole, and my mother. I'd say cater for about... thirty-fourty. You never know,' Blaine replied, grinning manically._

_Mercedes nodded, sighing and turning back to write down names of people she knew would be attending Kurt's birthday. It wasn't meant to be a big event, only small, but Mercedes and Rachel had practically forced Blaine to have a big party, using the "it may be his last" angle, which is mean, but it seemed to knock Blaine back into reality, and to the fact that he only had two weeks to plan a party, and invite people, who live all over, with only a week's notice. Kurt wasn't supposed to know, considering that it's a surprise party, but that means that Blaine has to work even harder, and he's had to talk to all of the people Kurt works with, to make sure he's pre-occupied whilst Mercedes and Rachel set up the house. Kurt likes to do things himself, Blaine knows this about his husband, and it's very rare that he'll let someone else help, or do anything nice for him. Blaine and Finn feel the same way, and both the times they've talked to each other, they've talked about how they can make Kurt feel special, without actually telling him about it. Blaine believes, and hopes that this party is going to be what Kurt will enjoy... it's all of their closest friends, and family members, just like the parties, they used to have back in Lima, with the New Directions and Warblers, just like the party they threw to celebrate graduation from respective highschool's... _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Graduation After-Party<strong>

**Hudmel House**

Sam had promised both Finn and Kurt that there would be no alcohol brought to the party... of course, this had been until peer pressure had won over, and Puck ended up bringing enough alcohol to last them until New Years. Blaine had been shocked at the amount of alcohol that one Noah Puckerman could acquire with a fake ID and help from Sam and Finn, who could pass for twenty-one even without a licence. The Warblers and New Directions had been happy enough to combine their graduation parties, considering that it was stupid for Kurt and Blaine to have one party, and Finn to have another. The idea had been planned for weeks, and when both Burt and Carole had agreed, having both boys promise they would behave, they left for a conference in Toledo, and Puck took charge. Rachel, Tina and Quinn were already drunk, and Lauren, Wes and Cameron weren't far behind. The rest, were either tipsy, or sober. Kurt had refused to drink, promising Finn he would keep an eye on all of them when they got shit-faced and couldn't walk, as long as Rachel promised to keep her mouth, and all other body parts away from Blaine, who had nodded manically in agreement, when the brunette had laughed it off, and pulled him over to dance. Kurt trusted his boyfriend, really he did, but when alcohol and New Directions are in the same room... it's time to evacuate the building... which is what Kurt did, opening the front door, and stepping out onto the porch.

Finn had noticed his step-brother acting strange the whole night. The fact that he wasn't drinking anything wasn't surprising; Kurt doesn't really do that, since the April Rhodes incident in Sophomore Year. He hadn't said much, leaving most of the talking to Blaine and the other Warblers, who had all looked sullen and depressed when they arrived, soon perking up, but some, only because of the alcohol. There was a loud crash from the front porch, and Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike sprinted to the front door, yanking it open, to find Kurt hunched up in a little ball, head resting on his knees, the chair and table set beside him knocked over from the force of whatever happened. If they weren't half drunk, they could have better assessed the situation, but considering their state, they were lucky they could even walk... Finn knelt down, placing a hand comfortingly on Kurt's knee, making the shorter boy look up, and give a weak smile, the tears tracks on his cheeks clearly visible through the dull, but illuminating moonlight that caressed Kurt's porcelain face. Puck and Mike were talking loudly about going to get Blaine, and Finn was trying to shut them up, and calm Kurt down at the same time, which proved to be useless, and ended with Finn shouting to his two friends to just go get Blaine, who had appeared at the door anyway. Kurt hadn't said much between the time Finn found him, and when Blaine did, so what happened to his step-brother was still a mystery to the quarterback. Rachel had pounced on Kurt and Blaine the minute the two of them re-entered the house, and Finn heard Blaine snap at his girlfriend, before taking Kurt upstairs, away from the eyes of their friends.

It hadn't been long, but Blaine was sure there was something going on with his boyfriend, and it was one of two reasons he hadn't been drinking tonight... the other, comes in the form of the sentence "Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza". Of course, it was last year, but that doesn't change anything, and Rachel is still the same clingy person when she's drunk, so Blaine was pretending, just to please Kurt, and so he could do the sneaky boyfriend thing, and make sure Kurt is okay, the same way Kurt makes sure he's okay.

'Babe, I'm worried about you, and so are the Warblers. What's going on?' Blaine asked, as the two sat down on Kurt's bed, the latter scooting up until he was leaning against the headboard.

'Nothing, I'm trying to not let it get to me, but it's harder than I thought and... I just... I have a migraine, and I can't concentrate... and you're not drunk?' Kurt asked, frowning

'No, I didn't want to drink, so I told you that I was because you didn't look well. Baby please, I love you, and I'm worried about you,'

'Can I sing you something? I've been wanting to for a while, and Tina and Quinn have been helping me out?' Kurt asked, as Blaine nodded and took his boyfriend's place on the bed, whilst the countertenor went to fetch the two girls.

...

Once they were all together, and in their respective positions, Kurt turned the music on, and smiled, winking at Blaine as he started singing...

_**(See AN for song. I do not own)**_

_Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe <em>

Kurt winked at Blaine, before darting to the other side of the room, and letting the girls take the first chorus, whilst Kurt just smirked at Blaine, leaning against the far wall.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>  
><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>

Quinn and Tina took Kurt's hands, and pulled him towards Blaine, who was now standing by Kurt's desk, tears in his eyes, and a small smile on his face.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
>only this sense of completion<br>and in your eyes  
>I see the missing pieces<br>I'm searching for  
>I think I found my way home<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<em>

Blaine joined in with Kurt, singing and harmonising together, taking each other's hands, and looking into the other eyes, whilst the girls quietly sung in the background, watching the two with smiles on their faces.

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh)_

_I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>  
><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>

Kurt was crying now also, just listening as Blaine sung back to him the words he's been so longing to sing to Blaine, to tell him his feelings. Kurt joined in with the harmony, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

_I knew I loved before I _

There was a tender kiss shared between the two, and then clapping from people standing at the door. The Warblers, led by Wes (of course) and the New Directions led by Finn and a smiling, but still drunk, Rachel, clapped as they entered the room, fist bumping both of the teary eyed boys, who were still holding hands, even as Kurt tried to hug Quinn and Tina in thanks, he never let go of Blaine's hand, and it was the answer Blaine had been looking for. Kurt was afraid that graduation would mean a breakup and that song was telling both of them that that wasn't going to happen. Once everyone had said their peace, they returned downstairs, to the party, and Blaine noticed Kurt loosened up a little. He was laughing with his friends, and telling Rachel and Finn off like normal, and it made Blaine smile, and be able to enjoy the rest of the party, not having to worry about his boyfriend, not that he wouldn't not worry, he would, but not as much as before the song.

...

At about ten thirty, Puckerman and Mike decided it was time to play party games, which Kurt and Blaine had been ordered to play, otherwise they would be banned from the house, and it was only after Kurt had explained to a drunk Puck that it was his house, that the boy relented and gave in to letting Kurt and Blaine sit on the sidelines. The two boys took a spot on the loveseat, as the rest of the Warblers and ND gathered around in a circle, each looking drunker than they had before. Kurt had to hide a chuckle when Mercedes tried to sit on Sam's lap, but ended up sprawled on top of him, singing something about belonging together and wishing that she could have everything that he has to offer, because she loves him or something. Blaine awed at the sight, and earned a light wack from Kurt, who was smiling at the sight of his best-friend happy.

'Do you think they'll last?' Blaine asked Kurt, as Mercedes and Sam sat up, giggling, and placing kisses on each other's lips

'Absolutely they will. Mercedes and Sam, Nick and Jeff, us, Tina and Mike... we're all going to last a long, long time Blaine,' Kurt replied, turning to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

'Yes, we are. I promise you we are. I love you Kurt,'

'I love you too Blaine,' Kurt replied, smiling and kissing Blaine again...

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

_Kurt woke up to the smell of food cooking, and Aliyah standing over him, smiling cheekily, holding a wrapped present in her hand. Kurt chuckled, sitting up and pulling his eldest daughter over to him, where she placed a kiss on his cheek, and handed him the big box. Blaine was wearing an apron, and covered in flower, carrying Renee when Kurt found them in the kitchen. He'd never seen Blaine in an apron, nor covered in flour, and if you put Kurt on the spot, and asked if he was turned on by what he saw, he would shout yes to the world, because his husband is _hot! _Aliyah cleared her throat, alerting Blaine and Renee to their presence. Blaine spun around so fast, he almost knocked the pan off of the stove, and sent flour flying everywhere, a cheeky grin on his face, and a smirk from Kurt, who jutted his hip out to one side in typical fashion, before winking and walking out of the kitchen, calling out to Blaine that he was going to open presents without him if he didn't hurry up. The curly haired man practically sprinted into the lounge, dived onto the couch and tackled Kurt, who yelped in surprise, and fell off the couch from the force Blaine that had struck him. If he didn't have a headache when he woke up, he would have one now, and Blaine could tell, because his husband was rubbing his forehead, but trying to laugh for the benefit of the girls, and even him._

_After Kurt was deemed okay, and the laughter had died down, presents were handed to the countertenor, and little girls squealed when a new one was opened, and handed around, only to be placed on a small pile for Kurt to move to the bedroom later, so the guests could sit down. The bad thing about trying to plan a surprise party for Kurt, is that his best friend is always talking to him, and it's not that Mercedes is a gossip or anything, it's just that she gets excited and lets things slip. Kurt had pretended for the whole two weeks to not know a thing, but the fact that Blaine had gone to all this trouble for him was touching, and Kurt would keep pretending to be surprised, because he loves Blaine, and he loves his "surprise" even if Mercedes spoiled it for him. _

_After presents had been opened, and kisses had been exchanged (mostly Renee and Kurt messing around, because Blaine had been covered in flour, and refused to mess up Kurt's outfit), the family readied themselves for the party that was going to happen. The girls were wearing special dresses that had been designed by Kurt especially for occasions like this, and Blaine was wearing a light black shirt, with jeans, which Kurt thought was a little casual, but then remembered what he was doing and smirked. He could play along with this, and if that meant he had to act stupid, then he would, because according to Finn, he's really good at that. They had just reached the car, when Blaine stopped them, and told Kurt that he needed to be blindfolded, so he couldn't see the "secret location" which he knew was their house, but went along with his husband's wishes, smirking to himself as Blaine tied the black fabric around his head. The four got into the car, and Kurt heard the engine start, and the movement of the car, as Blaine reversed out of their driveway. According to Mercedes' slip of the tongue, they were going to drive to the airport to pick up Mike and Tina, and then Puck and Rachel, before returning to the house, where everything would be already set up, and everyone, apart from Mike, Tina, Rachel and Puck waiting to shout surprise. This time, Kurt couldn't hold back the smirk, playing it down to thinking of all the things Blaine could do to him whilst he was blindfolded, causing Blaine to almost choke on the water he was drinking, and make reference to the fact that their children are in the car. He heard his girls snigger, and smiled in Blaine's direction..._

* * *

><p><em>By the time they had done the rounds, and arrived back at the house, Kurt was asleep. Blaine smiled thoughtfully, as Mike, Tina, Rachel and Puck headed inside with the girls, and he tried to wake his husband. Kurt didn't want to fall asleep, but it's hard when Blaine is such a good driver, and he's been so tired lately, he can barely keep his eyes open at work, but won't let Blaine know he shouldn't be there. He doesn't want any more sympathy, or looks that Finn always shoots in his direction. He knows he's sick, he knows there is nothing anyone can do, but that doesn't mean they have to dwell on it. He just wants to spend the time he has doing fun things, and remembering. Blaine manages to wake his husband after five minutes, and the two link hands and enter the house, Kurt mentally preparing himself for the surprise portion of the afternoon. They close the front door, and walk into the lounge when it happens, and Kurt's smile is bigger than ever, as he pulls Blaine into a hug, and kiss combo, before he's pulled away by Mercedes and Rachel to talk. Finn is handing drinks around the room, and Wes, David and Jeff are talking with Cameron, Thad and Trent about finalisations for the Warbler reunion in July, which is two months away, but Kurt knows better than to argue with Wesley when he's planning... it's Wes, everybody knows that... Mercedes and Rachel lead him to the study, where they sit him down on the couch and hand him a folder. Kurt has been writing individual letters to each member of ND and the Warblers, but he's stuck on what to write to Blaine. He's also been talking with Mercedes about funeral arrangements, which is what the folder contains... Rachel shoots a look in the diva's direction, but Mercedes just ignores it.<em>

'_Kurt, I know it's your birthday, but we need to work this out okay. Look over it, and let me know okay boo?' Mercedes said, sitting beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around him_

'_It's so hard Cedes. I don't want to fight with anyone, and I know Blaine will literally kill me if he finds out about this, but... I don't know. Dr. Jennings thinks the letters are enough to stop me from "feeling guilty" and should be enough to give you guys closure. I just... love you all so much,'_

'_We love you too. Now, Blaine has gone to all this trouble, the least we can do is join them out there. Head up, stay strong Kurt,' Rachel said, kissing his cheek and following Mercedes out of the room_

_..._

_It was a small barbeque lunch. Finn and Mike cooked, leaving Blaine and Kurt to "entertain", and the children to run around in the large backyard of Kurt and Blaine's home. Quinn and Kurt had been talking with Carole about shopping for almost two hours, and it amazed all the guys that they could do that, even Puck had been shocked when Rachel had joined in, both with the conversation, and sitting next to Quinn, who was still coming to the, realisation that she couldn't keep Finn and Rachel away from each other. The two women had made amends a year ago, but were still working on their relationship, with help from all their friends. Kurt smiled when Rachel addressed his sister-in-law without prompting, or being forced to, and then when Carole flashed her smile at him, his heart almost broke in two knowing that someday soon, he won't be here to see that. Aliyah and Bailey were playing in the sandpit, singing, and running around, all of the children's parents watching on with smiles on their faces. When Blaine turned to laugh at something Renee was trying to get Mike's son to do, Kurt looked at his husband's carefree smile, and it hit him... everything all at once... the emotions he'd been trying to hold back.. He wasn't afraid anymore... not of dying, or leaving his family behind, because as long as they have each other, they'll all be fine... Kurt felt a tear slip down his cheek, and tried discreetly to wipe it away, but caught his father watching him, a small smile on his face, like he knew what Kurt had just realised. _

_Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead, handing Renee a plate with food on it, and taking the empty seat beside Kurt, who had been forced to wear a party hat by Mercedes. Puck had taken to explaining that they were almost thirty, so they shouldn't be wearing party hats, but Kurt had just laughed, and placed the hat on his head, smiling widely, and sipping his lemonade like nothing had happened. Blaine winked, and felt a wack to the back of the head from Wes, who smirked, before Nick tried to trip him, forcing Wes to fall into the sandpit face first, and the entire party of people to burst into laughter, including Kurt, who hadn't laughed that hard since he'd been diagnosed... but he's free now... he doesn't need to be worried, and he's going to take advantage of that for as long as possible. After all, it's not over until he's dead and buried, and even then, he's never going to leave..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Song is 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	22. Return to Lima Part One

_**A/N: I was crying when I wrote this chapter, so i'm sorry for all the gramatical errors. I will try to fix as many as possible, but i'm still crying, so I don't know how effective it will be... I hope you're enjoying this story, and not all emotional like me... Thank you to all of you who read and favourite or alert. I love you guys... enjoy... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Return to Lima Part One<strong>_

_They'd already been in Lima a week when Kurt reached the six month mark of being diagnosed. Blaine couldn't tell whether or not his husband was getting worse, or if it was his imagination, blowing things out of proportion again, as it had been doing in the months leading up to this. Finn and Quinn had been really good, helping them out, and making sure that Kurt was always occupied or remembering things. Stories about Glee and highschool... their weddings, college... Blaine smiled at it all. Burt and Carole had gone to Cincinnati for two weeks for a convention being held by the hospital. Blaine had called and told them they could put off their trip, but they had insisted the boys come down, stay until they get back, and then go home. They'd planned to stay for about a month, give Kurt time to be with his family and friends, before they go back to New York, back to their lives... Finn and Puck, who had arrived earlier in the day with Rachel and their children, were in the middle of an old COD game Kurt had found whilst searching for his old year books with Quinn. Blaine had joined in with the two boys, leaving Quinn, Kurt and Rachel to look through their old yearbooks, reminiscing about the highschool days Kurt had had at McKinley, before transferring to Dalton, where he graduated. The Dalton pictures were alot different than the McKinley ones, having been done professionally, rather than by an amateur. Rachel just smiled, and turned to the Glee section, laughing at the expression on Finn's face in the picture..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santana, <strong>_

_**How to start this letter is beyond me. You've always been one of the most admirable women I know. Your relationship with Britt is inspiring, and I hope you understand that, even though you put on this tough persona, I can see right through it. It's there, but it's faded around me. Maybe it's because I see you for who you really are, a beautiful, successful, loyal, trust-worthy woman. You're so many things Santana, you just have to learn to accept them about yourself, and live them the way that the rest of us do. I'm not telling you to change, I would never do that, but don't shut the real you off from the world... life is too short Sanny, you and I of all people, should know that... **_

_**I was thinking about you and Britt the other day, wondering about how your tour is going. Blaine has been keeping me updated via Facebook. I'm currently not strong enough to hold a laptop and use it as the same time, so I'm glad that I have a husband who can help me with things like that... don't cry for me Sanny. I know that you have been, because Britt tells me all of these things, asking for ways to make you feel better, and stop you from crying... It pains me to hear or see you guys upset... Blaine I can handle, he cries like a baby, then we make-out for a while and it's all good, but I can't help you in anyway Sanny. I don't know how and even if I could, it wouldn't be for long... it's snowing... of course, it's December, and close to Christmas. I've given up on handwriting letters, because I'm unable to hold a pen... Blaine had cried for two hours when I told him... I love the man, I do, but it's like he's a girl, unable to control his emotions, crying over the silliest little things... I don't want there to be any regrets from anyone, and I don't want any of you to be sad. I see Quinn sometimes... one minute, she's happy as Larry, going about doing whatever she's doing, and then something will happen, and she'll switch emotions like that (imagine me clicking here). Ah ha, I made you smile and laugh. I knew it. Don't deny it Santana, I can see everything... including your smile, which I love by the way, just so you know... **_

_**A funny thing happened the other day whilst Blaine and I were Christmas shopping. We ran into Coach Sue, and she's, apparently, planning to take over McKinley with a new and improved cheerleading squad, who, and I quote "won't let her down, and will impress the judges, winning them National's, the way Santana did back in the day". Literally, she said that, and then asked me why I look so pale, before remembering that she used to call me Porcelain, and turning to Blaine, who told her about my cancer. She demanded to be kept in the loop, and is apparently inviting herself to our Christmas and New Year's party. What can you say about that woman? She gets the job done... In mentioning Sue, did you know that she's married now? Heaven help whoever she married, and bless him in everything that he does... I never would have comprehended her ever getting married when we were in highschool... but hey, good for her right? Anyway, we're way off track... I'm writing an individual letter to Sue, this is your letter, about you... I heard yours and Blaine's duet the other day... it's going to kill the charts... Blaine is, of course, bias to his brilliance, but you my dear, your voice is still naturally the way it was in highschool... It's a beautiful song Sanny, and you should be proud...**_

_**Speaking of songs, I wrote one the other day. It's not at Blaine's quality, because he's just Blaine-tastic (Ooo, I think the meds have kicked in...), but I feel that it's pretty good. You should sing it on the album; it would suit your voice perfectly. Don't tell Rachel I said that, she'll do something drastic, like, write a Broadway play about it, and then make us go to EVERY show and watch, and if we leave, or say no, she'll throw a tantrum, and make us attend her shows until we're ninety and die of old age... Ha, making jokes is fun... Woooo, this is fun... Anyway... don't tell Rach, but the song is there if you want it. I won't judge you if you say no, but I would appreciate it so much... Aliyah asked me the other day, what the difference between us is. I think her exact question was 'Why do you and papa love each other, and why do Aunt Brittany and Aunt Sanny love each other? Are they different kinds of love?' she was so cute and innocent, but I explained it to her, and you and Britt are just like me and Blaine, and she was so happy, she drew you a picture and is going to give it to you for Christmas. That girl is going to grow up to change the world Sanny, and I want you to tell me all about it. I don't care how you do it, just watch her, help her, be there when she needs, and document all the wonderful things she does in her life, your children too, and Renee, god love those girls... **_

_**Anyway, it's the twenty-third of December, and I'm so tired. It's only four pm, but I feel like I've been awake for three days straight, and the medication doesn't help much for keeping me awake. I'm meant to be helping my husband set up the Christmas things, but he ordered me to bed, after I almost fell off the step-ladder. Seriously, it's a fricking step-ladder, not like it's a pyramid in Egypt, or the Eiffel Tower in Paris, or even Mount Everest, which I can totally climb... we should do that one day Sanny, you and me should climb Mount Everest, and go to Paris, and see the Pyramids... we had such big dreams, to see the world, live every moment... I still want to do so many things, and I know that it sounds stupid, but there are so many things I haven't ticked off my 'list of things to do before I die'. Maybe you and Blaine can help me out... you can ask Britt too, I'm sure she'd enjoy a trip to France... she's been working on her French... seriously, ask her something, she can tell you it...Live for me Santana. Live for me, and make sure that Blaine and Brittany do it as well. Go to France or Egypt, see the Pyramids, and climb Mount Everest... live life please... Record your album, become world famous, and take Rachel Puckerman down a couple of levels... you've always wanted to do that... (Grins).**_

'_**Don't hold back on the things you love, because someone you love isn't here to enjoy them with you. Be the person you want to be, and they'll love for it anyway'.**_

_**I love you Sanny**_

_**Always and Forever**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Carole and Burt arrive home to a house full of loud children, and six adults who all look like they haven't slept for months. Aliyah and Bailey are playing a kids game on the Xbox with Quinn and Finn's eldest April sitting on the couch, doll in her had, watching. For a five year old and three year old, Aliyah and Bailey take after their respective parents when it comes to video games... Carole smiles as she spots Kurt, moving around in the kitchen, an annoyed expression on his face...<em>

'_Honey, what are you looking for?' Carole asked, taking Kurt's shaking hand, and leading him over to the bench_

'_Glasses, have you moved them?' _

'_No sweetie, they're still in the same place, just here, in the cupboard above the stove,' Carole replied, opening the door_

'_Oh, I should know that... Thanks Carole,' Kurt replied, leaving the kitchen quickly_

_She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. Her step-son had so clearly been trying to hide from everyone, the fact that his memory loss was getting worse, but to see it with her own eyes, to experience it from Kurt himself... She sunk down into a chair at the dining table, looking around the room at the framed family photo Finn had gotten done just after the wedding. Kurt was alot younger then, so was Finn, but so much about them was the same... is the same... Burt found his wife crying softly at the table, quickly ushering her into the study, away from Blaine and the others. He's seen Kurt rush upstairs quickly, stopping once to remember where his old bedroom was, before rushing inside the room and slamming the door. Burt hugged his wife tightly, her crying turning into sobbing. It hadn't even been two hours since they'd arrived home to a house filled with people, and already, someone was in tears... to make matters worse, Finn decided this would be the opportune moment to ask his mother a stupid question about bedding. Noticing his mother upset, set Finn off, the three crying people sharing a silent bond. They knew what would happen if Blaine were to enter the room right now... they couldn't risk it, especially not with Kurt being so... so... well fragile..._

_..._

_When Burt, Carole and Finn left the study, eyes dried, hands linked, they found Blaine, Rachel, Puck and Quinn sitting around the lounge room, laughing and talking like normal. No one had noticed them "escape" from the room, which was helpful, because Carole would probably break out crying again if she had to explain why her eyes were red-rimmed and blotchy. Finn snuggled up to Quinn on the couch, the woman wrapping her arm around Finn's shoulder's, placing a kiss on her forehead, before returning to her conversation with Rachel... Up in his old room, Kurt had locked himself in the ensuite bathroom, crying... no, more like sobbing... uncontrollably to himself. How could he forget something as stupid as that, and in front of his step-mother? He'd even forgotten that he calls her mom now... Blaine hadn't come for him yet, which must mean they haven't gotten suspicious of why he's missing yet... plenty of time to have a good cry, and then go back downstairs to re-join people..._

_Dr. Jennings would want to know about this latest incident. Kurt had been given a diary to write down things in, mostly to help him remember, but also for his doctor to keep track of his condition and to keep Blaine updated on certain things. Kurt opened the bathroom door, crawling over to one of his bags, and pulled out a black, leather-bound notebook, flipping to today's date, and uncapping the pen. So far, half of the notebook had been filled, and Kurt couldn't decide whether or not that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Usually when he forgets something, and someone reminds him, he'll remember for a little while, but that's been harder to do lately, especially since... well, actually Kurt can't remember the last time he'd forgotten, and then remembered... he scribbled something else down, tears still falling, hitting the paper, and smudging the words he'd written. Blaine would, no doubt, come looking for him soon... props to his husband for waiting this long... Kurt doesn't blame him for wanting to spend time with alive people... great; he's making himself cry harder now... more scribbling into the notebook, and fifteen minutes later, he's curled up, under the covers, asleep. He can't remember getting into bed, or changing his clothes... Blaine is beside him, flipping through a magazine when he opens his eyes, looking around the room._

'_Hey baby. Are you hungry? You missed dinner,' Blaine replied, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes_

'_Where am I? I don't... this is... Blaine?' Kurt asked, whipping his head around so fast, Blaine thought it would fall off_

'_Wow babe, it's alright. We're at your parents house in Lima remember?' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's temple, the same thing he always does after Kurt's "episodes"._

'_Oh right... Artie's birthday... I'm not really hungry, just tired. I'll see you in the morning. Love you,' Kurt said, lying back down and closing his eyes_

_Blaine whispered I love you back, and returned to reading the article in his magazine, not bothering to wake Kurt to remind him that it's eight in the morning, or that he's been asleep for almost two days without anything to eat... Blaine doesn't say anything... Instead, he silently weeps, consuming himself in the words in front of him... _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Wes' Eighteenth Birthday Party<strong>

**Dalton Academy 2011**

It was meant to be the "Party of the Year". Of course, that always meant something different that what is sounded like. Blaine had been fretting about Wes' Eighteenth for months, even before he knew the boy was having a party. Kurt had only been at Dalton a little while, and they haven't been dating all that long... he didn't want Kurt to run away scared because of one little party... David had promised Blaine that he'd make sure that Kurt's Senior Year at Dalton was a memorable one, which meant "get plastered and make out with people". Seriously, the number of times Wes and David had made out with each other whilst drunk was too many to count. Of course, they denied feelings and sexuality clauses to everyone, but Blaine knew better. Those two were practically joined at the hip. If one was without the other, there would be moping, countless hours of moping... driving Blaine crazy... Kurt hadn't experienced David without Wes or vice versa yet, or that was until Blaine had entered the common room, to find David's head on Kurt's shoulder, whilst the counter-tenor simply wrote down math equations, not bothering to pay attention to the rambling council member who was far too close for comfort from Blaine's point of view.

Okay, so placing himself in between David and his boyfriend... not the smartest idea he's ever had, but what are you going to do right? He'd rather be the one with his head on Kurt's shoulder, than the other alternative... David's head on his boyfriend's shoulder... David getting drunk and making-out with Kurt... Kurt breaking up with him for David... Blaine suddenly found himself irritated with David, and tracing his finger up Kurt's arm, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, making the other boy blush. David was smirking, he had no idea why, but resting his head on Blaine's shoulder seemed like the right way to attain his answer. Kurt didn't seem to notice, caught up in his math book. _Two can play this game Hummel_ David thought, turning his head so he was breathing against Blaine neck, making the shorter boy lean further into Kurt, who was... smirking? _Oh it's so on... _David thought, leaning up to kiss Blaine's cheek, making the tenor jump up, hand immediately going to his cheek, wiping off all traces of David. Blaine was glaring at his not-so-straight best-friend, who was watching Kurt.

'I believe you've had your fun now David. Go and find Wesley. Oh, and if you ever kiss my boyfriend again, I'll stick Finn and Puckerman onto you,' Kurt replied, standing, winking at Blaine, before leaving the room

'He... that... I... Damn it,' David said

'Ha, told you he wouldn't crack. Oh, don't ever fucking kiss me again... I do love Kurt you know... I want him to be around so I can tell him... stop grinning like that...'

'You love him? Blaine... I _need _to find Wessy and tell him the news. Don't worry, we won't tell Kurtie. Bye Blaine...' David said, standing and running off in the same direction as Kurt...

_Someone shoot me, so I don't have to live through this party!_ Blaine thought to himself, falling onto the couch with a small thud from his textbooks, which had been surreptitiously discarded after David's... "Crisis of identity"...

...

At seven pm, Blaine and Kurt made their way to the choir room, where Wes' party was being held. He'd asked earlier why they didn't just have it in their house common room, but Wes slapped him over the head, and told him to stop being so stupid... this had caused an argument between Kurt and the head council member, which Blaine knew was immature, but was stuck in the middle of. Luckily, Kurt hadn't made him pick sides, well, he hadn't yet... Kurt could have something planned that he doesn't know about so... Blaine wasn't going to drink. Kurt said that he could if he wanted, but Blaine didn't want to make a fool of himself in front his boyfriend... not when they hadn't even been together three months, and he could potentially do something stupid... So they'd come to the agreement together, that they would both remain sober, but record everything those who were drinking did, then use is as blackmail material in Warbler meetings. Blaine loved the idea so much, he'd almost blurted out 'I love you' to Kurt, but caught himself before he did...

David had been avoiding him all night... come to think of it, he'd been avoiding Wes too, which was surprising, considering one couldn't be without the other... Neither of them had complained about it once, they'd been all mellow about it... _This isn't going to be one of those parties that ends well _Blaine thought as he and Kurt took their regular spot on the couch, the prime recording position. Kurt smirked as he pulled out the digital camera, setting it to record, and leaning back into Blaine, who wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, and sighed contently.

...

Two hours later, Blaine realised that Kurt had fallen asleep, curled up to him, whilst he held the camera up to record Cameron, who was trying to get Nick to "give him the full experience of his body". Jeff had been happily laughing along until Cameron reached out to grab Nick's hand, and had lunged on the boy, knocking him back into the desk, where Wes and David had been "talking" for the past three hours. If Blaine wasn't so... content... with what he was doing, he would have left, but considering all of his friend's were drunk, and being idiots, he couldn't be more sure that he was staying, especially since Kurt was curled up to him, snuggled, warm, everything about it feeling right... Wes looked over at them, smiling, before turning back to David... _Looks like they've worked everything out... Hmmm, that's good blackmail material if I do say so myself... Kurt will be proud of me..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

_Rachel, Tina and Mercedes arrived at the Hudmel household on Sunday, wanting to take Kurt out to lunch and then shopping. Dr. Jennings had called Blaine to tell him about the memory loss he'd reported, and also to warn him about seizures and mood swings. Tina had made Kurt promise out loud to everyone, that he would tell if he wasn't feeling well, or wanted to come home... it was only after this, that Blaine had let him go, waiting until he could no longer see Tina's car, before closing the front door, and turning to head back into the lounge, only to bump into Burt._

'_Hey kid, how you doing?' _

'_I've had better days... Sorry about this morning... Kurt felt so guilty about it... wanted me to tell you he still loves you, and he's sorry,' Blaine replied, referring to the incident Kurt had had this morning, where he'd forgotten who Burt was_

''_S alright kid. Don't beat yourself up about it... Kurt's stubborn... How about you and me head to the garage together... there is some stuff we need to talk about anyway, and we haven't spent quality time together since the two of you moved...'_

'_Sounds great... anything to keep my worrying mind off of my husband. I'll ask Quinn to babysit for me,' Blaine replied, running back into the house_

_Burt was waiting for Blaine by the truck when he returned from getting a coat and asking Quinn to look after the girls. They drove in silence; neither sure of what was to be said in a situation like this. It was the first time that Kurt had forgotten who Burt was, and he saw the look in the mans eyes when Kurt had freaked out, calling him Burt, rather than dad like he always does... Carole had dropped a plate when it happened, Finn just looked around the room at his family, the beginnings of tears in the quarterback's eyes. Blaine should have said something then and there, made a joke, but Quinn bet him to it, and once the air was cleared, and Kurt was in his arms up in their room, he could make a joke, he could be himself again... So much for the carefree attitude his husband had been sporting since his birthday last month... The last time Blaine had been to the garage, had been when he'd asked for permission to marry Kurt, and getting smothered in a hug by Burt... He smiled at the memory, following Burt through to the office, where three boxes with Kurt's name on them sat in a corner. The man told Blaine to sit on the couch, which he did, suddenly gaining an understanding of what this conversation would be about... The folder Mercedes had given Kurt was sitting on top of the boxes, staring at him, daring him to open it, to read it... Kurt must have been talking with Carole about it... either that, or Burt "borrowed" it and brought it here... Mercedes had no right to go behind his back and do something like this... Kurt was putting ideas into everyone's heads... he's not going to die yet... he's got another twelve months left... 'be realistic Blaine... twelve months? In his current condition...that's mad... you don't believe in miracle...' he thought to himself, as Burt moved to sit next to him, grabbing the file. Blaine hadn't been able to talk at all about funeral arrangements, and he wasn't going to start now, especially not here, with his father-in-law, in a dingy garage... without Kurt... he needs Kurt... he wants Kurt... why won't anyone just let him have what he wants? Why are they filling his head with all these notions about death, and caskets and things he doesn't need to think about just now...? _

'_Stop... I'm not ready for this... '_

'_Blaine, you need to talk to someone. Carole said you refuse to talk to her, and you and Kurt have been fighting about this for months...'_

'_Kurt and I haven't even talked about this... did he ask you to do this?' Blaine asked, annoyed at the prospect that his husband had gone behind his back_

'_No, Mercedes... That's not the point Blaine... you need to prepare-'_

'_Prepare? Prepare for my husband to die? How can you be so calm about all of this? My whole life, is Kurt and the girls... Maybe I've got dependency issues or whatever, but he's my whole life... you can't expect me to imagine a life without him... I don't know how any of you can... I won't do this... I'm not ready to let go of Kurt, and despite what all of you think, that's the only thing getting me through...' Blaine said, storming out of the office before Burt could say anything else..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry if I got the age wrong with Wes and the school months... I'm still not up with everything... Anyway, that's it for this chapter... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	23. Return to Lima Part Two

_**A/N: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, own Renee, Aliyah and Bailey, who are my own creations. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's in three parts, because it's so long, but the next chapter will be chapter Eighteen, because I have an idea of where I want it to go... Enjoy, and happy readings... Thank you to those who reviewed (you know who you are), and all of you who favourite and alert. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Return to Lima Part Two<strong>_

_**Mr. Schuester,**_

_**Carole told me that it might be a nice idea to write you a letter before I go. Blaine thinks it's a little odd, writing a goodbye letter to a teacher I only had for a year and a half. I don't think it is though... I remember you telling me that my father told you that Glee club saved my life... sometimes, I think it did... it just couldn't hold onto me... don't blame yourself for what happened with Karofsky though sir. I don't think you could have done anything more than was already done at that point... honest to say though, it was a turning point in the life of not only me, but of everyone. I'm sorry you guys lost at National's 2011. We wanted to invite you to the Warblers celebratory party, but... well you know how Wes can be, and we both know how Rachel can be... I wasn't sure whether or not this would be a good idea... I know that you've done alot for me over the years, you've helped Blaine out a lot to, and I do see you as a father figure... I've always seen you that way... Finn is my brother, and you, in some way, were a second father to me... I'll always love my real father, but I thought you should know. **_

_**I ran into Coach Sue the other day... She tells me you're working together now, to fight against bullying at McKinley... I wish I could be here to see how that works out for the both of you... I'm writing this letter whilst Blaine and I are in Lima, visiting family, and spending "quality" time with ND for Artie's birthday. We drove past McKinley the other day... Santana doesn't seem to like the fact that she's not leading the cheerio's anymore, but we've all taught her that there's more to life than being the leader in everything... we tried to teach Rachel, but hey... it's Rachel right... (Unfortunately, when I wrote that, Rachel was sitting next to me, and just so happened to look over at what I was writing... now she's throwing a diva-tantrum, and I have to keep her from telling Blaine about it... he's been through enough... he doesn't need to know that I'm writing goodbye letters to everyone...). I hope you understand that, as much as it pains me to be writing these letters, (Rachel is so not getting hers now), I have come to terms with my condition. Our Warbler reunion is in a month, and I'm hoping it will be a good time for us, because being stuck in the house all day with nothing to do... well, I can draw, but my ability to hold a pencil, or anything for that matter, is slowly fading... as you can probably tell from this letter... **_

_**I just want to ask one thing of you... I need you to get ND and the Warblers to perform at the wake... a song that reminds them of me, but doesn't remind them that I'm not there... Blaine might know a couple, you could even ask Rachel, but please... Singing helped me to express my emotions, and I want all of you to do this for me... like a dying wish or something... the times we had in Glee were some of the best, and some of the worst, I've ever experienced. But it was you that started the club, it was you that launched the New Directions into the competition league, it was you, who helped them get to Regional's, and Nationals. I know you don't like to take all the credit Mr. Schuester, but without you leading them, there would be no New Directions. It would have been called... The Rachel Berry Show... Written and Directions by Rachel Berry... Starring, Rachel Berry... I think we would have started a riot if you had of left the club to become an accountant... Have you met an accountant? They're boring people... I know Blaine's is anyway... **_

'_**Always follow your dreams. Don't let the fear of failing, keep you from doing what you love,'**_

_**Thanks for all the good times Mr. Schue**_

_**Always, **_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine found himself standing out the front of the Lima Bean, drenched from head to toe. He'd walked into town, obviously, but the whole time, he was going over what Burt had been saying... Did Kurt know about that file? If he did, why hasn't he said anything? Is he trying to protect Blaine and the girls? So many questions, but each without an answer... Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, looking up at the drinks menu and trying to think what he was in the mood for... Surely someone would be looking for him by now... he's cold, and getting closer and closer to coming down with pneumonia. Rachel had tried calling him, but he hadn't answered the phone... that was before it had started raining, and he'd stormed out of the office from Burt... the man probably thinks he's incapable of looking after his husband, and is talking Kurt into breaking up with him right now... 'For fucks sake Blaine... you're making yourself more and more paranoid... let it go... order a coffee and call Kurt...' his brain told him as he placed his regular order and waited by pickup. <em>

_..._

_It had started raining heavily as Burt drove around Lima manically, searching for his son-in-law. He'd rather return home with Blaine, than have to see Kurt's face, when he tells him what happened. Finn wouldn't be very happy or helpful either... He's about ready to go home and face the music when he spots Blaine sitting in the Lima Bean Cafe. Sighing with relief, Burt parks the car, and scrambles out, and over to the small cafe. Blaine doesn't notice him straight away, having to look twice before actually believing that it's Burt standing there, waiting for him... the burly man sits down opposite his son's husband, and takes his hat off, something Blaine has rarely seen him do. He's not interested in another conversation about Kurt's pending death at the moment. All he really wants right now is to go home, and hug Kurt until he feels better... which shouldn't take long because they're Kurt hugs... _

'_I understand exactly how you feel kid, but running off like that... I don't want Kurt to die any more than you do, but this is something that we need to talk about...' Burt said, eye's not leaving Blaine's hazel ones_

'_I haven't even spoken to Kurt about any of this. I didn't even know he was doing anything about it... I'm not in the mood right now for another talk... I just want to go home and curl up in bed with Kurt...' Blaine replied, sipping his now Luke-warm coffee._

'_Mercedes is organising it... I don't know if Kurt even knows about it... Come on bud, I'll take you home... you look like you're about to freeze to death,' Burt said, patting Blaine on the back as they stood_

'_That is so not funny,' Blaine replied, earning a small chuckle from the man_

_..._

_Kurt was sitting at the dining room table with Quinn and Rachel, flipping through old year books and photos from childhood and present. For Burt's birthday, Kurt and Blaine had sent him a copy of their family portrait. The girls were delighted when they saw it hanging above the fireplace in the den, where they were sleeping. Kurt smiled, remembering his father's two hour long phone call, telling him how much he loved the gift, and how Carole had wanted to drive to New York just to hug them. Kurt knew the distance was getting to his parents... they tried to hide it, but Kurt could tell, he could see it in their eyes, and feel it in the strength of their hugs... he was greatly missed in the Hudmel house, and maybe, if he didn't need to be back in New York for work, he'd stay here until the end, with his parents, and Finn and Blaine... maybe they could move here... buy a nice house, and retire here, whilst the girls go to school... McKinley of course... unless they lived in Westerville, in which case, they'd go to Crawford County... Kurt smiled at the prospect, and Rachel bumped his shoulder lightly, as he picked up a photo of the Glee Club, back when they were in their sophomore year. Quinn chuckled, pointing out that she was so different back then, and how Rachel was shorter than she is now... Surprisingly, she's grown a little, but isn't as tall as Kurt, or Quinn, who still tower above the girl..._

_The sound of the front door opening and closing, and the appearance of Blaine is a nice ice breaker for the memories and discussions. Burt didn't say anything as he walked through the dining room to the kitchen, and Blaine took the empty seat on Kurt's left, picking up some of their old Dalton highschool photos. Finn and Puck arrived back at the house shortly after, just as Kurt and Blaine had finished helping the women put the photos away, and set the table ready for dinner. Kurt had been so focused on what he had been doing with Rachel and Quinn, that he didn't noticed his husband was soaking wet, until they were upstairs changing for dinner, and Kurt pulled him in for a hug, before Blaine had had a chance to change out of his wet clothes, and into dry ones. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, Blaine smiling sheepishly at him, as Kurt pushed the wet jacket off of his husbands shoulders, hearing it land on the floor, but not caring, as he worked at the buttons on Blaine's shirt. They both knew there was no time for sex, what with Finn coming to check on them every five minutes, and Burt trying to get them all prepared. Kurt wasn't trying to seduce his husband, but he knew Blaine was turned on, because it always happens. It's just a natural thing with them now, they can't help it, and sometimes, it gets them in to trouble... _

'_What happened Blaine? After you and my father left, and it started raining, I had no idea you would end up close to pneumonia,' _

'_I'm sorry. It was a stupid argument between your father and me, and I ran off, and got caught in the rain... he found me at the Lima Bean...'_

'_What was the argument about?' Kurt asked, moving to their suitcases and pulling out some dry clothes for Blaine, whilst his husband stood shivering in his boxers, arms wrapped around himself_

'_It was nothing, just a stupid misunderstanding. We'll talk about it later, okay. I promise. I love you...' Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the lips, before heading into their ensuite bathroom to shower and change._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Finn and Quinn's Wedding<strong>

**Lima Catholic Church May 5****th**** 2016**

Kurt and Blaine hadn't been back to Lima since moving to New York, so going back to the small town for Finn's wedding was something they were looking forward to. Finn had asked Kurt to be his best-man, and Blaine to be one of the groomsmen, to which both had agreed happily to. Of course, Kurt had been excited, until he found out the location of the wedding, which would be taking place in a catholic church... it's not that they didn't like churches, they did, it's just that... well... they're proud of who they are and all of that... but they don't want to bring attention to themselves... when Kurt had brought this up with Quinn, the blonde had simply said that she doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her or her family, because she loves them, and if she wants to get married in a church, then she will, and there's nothing that any religious person could say about it, that would make her change her mind... Kurt was thankful that his sister-in-law was Quinn and not Rachel, for the other woman would have had a fit had he brought up anything about it... but today, Kurt has no nerves... it's Finn who is nervously pacing the dressing room, asking one hundred and one questions, whilst Blaine, Puck and Sam finish dressing themselves, and helping Artie, who had been asked to be in the wedding party as well. It's another Glee wedding, but Kurt's not really feeling it. He and Blaine have only been married a year, so they're still new to the whole process, but their daughter Aliyah, who is one, is helping them to see that they're relationship is a whole lot more than just a highschool romance...

When Finn has calmed down enough for Puckerman to get him to sit down, Kurt and Blaine head out of one dressing room, and into another, where Quinn is looking beautiful in her wedding dress, which was designed and made by Kurt himself, under the MerBerry label. Quinn smiles at the two men, and greets them in a hug, Kurt tearing up at seeing his soon to be sister-in-law in the dress he spent almost two months working on... Blaine lets the tears fall, as he links hands with Kurt, and the two stay for a while longer, until Burt sticks his head into the room and tells them that they need to get ready... Kurt arrives back at Finn's dressing room to find his step-brother... crying? Kurt suppresses a laugh, knowing that would only spur him on more with either anger or tears, and walks over to pat his brother's arm, which leads to Finn pulling him into a hug, and whispering something in his ear, he can't quite make out...

'Finn, you need to get out there... Quinn is set to walk down that aisle in five minutes, whether you're standing there or not. Come on, you can do this. I believe in you... You deserve this Finn, both of you do... We'll all be up there with you,' Kurt said, handing Finn a tissue

'Thank you for everything you've done Kurt. It means so much to both of us, and you and Blaine being here today... I just love you guys...'

'We love you too, but we'll love you more after you've married Quinn,' Kurt said, pulling Finn out of the room and towards the church entrance.

'Ready?' Blaine asked, patting Finn's shoulder

'As I'll ever be,' he replied, and the six of them made their way to the front of the room, ready and waiting for the women...

...

Finn didn't stop fidgeting even when they were waiting for the girls to come out, and the processional to begin, which would mean Quinn would "arrive" as Rachel had taken to calling it... Kurt rolled his eyes when he caught Carole's perplexed look as she watched her son fidget with his tie and sleeves. Blaine was smirking, knowing he had been the same when he and Kurt had gotten married, and that he really can't blame Finn, because any number of things would go wrong, and given that it's Quinn and Finn, that tends to happen all the time... Not that it's a bad thing, they're great together after all, it's just that... They've had so many ups and downs... more downs than any couple he knows, and they've come out the other side stronger. They're like the straight version of him and Kurt... in a completely... well... _For heaven's sake Blaine, shut up... you're rambling to yourself, in your head... do you know how crazy that makes you? _Blaine told himself, shaking his head once, before turning to look at Puck, who was checking his watch, and making sure Artie was in the right position... Just as Blaine put himself back into reality, the music started, and Mercedes (who was Quinn's maid of honour...) made her way down the aisle, followed by Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Santana, who were all smiling. Kurt could see the tears forming in the corners of Brittany and Santana's eyes... he smiled, knowing that at this moment, everyone felt the love for the two people who were marrying at this moment... Kurt made eye contact with Quinn, who smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to him, Kurt subtly nodding, knowing that, although he did alot to help, he is not the only person responsible from bringing everyone together today.

...

Rachel and Tina were the first two to cry. It's not like Kurt didn't think it was a moment worth crying tears of joy over, it's just that, there's no tears left for him to cry. He can't cry joyful tears, when it seems like his life is falling apart, and even though he has Blaine and Aliyah, he can't help but think back to what life could have been like, had it not been for Blaine saving him that day on the staircase at Dalton... Kurt closed his eyes as the preacher began to speak, welcoming all to the ceremony, and asking who should object... the church, (thankfully, Kurt didn't think he could deal with anything else today) remained silent, smiles on people's faces, the happiness radiating off of them. Finn had calmed, well, he'd calmed enough to not be fidgeting whilst standing up there with Quinn, holding her hands, and smiling, happier than Kurt had seen his step-brother in a long while. Puck, who was trying to hide the fact that he was crying (please, trying to hide something like that from Kurt is like trying to pass of a fake designer piece... useless, and rather stupid), by turning his head away from everyone in the church. Sam nudged him, when he saw Blaine looking at him oddly, but that only made the man cry more, much to Blaine and Sam's amusement, the two holding back laughter, and receiving wacks from Kurt, who frowned at them, turning back just in time to hear Finn's vows.

'Quinn, we didn't start out the way any normal relationship should. I mean, we were, in the sense of the word, "normal", but we were popular, and caught up in the hype, and it wasn't based on real anything... after I found out some pretty nasty things, we broke up, and both moved on with our lives... I never stopped loving you Quinn, and I never will. I can promise you that. I may not be the smartest, or the best at everything, but I promise you I will try... I love you, and from this day forward, even when we fight, I promise to always love you, and remain faithful to you... take my hands and fly with me Quinn, fly until we can't go any higher...' Finn said, winking at Quinn

'Ah, wow. Um, I don't know if I can follow that... 'There were a few chuckles, and then silence again as Quinn began to say her vows. 'I've been told that, every relationship takes time, effort and alot of commitment. Back in highschool, we didn't have any of that... our lives went different ways, and as we grew as people, we also grew in knowledge, and wisdom. I stand here today, before you, and a church filled with people we love, and... And I never imagined it would be like this... we've had to work hard to get here Finn, but it's worth it, because now, I get to marry the man that I love... the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving... and with marrying that man, I get a two wonder brother-in-laws, who have shown me so much in life... who give me strength, hope, and help me believe that even for someone like me, love is possible... they've fought all their lives, to get to where they are, and I look up to them more than anything. So as I stand here today, to become Mrs. Finn Hudson-Hummel, I promise that I will fight as hard as Kurt and Blaine to love you and to make our relationship last, because nothing is more important than that...' Quinn winked at Kurt and Blaine, before squeezing Finn's hands and gesturing to the preacher to carry on.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you, for the first time... Mr. and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel... Finn, you may kiss your bride,'

'About time...' Finn joked, making the room laugh, as he pulled Quinn in for the customary kiss.

...

_Love_ that's what today is about. _Hope_, knowing that you can have that fairytale romance that some only dream to have. _Courage... _the first word that Blaine had texted to Kurt that day at McKinley, when he was so down, he could have done something so stupid... if not to have the rest of his life with Blaine. as the wedding party made their way out to the cars to be taken for photo's, Kurt stopped, turning to hug Blaine, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and whispering I love you in his ear, before being dragged off by Mercedes. Blaine smiled, and followed, drowned out of his thoughts by Sam and Artie's ramblings about the reception and the music, and how their lives have become so different over the last four years...

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

_After dinner was done, and dishes were washed, Kurt and Blaine headed upstairs to watch a movie, snuggled up together, letting the events of the day wash over them. Kurt had been acting a little strange at dinner, not making conversation with his father, not looking at anyone, almost jumping a mile when Blaine took his hand. Finn had noticed it to, and spent most of dinner with his brows furrowed, watching Kurt and Blaine, as the rest of the table went about their conversations like normal. It wasn't until they'd reached the bedroom that Blaine realised what was wrong with Kurt. He was flipping through the notebook Dr. Jennings had given him, reading certain things, looking at pictures, and stopping at one in particular... Blaine couldn't see from where he was standing who the picture was of, but when Kurt looked over at him, tears in his eyes, Blaine knew who it was. Kurt had forgotten who he was...momentarily, but still... he'd never had that feeling before... of having someone you love forget who you are... Kurt snuggled down under the covers, waiting for Blaine to pick a movie and settle into the bed with his husband. _

_Kurt rolled his eyes, but curled up to Blaine as Mulan, Blaine's favourite movie, began to play. His husband smiled, just pulling him closer, as though he was afraid that if he let Kurt go, he wouldn't be able to grab back on, and they'd be lost to each other forever... Blaine wasn't aware, until halfway through the movie, that his husband had fallen asleep. Blaine placed a light kiss on his temple, and made to get out of the bed, walking as quietly as he could out of the room, and downstairs to where Burt and Carole were curled up on the couch, Finn and Quinn in the arm chair, watching... something... Blaine couldn't be bothered asking about it... he'd come down here for a reason... Burt looked up as Blaine entered the lounge, wringing his hands together nervously... 'Why is this so hard?' Blaine thought to himself, internally berating his mind for thinking something so stupid... Quinn sat up almost immediately as Blaine sunk to the ground, head in his hands, the tears falling down his face. Finn wasn't sure what he was meant to do... his wife was comforting his crying brother-in-law, and he was sitting there, gaping like an idiot, at the man who is meant to be stronger than all of them... the man, who up until now, has been as strong as Kurt... Quinn pulled Blaine into a hug, rubbing his back in the same comforting way that Kurt does when he's upset... that made him smile a little... he's with family... no one here will judge him... _

'_What's going on Blaine?' Quinn asked softly, leading him over to the empty armchair_

'_I'm sorry; I need someone to talk to that isn't Kurt. I know that sounds harsh and I don't mean it to be, but... he's in a fragile place right now and... I want to talk about the funeral arrangements...'_

'_Blaine... are you sure this is the best time for that? What happened to bring this up?'_

'_All through dinner, Kurt was acting odd, flinching whenever I tried to grab his hand... I found him up in our room, looking through photo's of us... I know... he was trying to remember... I just... it hurts so much and I don't want to upset him more. I j-just n-need someone to t-talk to,' Blaine said through sobs, Carole moving to comfort the boy_

'_Kurt loves you Blaine... he told me that he sometimes wonders what he did to deserve someone like you, and that you saved him... to be honest, I think he's the one who saved you... I know this is hard Blaine, it is for all of us, but we all love you, and Kurt... don't shut your feelings off from him or from us...' Carole said, pulling her son-in-law into a hug._

_..._

_A muffled 'thanks Carole' was all that was heard before the sound of sobbing filled the room. Quinn had gone to get Blaine a glass of water when she saw Kurt, standing in the doorway between the lounge and the kitchen, hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes... she knew he'd heard everything Blaine had said... it's not hard to read Kurt's emotions when he lets the mask slip a little. Quinn moved to hug Kurt, but he backed away, shaking his head, and moving towards the stairs... Quinn wanted to call after him, tell him that Blaine loves him, and they need to sit down and talk this through... but she didn't. She didn't, because one crying family member was enough... they're all broken, but maybe they've spent so much time worrying about everyone else and how broken they are, to notice that Kurt's breaking too... in more ways than one..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. It made me cry a little at the end there, so I hope that means it's good. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	24. More than Broken

_**A/N: Here's another chapter. It's getting closer to the finish, and more and more emotional. I even cry sometimes, which says alot... either i'm a very bad writer... or there's actually some credibility in this story... Either way, I still sob like a baby... Thank you for the reviews, you know who you are, and the alerts and favourites. Enjoy this chapter, and the rest of this story... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen: More than Broken<strong>_

_June 19__th__... Artie's birthday... the party was being held at the Hudmel house, thanks kindly to Carole and Burt, who had vacated for the weekend, taking the children with them. Blaine was so grateful, that he promised to buy Carole anything she wanted for taking the girls for the day, so he can have some time to talk to Kurt. The two had barely spoken in a week, and it was beginning to worry Blaine. He was almost certain they were in some kind of fight, but he can't remember what about. Artie and his wife Monica arrived at the house just before twelve, greeted by Puck, Finn and Rachel, and led through to the backyard, where Sam and Mike were preparing the barbeque and Mercedes, Tina and Lauren were setting up the table for them all to eat at. Cameron, Lauren's husband, and also a Warbler, was talking to Blaine about the reunion on the 23__rd__, and how Wes and David had a surprise for everyone, to which Blaine just laughed, he already had a fair idea of what it is. Kurt and Quinn were sitting in the lounge, talking quietly, almost in a whisper, that anyone would have to be sitting right beside them to hear. _

'_Kurt, you haven't talked to Blaine in almost a week. Do you not remember him? He's your husband... you've been together seven years...' _

'_No, I remember him I do. I just... what am I meant to say to him? 'Hey honey, I forgot who you were, but I still love you?' no, I just... can't right now Quinn,' Kurt replied sadly_

'_Sweetie, I know it's hard. This is hard for all of us, but you especially. You have to go through this big ordeal, and trying to remember things, and not breaking on the inside everytime you see our faces... Kurt, we love you, memory or no,' Quinn said, taking his hands_

'_Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. If maybe Blaine didn't have to deal with me, he'd be alot happier...' Kurt said, earning a glare from Quinn, before the girl pulled him into a hug_

_..._

_Blaine had watched the exchange between his husband and sister-in-law, from the kitchen/lounge room doorway. He'd been trying to find a moment to talk to Kurt, to remind him that he's still here, and he's not going anywhere, but Quinn and Kurt looked so content with each other during that moment, he didn't want to interrupt. Puck chose that moment to interrupt, Kurt turning around before Blaine had the chance to leave. Quinn stood, taking Kurt's hand, and the two pushed past Noah and Blaine, out to the backyard, where Mercedes and Tina accosted Kurt to help them set up the table. Puck placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, before picking up his beer, and heading out to join the rest of the New Directions in the backyard... Blaine made his way upstairs to their room, immediately finding what Kurt had been flipping through a week ago. He sat on the end of the bed, going though all the photo's, and notes Kurt had scribbled on the pages next to certain ones. Their wedding photo made him smile, and remember back to when everything was new, and exciting, and even though it's still the same now, Blaine can't help but wonder if, somewhere in their pasts, they did something wrong, and all of this could have been avoided. He was about to close the notebook, and head back downstairs when he caught sight of the letters Kurt had been writing. Finn, Quinn, Santana... _he's really doing this... how could he not tell me? _Blaine thought, opening the letters a little, he doesn't really want to invade Kurt's privacy, even though he should have been told._

_Just as Blaine had began to clean up the notebook, Rachel and Mercedes appeared in the doorway, both with looks on their faces that told Blaine he was in trouble... big trouble..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carole, <strong>_

_**There are so many things I want to say to you, to thank you for, but I just... words can never be enough, and I wonder sometimes, if it's really going to help you at all. I guess the first thing I want to say is that, you are the best mother, and wife in the world. I had never seen my father smile so much, until he met you. You brought him back to life, and let him live again... without you, I don't know what would have happened. He might not be the man that he is today... he might have... well, let's not get too far into the negatives. We both know how Burt Hummel can be when it comes to anything... emotional. Seriously though, you should have seen him when he tried to give Finn and I the "birds and the bees" talk. I know it's probably going to kill him to know this, please, break it to him easily... but before that talk, Finn and I had already... well... we'd both had sex by that point. There, I said it... it's out there... Blaine can finally rest easy knowing that my father now knows that for the last twelve years (since Blaine and I started dating... I don't know if that's correct, but... oh who cares...) we've been having sex. Now that that conversation is well and truly over... we can move onto better things... like... Mmm...oh right... I was telling you that I'm thankful for making my father smile... I've just... thank you...**_

_**Apart from the time dad was in hospital... (Tough break for all of us...), I don't think I've ever, at any point, felt the need to yell or scream at you the way Finn does/did. Usually, all of our arguments were sincere, and mostly caused by me trying to clean up something Finn had said or done, by diffusing the situation, with more lies. I'm sorry for that by the way. I never wanted to lie or hurt you, but I couldn't let Finn take the blame for everything, especially, when originally, they were my fault. For example... the 'basement incident of 2010'... whilst yes, Finn said that word... and my dad... reacted badly to it... it was me who should have been blamed, considering the room did look... well... whatever the opposite of masculine is... that's what it looked like... Quinn would probably say it was almost feminine, but... you know what, let's just go with that. That was a hard time for my dad. He was so worried about Finn and I getting along, that he didn't leave room for either of us to make any mistakes. We're boys. Boys will be boy's right Carole? That's what you always tell dad when Finn and I are engaged in yet another stupid conversation, that he knows I will win, but still continues to "conversationalise" anyway. Finn could almost be an encyclopaedia with all the words he comes up with. I love him as a brother, I really do, but he needs to go back to highschool (hehehehe, I just quoted Grease. Blaine says I've been doing that alot lately...). Anyway...**_

_**You might think that this letter is a way of telling you about all the bad parts of my life, but to be honest, it's to capture all the good ones. Blaine and I had an argument the other day about these letters. You came home to a hostile house, Quinn in tears, and Finn ready to punch my husband's head in... The second thing I am thankful for is you... the day you married my father... and let me plan the wedding. I was in a bad place then, with Karofsky, and ND and everything else. The moment you came into our lives, mine changed dramatically. I know it's taken me a long time to call you mom, where it only took Finn a year to call Burt dad, it took me alot longer. I don't want you to think it's because I don't love you, or anything like that... it's just that, back then, I was still holding onto my mother, and I thought that calling you that, might... tarnish her memory, or make me forget... I slipped up so many times... all the times I came crying to you about something, I'd just want to call you mom and hug you until you couldn't stand me anymore... I love you mom, I love you so much... I am going to miss you and watch over you. I know that you and dad have had it tough, with the accident and everything, but... in some way; I hope this letter brings you peace, and I hope that you remember all the good things about me, and what I mean to you. I'll never be far away mom; I'll never let you forget about me, no matter how much Blaine and Finn drive you crazy... **_

'_**There's a wonderful thing, that gold cannot buy, a blessing that's rare and true. And that is the gift of the wonderful mother, like the mother I have, in you. To be given one mother is wonderful, but to be given two... that's a miracle...'**_

_**I will always love and cherish you mom**_

_**Always and Forever,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Blaine Hummel-Anderson, what do you think you're doing going through Kurt's private things?' Rachel asked, crossing her arms and striding into the room<em>

'_Kurt's writing everyone letters... did you know about this?' Blaine asked Mercedes, who shook her head, and at Rachel who... looked... guilty_

'_It's none of our business Blaine. They're for after Kurt's gone... he's...' Rachel was cut off by Blaine storming out of the bedroom._

'_SHIT!' Mercedes said, as the two women chased after a now furious Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Senior Year, Just after Regional's<strong>

**Dalton Academy**

Blaine Anderson rarely got angry, to a point where he would literally blow up, and confront the person who had made him mad in the first place. The First time he did...well, that's this story... He and Kurt were approaching their anniversary for one year together, and with all the pressure Wes was putting on them with Warbler rehearsals for National's, he'd barely had any time to study for finals, or plan something for his boyfriend, who had been talking with Nick and Jeff alot lately, shooting glances in his direction, and smiling cheerfully if he got caught. Blaine knew they had to be planning something, that, or Kurt was cheating on him, and hiding it _really _well. _Snap out of it Blaine, he's not cheating on you. Nick and Jeff have been together two years... so you've only been together one... listen to what Wes is saying... it's important... _of course, his brain was telling him one thing, but his body had a mind of its own. He'd been so sick of hearing Wes' voice for the last two months... all through Regional's, and now all through National's (he seriously considered just shoving a pair of socks or something in Wes' mouth to get him to shut up... then again, that probably wouldn't work... he'd just talk through the socks, all the while, trying to hit Blaine, [and anyone else in the vicinity], with Mr. Bangy... the gavel he so insanely named...) and to be honest, he'd had enough. So when Wes started picking on Kurt for National's song choice, his protective instincts kicked in, and he was on his feet yelling before anyone could do anything.

Both Wes and Kurt sat in their positions, mouth's open, gaping as Blaine yelled insult after insult at Wes, who Kurt thought had impressive temperament, considering he was getting berated, in front of all the Warblers, by Blaine, the god like lead singer, with hazel eyes that... _wow Kurt, focus... Blaine... angry... yelling...hot... no... Argh... _Kurt thought, the mental parade in his head, making it hard to focus on what Blaine was yelling. Kurt stood, stopping Blaine mid rant with a kiss, earning a few wolf whistles from other Warblers, and the banging of the beloved gavel by Wes, which... Blaine was now in the process of running off with, whilst Wes just gaped after him, and Kurt burst into hysterics.

...

**ATTENTION NEW DIRECTIONS AND WARBLERS...**

**Blaine Anderson** is wanted for kidnapping, and holding hostage, **Mr. Bangy**, Wes' beloved gavel. Anyone with information is to contact **David Thompson** or **Thad Martin** ASAP. Please note, that anyone caught in liaison with **Blaine Anderson**, will be dealt with in a harsh manner, which may include suspension from competition (**Warblers**... **Kurt Hummel** that includes you...), or grievous bodily harm (Any **McKinley** Students... or **ND** members...). **Facebook **and **Wesley Montgomery **thank you for your cooperation.

**Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, **and** 109 **others like this post.

...

Okay, so this might be a little over board, but in the three hours since Blaine had "gavel-napped" (yes, Wes was seriously calling it that) Mr. Bangy, he'd been happy as anything, laughing and chatting, mucking around, even risking detention for PDA in school halls with Kurt. Wes, of course, had raided their dorm room (Kurt was _furious_ when he found out, thinking it was Karofsky, and almost making Blaine lose it again... or burn the gavel to annoy Wes for scaring Kurt), their lockers, and the Warbler and house common rooms. He hadn't found the gavel, and was now sulking silently, head on Blaine's shoulder, the lead singer, just ignoring the boy, rather focussing on... _French Homework? Since when has Blaine ever done his French homework without me? _Kurt thought, flipping through his geography book, and sighing, earning the attentions of Wes and Blaine, who immediately, grabbed Kurt's hand, and placed a kiss on his cheek, before returning to his work. Kurt had been so wrapped up in his own work, that he didn't realise what was happening, until it had... Blaine had his hand over his mouth, trying to glare at Wes, who was smiling sheepishly, holding the now empty cup of... what was... presumably, slushie. Yes, that's right... Dalton now has a slushy machine for Senior Students...

'Kurt I ... it... crap...'

'You know, I expected this at McKinley, but here... tomorrow, Blaine and I will _not_ be attending Warbler rehearsal... it's our anniversary. You mark my words Wes, when Finn and Puck hear about this... you're a dead man... better hope you survive long enough to see your precious gavel again...' Kurt said, leaving the room quickly

'Blaine I...'

'DON'T. Say. Anything. I'm sick of hearing your voice...' Blaine replied, turning back to pick up his and Kurt's books, before exiting the room.

...

The second time Blaine Anderson got mad... he got even. Of course, this was when they were in college, during their junior year, just after Blaine had proposed. Kurt had just finished talking on the phone with Maddie about some designs, waiting in line for their coffee when it happened. The man was taller than him _typical_, well built, and, honestly, good looking. Kurt didn't notice the guy checking him out like he was a piece of meat, of course, if Kurt did notice; he was probably ignoring him, knowing how jealous Blaine can get. He's not possessive, just... protective of what's his... this man, would momentarily come over to their table, after Kurt was seated, complaining about the line, and join them, uninvited, to start flirting openly, with a clearly uninterested Kurt, who would eventually, (after Blaine kicks him under the table), tell him to go away, and that he's engaged. Simon Turnstone... fashion consultant for Turnstone Designs... sure enough, would become a household name... the second time Blaine got angry and even, was after Simon sexually and physically attacked Kurt at a fashion show in Milan. Of course, Blaine wouldn't know that it was Simon until two months later, when the guy showed up at the house, and Kurt freaked out... Let's just say... he got his...

...

The third time Blaine got this angry...

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had reached the backdoor when Mercedes and Rachel caught up to him, blocking his path so he couldn't do the stupid thing he was about to. They know that it's hard for Blaine to wrap his head around... the fact that Kurt is dying, and hiding things from him... Quinn had been telling them how broken Kurt looked lately, and how the once confident, strong man, was barely holding it together, whilst Blaine just, went about their day, like everything was fine... If Rachel had of gone with her original plan of pushing Blaine back into the kitchen, then she could have prevented the next moment... Mercedes had told Rachel about the other times Blaine had lost his temper. It had never been at Kurt, rather for him, but this time... the whole Blaine Hummel-Anderson package was about to be unleashed and six months of pent up feelings that neither of them have talked about were about to be unleashed, all because Rachel and her shortness... <em>

_Kurt looked up as his husband stormed across the yard towards him, anger filling his hazel eyes. Kurt knew that look, and given that it was directed at him, couldn't be good. He'd never had that look directed at him before, which must mean... 'The letters... shit'. Rachel was watching from the back porch, hand over mouth, tears running down her face. Kurt had prepared himself for this a long while ago, so he's sort of ready... then again, he's never had to face his husband's temper personally. Finn and Puck look anxious from where they're standing with Artie, who just looks plain confused, whilst Brittany and Santana, look amused, like they're finally going to see their favourite 'perfect' couple, come undone at their perfectly stitched seems. Before Rachel, Mercedes or Sam could do anything, Blaine had reached Kurt, grabbing his husband's hand, and pulling him inside, Kurt trying to make light of the situation by smiling, but Blaine's grip was cutting off his already fading circulation, and he faltered, almost yelping with pain, as Blaine pulled him inside, to the study, and closed the door. Not that it would help... the window that opens to the backyard is right there, and if Kurt knows his friends... (and he does), they're going to be listening to every word. _

'_How could you do this to me? Were you ever going to tell me about the letters Kurt, or were you going to leave me a note saying, 'oh hey honey, I'm dead, but I wrote you this letter. I hope that's okay... love you'. Answer me Kurt...'_

'_I never meant to hide them from you. Dr. Jennings told me it would be a good idea, for closure for all of you-'_

'_Closure... you're not going to die Kurt... you're not going to die... you can't do this to me...'_

'_What about me Blaine? You think you're the only one breaking because of this? I forgot who you were, and I almost wished I was dead because of it. Do you know how it feels? I wanted to talk to you about this, but after last week, with my father... I was giving you space... maybe it's time you gave me some...' Kurt said, storming out of the study, leaving a stunned Blaine in his wake._

_..._

_Kurt spent the rest of the day moving around the party, switching between friends. Mercedes and Rachel had confronted him about their fight, but Blaine wasn't in the mood to talk, or even mingle, but given that Artie is his friend too, means that he should be allowed in the same area as Kurt during a fight. In classic ND style, the group had tried to get the two of them alone together, so they could talk, but Kurt was being stubborn, and making excuses as to why he couldn't stay and chat with his husband... 'Some husband I am... I was being so selfish... I haven't even thought of Kurt since this thing began...' Blaine thought, accepting another beer from Puckerman, who was talking with Mike and Sam about cars, and their jobs... catching up on old times... just like Kurt and Blaine would be doing at the Warbler reunion next week... if they're still going... needless to say, excluding the fight, Artie's party went well. They were finished cleaning up by seven pm, leaving time to watch a movie, and whatever, before preparing for their children home tomorrow. Rachel and Puck were staying in the guest room, whilst Finn and Quinn, and Kurt and Blaine were in their respective bedrooms. _

_Mercedes had caught Kurt just as she and Sam were leaving. Blaine got the sense they were talking about the fight, because Kurt seemed pretty reluctant to speak about it whilst Sam was sitting right there. Brittany had actually told Blaine that she was looking forward to getting her letter and that it would be exciting to see what her 'dolphin' had 'left' for her. Santana explained to Britt what the letters were for, and the rest of the party, Blaine spent with Brittany attached to him, shooting soft, but affective glares at Kurt, who they seemed to just bounce off, like a tennis ball against a brick wall... that's when Blaine realised how broken his husband was... and how much of it could be his fault... for not seeing it sooner... Once the fight was over, and word of the letter spread, everyone had their own opinions on it, but Kurt didn't seem to care, simply mumbling something about 'closure' and 'secret' before walking off to find someone who wasn't talking about the letters... the movie was Titanic, picked by Rachel, earning simultaneous groans from Finn, Puck and Rory, who was staying the night, and sitting on the floor in front of Quinn and Finn. Kurt had positioned himself far enough away from Blaine on the couch, so neither could reach out and touch the other, the way the usually do during this movie... _

'_I guess this is what he means by space' Blaine thought as the opening credits started, and the microwave popcorn Puck had put in signalled that it was ready to be eaten. Rachel was having a silent conversation with Kurt, only using their eyes, which Blaine hates... he still hasn't been able to figure out, even after all these years, what they say, and how they communicate... A definite sign, no, is when they shake their heads, and yes I nodding... everything else... is like French to Blaine... he'd need Kurt's help to decipher it, and right now, he doesn't have that... or Kurt, cuddled up to him... finger lightly stroking his arm... 'Stop it, this is your fault... you'll only make it worse...' Blaine thought as Rachel sighed loudly, and curled up to Puckerman, who just glanced at a confused looking Finn, shrugging, before grabbing a handful of popcorn. Quinn was watching Kurt, who was intent on the TV and not Blaine, or anyone else in the room... they'd never had a fight quite like this before... usually, they would have made up and had sex by now, but that changed the minute Blaine became an idiot... just like back in highschool with Wes, and then Sebastian, and then in college with the numerous amount of guys that liked to hit on _his _boyfriend. 'how dare they' he thought... maybe that's the problem... maybe he's become so used to protecting Kurt, that he's forgotten how to let Kurt protect himself... not that the man needs any help wit it... he's doing just fine right now on his own..._

'_I'm tired Rach. I'll see you guys in the morning,' Kurt said, standing and leaving the room without looking at anyone_

'_You seriously need to deal with that shit man. You're both going to regret it if you don't talk about it...' Rory said from the floor_

'_I'm not ready to forgive and forget either Blaine, but these moments are crucial... what if... and the last thing you said... you'd never live with yourself Blaine,' Rachel added_

'_In the morning... I'm... actually; I don't know how I fucking feel right now...' Blaine said, standing and heading into the kitchen_

* * *

><p>That was the third time Blaine had gotten angry... off course, it could have been prevented, but then, what fun would that be right? <em>Santana... are you... is this... what the fuck are you doing writing in my notebook? <em>Shit, gotta go... remember, Blaine might be at fault here, but their pent up emotions from not talking about anything was the trigger, meaning that Kurt is just as much to blame as his hottie of a husband Blaine... Satan out... _Thanks, now I have to re-write everything in my words... geez Satan... _You're welcome Hummel-Anderson... you know, that doesn't work anymore, not since you and Blaine hyphenated your last names... it was so much easier to insult you back then... _GO AWAY SANTANA... REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD... _Ooo, did I interrupt something? Are you and Blaine getting... wait for it... Wanky? Hehehehe, I still gots it... hell yes... Santana is back bitches... _Lord help us all..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A little funny thing at the end here, just to lighten the mood a little... Didn't really work though did it? Ah well, we can't all be geniuses... thanks for reading... reviews are welcome... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **_


	25. Ten Year Reunion: Dalton

_**A/N: Here is another chapter. I got a rather hurtful review for my other story '**_**A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends' _so this one took a little longer than expected, but you should look forward to fast uploads, considering I won't be doing any for ALTAWUTBF for a while. I appreciate all of you who send your lovely words of encouragement and praise for this story. I thank you so much for all of them. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Dalton Reunion<strong>_

_It had been almost a week since Kurt and Blaine's argument, and the Hudmel house was still filled with tension and awkwardness. Neither Kurt, nor Blaine had spoken to each other, and Blaine had taken to sleeping in the guest room, rather than with Kurt. Rachel and Quinn were worried, but not as worried as Burt and Carole, who practically had to tie to two of them together, to force them to go to the Dalton reunion tonight... Kurt had been better, remembering things, and being able to hold things for a long period of time... Rachel was almost proud of him, but she'd been even more proud, had he gone and spoken to his husband, who had practically spent the past week sulking, and playing video games with Finn and Puck. To be honest, Rachel had never seen Blaine so sad... if he and Kurt were in the same room, he'd just look at his husband longingly, making sure to look away when Kurt met his gaze, earning another sigh from the counter-tenor, and more awkwardness between the Hudmel's, and Puckerman's. Burt had tried reasoning with Kurt, with no luck. Carole had spoken to Blaine, who practically broke down sobbing in her arms, mumbling things about Kurt, and apologising, and even though they knew they had to do it, they weren't going to do it willingly... _

_Quinn had come up with the perfect plan. Wes and David, who were in town for the reunion, had been called, along with Nick and Jeff, and told to meet Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Puck at the Lima Bean, where they would talk about Quinn's plan to get Klaine to apologise to one another, and have everything right in the world again... Nick was sticking by Kurt, and Jeff was on Blaine's side... the same way it had been at Dalton back when they were in highschool. Of course, this caused problems between the husbands, who were torn between helping their friends, and sticking up for the fact that they were both right, and wrong, in all forms of the argument. Rachel couldn't care less who was on who's side, the whole point was to formulate a plan to get them talking, and shockingly to all members of their little discussion, the sound of Wes' gavel on the table, silenced them all. David was gaping, not at the fact that Wes still had his gavels, he knew that, but at the fact that Wes had his gavels _with him... _ 'my friend is a psycho... even more psycho than he was in highschool, and that's saying something...' David thought to himself, as Wes continued on, talking to the group about their diabolical plan, to which Rachel and Quinn were all for, and Finn and Puck just threw suggestions here and there._

_..._

_By the time the group left the cafe, it was just after four pm. The reunion was due to start at six, giving Wes and David and Nick and Jeff plenty of time to set everything up, and plan out their "attack". No doubt by now, Kurt and Blaine would be ready, and heading off to Westerville, silence in the car, apart from the radio and/or CD player, pushing music through the speakers, as if to remind both men that they're still there, and that they still need to deal with whatever is going on... of course, this was more shocking when they arrived home to see Blaine's car still sitting in the driveway, Kurt glaring at the black SUV as if it had stolen his Marc Jacobs sweater or something. Carole was talking to Burt, looking between Kurt and Blaine, who were in the middle of trying to say something to one another, but caught up in the fact that their argument had rendered them speechless, and was making them more and more angry with each other... Quinn had to chuckle at the sight of her brother-in-law, as he got into the car, Blaine in the driver's seat, waving goodbye to them, as they reversed out of the drive. Rachel wanted to throw something at them... 'I'm so sick of this. Yes, what Blaine did was wrong, but Kurt kept those letters hidden... I know it was for a reason but still...' she thought, following Puck inside. 'This should be an interesting night...' Blaine thought, as he sped the familiar road towards the highway, which would take them to Westerville. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dad,<strong>_

_**Well, the time has come for me to write this letter to you, and I have to admit, it's hard. Honestly, I don't know what to say, and it's making me cry even more... Blaine's sitting here with me... we have this thing about being there for each other now... I mean, it's not like we weren't before, but... well you were there for those three weeks Blaine and I were in that fight. He's alot more accepting of the fact now, either that, or he's really good a pretending he's okay, when he's actually not... I don't know how many times I've been caught out for crying this week, but it's so hard to write this letter to you, and not cry. You're my father... what am I supposed to say to you? How am I meant to say goodbye? I hate myself for thinking it, but I know that it's going to happen. I hate myself for mom being taken from you, and now me... I know you have Finn and Carole, and Quinn, but you won't have me, and I can see it in your eyes everytime you look at me dad... Blaine seems to think that you're going to be okay, and that you'll change the name of the tire shop to 'Kurt's' or something... for the love of everything Gaga, please, don't do that... don't pine for me, or mourn for me any longer than you have to. I love you, and I will always love you, and I want you to remember that... I want you to hold onto everything you have right now... hold onto it tight, and don't let it go...**_

_**I left something for you in my old bedroom at the house. It's not much, but it will help you to remember me. It's on the bed, nicely wrapped. I had Carole put it there before you opened this letter, and it could have been there months for all I know, but I want you to open it, right now, and I want you to close your eyes, and smile... remember something good about all the time we got to spend together, and smile. Do that for me, because you smiling, means Blaine smiling, and Blaine smiling, means I won't have to scold him for doing something stupid. Finn call the other day, to tell me all about his promotion, and how he's planning to take over New York or something. I had to laugh, because taking over New York? Really, I mean I know he has your business instincts now and everything, but seriously? It's New York! I don't think he's going to be able to "take over" in the sense of the phrase, but maybe 'conquer' is the more appropriate term. Please tell him that for me, because I don't think I'll be able to before... but yeah, maybe that will make you laugh, I don't know... I remember the day that I came out and told you that I was gay... I had helped McKinley to win that football game... it was the strangest feeling, and also the scariest, but when you told me that you love me no matter what, I just wanted to scream to the world... (I didn't, though I did tell Mercedes and Rachel, both of whom were supportive...). **_

_**There was also the time, after you had started dating Carole, where I tried to act straight so you would like me more, or something... after I had finished that performance of Rose's Turn, and you came onto that stage, and told me that you would 'fight to the death for my right to love anyone I wanted'... you have to remember these things dad. You have to, because sometimes I can't. Sometimes I forget, and Blaine has to remind me. Aliyah was in tears the other day, because I forgot her dolls name. I felt so bad, I locked myself in the bedroom for two hours, just crying to myself, trying to remember. I hate not being able to remember things, and I saw your face when I forgot who you were... I know you think I didn't, but I did. It almost broke me, to see you look at me like that... like the whole world was resting on me, and if I said, or did one thing wrong, it would come crumbling down. I'm worth it dad, but not that much. don't put all of your hopes and dreams onto me, because I'm not going to be here to make them all come true, and I want them to, for you, s badly... I want them to, because I won't be able to go without knowing you've all reached your full potentials, and lived the lives I know you want to live... Blaine and I have fought so hard to live in this world dad. We've fought so hard for our love, and everything we have... I'm fighting, really, I am. I'm a Hummel... **_

_**However, you can only fight so hard, for so long, before you start to break, or you become too tired to fight anymore. I'm not there yet... It's only July of course, but I can feel my resolve breaking. I have things to live for... my company, Blaine, the girls, you... everything... I want to live as long as I can... and if that happens, I want it to be spent with all of you, smiling... I know this letter seems repetitive, and maybe it is, but who cares? I love you dad... I love you so much; it kills me to be writing this to you. You're the best father in the world. You were the best father to me before mom died, you were the best father to me, after mom died, and you're still the best father to me now... you're my father, and I couldn't be more proud to shout it from the rooftops... I love you dad... always and forever... You're not a bad person. You never have and never will be. You're just one of those people who have bad things happen to them for no reason. I would know, Blaine and I have both been there. It's unfair, and you'll hate it, but then you'll remember me, and you'll smile... maybe not straight away, but you will... I bet you any money, my car and three of my favourite McQueen sweaters, that you'll smile... Ahahaha, I won... I knew it... **_

'_**Courage comes from within. The battle's we fight, are all around us, but it's the fight we have inside us that keeps us from breaking in two,'**_

_**I love you so much. Please take care of Blaine and everyone for me...**_

_**Someday, I will see you again father...**_

_**NO JUNK FOOD OR I'LL HAUNT YOUR ASS! **_

_**Still love you...**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Dalton hadn't changed in the least... well, that's what Kurt thought as he and Blaine made their way into their alma mater for the reunion. They were met at the door to the choir room (where the Warbler's were meeting), by Cameron, Thad and Trent, and their respective others. Kurt still couldn't believe that Lauren Zizes had married Cameron. That was something he'd never thought he'd see, either that, or she'd end up with Puckerman... Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand, as they walked the halls, catching up with Wes and David, who led them to the Dalton gym, where the "real party" was taking place. Of course, all members of the Glee Club were wearing their Warbler pins, and some even had their old blazers on (Blaine had wanted to wear his, but Rachel had threatened to burn it if he pulled it out of the closet), so he'd gone with the suit Kurt had packed for him. to be honest, he wasn't really as excited as he should be, considering his current situation with Kurt, but the moment he saw Ian and Elijah, and Kurt saw the smile on his husband's face, they both knew they'd be talking again before long... <em>

_Alot different to the McKinley reunion, the tables were set out in rows, each with a certain number of people. Kurt could clearly see the Warblers had their own table, right in the middle, but closest to the stage, so any "impromptu" performances could be done with the "upmost respect". After all these years, and all the things he could have remembered at this time, he remembered the speech Wes had given, their first impromptu performance after Kurt's transfer. 'Damn it, I owe Blaine thirty bucks' Kurt thought, remembering the bet they had made back in senior year. Kurt made his way to the Warbler table, sitting down at his name card, watching Blaine, the brightest smile on his face. Kurt hasn't seen Blaine smile like that for a long time... not since... before they found out he was sick... 'I'm doing that to Blaine... I'm making him not want to smile' Kurt thought, as Nick and Jeff joined him, talking about the decorations and how Wes managed to once again, bring his gavel. Kurt was so zoned out, he didn't notice he was being spoken to, until Jeff tapped his shoulder, and Kurt jumped, apologising before turning towards his friends._

_..._

_Needless to say, the night was going pretty well. The first performance was by Elijah and Emmanuel, the troublemaking twins, who were Warblers. They performed their own version of 'Alone, Together' by Sam Evans, which Kurt thought was rather well done, for acoustic and borrowed music. Blaine, apparently, was signed up to sing something, along with Kurt, but neither had any idea what, or why, they'd been signed up. Kurt hasn't sung for a long time. Sure, he helps Blaine every now and then, to see if something sounds right, or the pitch is correct, but actually flat out singing... probably not since Rachel's hens night years ago... after that, he'd started focussing on family and career, and the time for singing became less and less. The last duet he and Blaine had performed would have been on Blaine's first album from four years ago... Wes was smirking when he told them they'd be singing something... together and solo. Kurt sensed they were up to something, but didn't pry, rather focusing on his conversation with Nick and Jeff about his up-coming line, and watching Blaine's smile from the other side of the room, as his husband cheered on the twins like a fifteen year old, who just found out that the girl he likes, likes him back. The counter-tenor chuckled, and Jeff quirked and eyebrow, before turning his head to look at Blaine, smiling, before placing a soft kiss on Nick's cheek, and taking the man's hand. _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Senior Year, Dalton<strong>

**Warbler Rehearsal**

So far, all Kurt had learned from this Warbler rehearsal, was that there was a new guy, apparently someone named 'Sebastian' starting at Dalton, they were going to lose at Regional's if they didn't pull their heads out of their arses and get some work done, and that Blaine believes that, even ten years from now, they're still going to remember every phrase or line that comes out of Wes' mouth... Kurt couldn't resist it; he had to bet his boyfriend... it seemed like the right thing to do, until Nick had informed him that Blaine hasn't lost a bet to anyone since freshmen year. Kurt had just laughed it off, with his witty comeback about being a 'Hummel', and stood, leaving the pointless lesson, that was driving them all insane to be thinking about. He'd only made it halfway down the hall, when he saw the new kid, standing beside one of the teachers, looking around, taking in the school. Kurt would have done the same thing, had he not been sent by Puckerman to spy on the Warblers, who ended up tying with them last year, and this year. _Some plan Rachel had to get info on the competition... we're going to beat them at Regional's this year if it kills us, and knowing Wes, it probably will... either that, or his gavels... _Kurt was broken out of his thoughts by Blaine taking his hand, smiling and kissing Kurt's cheek once, before the two headed off down the hall towards their dorm room. Had the boys been paying attention, they would have noticed Sebastian, staring at them, or more, at Blaine, like he was a prize to be won or something.

Blaine didn't realise it until the next morning, when the new guy "accidently" bumped into him on the way to his French class, asking where a classroom was. Sebastian had been really touchy feely, always had his hand on Blaine's arm, smiling alot, casually flirting... _is this guy for real, because it seems to me like he's trying waaaaaay too hard... _Blaine thought, as Sebastian followed him towards _Blaine's _French class. Turns out Sebastian actually had French, but needed an excuse to talk to Blaine, rather than seeming like an idiot. Kurt, who was too caught up in the work on the board, didn't notice Sebastian take the empty seat on his left, whilst Blaine sat on Kurt's right, immediately reaching out to take his boyfriend's free hand. Kurt just leaned over, and kissed Blaine softly, before returning to work, ignoring the smirks from Wes and David in front of them. Of course, it had started out innocently enough... Blaine thought he was helping Sebastian out because he was new, and wasn't up with the curriculum, but the third time Sebastian tried to kiss him, he knew this was no game, and what was going on, wasn't just some little crush... Sebastian Smythe was one of those people who destroys relationships, simply by seducing one person, and then making them cheat... Blaine's not stupid... he knows the game, but he's more worried about Kurt. His boyfriend has been distant lately, and it's disturbing him... kind of like Sebastian trying to- _whoa... that's it, I've had enough of this... _Blaine said mentally to himself, and then out loud to Sebastian, gathering his things, and practically storming out of the library...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

_Dinner was served just after seven, and Blaine noticed his husband was not in the gym. Wes had been talking to him earlier, so he assumed Kurt had gone off to the music room to practice... not really impromptu, but it's Kurt, so Blaine wouldn't expect anything less... he left to find his husband, taking the all too familiar route to the choir room, but stopping when he found Kurt, sitting on their staircase, a small, contemplative smile on his face... Blaine smiled to himself._

'_Excuse me, can you help me, I'm new here,' he said, making Kurt turn around, and stand, smirking and extending his hand_

'_I'm Kurt,' 'Blaine' _

'_Ah, what's going on here?' Blaine asked, taking a step closer to Kurt_

'_Warbler Reunion... tends to shut the school down for a while,'_

'_So wait, the glee club here is actually cool?' Blaine mimicked, taking another step closer_

'_Are you kidding? The Warblers are rock stars...' Kurt replied, as Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist_

'_I'm sorry babe. I know I shouldn't have been going through your things, and I know I shouldn't have gotten that mad, but to be fair, you were hiding them from me,'_

'_That's the point Blaine, if you knew, it wouldn't be a surprise... but I'm sorry too. God I missed you so much. Do you know how cold the bed is without you? *kiss* and how bad I felt, not being able to hold you, or talk to you? *kiss* I love you so much Blaine... so much, it kills me...' Kurt said, as Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, sweet, but passionate..._

'_I'll always love you Kurt. Always...' Blaine replied, as the two smiled and kissed again_

* * *

><p><em>After Kurt and Blaine's rendezvous, which had apparently reached all of the Warblers, in less time than it takes to spread a rumour through the New Directions... (come on think about it... it's ND, seriously, for the Warblers... that's fast), Wes decided to "break out the old classics", causing Blaine to jump up and down excitedly, when he was told that "yes that included Katy Perry and 'Teenage Dream'", to which Kurt had groaned, face palmed, and smirked, as Blaine winked and ran over to join the other Warblers... of course, they had to finish where they began almost ten years ago... they just did the introductions on their staircase, and it did end with a song... However, it should be Kurt serenading Blaine, not the other way around... The opening lines to Teenage Dream sounded through the gym, the other former Dalton students clapping and yelling loudly, the same way they had the first time Kurt had shown up here... Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt the whole time, whilst the counter-tenor tried to look as though he was into the song, when really, all he wanted to do, was go home, and crawl into bed... of course, Blaine was three beers in, so that wouldn't be happening if Wes has anything to say about it... and he does... apparently... <em>

_Kurt clapped, a large grin on his face, as Blaine winked at him, and fist-bumped Ian, Jeff and Thad, who were already preparing for the next Warbler classic, which was the song that "tied them with ND at Sectional's 2010". Kurt knew this one, mainly because he'd performed it with the group, but also because it was one of his favourite songs... he hadn't heard it in years, rather preferring Blaine's music and Sam's music, to that of the old times... much to his dismay, Kurt had been practically yanked on to the stage, taking his former postion as the song started... he mouthed along, not really singing... how is he meant to sing after so long not doing it? It's something he associates with the good moments in his life... not the ones that are bad... he can't sing about cancer, because there are no songs about cancer... he could sing about dying, but Blaine would probably kill him right there on the spot if he did that... there's always the song he wrote back before Blaine's first album... but he didn't have it with him, and even though he knows the words off by heart, the music is rusty, and his piano skills have decreased since his mobility became less and less due to the tumour that is currently taking over his brain... he'd barely registered the songs end, when the gym burst into applause once more, the Warblers all turning to look at Kurt, who just shook his head, leaving the stage before any of them could make him sing..._

_..._

_Kurt spent the rest of the performances at the table, just watching and smiling as his friends and Blaine (family, he reminded himself... there's more than one type of family...) laughed and two-stepped their way through all their old Warbler numbers, and even some new ones. Blaine told them that if they could wrap their small minds around his complex compositions, they could perform one of his songs... of course, Kurt had chosen 'Somewhere On a Staircase', which was the first song Blaine had written and recorded off of his 'First Time' album. Nick chose to sit with Kurt for this song, taking over the recording from Cameron, who kindly took the other mans spot, whilst Nick took the camera. They'd been recording most of the night, mainly for Kurt, but they weren't telling him that, because they all know how Kurt can be when they try to baby him, or feel sorry for him or just... help. They know he doesn't mean it, it's just the way that Kurt is, but it's also for Blaine, and Klaine have just gotten over a fight, they don't need another one... _

'_Do you think you're ever going to sing again Kurt?' Nick asked, setting the camera to record_

'_Someday maybe... I might sing something for Blaine, or even the girls,' Kurt replied_

'_I'd like to hear you sing again Kurt... whenever you're ready,' Nick replied, taking Kurt's hand_

'_For now, let the petals fall where they will,' Kurt said, confusing Nick, who just nodded anyway._

_The faraway look in his husband's eyes was enough to alert Blaine to the fact that Kurt was struggling. Whether it was because he was tired, or he missed singing, he couldn't be sure, but either way, it broke his heart a little to see his husband like that... of course, Blaine finished the song... he couldn't let Kurt down like that... he wouldn't... as Blaine stepped off the stage, leaving Wes to try his hand and being "funny", Kurt stood, smiling and pulling him into a hug. Nick was watching the two, smiling softly... he knew that Kurt and Blaine would get through this... well, he hoped anyway..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Once again, thanks for all your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter and story. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	26. Surprises

_**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you guys like it. I also hope you're enjoying this story, as much as I enjoy writing it... it's nice to let your imagination run free for a while... Anyway, thanks for the reviews and favourites... they mean alot. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty: Surprises<strong>_

_Kurt had gotten a lift home with Nick, letting his husband go out with Wes and David, who apparently, was going 'bar hoping'. Kurt knew Blaine would need time to blow off steam, and decided to let him go, considering that Nick had also talked him into it, given that Jeff was going also, and it would be worse if Blaine was left alone with Wevid... Rachel was waiting up for Kurt when he arrived home. Finn, Quinn and Puck were already asleep, obviously, and Burt and Carole had probably already left for their mixer in Cleveland. Kurt was relieved that his father and Carole weren't home, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of their dramas or lectures right now. Rachel followed Kurt into the lounge, and the two curled up together, and put on a musical, one Kurt didn't recognise. Rachel was humming along to the music, whilst Kurt just sat there with Rachel, trying desperately to keep his eyes open until Blaine got home, but knowing he'd give in any moment. Rachel smiled, and let Kurt fall asleep on her shoulder, before moving off the couch, and placing a blanket over her best-friend, before moving to sit in the arm chair. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wesley,<strong>_

_**We've known each other for a while now, and I think that this letter will help you with, not only your grieving, but with everyone else's. I know that you love David, and Blaine, they're like, your brothers, or whatever you want to call them, and I know that it's going to be hard for you, dealing with Blaine and the girls, and not having me there or anything. I don't want you to be afraid to cry Wes. I know that you've always said that crying is for those who are weak, and can't deal with pain, but I need you to promise me, that you will cry. I want you to cry, get angry, let Blaine punch you if it makes him feel better. I want you to give in to your emotions, and don't let anyone else judge you for feeling, because I sure as hell won't, and I don't think Blaine or David with either. I know you Wes, I know you better than most of the Warblers, and sure, we've had our moments, but I consider you one of my closest friends, and I wouldn't have you any other way. If you weren't a gavel-wielding-idiot, you wouldn't be Wes, and then you'd be no fun at all. It's your uniqueness that makes you who you are. **_

_**I need to clear some things up, because Nick was telling me at the reunion that you think I blame you for something things that happened years ago. Okay, first, the whole "Sebastian" thing. You weren't to know that your cousin would start stalking Blaine, or that he would try to break us up, and ruin our chances at Nationals. I'm glad he's getting help Wes, but it's not your fault. Sure, you may have introduced him to us, but it was Sebastian who went after Blaine...it was Sebastian who sabotaged National's, and it was Sebastian who had his cake, and ate it too. You can't blame yourself, and I don't blame you Wes, I blame Sebastian... second, that time you walked in on Blaine and I and we had that massive fight which lasted a week... that was actually Rachel and Finn's fault, not yours. We got mad at you, yes, but when we realised that it wasn't actually the Warblers, and made it right, we forgot to mention to you that you had nothing to do with it... so just, sorry for that. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, and you can stop blaming yourself, and even though you probably can't get those images out of your head... (Trust me; I've walked in on Finn before... not a pretty sight... OMG I need to cleanse my eyes...), I just thought an apology would be in order, even though it's ten years past due.**_

_**Don't let the world hold you back Wes. There are so many things you still have to do with your life. Remember your list that you made back in senior year? I know you still have it, because you don't give up that easily, and it's completely unlike you to throw things out... I bet you've still got Warbler notes from back when you were first on the council. Do all the things on that list...? I know some of them may be extreme, but take Blaine and David with you... go to Italy, like you wanted, and the Alps. Fly to Australia and see the Great Barrier Reef and the Sydney Opera House... hell, if I wasn't sick, I would take Blaine to Australia myself... take care of everyone, including yourself... here's my job for you... I want you to do those things on your list, in any order, and then tick them off once they're done... look after my man, and my girls, and for the love of all things MerBerry, don't let Blaine stop singing and recording... I'm trusting you with this Wesley, he's your responsibility after I'm gone... or now, because you won't be reading this until after I'm gone so... Don't let Blaine give up... DO NOT LET HIM... Understand me Wesley?**_

'_**Obstacles are there in life for a reason. That reason, although undetermined, gives us strength and hope, that should we overcome these obstacles, what is waiting for us on the other side, will ultimately be our saving grace...'**_

_**Don't let your dreams go Wes; treasure them, and the one that you love...**_

_**Always and Forever,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Dalton Academy, Senior Year<strong>

**Random Moment, Before National's, 2011**

Kurt hadn't been to a Warbler rehearsal for two weeks, and it was beginning to worry Nick and Jeff. Since Kurt had started at Dalton last year, the three had become good friends, bonding over their boyfriend's, and other things that Kurt would usually talk about with Mercedes and the girls. Which is why it shocked Nick, when his best-friend didn't come to rehearsal _again_, and he was left with Wes, David, and Thad, asking him a million and one questions, about their MIA counter-tenor... Come to think of it, Nick noticed also, that Blaine has been absent for the last two weeks as well... _those two will be the death of me_ Nick thought, as Wes banged his gavel to start the latest meeting. They were halfway through discussing Blaine's solo, when said boy barged into the room and straight over to Wes and the council members, before turning to face the rest of the room. Apparently, Blaine and Kurt had been in a fight, and were blaming Wes because of his incessant need to meddle in their relationship, even though Wes had no idea what they're talking about. Nick managed to slip out of the room, and make it to Kurt and Blaine's dorm room, before anyone noticed... Kurt was sitting on the floor, knees tucked up to his chest, sobbing softly. Nick sat down beside Kurt, pulling his friend into a one armed shoulder hug, and trying to make him laugh, which is what Nick does best. Of course, it only works, if Kurt's not a sobbing mess and muttering threats under his breath...

...

When Blaine got back to the room, Kurt was asleep, much to the surprise of Nick, who had spent the last two hours trying to get his best-friend to talk to him about what was going on. Blaine smiled at Nick, going over to kiss Kurt, before ushering his friend out of the room, and into the hall. If Nick wasn't a patient person, he'd be beating down Blaine's door to find out what was going on, but considering that being in a relationship with Jeff has taught him patience, Nick believes himself a very patient person... however in this case, he's finding it harder and harder to wait for Blaine to tell him what's going on...

'I'm sorry for what I said to you and Jeff last week. Kurt and I were in a fight, and we thought it was Wes' fault, but it wasn't, so we're sorry,'

'It's cool man, but why were you yelling at Wes before?'

'Seems I have a problem with people picking on my boyfriend, and Wes was... being Wes. So, we're cool?'

'Yep, all good... I gotta find Jeff...' Nick said, smiling and walking off to find his boyfriend.

Blaine just smiled, before heading back into his and Kurt's dorm room. His boyfriend was still sleeping soundly... after they had discovered that it had actually been Finn and Rachel who had been meddling in their relationship, Blaine had gone to apologise to Wes, but of course, the head Warbler seemed to think the rules didn't apply to him, and told Blaine off for being late, which is why the argument had begun in the first place... that, and the fact that Nick was acting weirdly, hurrying off to find Jeff, who he's in the middle of the "Niff" war with... something isn't right... Blaine decided that taking things into his own hands with Finn and Rachel would be more trouble than it's worth, so he climbed into bed, curling up to Kurt, and tried to wash away the last two weeks of pain, and hurt... not that it would be easy... but he could try...

...

When Kurt woke, it was to his boyfriend and Nick, talking over the movie that was playing, and doing their math homework. The countertenor sat up, shooting a glare at the two for making him wake, before climbing off the bed, and stalking into the bathroom. Nick looked at Blaine, who was cringing, knowing that Kurt only shot that glare when he was really pissed off, and sighed... of all the things, Nick wished he and Jeff weren't in the middle of a war at the moment... he would give anything to be able to hold his boyfriend again... or to even have him glare at him, and still love him, the way Kurt does with Blaine... Nick would give anything just to talk to Jeff again... but of course, his boyfriend is stubborn, and won't give up without a fight... hence the Niff war, as the Warblers had started calling it. Kurt emerged from the bathroom, and walked straight over to his phone, picking it up, and dialling a number. Blaine stood and moved to stand behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head, on Kurt's shoulder. Nick couldn't tell who Kurt was on the phone with, until his friend started yelling at some guy named 'Finn'. _That must be Kurt's step-brother... _Nick thought, as Kurt started yelling into the phone in French... Blaine swooned, sighing, and sitting down on the couch, eyes following Kurt. _They're so in love... _Nick thought... _Wish I had that with Jeff..._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>When Blaine arrived back at the Hudmel house, it was two am. Wes dropped him off, and walked him to the front door, before Blaine drunkenly fumbled with his keys, managing to get the correct ones and open the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had to be quiet, because there were at least eight other people in the house, who would be asleep, but the immature part, which was drunk, just wanted to shout, and sing. Blaine headed for the lounge, noticing his husband was asleep on the couch. Rachel was in the kitchen when Blaine entered the room; looking for... something... he had no idea what he'd gone in there for... 'Oh my god... I wonder if this is how Kurt feels when he forgets something.' Blaine thought to himself, as he took a glass of water from Rachel, before the woman informed him she was going to be, and to be quiet, or he'll have to deal with Puck. Blaine grinned to no one in particular, and walked back into the lounge, kneeling down beside the couch, and poking Kurt's cheek childishly. Kurt stirred, opening his eyes, and earning a kiss from Blaine, who was bouncing up and down like a child. Kurt stood, placing a hand over his husbands mouth, before pulling him towards the stairs, and up, before pushing him unceremoniously into the bedroom, and closing the door... Kurt doesn't like to be woken, and he certainly doesn't like to be woken by Blaine, coming home drunk... <em>

_Blaine giggled childishly as Kurt flicked on the light, smirking at his husband's sudden eagerness to change and get into bed. Kurt would have obliged, but Blaine's drunk, and he'd rather not take advantage of that, especially when Blaine comes home drunk, and starts acting like a child... it's cute, Kurt admits that, but somewhere along the line... it becomes annoying, and right now, at two-thirty in the morning, Kurt just wants to sleep... even though he'll be up half the morning, taking care of his drunk husband... he made a mental note to kill Wes, before moving to help Blaine take his shirt off, whilst he just sat there, grinning like it's Christmas day... _

'_Looks like you had fun Blaine...' Kurt said_

'_You're so fucking hot... can I keep you?' Blaine asked, trying to grab hold of Kurt's t-shirt_

'_I'm already yours silly that is what we got married for...'_

'_I love being married to you... you're hot, and funny, and awesome... Woooo, Kurtie, this is fun... ugh, I don't feel so good...' Blaine replied_

'_Sleep my love, you'll feel better,' Kurt replied, tucking him in, and placing a soft kiss on his forehead_

'_Mmm-Kay... love you,' Blaine replied, snuggling up to Kurt_

'_Love you too,' the man replied, smiling as Blaine snuggled closer to him, arms automatically going around his waist._

_..._

_Blaine woke the next morning, with a hangover, and pounding in his head. Kurt was curled up beside him, sleeping contently. Blaine smiled, rubbing his eyes, before sitting up... he realised that he'd been out all night/morning, and that Kurt had somehow managed to get him to bed, other than that... the night was a blur... well, he remembers everything at the reunion, but nothing after it... not even getting home... deciding not to wake Kurt again (Blaine would be in serious trouble for that...), the curly haired man climbed out of bed, and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, before heading downstairs, where the smell of food made him gag, and Rachel and Quinn sniggering and laughing at him, did nothing to ease his hangover... of course, Finn had to make it worse by shoving pancakes right under his nose, and making Blaine sprint to the bathroom. He stood to wash his hands when he noticed it... his wedding ring was missing... 'Shit shit, fuck fuck... Kurt is going to fucking kill me... oh shit... shit...' were the only words Blaine could come up with as he practically sprinted out of the bathroom and up to his and Kurt's room, in search of his phone... _

_When he found it, Blaine noticed he had three missed calls and two texts... one from Nick and one from Wes... deciding to read the one from Nick first... Blaine opened the text..._

_**To: Blaine Anderson**_

_**If you wake up in the morning, to find your wedding ring missing, call Wes, because he and David apparently "borrowed" it. Don't tell Kurt, he'll flip. Meet us at the Lima Bean at eleven if you want it back in one piece...**_

_**From: Nick Bradley-Duval**_

'"_Borrowed"? What the fuck could Wes and David have borrowed my ring for' Blaine thought as he made note of the time... ten thirty... he has enough time to shower, and dress, get to and from the Lima Bean, before Kurt finds out that he lost-no that David 'stole' his wedding ring... Wes' text... Blaine pressed open, and almost dropped his phone..._

_**To: Blaine Anderson**_

_**I know that you're probably pissed right now, and I hope that you're not going to hate me for the rest of my life... but I kind of... sort of... misplaced your wedding ring, and I can't find it... so ah... yeah... I know you probably got a message from Nick, but... yeah**_

_**From: Wes Montgomery**_

'_I'm going to kill that fucking gavel-wielding barstard, if it's the last thing I do... why did I get drunk with them? I could have just come home with Kurt... everything would be fine...' Blaine thought, rushing to get himself ready to meet Nick... luckily, his husband was still asleep when he left, but he was caught on the way out of the house by Finn, who was paying more attention to what he was reading, than Blaine's ring-less finger, but, having caught the man off guard, and making him drop everything, Blaine was caught between picking it all up, and being late to meet Nick... giving in, he bent down to pick it up, knowing for sure that Finn would see his ring-less finger, and start asking questions..._

'_Ah dude, where the hell is your wedding ring?' Finn asked, drawing the attention of Quinn and Rachel who grabbed his hand and gasped when they noticed the missing silver band_

'_I am going to get it right now... I swear to god Nick has it... it was a sick joke on Wes' behalf when I was drunk last night... don't tell Kurt...'_

'_If you don't come back with that ring, I'll make you tell Kurt...' Rachel said, pushing Blaine out the door_

'_He's in so much shit...' Finn said, smirking as he watched his brother-in-law stumble into the Navigator._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine got to the Lima Bean just on eleven, and walked in, to find a hung-over Wes, and David, sitting at the table with Nick and Jeff, who was also looking hung-over, and extremely guilty. Blaine didn't want to be invited to sit, instead sitting down, right beside Wes and smirking when the man look up at him, guilty expression, and dug into his pocket, pulling out a shiny silver band... Blaine made sure it was his actual ring... (he and Kurt had got each other's rings engraved...), before slipping it onto his finger, and whacking Wes over the head, earning a groan from the man who was sitting hand linked with... David's... 'What... When... they... 'Blaine was completely confused, and Nick wasn't helping, but smirking at him, and looking knowingly between the two former council members, before announcing that he was getting coffee. At the word coffee, Wes' head shot up, and he practically lunged across the table to hug Nick, who shook the man off, laughing and leaving Blaine and Jeff to ponder why their friends are holding hands... in public... like they're a couple... 'Must still be drunk' Blaine thought... 'It's the only logical explanation' he told himself... 'Wes isn't gay... he would have told me... he would have told Kurt... this... 'Blaine banged his head lightly against the table, looking up when Nick placed a coffee in front of him. he'd been so worried about getting his ring back, he'd forgotten about his hangover until now... picking up the coffee like it was his last life line, Blaine sipped, and looked between Nick and Jeff, who were now both sniggering...<em>

_Blaine's phone chimed with a text, making the other four men stop their conversation, and look over at Blaine, who was staring wide eyed at his phone... he barely heard Nick mutter something about 'being in deep shit', before he was out of his seat... the message running through his head..._

_**To: Blaine Anderson**_

_**You best get home ASAP. Kurt is furious with you for some reason... and I don't think it has anything to do with you losing your wedding ring... by the way, please let me know that you found it, so I can stop Kurt from trying to attempt murder on Wes...**_

_**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**_

_If he wasn't in such a hurry to get home, he would have been more illiterate in his response to Finn, but given that Kurt was mad... he couldn't really care... he'd totally forgotten that Kurt doesn't like waking up alone, because it makes him... well... it's hard for both of them..._

_**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**_

_**On my way hme... got d ring... Nick had... tell Kurt he's not to kill Wes... but there is something he should know... b hme soon... try 2 keep him calm...**_

_**From: Blaine Hummel-Anderson**_

_..._

_Blaine was just getting out of the car when the front door opened, and Kurt stepped outside, arms crossed, jaw set, looking as if he was about ready to explode... Blaine smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, before noticing Kurt's expression softens just a little... 'okay, that's a good sign' Blaine thought, slowly walking towards Kurt, who merely held out his phone, and smirked, watching Blaine cringe when he saw the picture... 'Wes you barstard...' Blaine thought, handing the phone of his ring and a ransom note, (so his friends are weird... sue him...), back to Kurt, and kissing his husband's cheek, before holding up his left hand, to show Kurt that he had his ring, and there was no need to send out the search party... Kurt didn't smile, simply turning around and walking back inside, to join Aliyah, Renee, and Bailey at the kitchen table, where Rachel, Puck and Quinn were talking, whilst Finn fed youngest son Lucas, and Quinn played with their daughter April's hair... Blaine closed the front door, smiling when Renee ran over to him. He picked his youngest daughter up, and kissed her forehead, before following Kurt into the dining room, and taking the spare seat beside him... _

'_So, what is this fantastic news I should know about Wes?' Kurt asked, sipping his coffee_

'_He and David were holding hands in the Lima Bean this morning, and Nick and Jeff looked sheepish about something... I didn't get a chance to ask, but... I think Wevid finally emerged...' Blaine said_

'_How the fuc-dge didn't we see that one coming?' Kurt asked, chuckling_

'_No idea, but it's strange... I always pictured Wes and David as straight... not that there's anything wrong with them being gay... just... wow,' Blaine said, smiling and kissing Renee's head_

'_What's gay daddy?' Aliyah asked, laughing when Kurt choked on his coffee, and Blaine's mouth fell open, until he was gaping at his eldest daughter... _

_Finn was smiling, as was Puck and Rachel. Aliyah simply watched he father, as he sighed and moved to take his cup to the kitchen. Quinn pulled her niece in for a hug, before laughing at Blaine's expression, and moving to help Kurt in the kitchen... 'the reunion had been good for them' she noted, upon seeing Kurt's smile... from where she was standing, she could see Blaine, now back to normal, and talking with Puck about something, all happy, like everything they could ever possibly want in the world, is right there with them, and they don't need anything else... Quinn had to pull Kurt in for a hug... she hadn't gotten the chance to hug he brother-in-law much, considering he was very touchy... even now, with the cancer and everything, he'll still flinch sometimes, when Finn pats him on the shoulder, or stands too close, or when Puck calls him dude, and them playfully punches him on the arm... Rachel has noticed too, and even though it kills them to see their friend fading away from them slowly, they've also noticed that, even thought Kurt is sick, and Blaine is falling apart slowly, they still have each other, and they still have their families... no matter what surprises are thrown their way... they still have what matters, and that's the thing that's going to save them all in the end... well, Quinn hopes anyway... _

_She's so caught up with her thoughts, that she doesn't realise Kurt is speaking to her, until he's tapping her on the shoulder, and asking her if she's alright... Quinn replies that she's fine, and continues Kurt's previous conversation about the new line, and how Maddie (his assistant) is going to cope with everything after he's gone... Kurt doesn't seem to be bothered by that fact anymore... but Quinn is, and in some way, it irks her to think that Kurt's alright with the fact that he's going to die... it makes her think that he's done... but then she sees Kurt and Blaine just looking at each other lovingly, and she knows that everything she's been thinking about Kurt giving up is a lie, because Kurt wouldn't do that to Blaine... he wouldn't do that to his girls... and her certainly wouldn't do it to his friends... 'Kurt's not giving up... he's fighting with everything he has left...' Quinn realised, as Blaine kissed his husband as he sat back down at the table, Quinn just smiling at how they're all so comfortable with them now, and how it could have been so much different... the only thing that would surprise her now, would be Kurt giving up, or stopping work... not that it's going to happen or anything..._

* * *

><p><em>That night, after their talk with Wes and David about their 'relationship', Kurt and Blaine fell into the throws of romance, letting all their emotions built up from their fight, and Dalton reunion, out into their love-making... As Blaine snuggles down with his husband beside him, he can't help but smile... knowing that anymore surprises... they're going to face together... <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083.D.**_


	27. A Not So Glee Wedding

_**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I've been working on other things, and I totally lost track of this story, but here it is... the twenty-first chapter. I've planned it out so that the ending, corresponds with the first few chapters of the Fic, and I think you're all going to love the way that it ends... when it does of course... it's not finished yet... Anyway... I hope you enjoy... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: A (Not So) Glee Wedding<strong>_

**Flashback: June 23****rd**** 2017**

**The Wedding Invitation**

Blaine was still gaping at the invitation in his hand. Kurt was out working, and he was home with Aliyah, their one year old daughter. Blaine had to read the invitation over three times to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. Aliyah was playing with a doll in her playpen, making small sounds that are generally common to one year olds. The sound of the front door opening and closing alerted Blaine to Kurt's arrival home, which was surprising, considering his husband is meant to be working till late tonight. Kurt walked into the dining room, and straight over to Blaine, who was just staring at his husband, eyes wide as Kurt grabbed the invitation out of his hands and slumped down into a chair. '_This can't be happening' _Blaine thought, as he was knocked out of his stupor by his daughter crying. Kurt pulled out his phone, and rang the number on the bottom of the invitation, hoping to just leave a message that they wouldn't be attending, and hang up before anything else could be made of it... that didn't happen however, when a woman, answered the phone. Kurt chickened out of saying they wouldn't be attending, by the pleading tone of the woman's voice... when Blaine re-entered the room carrying Aliyah, and was told the news, he couldn't help but groan, and rest his forehead on the table.

When the Hummel-Anderson's had received the invitation to the Karofsky-Smythe wedding, their first thought, was that someone was playing with them, but after Kurt had rung, and heard Karofsky's mother practically begging them to come, he couldn't turn down the offer, and so, they ended up out the front of St. Jude's cathedral, on June 23rd 2017, waiting to enter the church, to celebrate the marriage of two of the people they disliked the most in highschool. One tried to break them up, and the other was a bully... yet, here they are, almost six years later, getting married? Kurt wasn't sure whether or not this was legit, or something, but he knew the moment any of the New Directions or Warblers heard about this, they'd be on them like flies to food on the fourth of July... of course, Wes was there, and seeing as Sebastian was his cousin... He'd made his way over to Kurt and Blaine, both seeing the sheepish look on his face, before turning to walk away. Wes had been the one in charge of the invites and because of Blaine's little "forgive and forget the past" speech he'd been talking about at Aliyah's first birthday, Wes had gone under the assumption that it had included Sebastian and David... he couldn't have been more wrong...

...

Kurt was holding Blaine's hand in a death like grip, like if he let go, everything he'd worked so hard for, would come crumbling down. Of course, their pain had only just started, and sitting through a wedding ceremony with both Karofsky and Sebastian, and then attending the reception, was not something either man was looking forward to... Blaine especially, considering what his husband has gone through over the last year, and what the Hudmel's are going through currently. The wedding was the typical, traditional type, only not so typical, in the sense that it's a gay marriage, and not at all something that this cathedral should be sanctioning, but, for some unknown reason, have decided to. Kurt wasn't surprised to see Sebastian standing at the altar, waiting for David, which was shocking, considering the whole wedding had been a shock to them, and it wouldn't surprise Kurt if this was just some facade that the two were putting on to get back at someone, or even as an excuse to be friends with Kurt and Blaine, and hang out with all the "married people" or whatever... Blaine wasn't going to let that happen, and he knew that Kurt wouldn't either, considering that his husband is pushier on the subject than he is, and that they already spend time with married people, both gay, and straight... (Nick and Jeff, Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Finn etc)... they don't need any more gay married friends, especially not ones who tried to break them up, and attack them.

'Is this normal? I mean, I know that Wesley invited us, but why? I bet you anything, neither of those two even know we're here,' Kurt whispered to Blaine, as the music started, and the ceremony began

'I don't know what's going on babe, but I do know that we're not staying any longer than we have to...' Blaine replied, plastering a fake smile on his face, as Karofsky walked up the aisle, his mother beside him

'This is the creepiest thing I've ever seen. I never knew Sebastian was one for marriage...' Kurt replied

'I don't think he is to be honest... I think he's playing with everyone here, to make us all think he's changed, before he yanks the rug out from underneath us, and takes us for everything we've got...' Blaine said

'You've been hanging around Finn too long... you're so dramatic...' Kurt replied, chuckling

...

The reception was being held at Sebastian and David's house in lower Manhattan. Kurt and Blaine were grateful that the two newlyweds weren't living anywhere near them, considering that, even though Wes formulated this plan, and would be hanging out with them all if they were near each other, Blaine knew he'd have to talk to them if he saw them, and he doesn't think he could do that, and it would just be... needless to say, he's happy they're not anywhere near each other... the house is small, just big enough for the two of them, but also large enough to fit their entire wedding party, and the hundred or so guests they invited... Klaine had been asked to perform with the Warblers, as well as Nick and Jeff, both of whom had declined, simply stating that they wouldn't perform with "_the guy who bashed the shit out of Kurt and the other one who tried to break them up". _Kurt had laughed, and walked off to find Wes and yell at him for inviting them to a wedding, of two people they don't know, let alone like...

Wes had been expecting it from Blaine, but not from Kurt... which is why he was shocked when the counter-tenor approached him, a glare plastered onto his face, making Wes shrink back into himself, and prepare for the onslaught that is Kurt Hummel-Anderson... Blaine was in the middle of a conversation with Jeff about the catering business they were starting when he heard the announcement from the MC, who introduced the couple as "Karofsky-Smythe". _Those names just sound worse when they're hyphenated together... I mean they're bad when they're alone, but together... it makes me want to gag, and dress like Finn... not that he's dressing the same way he was in highschool, just that... _Blaine was knocked out of his thoughts by Sebastian speaking into the microphone, thanking everyone for attending, before the music started...

Blaine was standing beside Kurt, not letting his husband out of his sight as the counter-tenor mingled with people, and broke deals with investors for MerBerry Designs... Nick and Jeff had been watching the interaction between both Karofsky and Sebastian, and whilst the seemed to be in love with each other, there was also that air of arrogance that Sebastian had, still from his days back at Dalton, that he was still the best, and like marrying Dave, meant he had won something... like he'd taken something from Blaine... Nick was halfway through figuring it out when Kurt approached him, smiling and handing him a drink, before they made their way to their table, and tried to figure out why they had been invited to a wedding for two people they don't even like... it wasn't until the speeches that Kurt and Blaine realised that they no longer needed to be at the wedding that Kurt and Nick had labelled the "Not So Glee Wedding" of 2017. Blaine had chuckled, as he, Nick, Jeff and Kurt headed back out to their cars for the drive home... Karofsky had watched them leave, trying to get Kurt's attention, but it proved useless, because the countertenor was obviously uncomfortable being here... he knew he should have spoken to them directly... their history was preventing them from forming a friendship in the present, and it wasn't that David blamed Kurt or Blaine, he _was _the one who had bashed the porcelain boy... it was that he blamed the world for everything... knowing he'd never get the chance to speak with Kurt, David turned back to the party, and his waiting husband...

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth of July 2021<strong>_

_**Hummel-Anderson House, Manhattan NY**_

_The party was meant to be small, just their friends and family, but of course, Wes had posted it on Facebook, and now half of the world was here (not really, that's just how Blaine described it, when he entered the room, and found that his backyard was filled with more people than would be needed to man the Titanic). Kurt had just laughed at his husband, and walked back inside to deal with Rachel's tantrum over the food Kurt had brought for her, and Mike's sudden need to locate all of their old highschool movies that started all of ND in their glory days... Rachel had been thrilled to think that she was going to get to re-live her highschool days, but when Kurt had informed her that they wouldn't be watching her solo's, she started sulking to Puck, who was torn between agreeing with Kurt, Blaine and Mike, and comforting his wife, who is his only source of sex, and a good time... Rachel may seem like she's loving and all that, but if Puck does something wrong, she can become the real version of Rachel Berry... the bitchy version, where everything is about her and no one else has a say in anything... _

_Finn had laughed when Puck had informed him of the power Rachel had over him, and was all for making fun of the man, until Quinn informed Finn that he would get the same treatment should he do something as stupid as that... Finn gulped, and left the girls in the kitchen, finding his step-brother and Sam helping Mike sort through all of Kurt's old McKinley yearbooks. Blaine, Nick and Jeff were making sure the other Warblers who had been "invited" via Facebook, weren't wrecking anything, whilst talking about Blaine's new single, or David's new movie. They had been so caught up with everything; they didn't notice Wes setting up the water hose, or water balloons, which he would then proceed to throw at everyone... Blaine was the first one hit, and as soon as he spotted Wes, he was off, chasing the former council member around the yard, threatening his life should he do anything like that again... of course, Blaine should have known better than to annoy Wes... it just provokes him... Right on cue, Wes stopped running, and turned to look at David, before pointing the nozzle of the hose at Blaine, who was watching the scene, amused and annoyed at the same time... of course, the amusement wore off the minute he became saturated with water... _

_..._

_Wes was laughing so hard, he didn't feel the water balloon hit him, until the cold water trickled down his back. Kurt was smirking, standing with his arms crossed, water balloon in hand. Wes tried pointing the hose at the countertenor, but Finn had turned the tap off, and was guarding it, which gave Blaine enough time to snatch it from Wes, and signal Finn to get his friend back... Everyone was laughing as Wes flailed around, arms waving in the air like a maniac... Kurt hadn't laughed so hard in a long time... probably a good thing, because his husband looked so adorable with his curls... Mercedes smirking at Kurt, who winked and moved closer to Sam, who was laughing with Puck. Kurt threw two balloons, one hitting Puck, the other, hitting Sam, both square in the back. By the time the two ND members had turned around, Kurt was inside, finishing lunch for the kids, when actually he didn't want to be hit with revenge balloons, which he knew would happen had he stayed out there... he could hear Mercedes' laugh though the silence of the house, and the backdoor opening and closing was the first sign that Blaine was going to sneak up on him, and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist... the second sign, was when he felt the cold from Blaine's drenched shirt on his back._

'_Blaine Everett Hummel-Anderson, you did not just wet me...' Kurt said, slowly turning to face his husband, who was grinning cheekily_

'_Oh I totally did...' Blaine replied, smirking_

'_You're so going to pay for this, you know,' _

'_Really... I can't wait to see what you're going to do to me Kurt...' Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt once, before walking off to change_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick,<strong>_

_**There are only three people in my life that I call my best-friends: Mercedes, Blaine, and you, Nick. You are one of my best-friends, and you have been for ten years... that's a long time to be friends with someone... we know alot about each other, and we also know alot about what we've all gone through... I have to admit, the first time I met you, when I first transferred to Dalton, I got the impression that you didn't like me much, but when Blaine informed me that you were worried I would try to take Jeff, I knew we would be the best of friends... know why? Because I would never do anything like that to anyone, let alone you, and I wouldn't take Jeff anyway, because no offence, he's not really my type... I'm not big on blondes... hence Sebastian... oh that was a fun day wasn't it? The wedding of Karofsky and Sebastian... I felt as if it was a nightmare, and we were all living it, just waiting for it to end... but it only got worse... the ceremony... the reception, and then there was the whole... "I'm sorry I tried to kill you" and the "sorry I went after Blaine" things... I couldn't decide whether or not to punch them in the face... I've done that... when we went back to Lima for the ND reunion; I punched Sebastian... it felt so good to get it off my chest... but yeah...**_

_**I think it was during the Niff War (blame Wesley for the name, he was the one who came up with it, and it was kind of catchy, just like Klaine was so catchy, and the Wevid... speaking of, can you believe that those two are together? I mean, I knew that Wes and Jo were having problems, but seriously... I didn't think it would end with Wes and David together...). Anyway, back on subject... during the Niff War was when we became closer I think. I found out alot about you at that point, the biggest thing was that you love Jeff the way that I love Blaine... with so much emotion that you feel you could break at any point. It must have been terrible to spend your one year anniversary like that... I know what it's like to have your boyfriend forget your anniversary... Blaine forgot out third... it was so wrong, and I just wanted to yell at him, but fighting about it wasn't going to make up for anything... I know that in the two months that you and Jeffery spent fighting, you made alot of choices, both regarding post-graduate and living arrangements... Blaine and I would have been overjoyed had you come and stayed with us... needless to say; watching your relationship with Jeff helped me in my relationship with Blaine... **_

_**You are a strong man Nick. You've overcome so much, and, like myself and Blaine, you've come out the other side stronger than ever... it's not easy, being who we are, but we always know that our friends and our families will be there for us. I know you're mother isn't in the picture, and I know how you feel... not having a mother... and I swear, if I could change that for you, I would in a heartbeat. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve a second chance at two parents... and then I remember that not everyone has that chance, and I try to picture life without Carole in the house, and I can't... I would give anything for you to see you mother again... I would give anything to see my mother again... not that I don't love Carole, I do... just, sometimes, and I wonder... you know... remember back at Dalton when we would have our movie nights, and you would sit with Jeff on the couch, and have your eyes so fixated on the screen, it would take an explosion to get your attention? You were so free and happy in that moment... I could see it in your eyes... I wonder about it sometimes... if those moments are going to get you through all these hard times... I know you, and I know how you are about your emotions... if I get one thing through to you with this letter, please let it be that I, as one of your best-friends, will always love you, and that, if you ever need to talk, I'll be here... don't be afraid of anything Nick... I'm not... **_

_**Blake and Elisa are so lucky to have you and Jeff as parents... they're absolutely beautiful and I know that Aliyah wishes she was like Elisa, because they get along so well... love your children, and your husband, and everyone... don't let anything stop you from feeling all of those emotions that you keep inside, and don't be afraid for me... I know what I'm getting into, and I know how life can be unfair, and I wish I could change it... but I can't... and I wouldn't anyway... I love how our lives turned out... I wouldn't have them any other way...**_

'_**Don't fear the unknown, embrace it... fear is only ignorance... and ignorance, although bliss, can be dangerous... fear isn't eternal, love is...'**_

_**Don't forget me Nick, I know you won't, but just in case you're thinking about it... I won't let you... or anyone... I love you man... you're one of my best-friends... **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Forever and Always**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Their party was fun-filled... Quinn had helped Mercedes and Tina make a gigantic cake in the shape of the American flag, which was now sitting cut up on the table, with pieces being passed around to all attendants to the party... Wes was in the middle of organising an impromptu performance with Blaine and Kurt singing a duet, when Finn arrived in the backyard, followed by Karofsky and Sebastian... Kurt almost dropped the plate he was holding, Sam, Puck and Artie formed a protective barrier around Blaine, who was slowly moving towards Kurt, eyes glaring at Sebastian and Dave, who was just smiling cheerfully, like they've been friends for ages... Santana moved to where Dave was standing, hands in his pockets, looking around with a sheepish grin on his face... her eyes darted to Kurt's, who was... confused? 'Why would Kurt be confused? Doesn't he remember who they are?' Santana thought to herself, as Kurt tilted his head to the side, looking between Dave and Sebastian, as though their names would suddenly jump out at him, and wack him in the face... <em>

'_Please tell me you were invited here, or I might just have to punch you in your face Karofsky,' Puck said, hands fisting at his sides_

'_Wes invited us... he's my cousin... just FYI. Why Kurt, you don't look good... are you alright?' Sebastian said, almost mockingly, stepping towards Kurt_

'_I'm sorry, who are you?' the countertenor asked, looking to Blaine, who was smirking, and holding Kurt's hand_

'_Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe... I'm the guy who tried to break up Klaine, and he's the guy, who... beat you shitless,' Sebastian replied, guilt spread over his face, whilst Karofsky just bowed his head in shame..._

'_I still have no idea who either of you are, and I would kindly appreciate it, if you could take Wes, and leave the premises, before I give Puckerman permission to "punch you face in"' Kurt replied, using air quotations to mark his words, as Puck nodded_

_..._

_Kurt was halfway inside when he remembered who Dave and Sebastian were. He was clutching onto the doorframe, holding himself up, until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder... he was expecting to turn around to see Rachel, asking him if he's alright and needs anything, what he wasn't expecting, was to see David Karofsky standing in front of him, an almost caring look on his face... Kurt immediately backed away, knowing that's what the younger version of him would have done... Karofsky didn't step forward, having been filled in by Wes about Kurt's condition, and realising that the countertenor he'd harassed for years, had remembered him... remembered what he'd done... he only had one chance... he hadn't got around to talking to Kurt at his and Sebastian's wedding, and with all of ND and the Warblers outside, Dave knew that this was his one chance to make everything right... this could make or break everything he's worked towards over the last two years... everything he's accomplished, and if he gets Kurt as a friend afterwards then great... if he doesn't... well let's just say the former jock and bully isn't holding his breath for forgiveness... from anyone, but especially from Kurt..._

'_What do you want Dave? I'm not that scared little boy from highschool anymore you know...'_

'_I'm sorry... I wanted to talk to you at the wedding, but I never got the chance, and you and Blaine left before I could... I'm sorry for everything Kurt, and you don't have to forgive me, I wouldn't if I were you, but my therapist thinks it's good for me, seeking forgiveness for my sins...'_

'_You're gay David; you can't believe that god would forgive you for that... I stopped believing in all of that back in junior year... but hey, if you want my forgiveness, perhaps you should earn it...' Kurt replied, stalking out of the room, but stopping to say one last thing... ' I don't have long left Dave, and I know what it's like to live with guilt and regret... don't let it consume you... because it's worse left that way... maybe one day I'll forgive you, but not now... not after everything...' Kurt replied, leaving a now stunned David standing alone in the hall, gaping after the countertenor..._

_..._

_Kurt had allowed Sebastian and Dave to stay, much to everyone's surprise... Rachel had threatened both of them with violence should they go anywhere near Kurt or Blaine, and Wes had miraculously pulled out his gavel, and threatened bottley harm on both of them, should the try anything... it was the stupidest and funniest thing Kurt had ever witnessed Wes do, and if he wasn't afraid of anything happening (it is Karofsky and Sebastian after all), he would have laughed along with the rest of them... truth... his head was hurting, and he was tired, and all he really wanted to do, was crawl into bed with a book and Blaine, and close his eyes... but he couldn't... not whilst everyone was here, not whilst they were meant to be celebrating the fourth of July together, as a family... and... Acquaintances... Mr Schuester had been invited, but he and Emma had a holiday planned already, and send their regard via a video message... Kurt was impressed that they both knew how to use that function on the computer, until he was sternly told off by his former Glee teacher, and put in his place by Blaine and Finn, who had both pointed out, that had Burt not learnt to use "that function" then Kurt wouldn't have been able to talk to his father all the way through college... and even now sometimes... Kurt had only been joking around, but because his mood swings had gotten worse, he let his anger towards Finn's "insult" get the better of him, and it had ended with Finn being blasted by water bombs, and Kurt with a nose bleed and sprained ankle... needless to say, that had ended the party, and also Blaine's tolerance to put up with Finn's shenanigans against his step-brother... _

_Kurt's nose had stopped bleeding just as Rachel entered the bathroom, carrying Isabelle in her arms... Kurt tried to smile at the woman, but he couldn't... he just wasn't strong enough at the moment; even sitting with Blaine on the floor was tiring... Rachel said her goodbyes, kissing both men on the cheek, before being ushered out of the room by Blaine, who immediately turned to pick Kurt up and carry him to the bed...? Even though it's only the fourth of July, and Kurt's got at least eleven months left... it feels like it's coming quicker than it should... and no matter how far they've come... Blaine knows there's no way they can go back... from now on, they're all each other has... but maybe that's not enough sometimes... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks guys. Hope you're enjoying. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	28. All Each Other Has

_**A/N: I do not own any of the Glee characters, I only own my ideas, and characters that i've created. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm not sure how to end it, I have a few ideas, but i'm not sure which one would be the cherry on top of this wonderful Fiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: All Each Other Has<strong>_

_**Artie,**_

_**We were never really close in highschool, but over the last few years, we've become closer, and it's because, in some ways, we've both been through things that have made us different from other people, and I think it's one of the reasons we get along so well. I've got Blaine typing this up for me, whilst I'm lying in bed, trying to keep my eyes open... it's not easy, forcing yourself to stay awake when all you really want to do is sleep. Don't take that too much to heart though, Blaine's been thinking about it alot lately and I know he's come to the realisation that he can't fight anymore... I mean, sure... it's not like we're giving up or anything, we wouldn't do that... it's just that... we're tired of fighting with each other... we don't want to spend the last few months I have left in a fight... we'd rather be enjoying each other's company... I know what it's like to be afraid to say what you're really feeling, or to let people in. I can't personally say that I know how you feel Artie, but to have something taken away from you like that... I've never understood the reason that bad things happen to good people, and I guess we'll never understand of find the answer to that...**_

_**We've always told Aliyah and Renee that they need to believe in the world, and that people are different, and not always going to be the same as them. I think you helped me to understand alot of things back in highschool Artie, you still help me to understand them now... I've been writing alot of these letters lately, and usually, I would do them alone, without Blaine's help, but I've become unable to spend long hours typing, and I don't want anyone to miss out... he says hi by the way... Blaine... if you're reading this letter Artie, then it means I'm not here anymore, and once again, the New Directions will realise that life is short... and that we shouldn't take anything for granted... especially when that thing involves the people that we love, or in your case, your legs... Mercedes and Tina were telling me about your new movie the other day... I think it's great that you and David are going to be working together, and I think it's even better that you're giving Blaine a part... he's never been big on the whole "acting" thing, but he's looking forward to this, and I know that you are too... I notice these things when I watch you guys, just being you... **_

_**I know I thanked you that day after you guys stood up to Karofsky, and I know that you got hurt, and for that I'm sorry. I felt like such a burden to you guys, and yet, when I transferred to Dalton, you guys never stopped being my friends and sticking up for me... if only you'd been there when I was attacked by Simon... I could have used Puck's badassness back then... it's nothing to alarm yourselves about now though... he's gone, and by the time he gets out of prison, I'll be long gone... not here for him to torment... but if he does come back...make sure the girls and Blaine are safe from him... don't let him hurt them... (Blaine is now complaining because he thinks I think that he can't defend himself and the girls, when the truth is, I really think he'll need help, and I know you, Noah and Finn will be the first people he'll call... just... remind him of that later...). Do you sometimes wonder why your life turned out the way it did? Like, if something had of happened differently, and then where our lives are now, wouldn't be the same place? I've done that before... I've been doing it alot lately actually... wondering if I had of done something different in my life, would I be slowly dying of cancer? Quinn told me to ask god for my answers, but I don't believe in god... sure, some people do, and that's cool, but I personally don't, and asking a "higher power", just don't seem... reliable or realistic to me... **_

_**I've left you a special present, because I know you'll take it, and use it, rather than it just sitting there, and never being used by Blaine... it's in the safe, in the study... in a box marked Artie Abrams... I only have one condition of you taking this gift... use it wisely... don't throw it around, like it doesn't mean anything... make history with it, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise... I've seen the world, and how harsh it can be... do this for me Artie... promise me...**_

'_**We all have a purpose, some of us may be writers, and some of us may be actors, musicians, singers... some are born for greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them... we chose our paths... we have our dreams... it's time to live them... follow them... thrive on them... it's time to stop being afraid... together, we can change the world... but only if the right voice speaks up...' **_

_**Be the voice Artie... be the voice of change... From one former friend to another, thank you for all the good times...**_

_**Never forget about the good times...**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 15<strong>__**th**__** 2021**_

_**Hummel-Anderson House**_

_Kurt had been alot better lately... Blaine had noticed that his husband was almost back to his normal self, yet without the witty banter, or the sarcastic replies... Wes and David have been staying with them, both going through nasty divorces, since they discovered that they're actually madly in love with each other, and are taking after Kurt and Blaine... neither of them saw it coming, and Nick and Jeff have even expressed their opinions on the subject of "Wevid" finally realising, ten years after highschool, that they're in love with each other... of course, this was a shock to both of their wives and children... Wes seems to be suffering the worst thought... Jo was threatening to take their child custody battle to the courts and see what they think of gay men raising children... of course, Kurt and Blaine, and Nick and Jeff would support them, as they both have children, and are both gay... but this just seems like a different battle, one that Wes might now win, considering that it took him ten years, and in that time, he's been married, and had children. Kurt laughed at the irony of the situation... it's like one of those stories you look back on and tell your grandkids... 'oh I was straight when you were born, but then I fell in love with my best friend who I've been in love with since highschool, but just didn't admit it... sorry'. Of course, Blaine was thrilled that Kurt seemed to find the humour in that... he hadn't been able to get his husband to laugh for two weeks almost... it was wearing thin..._

_Aliyah and Renee were thrilled to meet Wes and David's children. Wes' eldest daughter Gabriella, is ten, having been born back in senior year, and his youngest son Kurt... (it was surprising for both Kurt and Blaine when they got the invitation to the christening of Wes' son, and found out that they had named their baby Kurt...) was just on seven years old. David's son Blaine (yes, same reaction... also the question as to why their sons were named after the two of them, was never answered...) is four, and his daughter Kaitlin is two. Needless to say, Aliyah seemed to get on when with the girls and Renee and Kaitlin were quite happy to play with each other the last time they had met. Of course, now that the two men are involved in a custody battle, it's unknown what will come of things... Blaine could always help, he does have a partial degree in law, but with all the stuff they've got going on right now, he probably wouldn't be much help. _

'_Blaine, we should take the girls to the park later. I know Puck and Rach want to have a picnic, so maybe we can make it a family outing?' Kurt asked, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist as the shorter man prepared breakfast_

'_I think, that's the best idea anyone has come up with, since Wevid moved in, and demanded that we spend more time together...' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt, softly at first, but then building in passion_

'_Great, well we can continue this later, if you catch my drift... for the meantime, you finish cooking handsome, and I'm going to get the girls, and tell them what we're doing for lunch, before waking the newbie's with loud banging from pots and pans...' Kurt replied, winking and walking out of the kitchen_

'_That's my Kurt,' Blaine said to himself, smiling and turning back to the pancakes..._

_..._

_At nine, after Wes had spent fifteen minutes grumbling about being woken up by "two little girls", and a "man with pots and pans", breakfast was served. David had been helping Blaine with a new song, which he was going to sing to Kurt sometime soon, just as a little present, because he can do that for his husband whenever he wants... and although it was almost done, his friend believed that there could be more to add. Blaine was unsure whether or not this was David trying to bond, or something, but it was kind of creepy, and Blaine almost wished he'd stop, but knowing that he couldn't tell David that, he just let it happen... it was also odd, that Wes had been spending more time with Kurt, asking him questions, talking about clothes, it was almost as if he was studying what it was like to be... well, you know what I mean, but still... if he hadn't figured it out sooner, he should have it figured out by now, and that's the only thing holding him back... he's too worried about what other people might think of him, and not what he's actually meant to be saying half the time... it's like he's trying to be stereo-typical..._

_Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, when had become the thing in the Hummel-Anderson house since Wes and David had moved in. It's not that they didn't have anything to talk about... there was Kurt's new line, Blaine's new single... Wes' business, David's plans to work with Artie on a new movie... there were heaps of things... but for some reason, they were all silent. Aliyah found it odd that her parents and Uncles weren't talking to each other, and had come to the conclusion that they were in the middle of a big fight... she doesn't like it when her parents fight, let alone her uncles... Kurt's cell rang loudly through the silence, the countertenor excusing himself from the table to answer it in the study. He's been talking to Mercedes about funeral arrangements... Blaine doesn't know, but he's pretty sure Wes does, because the former head of council walked in on one of their many conversations about the topic, and intercepted one of Kurt's emails about it... he was threatened to secrecy by gavel, and promised that if Kurt is the one to tell Blaine, then he can't say anything about it, but if Blaine doesn't know before the end of the month, then Wes will tell Blaine himself. It's not like he wants to, and if he can help it, he's not going to, but that means that Kurt and Mercedes will be in the position of telling Blaine, and he doesn't like secrets... no one does. _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Senior Year, Dalton<strong>

**The Niff War: Two Weeks before Nationals**

There had been rumours going around about what happened surrounding Nick and Jeff and their sudden "War" between each other. Kurt and Blaine, as usual, had been put in the middle, and it was creating a strain on their relationship, as well as the relationship of Nick and Jeff. All of the Warblers were on edge... they have been for the last month and a half since this whole "Niff War" (Wes' idea) had started. They were due to perform against ND at Nationals in two weeks, and their friends were still fighting, and not talking to each other. In fact, the only good thing to come out of Nick and Jeff fighting, was Kurt's friendship with Nick, and also the realisation that secrets, only keep people apart... he and Blaine don't have any secrets, they're very open...or at least Kurt thought, until he was sitting at the Warbler table with Nick, when Blaine entered the cafeteria, smiling at him, before moving to sit on the other side of the table with Jeff... _odd, Blaine always sits beside me, and Jeff sits beside him... must be something else going on... _Kurt thought, as Nick glared at Blaine, before practically stabbing at his salad.

There was an awkward silence as Wes started talking about their final set list for Nationals, and mentioned that Nick and Jeff would have to put aside whatever they're fighting about, and sing their hearts out, otherwise Wes will hunt them down with Mr. Bangy, and knock them so far out of this world, they'll wake up on mars... sure, that might have been a little dramatic for Kurt's liking, but when you've been in the middle of the Niff war, and lived to tell the tale, you find you stop caring about everything else, and start focussing on your own relationship, which Kurt would be able to do if... _Jeff wasn't all over Blaine like a leech... what are they playing at? Why is Blaine not doing anything? _Kurt thought, standing and walking off without waiting for Nick, who looked between the two boys, and Kurt quickly. Blaine had noticed what Jeff was doing, they'd been talking about it all morning, but he'd been keeping a secret from Kurt. Jeff was going to use Blaine, to make Nick jealous... of course, it was a stupid plan, which would probably end with depressed Kurt and Blaine, and angry Nick, and Blaine knew keeping secrets from his boyfriend, would be more trouble than anything...

...

Kurt's dorm room was probably a stupid place to go, considering that he shares it with Blaine, and the first thing his boyfriend will ask is if he's alright... Finn had offered for Kurt to stay in Lima with him and the ND guys, they were doing their typical "pizza and play station" games night. Given the current situation, Kurt was considering it strongly. It might do him some good to get away from all the Dalton drama for the weekend, and come back with a new perspective to this whole... thing...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Is it still cool if I join you guys tonight? I need to get away from Dalton for a while... there are too many secrets...**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Kurt knew Finn would be in glee, but because he's easily distracted, he'd reply soon. Whilst he waited, Kurt moved around his shared room, packing together things for the weekend. Maybe he could catch up with the girls sometime as well... he could use a Mercedes-Tina-Rachel-Quinn talk or gossip session at Rachel's house. Blaine wouldn't be back for a while, if his incessant flirting with Jeff has anything to do with it... _I should ask him about that, but if he's keeping secrets from me, then I guess I can keep secrets from him... _Kurt thought, as his phone chimed with another text.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Yeah bro, it's cool. I'll tell Puck and the other guys you're going to be here. Can you grab some popcorn on the way home though... we're all out? Bring Blaine if you want... see you soon bro...**

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

Kurt scoffed at the last part of the message, before tossing his phone into his bag, and resuming with his packing. He was hoping to be gone by the time Blaine got back to the room, as to avoid a fight... they don't need any more fights between them, they've had enough to last them long enough... of course, when you have a boyfriend named Blaine Anderson, that never seems to happen...

'Where are you going?' Blaine asked from the door, crossing his arms

'Home for the weekend... Finn and the ND guys are having their COD game night and they asked if I wanted to join... I said yes...' Kurt replied, not looking at Blaine as he folded clothes into his suitcase

'Oh... well, have a good time then,' Blaine said, walking over to kiss Kurt's cheek, before heading into the bathroom

'Yeah, I will,' Kurt replied to the now closed bathroom door.

...

When Blaine left the bathroom, Kurt was gone. It's not like he wasn't expecting it, it's just that, he thought Kurt would have asked him to join them... they always seem to go to the ND things together, so that if Kurt gets bored, he has someone to talk to. Blaine was broken out of his thoughts by Nick knocking on the dorm door, not smiling as he stepped into the room. Blaine hadn't spoken much to Nick since the beginning of the Niff war, he and Kurt had practically been forced to choose sides, and Blaine chose wrong. It was tearing his relationship with Kurt apart, and all he really wanted to do, was punch Nick and Jeff to knock some sense into them. This whole "war" thing is stupid, and it's affecting more than just them. Wes and David are about to call an intervention, and the rest of the Warblers have threatened numerous times, that they're going to quit, if the two don't stop... it's been going on for a month and a half, and Blaine's sick of it... he wants to stop lying to Kurt, and hiding things from him, and he doesn't want to be in the middle anymore...

'I'm not here for pleasantries, I just came to tell you that Wes wants to know if you would prefer to sing solo or duet,' Nick said, sitting on the end of Blaine's bed

'Duet... do you know what's wrong with Kurt?'

'Why don't you ask Jeff, I'm sure he would be able to tell you...?' Nick replied

'I am so sick of this shit Nick. You and Jeff need to get the fuck over all this crap you're going through. Kurt and I have barely spoken since this started... our relationship is falling apart, because you and Jeff are keeping stupid secrets from each other. You love one another, it's about time you manned up and fucking admitted it. I'm not doing this shit anymore... I have to go see my boyfriend and tell him the truth... I hate secrets...' Blaine said, grabbing his coat, wallet and keys off his nightstand and storming out of the room, slamming the door closed on a stunned Nick...

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and the girls met Rachel and Puck at the small park near the Puckerman house. Blaine had been kicked out of the kitchen, so Kurt could cook, which he was rather surprised about. Kurt hasn't had the strength to cook for two months, so Blaine was shocked when his husband was practically back to his old self. Wes and David greeted Rachel and Puck, taking Aliyah and Renee over to the small playground, where Bailey, the Puckerman's eldest child, was already playing, laughing happily when Aliyah and Renee joined him. Rachel was surprised by the amount of food Kurt had made, and commented about it being "enough to feed the United States over... twice". Kurt just shrugged, and smiled, kneeling down to set out all the bowls and plates, whilst Blaine just watched with Noah, the two not needing words to know what the other was thinking. Wes and David arrived back at the picnic table just as the other four adults were pouring drinks and serving food. <em>

_Blaine sat beside Kurt, watching with a smile as his husband and Rachel chatted easily about his new line, and her new offer for Broadway... Wes and David spent the entire lunch just talking to each other, only engaging in group conversation, when the others were talking about something one of them considered interesting... they've changed alot since highschool, both Blaine and Kurt have noticed. Wes is still the same gavel-wielding psycho, but they've finally realised who they are... that's something neither of them knew in highschool, well, except for Wes, who got his girlfriend pregnant, and now has a ten year old... Blaine was in a conversation with Puck about Finn's latest Buckeye's game and how they should "totally go and see that shit man". Kurt just chuckled, sipping the orange juice he'd brought, and helping Renee with her sandwich, whilst commenting on his step-brother's ability to actually lead his team to constant wins, and that it's surprising and shocking all at the same time. Does he miss Finn? Of course, they're brothers... does he want to be subjected to sitting through a football game for two hours? No, not really. He'd go for Blaine and Puck, because they're his friends and family, and he loves them... but if he had to chose between seeing Finn play, and just seeing Finn, he'd pick the second one... especially now..._

'_Do you miss singing Kurt?' Rachel asked when lunch was done and the two had decided to go for a walk alone_

'_All the time... I... sometimes, I close my eyes, and I'm back on that stage with you, singing my heart out... and then I wake up, and remember that I'm dying and... I'd give anything to do that one more time Rach,' _

'_Maybe you can Kurt. Maybe we all can... I know the people at Gershwin would love to see you again... you could bring Blaine...'_

'_I can't Rachel... I'm not strong enough-'_

'_That's bull Kurt, and we both know it. You're afraid that singing about something, means that you're going to lose everything you have now... look at that man... look at those girls... they love you... I love you... Noah loves you... we all love you Kurt... singing makes you happy... and I know... I know you want to, because I can see it in your eyes... don't lie to me Kurt Hummel-Anderson... don't lie to me...' Rachel said, pulling her best-friend into a hug_

'_Maybe I'm a dreamer... maybe I'm misunderstood... maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should...' Kurt said, taking Rachel's hand, as the two headed back towards the table..._

_..._

_Rachel kept winking at Kurt, wanting him to sing, but he wasn't sure if he should... he knows it could hurt him, and he doesn't want to see that look in Blaine's eyes again... the one where he knows that Blaine's sad... he hates that look, but maybe singing would make him happy... Kurt winked at Rachel, who pulled out a guitar from god only knows where, and handed it to Puck, who just smiled at Kurt..._

(**See AN for song. I do not own.**)

Maybe I'm a dreamer  
>Maybe I'm misunderstood<br>Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should

_Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was watching him in awe, and Wes and David, who had curled up to one another, whilst the girls sat with Rachel, who was already tearing up, smiling..._

Maybe I'm crazy  
>(Maybe I'm crazy)<br>Maybe I'm the only one  
>(Maybe I'm the only one)<br>Maybe I'm just out of touch  
>Maybe I've just had enough<p>

_Kurt was smiling, probably more than he has since his diagnosis. Blaine was on the verge of tears, taking Kurt's hand, and smiling, as Puck joined in where needed and played the guitar..._

Maybe it's time to change  
>And leave it all behind<br>I've never been one to walk alone  
>I've always been scared to try<p>

So why does it feel so wrong  
>To reach for something more<br>To wanna live a better life  
>What am I waiting for?<p>

'Cause nothing stays the same  
>Maybe it's time to change<p>

_Rachel winked at her best-friend, closing her eyes, and letting Kurt's voice wash over her... the same way it had all those years ago when she and Kurt were back in ND. _

Maybe it's hopeless  
>(Maybe it's hopeless)<br>Maybe I should just give up  
>(Maybe I should just give up)<br>What if I can't trust myself?  
>What if I just need some help?<p>

Maybe it's time to change  
>And leave it all behind<br>I've never been one to walk alone  
>I've always been scared to try<p>

So why does it feel so wrong  
>To reach for something more<br>To wanna live a better life  
>What am I waiting for?<p>

'Cause nothing stays the same  
>Maybe it's time to change<p>

And maybe it's time to change  
>And leave it all behind<br>I've never been one to walk alone  
>I've always been scared to try<p>

And maybe it's time to change  
>And leave it all behind<br>I've never been one to walk alone  
>I've always been scared to try<br>So why does it feel so wrong  
>To reach for something more<br>To wanna live a better life  
>What am I waiting for?<p>

'Cause nothing stays the same  
>Maybe it's time to change<br>'Cause nothing stays the same  
>Maybe it's time to change<p>

_The song ended with Blaine pulling Kurt into a tight hug, Rachel smiling and crying, holding onto Puck's hand... Wes and David had their hands patriotically over their hearts, smiling at the memories going through their minds of all the times Kurt had sung in the Warblers..._

'_I love you Kurt, and that was fantastic. I knew you could sing that low, but I didn't know you could do it _that _well...'_

'_I'm full of surprises... I love you too...'_

'_Kurt...'_

'_Thanks Rachel... I love you as well,' Kurt said, pulling the woman into the group hug..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The first time Kurt has sung in almost five years... What did you guys think? Song was**_'_**Maybe' by the Sick Puppies off their Tripolar album. **_


	29. Offer of a Lifetime

_**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since this was last updated, and I hope all of you who were reading this are still with me. This fic means alot to me, and someone close to me was diagnosed with the same sort of thing that Kurt has in this, and they passed away not long ago, so I've been absent. But i'm back, and glad to be writing this again, in honour of them. I hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Offer of a Lifetime<strong>_

_Blaine hadn't been expecting to get a call from David, asking him to audition for a role in their new movie... nor had he been expecting Kurt to jump up and down and clap excitedly, whilst laughing and trying to not make himself dizzy at the same time... it was the offer of a lifetime, and as much as Blaine wanted to take it, it's a four month project. It's July 20__th__, that means that he wouldn't be finished until November, and by then, who knows where Kurt will be physically and, well, he can't say mentally because that makes his husband sound crazy, but he's unsure of whether or not doing this movie is going to be good for Kurt, considering said movie is being filmed in LA, and they live in New York. He's going to be away from home for four months, without his girls, and his husband. Blaine doesn't know if he could do that... it's a good thing Finn and Puck have a guys night planned, because he's invited Wes... he needs someone to talk to, to knock some sense into him... Artie is directing the film, and has promised him a ton of cash if he gets the part, but that's not what he's worried about... what he's worried about, is Kurt... and Aliyah and Renee... if Blaine were to ask his husband about it, Kurt would tell him that he shouldn't be giving up anything for him, and it would turn into an argument, one that he really doesn't want to have, given how well Kurt's been doing lately... he knows that Wes will be the logical one, the one to think it all the way through, and give Blaine good advice, but David is the one who would make the pro/con list, and get into the technicalities of it... only he can't ask David, because it's his movie, and he hasn't decided yet... _

_Finn had called earlier, asking if Kurt wanted to attend their guys night, considering that he hasn't been to one since highschool, and everyone misses him... the countertenor had wanted to tell his step-brother that he would go, but someone needs to look after the girls, and Rachel, Quinn and the other ND girls would be coming over anyway... Blaine was in the lounge snuggled up on the couch with Renee and Aliyah when Kurt called them to get ready for school. Rachel had offered to take the girls in, because her and Puck had to take Bailey in for his check-up anyway, and would be out that way... Blaine was meant to be in the studio, some student of his was coming over to record in two hours, but he hadn't done anything about the mess in the office, leaving Kurt to wonder what's really going on in his husband's head... Dr. Jennings had called him that morning, with the test results from the scan Kurt had the other day... he was going to go to the hospital when Blaine's student arrives, but getting out of this house now, seems like the hardest thing to do, and even though they've been doing it since they moved in here, it's been hard with their careers and children, and now Kurt's illness... they've had it rough... rougher than most people, especially because of everything they've been through in highschool with the homophobia that is common to Lima... but it's only just beginning, and the closer the end is to them, the more tense and stressed they'll become... Kurt just knows it... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>David,<strong>_

_**Apart from Rachel and Blaine, you're the only other person who knows about these letters, and I don't know whether or not you thought that finding out about them, and trying to bribe me into writing you one, was because of your own satisfaction of knowing something that Wes doesn't, or because you actually want to hear what I have to say... well it's too bad, because you'd getting one, and I'd hate to think that after everything we've been through, you leave it unread, and sealed... of course, if it's still sealed and unread, then what's the point of telling you all of this? I know the point... it's to give you closure and help you move on... of course, you're David, so it may be harder for you to wrap your head around the fact that I'm gone, because you seem to have this weird, brotherly attachment to me, even though we're not related... it's okay though David, I don't think you're creepy or anything, just lonely... although you shouldn't be... you have Wes, and Blaine... I think they'll keep you sane enough... only if Blaine doesn't lock himself in the bedroom and refuse to see anyone like I know he will, because it's the kind of man that he is... **_

_**I've been sitting here for an hour thinking about what I'm going to write to you, but all I can think of are Blaine's song lyrics, which he's currently serenading me with, whilst trying to get me to stop this and "make hot sweet love to him". Probably too much information, but I've got nothing to write, and one day when you can laugh over all the things I've said or done, you can look back on this letter and remember that Blaine used music to seduce me into sleeping with him... not that I mind, I mean you've seen my husband, he's fucking hot... however, we're getting way off track with what I'm meant to be writing... closure... right... Finn told me once that there is no such thing as goodbye, should you be seeing that person again... I told him that everyone knows that and the Italian's have a whole word dedicated to the meaning "See you later". It's hard to say to you that I'll never say goodbye, mostly because I am, but I promised Blaine that I wouldn't... given that you're not Blaine, I guess it doesn't count... **_

_**David Munroe Thompson, yes I know your middle name, blame your boyfriend, he seems to think it's funny to put people's full names on everything he writes... when I first got to Dalton, and got an invitation from Wes, I was shocked that he knew my real middle name, and I sort of went off at Blaine, before I discovered that it was actually you who snuck into the personal files of all the Warblers and incoming students... smart, but not as smart as Puckerman, who broke into the McKinley personal files, and changed all of his priors and detentions to awards and accolades, and decided it would be funny to mess with other people's records... needless to say, Noah was lucky to not be expelled, but it was a damn fine stroke of fucking genius, if I ever saw one... guess you and Wes just didn't live up to the expectations I had for you... anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that, you're a smart man David, and I've had the pleasure of knowing you for a while now... you've broken out of the Dalton mould, and even though you have two children, and a divorce on the cards, since you came out a couple of months ago with Wesley, I can't really say much else... you've lived in the world, you've never had to deal with... the homophobes, or the slurs... you never grew up with it, and you should be grateful for that... I'm not saying it's going to all of a sudden be easy, but it won't be as hard on you as Blaine and I had it back in highschool...**_

_**I'm glad, in some way, that you and Wes found each other before I'm due to go. I don't want to miss out on anything important... I know stupid right. There are so many things I'm going to miss out on now that I think about it... when my girls start school, their first boyfriends, mine and Blaine's ten year anniversary... the day you and Wes get married, if you do... no pressure or anything, but I'd like a wedding before I depart from this earth... humour has never sat well with me, as you can probably tell... just, look after him okay. He's not only my husband, but he's my best-friend, and I don't know what I'd do if he couldn't handle this the right way... you know Blaine, he's stubborn, and proud, and he won't admit to anyone when he's upset or angry, until it's too late... don't let it get to that David please... **_

'_**Helping those who love you helps yourself as well. You can reap the rewards of love and friendship, so long as those who love you are destined to be there in return...'**_

_**Don't forget me David...**_

_**Always,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Dalton Academy<strong>

**Another Random Senior Year Warbler Moment...**

They'd taken regional's, and were preparing for National's, but for Kurt and Blaine, it was an excuse to go to New York, and see their future home... soon enough, they will be graduating, and moving to New York, is something they both want to do badly. They have dreams, dreams, that are going to come true, because Kurt's going to study fashion at NYU, and Blaine's going to study music at Columbus, so they're getting an apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, and they're going to be living in luxury whilst the study... anyone would almost say they share the dreams of those characters from Gossip Girl, but Kurt doesn't like that show, and Blaine is just plainly confused when Nick brings up how cool it will be for them to be living there, and being high-class professional's like the characters from the show... _our friends are psycho's _Kurt thought, sitting down beside his boyfriend with a tray of food that he wasn't really in the mood to eat... he hadn't been eating alot lately, and it has only recently come to the attention of the Warblers, Blaine and his father at home. Of course, whilst sitting with the Warblers, he was practically forced to eat, meaning he couldn't get away with not doing it, and having another fight with Blaine over it, isn't going to help their relationship. Nick and Wes are currently engaged in a battle over songs they can perform for the incoming freshmen, and David, Jeff, Cameron, Trent, Thad and Ian are caught between sidings with Nick, or Wes when one of them suggests something "awesome" as David would put it. It's unusual for Kurt to not put his opinion's forward, and it's this, that makes Blaine's attention to him more prominent. He doesn't want it, though... especially when everyone else is so focussed on songs and not him... he doesn't need attention...

Of course, when David looks over at him, as if he's expecting Kurt to say something snippy and sarcastic about his choice to do another Pink song, Kurt just stands without saying a word, and walks off, leaving a table full of Warblers, gaping after him. Wes, who was counting on Kurt talking David down, is especially surprised by this, and also by the fact that Blaine hasn't gone after Kurt, still gaping after his boyfriend.

'What's going on between you two? You've been dodging each other for weeks,' Wes said, leaning closer across the table so the others wouldn't hear their conversations

'I think we're in a fight, although what we're fighting about... I still haven't figured that out yet,' Blaine replied, looking like a lost puppy

'You... Kurt... fights? Are you fucking mad? After everything you've been through, you're in a fight? What happened to Klaine forever? What happened to all the dreams I-we-you have for your futures? What did you do Blaine?' Wes asked, a little louder than intended, grinning sheepishly when the other Warblers all turned to look (_more like glare) _at Blaine.

'I don't know what I did. I don't know what it's about... I've tried talking to him, but Kurt's stubborn... you know that...'

'Then find someone who can fucking get through to him, or I will,' Wes replied, through gritted teeth, before turning back to his lunch

...

Kurt flopped down onto his bed, burying his face in the pillows supplied by Dalton, and letting all his emotions out. He couldn't blame Blaine for being oblivious, it's what his boyfriend does best, but he can be angry that he hasn't come after him, to ask him what's wrong, if he's alright, if they're alright... because to be honest... Kurt doesn't know anymore... he's seen this happen so many times through ND, that he's starting to think that someday soon, he's going to be dumped, and crying on Mercedes' shoulder like a twelve year old girl... _No Kurt... you can't think like that... you love Blaine, and Blaine loves you... you need to be strong or it will tear you apart... this is all Nick and Jeff's fault... stupid Niff war... stupid Warblers... stupid freshmen, and stupid everything... _Kurt thought, pounding his fist into the mattress with every thought he had. Obviously, the mattress wasn't going to fight him back, but for a second, Kurt wished it would swallow him whole, and spit him back out in little pieces, putting himself back together is going to be hard after something like this, and he's not sure if he wants to be put back together, if everything he does is going to fall to pieces... the door to the room opens and closes, and a comforting hand on his lower back alerts the still sobbing countertenor to his boyfriend's arrival. That's how close they are, they know when the other is there, just by a touch... that and the fact that Blaine's cologne is really strong and unique... he wants to look up, but he doesn't want to see the hurt in Blaine's eyes...

It's a stupid fight, one that Blaine is oblivious to, and it's not that Kurt is jealous, he's not. Nick and Jeff have worked everything out, they've sorted through everything and they're stronger than ever now. It has nothing to do with that... Kurt has hardly spoken to Blaine in two months, their relationship is hanging by a thread, and the amount of time they spend together is dwindling. Blaine is always with Wes and David, doing something that Kurt doesn't know about, and if he's not with Wes and David, then he's with Nick and Jeff, and they're all keeping secrets, and they should have learned from the Niff War that keeping secrets isn't good for a relationship... especially one as strong as Kurt and Blaine's. The countertenor hadn't moved from his place, Blaine was still rubbing comforting circles into Kurt's lower back, thinking about what could have set his boyfriend off, so he can try and fix it... outside their dorm room, they can hear other Dalton students heading to their classes, loud shouting which can only be coming from Wes and David, and people talking loudly near their door about the upcoming graduation ball. Blaine hasn't asked Kurt yet, he's been planning something special for his boyfriend because of the last two months... _maybe that's what it is... he's upset I haven't asked him to the grad ball... _Blaine thought, as Kurt shifted so he was looking up at Blaine, tears filling his glasz eyes.

'Hey, what's with the tears babe?' Blaine asked, trying to be funny...

'I love you... I just, we've been avoiding each other for weeks, and I... don't want to break up with you, so I'm holding on right now,' Kurt replied

'I'm not breaking up with you. I've... got a surprise for you actually. That's why I've been distant. Just, promise me you'll meet me in the common room tonight at six,' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt

'I promise... I'll meet you there. Any particular dress code...?' Kurt asked, chuckling when Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head, whispering 'I Love you' before kissing Kurt again...

* * *

><p>By six, Kurt was freaking out. Not because of the date, he and Blaine have been on plenty of those... he's freaking out because Blaine never told him what to wear, and he doesn't want to look anything less than immaculate. Sticking to black skinnies and a white shirt with black vest, Kurt makes his way to the common room, where he sees Blaine pacing outside the door, muttering to himself, dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans. He smiles when he sees Kurt, and pulls the countertenor in for a kiss. It's like all the emotions for the last two weeks fade in that kiss and they take the time to just accept each other, and all that they've been through. Kurt doesn't get the chance to ask Blaine what's going on, before he's pulled into the common room where there are numerous blankets spread around the room, and a table for two in the centre with candles, and flowers. <em>Great, I've been ignoring by boyfriend and this whole time he was planning this... Anderson 1 Hummel 0 <em>Kurt thought as he pulled Blaine into him, and kissed him passionately, before heading towards the table in the centre of the room. The distinct sounds of music could be heard coming from Blaine's i-pod in the dock at the back of the room, and when the doors opened, emitting three Warblers, dressed in "waiter clothes with aprons" (Kurt was going to make fun of Wes and David for the rest of the year) he couldn't help but chuckle. Nick bowed whilst offering them drinks, causing Kurt to almost fall off his chair with laughter, whilst Blaine just smiled happily at him... Wes wasn't so subtle, placing the food on the table, and almost knocking everything over, whilst David played hooky and tried to make things better, whilst only making them worse... in the end, Blaine told them to go away, and turned back to Kurt, who was smiling and had a look of everlasting love in his eyes. To be honest, Blaine was terrified in this moment. Sure, he'd been talking to Nick and Jeff, and the other Warblers about this for two weeks, but that doesn't make it any less terrifying... he doesn't know what Kurt will say, or do... so yeah, he's scared, but he has good reason to be... it's a huge step...

Kurt noticed the change in his boyfriend's attitude halfway through desert, when Blaine starts drumming his fingers against the table top, and moving his head to the silent sounds in his mind... Kurt really wants to take his boyfriend's hand, but whatever internal struggle Blaine is going through, he obviously doesn't want Kurt to know about it, otherwise he would have said something... this leads Kurt to believe that the whole reason for this dinner was Blaine's ulterior motive, and if the lead singer thinks he's getting anything out of Kurt tonight, he's completely wrong. _I'm so tired of all the secrets... I want my boyfriend back... _Kurt thought, throwing the napkin down on the table, and crossing his arms. This gains the attention of Blaine, who cringes, knowing that Kurt's still pissed, and if he doesn't do something soon, he might just loose the boy forever...

'What's this about really Blaine? You don't talk to me for two weeks; have secret whispered conversations with Niff, and now this? What's going on?' Kurt asked

'I... had this whole thing prepared, but I'm going to go straight ahead and ask. First, I need you to know that this isn't what you think it is... I mean, it is but... oh stuff it. Kurt, that day I told you I was going to Columbia, it was because I was going to get these... promise rings... matching... I want to marry you someday Kurt, because I love you... and this is my promise of that... so, will you wear this promise ring in honour of someday, becoming my husband?' Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hands, looking into the glasz eyes for a reaction

'Yes... yes a million times... of course Blaine... my god, I thought it was something else, but... *kiss* I love you *kiss* and by the way, you're so getting laid tonight,' Kurt replied, as he pushed Blaine's ring onto his finger, copying the actions of his boyfriend, who was now leading Kurt over to the pillows and blankets... Kurt just smirked and pulled Blaine down with him...

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 21<strong>__**st**__** 2021**_

_**Hummel-Anderson House**_

_Somehow, Finn had convinced Carole and Burt to look after the girls, whilst Kurt and Blaine attended the "New Directions Sleepover of 2021". Kurt was reluctant at leaving the girls with his parents, but Blaine had used Mr. Pouty-face, and like always, Kurt had given in... Wes and David were out on their first official date as a couple, after spending three hours harassing Kurt for the "perfect outfit" to wear. Blaine had just laughed at his friends, already cementing themselves firmly in the stereotype, and making Kurt proud to be their friend... of course, Kurt hadn't leant them anything that was going to be in the new line, it was all old stuff he'd had tucked away in boxes from the 2019 show. The show that he doesn't want to think about at the moment... the one that changed everything for them... however, as Blaine convinced Kurt to attend the sleepover, and Finn had asked if they could host it at the Hummel-Anderson house because, according to Puck it "could probably fit the titanic and all its passengers" in the lounge. Kurt took that as Puck meaning their house was bigger, and gave in before he could get into an argument with the highschool principal about anything else. He knew there would be drinking, and to be honest, he's looking forward to seeing Blaine like that, he hasn't been that way in a while, and he's adorable and loopy when he's drunk... of course, the morning after isn't something to look forward to, but Kurt wants Blaine to have as much fun as possible, and keeping living his life... although turning to alcohol isn't the answer, it's the "guys" and Kurt knows as well as the next what that means... he'll probably spend most of the night with the girls, considering that all of ND will be attending. So it will probably end up the same as usual... the boys play the video games and the girls hang with Kurt, and do whatever they do best..._

_So that's what led to Kurt cleaning the house and rushing around, making sure they had enough food for Finn and Puck, and alcohol to last them however long they planned to drink for. Aliyah was helping her father in the kitchen when Blaine got home, smiling and laughing as Renee ran over to him, hands covered in paint, trying to get it all over Blaine's suit, without luck... Kurt would flip if Renee got paint on Blaine's clothes, especially considering that this is a suit designed by Kurt, for his new line, that Blaine was only too happy to wear... anything to see his husband smile that wonderful smile he loves so much... _

'_Daddy, why do you need all this food?' Aliyah asked, as Blaine entered the kitchen carrying bags of food_

'_We're having a party honey. You and Nay are going to stay with grandpa and grandma tonight in their hotel, and we'll come get you in the morning...' Kurt replied softly, as if speaking any louder would break him_

'_Why can't we come papa?' Aliyah asked, reaching out to Blaine to be carried_

'_You're not old enough sweetie, and besides, daddy and I need to have some fun. So little Miss Aliyah... let's go pack your bag...' Blaine said, scooping up his daughter and throwing her over his shoulder_

_..._

_Kurt smiled weakly after his husband, the sudden wave of dizziness forcing him to close his eyes and grab onto the bench to prevent himself from falling over. _How the hell am I going to get through tonight? _Kurt thought to himself, chuckling when he heard Blaine singing some stupid song about packing bags and going away for a night... he couldn't help it though... he's Blaine... anyone who knows Blaine, knows that he's just a big little kid. That's why he's so good with Renee and Aliyah... he acts like them, but can still be the parent at the same time. especially now, when he run into Renee and gets purple pain all over the pants of the suit he's wearing, cringing and glad that Kurt's not in the room. Renee has Blaine's pouty-face down to the nines, and whenever she does something like this, she pulls it out, and both parents immediately melt. This time though, Blaine doesn't fall for it, instead, telling her to go to her room and stay there, because she's in trouble. The little girl bursts into tears but runs off to her bedroom none the less, Blaine moving to the bathroom he shares with Kurt to try and get the pain out of his pants before it stains, and Kurt finds out... of course, just washing it off with a wet sponge is only making it worse, and by the time Kurt enters the bathroom, the pants may as well have been purple..._

'_What the hell are you doing honey?' Kurt asked, looking down at the purple paint now seeping through the suit pants_

'_Renee ran into me with the paint, and I tried to get it out, but you're better at this than I am, so I'm going to change, and go and scold our daughter... I'm sorry, I know you worked hard on these,' Blaine replied, pulling Kurt in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist_

'_Don't worry about it babe, these things happen. But if you need help getting your pants off, just call me okay?' Kurt said seductively, grabbing his medication and leaving the room, a gaping and half-turned on Blaine behind him_

'_Damn he's good,' Blaine said, shaking his head and trying to cool himself off, before putting something more comfortable on for the sleepover..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	30. The New Directions Sleepover Part One

_**A/N: Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I know, it's been a while, but Uni has been hectic. I've been writing this story for a while now, and I know I said i'd be skipping through shortly, but after this chapter, I think that's what I'll do. It's almost done, and I know, it's been a long journey, but thank you to everyone... I would like to thank **_**klainegirl99 _for the song in this chapter. I hope you like the way that it's used, and I thank you for suggesting it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: The New Directions Sleepover Part One<strong>_

_After Carole and Burt had promised they would take good care of the girls, and put them to bed at the right time (Kurt had made a list for his father and step-mother to follow, and insisted they do, because he'll know otherwise), Rachel, Puck and Mike arrived, the rest of ND following soon after. Wes and David had gone back to Westerville to tell David's parents about their blossoming relationship, leaving the house free for the Hummel-Anderson's to host their party, and for Kurt to give Blaine his surprise he's been working on with Rachel and Quinn. What's also surprising is that everyone is getting along, and given the tension they had in highschool, what with break-ups, and make-ups, it's just nice to see everyone getting along. Mercedes, of course, is just watching her best-friend from where she's seated in between Brittany and Sam, the blonde girl, loosely playing with her wife's hair, whilst Santana is yelling at Finn and Puck who have engaged in a COD war, with Mike, Sam and Artie. Kurt can see straight through his best-friend's mask though, so he knows what she's thinking, and he hates it. He doesn't want to be treated differently anymore... he's got enough to deal with right now, other than worrying about how people see him, but when he walks into the kitchen to see Blaine and Tina bonding over the buffet of food, he can't help but smile, and let tears come to his eyes. 'How can they all be so strong, when on the inside, I'm falling apart?' Kurt thought to himself, winking at Blaine who caught his eye, before grabbing a couple of bowls of snacks and taking them out to the rest of the group, who start clapping and cheering when they smell the popcorn._

_Rachel and Quinn have taken to their conversation about Kurt's newest line, stating what they'd wear when, and how good it would look on the other. Kurt finds it a little strange that the two women, who used to hate each other in highschool, can now have a conversation without biting the other's head off. Of course, this would be easier if they had something in common like they do now, even if it is bonding over Kurt's new line, and Blaine's new single, which comes out in three days, and the girls can't wait to "walk into the shop like they own it, and buy one of the first copies, because they so totally know Blaine Hummel-Anderson" as Rachel would say. Kurt just watches them, snuggling up to Blaine, who has saved a spot for them on the couch. Sam is getting brutally beaten on COD, when the doorbell rings, and Puck stands, telling the group he ordered pizza, much to Kurt's displeasure, and annoyance at how much food he made, which will now go to waste... 'Maybe Finn can have it?' Kurt thought, smirking at the idea of getting all that food past Quinn and into the Fabray-Hudson-Hummel house. Why on earth Finn hyphenated his last name is beyond them all, but it would be easier if Quinn was just Hudson, rather than Hudson-Hummel... then again, it does give her more ties to the family... not that she's not already tied to it of course... Blaine and Sam are discussing which songs they're going to sing for Karaoke, and which songs Rachel is going to beat them all senseless with... Kurt isn't really in the mood to argue with any of them, and sure, he's sung once already, and he has a song in mind that he wants to sing to the group, but he's not feeling well, like always, and doesn't want Blaine, or the others, to worry. He needs this sleepover, because he misses his friends, and he loves them, and wants to spend time with them... Blaine seems to notice his distress though, and pulls him closer, as the two settle on the couch, Rachel just smiling sweetly, and turning to talk to Mercedes, who is trying to get her husband's attention, with little luck. _

_..._

_They had managed to get through three movies, and two rounds of COD before Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder, nestling his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. It was only early, about seven, and everyone was in the midst of arguing about what movie they would watch next when Rachel yelled for Karaoke and Puck returned to the lounge with alcohol enough to fuel a large bush fire three times over. Blaine was laughing at something Finn had said, whilst Quinn was stifling her laughter by taking a drink from Puck, who grinned almost sheepishly when, Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him... 'The fact that he knows where we keep the alcohol and the key to the alcohol cupboard scares me a little' Blaine thought, taking a beer from the mow hawked man, and smiling, kissing Kurt's temple and breaking up the dispute between Rachel and Mercedes by suggesting Karaoke. The groans and sounds of annoyance from the others were evident, but Kurt moving slightly and digging his head further into Blaine's neck, made them all remember that he's asleep, and they should just do what Blaine says, because they know what happens when Kurt is woken up... _

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: New Directions Senior Year Sleepover<strong>

**Just before Kurt and Blaine's First Time**

There had been alot of talking, and arguing about what they would do first. Puck, Sam and Finn were set on playing COD, before they hit the movies, but Mike, and the others, were more than happy, to just start the movies, without having to worry about anything else. Finn was pouting, and trying to explain his way to the others, but Blaine had long drifted out of the conversation. Kurt was curled up to him, sleeping, breathing deeply, his hair mussed, and clothes wrinkled. The countertenor would probably be upset at that, but considering that he's wearing sweatpants, and a form fitting shirt, Blaine doesn't seem to care, he's more worried about keeping his hormones in check, but the way Kurt is curled up to him, breathing lightly on his neck, the warmth sending shivers down Blaine's spine, as he lightly traces his hand up and down Kurt's arm and back. Mercedes is the one who knocks him out of his thoughts about his boyfriend... thoughts he probably should talk to Kurt about, but waking his boyfriend up always ends badly... When Mercedes starts shouting at Rachel and Kurt shifts his position, Blaine knows that sooner or later, they're all going to get Kurt's wrath, and even though it's hot when his boyfriend is mad, it's not something you want to be on the receiving end of, especially when ND and Kurt are in the bad books at the moment... the dispute between COD and movies is settled when Quinn tells them all that if they don't shut up, not only will they never get anything done, but they'll wake Kurt, who, up until that point, they had forgotten about.

'Shit, sorry Blaine. We'll watch movies first, but Puck and I bags COD later,' Finn said, glancing at his little brother, curled up to Blaine

'Don't apologise to me, its Kurt you'll have to apologise to,' Blaine replied

'Snap, you got told bro,' Sam said, hi-fiving Blaine, who just smiled, and turned to the TV, where Mercedes was putting on _Footloose_.

'Guys, can we not worry about the trivial things or problem that Kurt and Finn seem to have with each other, and focus on spending time together?' Rachel asked, glaring at Blaine and Sam who didn't blink

They got through three movies before disaster struck. Finn was trying to cook the popcorn in the microwave when something happened, which set the smoke alarm off, and forced Kurt to fall off the couch, having woken up suddenly. The countertenor just lay on the floor, eyes closed, shirt riding up so that Blaine could see the perfectly formed torso of his boyfriend, and had to divert his eyes to stop himself from jumping him there and then. That and the fact that Kurt does that when he's mad, means that Blaine doesn't want to push his luck. The smoke alarm is still going, and in the back of his mind, Kurt knows he should get his dad's gun and shoot the thing, but he's trying to come up with reasons _not _to kill his step-brother. Blaine isn't helping either, rather sitting on the couch, looking like someone caught him doing something illegal... _odd... _Kurt thought, as he stood, smirking at the look on Finn's face as he approached the tall lanky boy, who was holding the burnt popcorn in his hand, the smoke billowing out of the kitchen. There was a moment of silence, and then yelling from Kurt, along with a whole lot of banging and finally the smashing of what Blaine thought to be the smoke alarm. Mike and Sam had unfortunately, chosen that moment to head into the kitchen, almost getting hit in the head with a wash cloth, which Kurt was using to bash Finn. Blaine had been asked numerous times to help, but he knew that Kurt just needed to get it all out, and then calm down, and that would only happen, if people left him alone. Finn padded into the lounge five minutes later, carrying a bowl of popcorn, a small smile on his face, followed by Sam and Mike. Blaine was looking around for his boyfriend, but couldn't see him anywhere. The other's didn't seem that fazed by Kurt's not being there, and Blaine thought that it had something to do with the latest fight they're all having. _How rude, Kurt is meant to be their friend, and they ignore him like he's nothing? _Blaine thought, as he stood to head upstairs, where he found his boyfriend lying on his bed, shirt ridding up to reveal his toned stomach, looking at the ceiling, but with his eyes closed. Blaine smirked and climbed onto the bed, straddling Kurt, who opened his eyes, and moved so he could kiss Blaine. Kurt's hands ended up on Blaine's waist, pushing his shirt up and off. Blaine did the same with Kurt's, moving so they were lying more comfortably on the bed. They hadn't gotten past the heated make-out sessions and awkward cooling off period, where they had to escape to different rooms. Kurt was being abnormally forward though, and Blaine wasn't one to complain, except for now, when Finn barged into the room, saying something about everyone wanting more food, and being ban from the kitchen forever, he was unable to get any. Blaine groaned, rolling off his boyfriend, and running his hands frustratingly through his hair, ignoring Finn's mumbled apologies. Kurt chuckled as Blaine followed him out of the bedroom, mumbling about Finn being a cockblock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

_Rachel had made sure that Kurt was awake when she broke out the Karaoke machine. Blaine just chuckled when his husband mumbled about Rachel forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do, but he does have a song he'd like to sing to them all about where he sees himself and their lives at the moment... Finn and Quinn had gone first, wanting to sing a song together, which is something they haven't gotten around to doing in a while since they had kids. Rachel and Puck were next, with Mercedes and Sam, Tina and Mike, and Kurt and Blaine following... Santana was watching the countertenor... she noticed how tired he looks, and the lack of energy that he has... it's not something simple that can be fixed, and as much as she wishes it wasn't Kurt, she knows that the man is stronger than any of them... Quinn and Finn's duet finished, and they handed the microphones to Puck and Rachel. Neither had any idea what they were going to sing, and so spent ten minutes arguing, during which time, Kurt had managed to sneak off to the bathroom for some much needed alone time. He didn't want to worry Blaine... his husband was laughing and smiling and having fun and he wouldn't be the thing to bring any of them down from that... 'Stupid sickness... why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to someone like Karofsky... he's a barstard...?' Kurt thought, falling to his knees, head in the toilet bowl as he threw up the little food he'd eaten that day... 'Maybe fruit would be better for me?' he thought, as a knock on the door alerted him to Blaine's appearance. He should call out that he just needs a moment, but he knows his husband better than that... so he opens the door, and turns back to the toilet just in time to bring up the rest of his lunch, whilst Blaine is rubbing comforting circles into his back, and muttering nonsense under his breath to calm Kurt down, and stop the nausea. _

'_Why is this happening to us Blaine? Did we do something wrong in a past life? Neither of us deserves this...' Kurt said, standing to wash his mouth in the sink_

'_I love you so much Kurt... I love you so much, and I don't want you to be thinking like that anymore... you've been so strong...'_

'_I don't want to be strong anymore Blaine... I fucking hate this... I hate this whole thing, and I wish I wasn't going through it... I hate seeing the looks in all of your eyes when you know that I'm not feeling well, and I hate hiding it from you. I know I'm dying Blaine, I can feel it inside me, and it kills me, knowing that you can see that, and that the girls can see that... I hate it...' Kurt replied, turning to Blaine who just pulled him into a tight hug_

'_Baby, you've been holding these feelings in for a while haven't you? It's okay to let go Kurt, no one will judge you...' Blaine said, carrying Kurt into their bedroom, and lying down on the bed, Kurt in his arms as the countertenor finally let his emotions take over..._

_Rachel was the one who found them, curled up together on their bed, whispering things to each other, and sharing light kisses... She'd come to find them, to let them know it was their turn, but walking in on something like that... she couldn't bear to break it up for some silly little sing off. Mike and Tina were just about finished, and when Rachel returned to the lounge, she curled up to Puck, and let Santana and Brittany take control of the machine, and the guys take control of whatever game they wanted to play. Artie was talking with Rory about something, smiling and laughing with Mercedes and Sam. It had been a long time coming, all of their tears, the way they should feel about Kurt, and the thing that is killing their best-friend. They know that at any moment, Kurt and Blaine could head back into the lounge and see them crying, and that's the last thing they need, but it helps Rachel deal with the thing that is killing her best-friend... she hates that thing... she hates it more than anything else, and if she could do something about it, then she would. Kurt and Blaine came out of their bedroom not five minutes later, and the smiles on their faces made Rachel just want to break down and cry. She ran over and pulled Kurt into a hug, before the man had to push her off in order to regain composure. Blaine was just laughing, but the smile he had didn't reach his eyes, and Rachel could tell why... she knew... they all did..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff,<strong>_

_**How do I start this letter when so many before this have been started the same way? I've been told alot over the last two months that things are going to get better, and that the light at the end of the tunnel is brighter than anyone expected... Do you know how much shit people talk? I mean, I know that you are like, the master of talking shit Jeffery, but I'm seriously considering locking Blaine, Wes and Nick in the closet... no fucking shit... seriously, I love them all, but they're starting to annoy me. I've got like, six months left and they're all acting like I'm going to die tomorrow. You don't see me that way... you always talk to me the same way we used to talk in highschool, and you never see me as fragile, and I love you for that... you are one of my best-friend's Jeff, and I wouldn't have you any other way. It's Christmas Eve, and I know I should be with my family, but I had to write this because I have this feeling, and I need to get it down on paper. You and Nick have been good for me, being here, and laughing when I need it, being serious at all other times, and putting up with Wes and David's new-found realisation that they're a gay couple, living in New York, and still have to deal with everything we went through in highschool. It sticks with you though, doesn't it... the hurt and pain never leaves, no matter how much you want it to... I know Blaine has tried numerous times to ditch the pain, but it always comes back, and I know that you and Nick have dealt with the same things. **_

_**Please, do me a favour... when the girls are old enough, and Blaine has had enough time to grieve, take them to LA with you, and let them stay with David and Wesley. Give them that holiday... you can use the card Blaine has if you want, but just get them out of that house... watch out for them... they love you like uncles, and that's exactly how I want you and Nick to be with them... don't let them go through life not knowing things they should know... Blaine... my Blaine... if he finds someone, someone that he can love, and be himself with, and who loves the girls, don't let him hold back... he deserves every happiness, and I want you to make sure he gets that... don't let him go through the rest of his life lonely... I know he's stubborn, and you'll probably end up in a fight or something, but I need you to promise me you'll at least suggest to him the possibility... I love him so much, and I don't think I'd be able to live through the rest of my life if I knew he was going to go through his lonely... Also, I know it's early, but there is something I want you and Nick to have... it's in the safe, and has your names on it. I honestly have no idea what it is, but I've been told that you'll love them, so after you've read this letter, please, go and get whatever it is... **_

_**Do you remember that day, back in senior year, where you, Blaine, Nick and I went down to that lake and camped? I took the girls back there when we were in Westerville, and it hasn't changed. The markings we wrote on the tree are still there, and it's still that beautiful spot that we all remember... Aliyah described it as a "little slice of paradise..." she certainly has Blaine's imagination when it comes to those sorts of things... the point is, that it's the first time we all felt what it was like to be free, that place, where no one could judge us, where no one would scowl if we held hands, or kissed one another... it's the first place that I felt like our dreams would come true after the tumultuous year we've been through... I wanted so badly to take Blaine there, but I don't know how receptive to the idea he'd be, considering that I shouldn't have been driving. He was staying with Mercedes and Sam when we were back in Lima for the holidays, and I took the girls to Westerville under the guise of seeing Blaine's mother. I know, it's stupid to lie, but he's not ready to relive that yet... maybe one day soon... take them back there for me... it will be like old times... you never know what you'll find... **_

'_**Life is full of ups and downs. It's full of twists, turns, goods and bads. Don't let the bad, outweigh the good, and don't let the hurt and pain, keep you from doing the things you love, or being yourself...'**_

_**Love is a lifeline Jeff, hold onto his tightly...**_

_**Always,**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson**_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had no idea what was going on. The girls were whispering in the corner of the room, and the guys had been put on "distraction duty" not that it was working, because every five minutes, Finn would look over at Kurt, and smile... he knew his husband was up to something, and his beliefs were confirmed when Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes stood up near the karaoke machine, and explained that Kurt has a message for all of them, and he's going to share it through song... Blaine smiled, knowing how hard it was for Kurt to sing now, yet his husband was still going to do it anyway... the others who weren't singing cheered and settled into seats whilst Rachel started the music... <em>

*****Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette

In my beginning there was nothing  
>So empty in the space between<br>And you came in, turned the lights on  
>And created what it's came to be<p>

_Rachel promised Kurt she wouldn't cry, but the tears had started in her eyes, and she was holding Kurt's hand like he would fade away any moment... she knew Blaine was barely holding it together, and took comfort in that..._

Before I pluck your wings, cover me  
>Please spread your wings, cover me and<p>

Promise this if I die before I wake, oh  
>Promise this, take a time to say your grace<br>On your knees you pray for me  
>Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips<p>

_Blaine was gaping... gaping and crying... Finn had his head in his hands, finally knowing why it was so important for Kurt to sing this song... he knew what it would do to Blaine, and he knew the pain they were both going through, but this is their way of dealing... and Kurt has to get his emotions out..._

Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>DÃ©ployer les ailÃ©s<p>

Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Plumerai les ailÃ©s<p>

_Kurt smiled lightly as he moved into the next verse, taking Quinn's hand in his spare, and looking straight at Blaine..._

Though I'm walking through the shadows  
>You are with me and you comfort me<br>Lay me down now, time for sleeping  
>But before that, would you miss on me?<p>

Before I pluck your wings, cover me  
>Please spread your wings, cover me and<p>

Promise this if I die before I wake, oh  
>Promise this, take a time to say your grace<br>On your knees you pray for me  
>Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips<p>

_Rachel, Mercedes and Tina took over whilst Kurt tried to compse himself a little... it wasn't helping though, especially when Blaine started singing the next verse..._

Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>DÃ©ployer les ailÃ©s<p>

Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Plumerai les ailÃ©s<p>

By a thread we're hanging on  
>In the hope you don't let go<br>If you ever leave me  
>Know I wanna go with you<p>

_Blaine's voice broke... he couldn't believe Kurt was singing this to him... 'He's still got ages left Blaine... it's just an expression of emotions...' he'd told himself..._

Promise this if I die before I wake up,  
>Promise this, take a time to say your grace<br>On your knees you pray for me  
>Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips<p>

Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>DÃ©ployer les ailÃ©s<p>

Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Alouette, -uette, -uette<br>Alouette, -uette, -uette  
>Plumerai les ailÃ©s<p>

Alouette, DÃ©ployer les ailÃ©s  
>Alouette, Plumerai les ailÃ©s<p>

_Blaine was standing, pulling Kurt into a hug before anyone could blink. Their moment was ruined by the phone ringing, and Rachel lightening the mood with a joke and laughter. Kurt didn't laugh, or smile, instead, looking into Blaine's eyes, before leaning in to kiss him. It was just like their first kiss that day in Dalton... sweet, tender, but passionate... Blaine's mind immediately went back to that moment... back to the moment he realised that he loved Kurt... _how did things go so wrong? _He thought to himself... _they didn't... _he then remembered... and the smile as he pulled Kurt back in was not a bright as his usual smiles, but it was there, and it was true... Finn's insistence to watch another movie and "get on with the sleepover" pulled Kurt and Blaine back to reality, and out of each other. Kurt looked tired, almost like he'd break in half, but Blaine let him curl up beside him on the couch, letting the others take control of the situation... Puck had brought out the alcohol... 'Well this should be interesting...' Blaine thought... watching with an amused expression as Quinn poured herself and Rachel a glass of whatever they were drinking... Blaine couldn't see... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Song is **_**Promise This, which is origianlly by _Cheryl Cole _but covered ****by ****Adele**_**. I do not own it. Thanks to **_**Klainegirl99**_** for suggesting the song, and to all of you who favourite and alert, and also review. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try and post the next one shortly... Thanks, JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	31. The New Directions Sleepover Part Two

_**A/N: I know it's been almost a month since I updated this last, but i've been so busy and things haven't been the best, but here it is, the culmination of chapter Twenty-Four. I don't know how many of you are still with me on this Fic, but I hope that those of you who are, are enjoying it. This chapter takes place in June... Thanks, JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: New Directions Sleepover Part Two<strong>_

_At nine, after Blaine had moved Kurt to the bedroom so his husband could sleep, Puckerman brought out what he liked to call "the hard alcohol". Blaine, reluctantly, joined in on their drunkenness, blaming the long working days. Only Mercedes knew the real reason Blaine would be drinking like that, and she should have put a stop to it, but what's the point? Blaine has the right idea, and it's more fun when Blaine's drunk anyway, he's either adorable (all the time), horny (only when Kurt's around), or completely insane (around Wes and David). Rachel was already tipsy, holding her empty bottle upside down, like she'd just made a revelation about something. Quinn was trying to convince Finn to take her to France and her angry drunk side was coming out... Mercedes had to laugh... she may be a happy drunk, but that doesn't mean she can't watch others, and know what's going on... Blaine was in the middle of trying to convince Artie that there is such a thing as magic, but they're not special enough to see it. The wheelchair bound man was drunk also, and having a blast, laughing, and just being carefree about everything. Mercedes had never seen Blaine let go like this since Rachel's train wreck of a party back in junior year. Then again, she hadn't been at Dalton with Kurt, all the times the prep boy had "let go" either. _'Ah the stories I could tell about one Blaine Anderson when he's drunk...' _Mercedes thought, glancing over to the bedroom room door, which held Kurt, before smiling, as Brittany, sat down beside her. There's one small problem with the drinking too much and being with ND: they all get loud. Not one of them was sober, save for Kurt, who they assumed was still asleep, but it was surprising with all the noise they were making... _

_Mercedes knew it was about to get bad, when Rachel suggested they play spin the bottle. She knew how much Kurt hated that game, she knew how much Blaine would kick himself if he found out he kissed Rachel again... or anyone who's not Kurt for that matter. Mercedes doesn't want to have to deal with Klaine fighting, especially not with Kurt's condition, and Blaine's lack of filter, and ability to say no when people ask him to do things... it's even worse when he's drunk... all his common sense goes out the window... or in this case, explodes in colourful expletives describing... something. Mercedes stopped listening to Blaine's ranting, and joined the circle, reluctantly, sitting in between Blaine and Rachel, hoping that would be some kind of protection for the dapper boy, who is married to her best friend. Finn started the game, spinning the empty bottle, and landing on Quinn. Santana rolled her eyes, as the two leaned in to kiss one another, claps from Blaine and Brittany. _'I seriously think Blaine is _exactly _like Brittany when he's drunk... it's kind of cute, but dangerous at the same time...' _Mercedes thought as Blaine began bouncing up and down in his seat... for a twenty-eight year old man, he's sure letting his childlike self out for the night... she'd promised Kurt she wouldn't let any of them do anything stupid, and that includes making out with each other. That will cause more problems than necessary, and she doesn't need to be dealing with Kurt and Blaine not talking to each other. They already had a fight that lasted three weeks because they didn't tell each other things, Kurt seems to be better at letting Blaine in, but there are some things Blaine doesn't know... Mercedes, Rachel and Tina have been organising Kurt's funeral without Blaine's knowledge. They tried to get the man involved back in Lima, but he ended up caught in the rain, almost with pneumonia, and a half-worried, half-angry Kurt. _

'_Okay Blaine, I think that's enough for you. Time to put you to bed,' Mercedes said, helping the man to his feet_

'_Ooo, Kurt's in the bed... I like our bed, it's soft. Have you ever slept in our bed Mercedes? It's really soft, and warm, but it's only warm because Kurt's there. I don't want him to die... He doesn't know, but I'm really sad about it...' Blaine said, as Mercedes pushed open the door to the bedroom_

'_Well, you can tell Kurt about it tomorrow. Sleep now Blaine, and don't wake your husband,'_

'_Mkay,' the older man said, falling onto the bed, wrapping Kurt in his arms, the other man simply curling into the drunk man_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine knew he'd regret whatever happened last night, when he woke up to a pounding head, and his daughters singing at the top of their lungs in the doorway... Kurt was smirking, arms crossed in front of him, clapping mockingly when Aliyah and Renee finished their song, and ran off to play. Blaine just closed his eyes, and began massaging his temples. Kurt didn't make a move to help his husband, rather watching him from the doorway... Blaine groaned and fell back onto the bed, looking at Kurt through his mussed up hair. The countertenor smiled, and slowly walked towards the bed, tantalisingly swinging his hips, and laughing seductively as he reached the bed. Blaine smirked, and pulled Kurt down on top of him, kissing him passionately. Kurt straddled his husband, grinning wickedly and moving down Blaine's body slowly, kissing all exposed skin, until he reached the waist of his pants. There was a crashing from the lounge, forcing Kurt to sit up quickly, almost rolling off the bed. Blaine groaned once more, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his husband back down onto the bed, and snuggling up to him, letting Kurt run his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. They hadn't had much time to just be together for a while, and Blaine wanted to change that before... before they ran out of time... Mercedes could be heard scolding Noah and Finn through the door and Quinn's quiet voice hushing Aliyah and Renee. Kurt smiled, and turned into Blaine, placing a soft kiss on his neck, and letting the tenor run his fingers through the chestnut hair, closing his eyes to welcome the sensation... Blaine needed to shower... he knows because he smells rank, and if Kurt has noticed, he hasn't said anything, but he can smell his own breath, and it's terrible... Kurt doesn't move when Blaine gets up, rather just resting on top of the unmade bed, which is unusual, and so unlike the countertenor to just lie on top of a pile of blankets... <em>

_Blaine moves into the bathroom, and the shower starts up. that's when Kurt gets up, makes the bed, and leaves the bedroom, to find his step-brother in the kitchen, cooking pancakes... and 'not burning them'. Quinn is supervising, smiling when Kurt joins her at the counter, leaning up on his elbows, and watching his formerly dorky step-brother cooking breakfast for all of ND. It's a sight, mostly because he's never known Finn to cook, or to even know how... then again, it was the pretty limited cooking skills that Kurt saw when they were seventeen that formed his opinions, but all that's changed now... Finn has a family, a wife and children, a house... his own life... he needs to know these things, and it makes Kurt proud to know... to know that his brother is going to be okay after he's gone, and that Quinn has that life she always talked about during highschool... she finally got it... everything, and Kurt can't help but pull her into a hug, and hold on to her tightly when he thinks of it, which he finds himself doing now, but Quinn just sinks into the hug, wrapping her arms around Kurt's thin waist, not caring that she knows he hasn't eaten, or that he's getting paler, if that's at all possible. This is her brother-in-law, one of her best-friends, and she's not letting go of him that easily. The voices from the lounge grow louder, until all of the ND members are in the kitchen, joining in the group hug. Blaine, who entered the lounge just in time to see his husband being swarmed, moved to stand with Finn, who was still cooking, smile on his face. Blaine wouldn't cry. Not in front of friends and family, he'd told himself this millions of times before, but it never happened the way that he thought... he could feel the tears, and forcing them back was too much work... it was too hard to hide them anymore, so he let two or three escape, before ND broke apart, and he caught sight of his husband, slightly flustered, tears flowing freely, but smiling... '_How can he still be smiling? He's so strong... '_Blaine thought, moving to the far cupboard to grab plates for everyone. _

_They were seated around the lounge in various positions. Kurt and Blaine snuggled together on one corner of the couch, Finn and Quinn on the other end... Puck and Rachel were curled together in the arm chair, Mercedes and Sam on the floor at Kurt's feet, Tina and Mike were sitting against the back of the couch, still facing everyone though, Rory, Sugar and Artie were in the centre of the room, Lauren was on the beanbag usually reserved for Aliyah or Renee and the others scattered around at random. The cartoons of the TV were being watched by Blaine, Finn and Puck, who thought them hilarious, and rather interesting, whilst Kurt just ate in silence, a billion and one thoughts going through his head..._

'_Do you think we should make this a tradition?' Rachel asked, breaking everyone out of their stupors_

'_I don't know Rach, I think we're too old to party like we used to,' Finn replied, kissing Quinn's forehead_

'_Awww, you miss your kids...' Mercedes said, smiling and looking to Kurt_

'_I think you guys should make it a tradition... in memoriam if you know what I mean...' Kurt replied, smiling and standing to take empty plates back to the kitchen_

'_No, that's not...' Rachel started, but couldn't finish her sentence._

* * *

><p><em>Not for lack of trying, Finn had been instrumental in organising the day's activity. Most of ND was due to leave soon, and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible before they say goodbye. Santana and Brittany were leaving on a tour in two weeks, so it would be one of last times they would see everyone for a couple of months... they hadn't planned as far ahead as Christmas, or new years, but Britt wanted to be back in time to see Kurt's 'beautiful Christmas'. It was always a grand affair in the Hummel-Anderson house. Kurt put alot of effort into everything, his designs, their house decorations, trying to convince Blaine to take the movie in LA for four months with David and Artie. Kurt knew his husband wouldn't leave, but there wasn't for lack of trying... he didn't want Blaine to go, but it's a wonderful opportunity for the singer-songwriter's career, and he needs to explore those options' whilst he still has the chance. That being said, Kurt was meant to go to a meeting with his lawyer tomorrow to discuss the finer details of his will, and square away everything. Of course, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina had been planning the funeral, with a little input from Kurt, but he was trying to keep out of it, let them handle it... after all, it's not like he's going to be able to see it... besides, his memory isn't the best, it's getting worse, and sometimes he can barely remember the simplest of things... like what his name is, or where he lives... or if he's married... had this of happened in highschool, it could have been much worse... <em>

_Aliyah and Renee were at weekend care, having been picked up by Maddie just before, and taken to the centre, where they would be picked up by either Kurt or Blaine at six. That gives them practically the whole day of just spending together with their friends, kind of like an old gathering in highschool, where they'd get together, and go to the movies or something... There was something so simple about that... something so normal..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Senior Year Just before Graduation<strong>

"**The Extravaganza"**

Blaine had been talking about it all week long. The Warblers were in, and so were the New Directions. Finn had been Facebooking and texting constantly, and if Kurt didn't know, he would say that Rachel had something to do with all of this. They were meant to be preparing to say goodbye, but they hadn't had the time, what with finals, and graduation, and everything else... So Mercedes had come up with this idea... have one final 'Extravaganza' in order to say goodbye, before parting for graduations and futures. Kurt was thrilled when they'd included the Warblers, many of who wouldn't be going to New York with Kurt and Blaine, so it was also a chance for them to say goodbye... they would meet at the Lima Bean at eight, then from there, they'd get in cars, and drive to Cleveland, where they would check into their motel, and spend a couple of days, just being together... being teenagers one last time... Burt and Carole had been thrilled to know they'd have the house to themselves for a couple of days, wanting to plan a special surprise for their boys... Kurt had threatened that should they go anywhere near his room, there would be hell to pay, and after his father's reassurance that they wouldn't be going in his room, he reluctantly left the house, with Blaine and Finn in tow.

They'd worked out the car assignments beforehand. They'd road trip to Cleveland, check into the motel and stay for the designated two days, before moving on to Erie, then through to Buffalo, before heading to New York for a week, and then back to Lima and Westerville in time for graduations. It was all planned down to what foods they would eat, and how many of them would be in a room. Most of the couples would share, and those who weren't a couple, would have either a shared room, or a single room. Artie was quite happy to bunk with Rory, who jumped at the idea, whilst Mercedes would share with Sam, and Wes and David would bunk together, with Jeff and Nick sharing the double bed... it was so well planned out, that when they started on their road trip, they were prepared, and ready, and it became like they were heading out to start their lives already... except it's not... it's not an ending, according to Quinn, it was a beginning... the beginning of a future they would all be experiencing together, whether they're two thousand miles, or two miles apart... they're doing it together, and that's all that counts...

* * *

><p>They managed to make it to Cleveland without too much hassle... they only had to stop once for a toilet break, and because Finn didn't tell anyone that long car trips make him sick. Apart from the couple of setbacks, they made it to their motel, and checked into their rooms relatively quickly, making light work of all the luggage they'd brought. Kurt had surprised everyone by only bringing two bags, whilst Blaine had been the one to bring three this time. Mercedes had commented that the countertenor must have been rubbing off on the shorter boy, but Kurt didn't reply, instead taking the bags inside, and making light work of the room they'd been staying in for two days. Blaine arrived five minutes later, Wes and David's chorus of complaints about carrying bags could be heard halfway down the hall. They hadn't spend much time together, and to be honest, Kurt was scared of the future... he had so many questions that couldn't be answered, that he wanted to be answered, and Blaine hadn't been much help in the matter. In fact, his boyfriend seemed to be living it up with the others, whilst Kurt drifted on the outside. Mercedes sent a mass text to everyone, explaining that they should meet in the small lounge area the motel has, and begin their 'evening activities'. Kurt and Blaine were the last two to join the group, which was surprising for them, and everyone else... Tina started everyone off with a game of truth and dare, which turned from clean fun jokes, to Puckerman's explicit and dirty version...<p>

'Do you think we can make this a tradition?' Rachel asked, smiling as she curled into Finn

'I think we should try and do it at least once a month or something... no matter where we are, we'll come together in a place for a week or something,' Tina replied, smiling

'I think you guys should do that, in memoriam if you know what I mean...i'm going to bed... night,' Kurt said, standing and leaving the group before anyone could ask

'Did he just disclude himself from that statement?' Santana asked, as everyone else nodded, all eyes falling to Blaine, who simply shrugged, and stood, following his boyfriend out of the room...

* * *

><p>Their room was dark when Blaine got inside. Kurt was curled up on his side of their double bed, arms wrapped around a pillow he'd brought from home... <em>that's the Kurt I know and love... <em>Blaine thought, climbing into bed, and waiting for Kurt to snuggle up to him...

'What's going on babe, you're not acting like yourself,' Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt, protectively...

'I just haven't been feeling well. I've got a headache and all the hype and excitement just made me tired,'

'You've been having headaches alot lately. You should go to the doctors... Are you sure that's it? Because you're not the only one scared about the future Kurt... we all are too,'

'I don't need to go to the doctors Blaine... and I'm not scared about the future... I'm scared about right now...' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once before turning out the light and going to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>They'd made good timing... Puck had managed to get them into a showing of the new movie from Sam and Artie, without anyone else in the theatre. They were alone. Kurt and Blaine sat at the back with Santana and Brittany, sharing popcorn, and reminiscing about all the times in highschool they'd gone to the movies together, and all the lame films they'd gone to see. Brittany was humming along to the songs from the movie they were currently seeing, and whispering to Santana about something Kurt couldn't make out. The countertenor wasn't really feeling well, and took the opportunity to sleep on Blaine's shoulder, eyes drooping, but managed to stay open long enough for the opening credits, before he fell asleep... <em>

* * *

><p><em>Time seemed to slow, one minute they were watching a movie, the next, they had decided to go out for dinner, and meet back at the Hummel-Anderson house, before heading back to their respective hotels or whatnot. Kurt had scared all of them when they couldn't wake him at first. It took Santana, Finn and Mercedes to wake the countertenor, who remained feeling guilty for falling asleep for the rest of the night. Blaine told him that they understood, and he shouldn't be worried about it, but it's Kurt, and he worries about everything... Blaine suggested they cut the night short, and head home, so after picking up the girls, that's what they did. They said their goodbyes, and headed back to their house. Blaine carried Renee inside, whilst Aliyah walked with Kurt, who was walking slowly, practically being pulled by his daughter, into the house, before she ran off to find her sister. Blaine was in the kitchen, setting out all of Kurt's medicine when the countertenor found him. Blaine smiled wholly, and turned to his husband, who was clutching onto the counter, eyes closed, swaying slightly from side to side... <em>

_It was slow motion... kind of like that part in the movie where everything slows down, before it crashes around you. Kurt collapsed to the ground, and Blaine was on his knees, pulling Kurt into his arms, the sound of smashing glass radiating through the room... like the event that pulls time back, and returns it to normal... Renee and Aliyah appeared in the doorway, immediately running over to their parents, and curling into Blaine, who was rocking back and forth, dabbing at his husband's clammy forehead with a cloth. Aliyah stood, racing into the hall to get the phone, and Blaine took it from her when she returned... placing it on the ground beside him if they needed it... Renee... too young to understand what was happening, just sat, holding Kurt's hand like a lifeline... like if she let go, everything would stop... Blaine wanted it to stop... he wanted life to go slow, so much so that he was so focussed on living, that he didn't take the time to see Kurt and how he was actually feeling... they hadn't even talked about what was going to happen afterwards... they hadn't wanted to... Blaine had put it off for as long as possible but he knew it was getting closer... he knew, that even when Kurt opened his eyes... that the time was coming... it was coming fast, and there was nothing that would slow it down... nothing that would make everything okay again... what time they have left is precious, and they both know that... Kurt just lay limp in Blaine's arms, breathing steady, eyes open, connecting with his husbands, which were filled with pain... the look that Kurt doesn't like to see in anyone's eyes... _

'_You're so beautiful Blaine... I don't think I've ever told you that,' Kurt said slowly and softly_

'_You're the one whose beautiful... I'm ordinary standing next to you,' he replied, chuckling_

'_You shine brighter than anyone Blaine... you just have to embrace it...'_

'_I love you... I love you so much Kurt,' _

'_L-love you t-too,' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The next chapter will skip ahead in time, to December, just before Christmas. So that means only a few chapters left before this story ends, and I can't wait to write Kurt's letter to Blaine, because it's almost heart-breaking... Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D._**


	32. Five Months Past

_**A/N: This is a filler chapter, obviously, it's not really a chapter, just little life quotes that Kurt would say, filling in the months not written about in this story. The next chapter, Chapter Twenty-Six, will start in December, before Christmas and New Years... 'Don't let life hold you back, live it to the fullest, because one day, it might be gone...' - Original... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Five Months Past...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>July<strong>

"Wherever you go, no matter the weather, always bring your own sunshine"

Anthony J. D'Angelo

* * *

><p><strong>August<strong>

"Never forget who you are, where you belong, or what you've become, because that's the most important gift anyone can give to another person..." – Original JusticeIsn'tEasy0083.

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

"Into the darkness we walk, our heads held high. Into the light we float our minds at ease. Into the unknown we are carelessly pushed... waiting to see what's on the other side... before us, sits a world of possibilities, opportunities, and love. I have loved... I have love, because I have Blaine, and even though it sounds cheesy, it's true. We live everyday as it comes. We face the bad, and relish in the good... But when you're constantly facing your darkness, how, through it all, do we see light? How can we possibly understand the consequences of our actions, should we not first understand what caused them... should we live in fear? Should we face our demons? Or should life, as itself, be the one thing that defeats us? Should it be the one battle we can't win? Is life, a way of saying its over? Or is it a blessing in disguise... shown to us through the many battles we have to face? There is something so calm about the dark... sure, sometimes it can be scary, it wraps around us like a blanket, blurs our vision and senses, and sometimes, leads us astray... but it's calming, because it's like... nothing... it's like looking at a blank wall and feeling... free... Into the darkness we walk... waiting, watching, and hoping... because sometimes... that's all we can do..."

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

"Never forget, that the people you love are there for you, even in the worst days of your life... Don't forget who you are, and where you belong..." - Original

* * *

><p><strong>November<strong>

"There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle, or the mirror that reflects it..." – Edith Wharton

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews are welcome. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	33. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**A/N: Well, here is the second last chapter. I have one more after this, and then it's done. I hope you guys like this chapter, I was almost in tears whilst writing it, so I hope it's worth it. Thank you for all of the kind reviews, alerts, and favourites. It's been a long haul, and I'm sad that it's coming to an end, but happy, because I know you've all, at some point, enjoyed this story. Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: Baby, It's Cold Outside<strong>_

_Christmas in the Hummel-Anderson house is always a grand affair. Their tree is huge, and takes three days to decorate just the way Kurt likes it. It's Christmas Eve, the time of year that Kurt and Blaine usually spend in Lima with Burt and Carole... only this year, it's different. It doesn't feel like Christmas anymore... the house is cold and even the decorations on the perfectly decorated tree seem out of place. Aliyah, Renee and Bailey are on the floor colouring, with Blaine on the couch. Kurt has been in hospital for the last three weeks. It's been hard, but Rachel said that they've allowed him to come home for Christmas, and just in time... Blaine hasn't seen his husband in two days, having been banned from the hospital, by the nursing staff, Rachel and his husband... reluctantly, he left, to take a couple of days to just be with the girls, but leaving him alone with his thoughts is always dangerous. He starts to over-think, over-analyse and wonder about things. The self-blame has started... if only he'd taken him to the hospital earlier... if only Kurt had told him of the headaches before they got bad... if only... the doorbell ringing broke Blaine out of his 'if only' faze, and forced him up off the couch. Rachel has a key, and so does Kurt, so it can't be either of them. Blaine pulled the front door open to see David, and Wes, grinning and looking like they'd just won the lottery. Blaine wanted to punch them both... 'How can they be so happy when everything is crap?' Blaine thought, shaking his head, and moving away from the two men, back to the lounge to wallow in whatever depressing movie was on TV that he wasn't paying attention to. _

_David immediately noticed something off about the well-decorated house, which could pass for a Macy's store display... It wasn't a homey as it usually felt, and it was like something was missing... Wes was slowly making his way over to his best-friend, feeling the dread build with each step. When he reached the couch, he saw the tears running down Blaine's face, the silent battle going on in his head, and Wes' mind immediately went to Kurt. He was nowhere to be seen. They hadn't been gone for that long... three weeks exact, and no one had told them anything. Blaine looked up, sensing he was being watched and softly, so softly that Wes had to lean in to hear, told about Kurt collapsing and being in the hospital, but how he was coming home for Christmas... how he was coming home to die... David could hear the bitterness in Blaine's voice at the D word. None of them wanted to think about it... they hadn't even had a chance to fully process the fact that Kurt was in the hospital, before the D word. 'How are we meant to go on without Klaine?' Wes thought, as he sunk down onto the couch beside Blaine, who didn't move, simply covering himself with the blanket from the back of the sofa, and closing his eyes... the only sounds were from the TV, and the children colouring happily on the floor, unaware of their parent's inner turmoil... _

* * *

><p><em>When Kurt woke up in the hospital, he immediately blanched, and thought this was some kind of fucked up afterlife. But when he saw his husband asleep in the chair beside his bed, he knew it wasn't. He'd been here three weeks, but the doctors promised him he could go home for the remainder of the time he's got left. He's not spending Christmas in a hospital, surrounded by people who don't know him, and leaving his family without the final memories of this Christmas together. So when Rachel showed up early that morning, he pretty much jumped out of the hospital bed, and sprinted to the bathroom. The brunette simply smiled, and followed Kurt out to sign papers, and get information about making Kurt as comfortable as possible for the last... couple of weeks... It hurt Rachel to think that they don't have long left. If Kurt makes it to New Years, it will be a miracle... but she's a firm believer in miracles, being Jewish, she and Noah have to believe that a miracle will happen. Kurt simply scoffed when Rachel said this, and she knows that he doesn't believe, but understands too, where he's coming from. <em>

'_Are you ready?' Rachel asked, linking their arms and grabbing Kurt's hand to keep him steady_

'_As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go home Rachel,' Kurt replied, smiling _

'_Blaine and the girls will be so happy to see you,'_

'_Me too... god I miss them,' Kurt replied as they reached the elevator._

_They house was quiet when Rachel and Kurt entered the foyer. Whether or not that was a good sign, was determined, when they found, Blaine, Aliyah, Bailey, Renee, Wes and David in the kitchen, covered in flour, using each other as shields. Kurt laughed, the first real laugh in three weeks, at the site of his husband, friend and children completely uncaring that their usual pristine kitchen is covered in flour, that is harder to clean than anything else ever. Blaine moved out from his place behind the bench, but spotted Kurt before he could get clear, and ran to him, pulling his husband into a bone crushing hug, only to duck when he heard Wes' cry of 'attack', and watch as Kurt and Rachel got hit with the white substance that was already spread around the kitchen. There was silence, as Wes realised what he'd just done, hitting Kurt with flour, even on his best days, would result in severe punishment, but the countertenor didn't seemed fazed by it, instead, he just moved over to where Wes was standing, and, taking the bowl from him, he proceeded to dump the contents on Wes' head. David took the opportunity to take a photo of his boyfriend, and hi-fived Kurt, who winked at Blaine, before moving out of the kitchen to clean himself off... Rachel was in the bathroom, just staring in the mirror when Kurt got there, dusting off as much as possible into the bath tub, before turning to see his best-friend in tears, trying to hold back a sob. He knew what it was... it would be like this all the way until the end, and Kurt couldn't stand to see his family members crying. Blaine was hard enough to cope with, but Rachel...? She's meant to be the strong one, the one that holds them all together, that makes everyone laugh, and smile, no matter how annoying she is._

* * *

><p><em>They ended up in the lounge, just watching whatever Christmas movies were playing. Kurt and Blaine were curled on one end of the couch, whispering softly to each other, neither one letting the other go, even when reaching for food, or getting a drink, they would be together. Rachel loves staying with Kurt and Blaine at Christmas time. She loves their house, their decorations, and its family. Finn and Quinn will be here soon, as well as the rest of ND and the Warblers, for the annual Hummel-Anderson-Hudson Christmas lunch extravaganza. Puck admitted to her, last week, that he's going to miss Kurt, because without Kurt, there is no party, and he's going to miss the party. Rachel knows her husband is actually saying he's going to miss Kurt... but he's still too bad-ass to admit that to anyone but himself... in fact, she doesn't think he's even done that... It's always this time of year that is Rachel's favourite. She loves it... time to spend with her family, and friends. But this is the last time they're all going to have Christmas with Kurt. She hasn't told Blaine yet; the thought breaks her heart, having to tell them all that Kurt won't be here next year, or that he might not even make it to New Years... 'A miracle will only happen if you believe in it Rachel... I don't, but you do...' Kurt had said to her when he was in the hospital. She would hold onto that, she has to... Aliyah is the one who alerts them to the ending of the movie, and that this is usually about the time they set up their stockings above the fire place. Blaine wanted to wait until Kurt was home to do this, because they do it together, but Kurt can barely keep his eyes open, let alone stand, so Aliyah does it for him, smiling softly at her father, who just kisses her cheek, and watches as she follows Blaine's lead, whilst Renee tries to help.<em>

_At lunch, Puck arrives home from work, and immediately pulls Rachel into a tight hug. Bailey runs to his father, raising his arms so Puck will pick him up, which he does and walks into the lounge. He stops when he sees Kurt, watching Aliyah, Renee and Blaine hanging their stockings, and feels the tears come to his eyes, but they're gone before anyone can see them. He's never cried in front of anyone, and he's not going to start now... or well, not when his three year old son is with him, and he sees his father break down. Puck knows he's not weak, but crying kind of makes him feel that way... Finn told him once that it's okay to cry, that it doesn't make you weak, just human... he's never believed that, until he met Kurt... strong, witty, beautiful Kurt, who doesn't deserve any of what's happening... just like Blaine doesn't, nor Burt or Carole... or Finn... Bailey is struggling to get down, allowing Puck to move closer to Kurt, kneeling down beside the couch, and pulling the countertenor into a hug... Kurt simply hugs back, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down Puck's back when he hears the bad-ass let go, muttering 'it's not fucking fair' under his breath. Kurt can't cry, he won't let himself... he's not enough energy now as it is, and he doesn't want to waste it crying. Puck moved back after a while, not letting go of Kurt's hand. He'd long ago gotten comfortable with touching Kurt... he doesn't care, Kurt is Kurt, and he should have realised that earlier... he shouldn't have wasted the time he could have had getting to know the man beside him..._

'_I'm sorry...'_

'_For what Noah...?' Kurt asked, as Blaine curled back into him, kissing his neck softly as Puck hugged Rachel close_

'_For being the bully... for doing all of those horrible things to you... we'd have had more time if I hadn't been so... stupid...' Puck replied, resting his forehead on Rachel's shoulder_

'_Noah, you're more of a man now than you were back then, and I'm so proud of you. I don't care about all that stuff. I forgave you a long time ago Noah... right about the time you led me to Blaine...' Kurt replied, making the mow hawked man's head shoot up off of his wife's shoulder, to gape at the two men in front of him, who simply smiled, and shared a light kiss_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Puck and Rachel's Wedding<strong>

**April 2014**

To say he was freaking out was an understatement. Puck was _hyperventilating... _How did people do this? He's never been one for marriage, but to have this day come up so fast, and be so in love with Rachel, that he's afraid of stuffing up... well year, Noah is more nervous that he's ever been in his life... and that's even before being drafted. Finn, Mike, and Sam had arrived early, the girls in with Rachel, whilst the guys helped Puck to get ready, but he was missing someone, his best-man. It didn't come as a shock to anyone when Puck chose Kurt to be his best-man. The two had become good friends in their short lived time together. Puck considered Kurt his brother, even though the two weren't in any way related, he would always call Kurt his brother... however, the man hadn't arrived yet, and maybe Puck's super worried, but Finn is as calm as anything, and if something had happened to Blaine and Kurt, he'd be the first to know... so everything must be okay... _they're just stuck in traffic _he thought to himself, but then remembered that it's Lima Ohio, not New York... maybe they were delayed by something, or maybe they'd completely forgotten. The sound of the doors opening, made Puck spin around so fast, he almost toppled over Mike, who was sitting in the chair closest the mirror. Kurt was smiling brightly, like he'd just been told that the new Marc Jacobs collection had been released, and practically _swayed _into the room. If Puck hadn't been so worried, he'd have been mad, but seeing Kurt's smile immediately washed all of his fears away...

The countertenor greeted everyone, and turned to Puck, who was still only half dressed, and clutching the beer he was holding for dear life. From the next room, there was a shout, and then a bunch of girls screaming and cheering, before Finn was pulled out of the room by Quinn, and into the hall. Blaine was grinning, almost a happy as Kurt, and if Finn didn't know his brother better, he'd say they'd done something naughty on the trip over... _it's probably a good thing you know Kurt better than that Finn _he thought to himself, listening intently to what Mercedes was saying but only getting _'about time'... 'Made for each other'... _and '_big party'_. He was still lost when Kurt pulled him back into Puck's dressing room, winking at Blaine before disappearing behind the white doors, a confused Finn following only moments later. If Kurt and Blaine were hiding something, they were doing a good job at it. Obviously the girls all knew, minus Rachel, meaning it must be something big... maybe someone's pregnant... but Kurt and Blaine can't get pregnant... _can they? _Finn thought, sinking down onto the empty chair Sam had vacated. Kurt was fixing Puck's tie, and making sure the man knew his vows, and had everything, including the rings, which Kurt would be looking after. The pastor looked in on them ten minutes later, letting Puck know that it was time. Just before he could leave the room, Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey, is something wrong?' Kurt asked

'Thank you for everything you've done for me Kurt... thank you...' Puck said, pulling Kurt into a hug

'You're welcome Noah, but you're creasing your tux, and mine for that matter,' Kurt said, making Puck laugh

'Typical Kurt... let's go porcelain,' Puck said, fist-bumping the countertenor, before the two left the room, Kurt making sure Puck didn't try to sneak off and see Rachel

* * *

><p>The wedding was simple. Both Rachel and Puck had tried to maintain their Jewish roots, but in Lima, that's a hard thing to do. It was perfect for them though, and even though it was different, marrying in the Garden's, rather than a church or hotel, and out in the open, rather than under a canopy, Rachel couldn't have been happier. Walking up the aisle, and seeing her friends and family smiling back at her, she was almost in happy tears already, but that would have sent her over the edge had she not been mentally telling herself that she was wearing make-up, and Mercedes would kill her if she was to ruin that before the reception. Rachel had her dreams come true. There was a time she thought they wouldn't, and after breaking up with Finn, she was set in that fact, but then a chance meeting with Puck, and here she is... walking down the aisle to marry the man she loves, with the people she loves more than anything there with her all the way... no matter what, they'll be there for one another, because that's who they are. The dysfunctional family, the Glee Club, the ones who stick together, through thick and thin... Puck held out his hand, and Rachel took it, smiling and winking at Kurt, who winked back, before patting Puck's shoulder, and waiting as the ceremony got underway... there hadn't been a time in his life when he was more proud of two of his closest friends, and Kurt was sure there would be many more weddings to come... including his and Blaine's, who looked adorable, standing beside Quinn, fidgeting, but trying to not make it obvious... <em>Our lives... these are our lives... <em>Kurt thought to himself, as the pastor pronounced Puck and Rachel, man and wife, and cheers rang out as the two kissed...

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had been avoiding asking Rachel all day about what was going on with Kurt, but as soon as Christmas Eve dinner was served, he knew he had to find out the facts. He didn't want to be surprised if anything should... happen. He wanted to be ready... there was silence around the table; the children weren't even making a sound, which Blaine thought a little strange, but appreciated. Finn and Quinn had arrived just before six, and Kurt had gone to sleep, so he knew it would be the perfect time to ask... but how do you approach something like that? How do you ask someone when the person who keeps you going is leaving? Blaine thought about it for so long, dinner was over by the time he'd come up with a way to ask, and his untouched plate didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the table... Rachel was the first one to speak up... she explained what the doctor had said, clutching Puck's hand tightly, fighting back her own tears in order to tell Blaine something that shouldn't be happening... Finn had stopped talking to his daughter, and Quinn had her head bowed, silently preying under her breath, just like Rachel, for a miracle. New Years... they had until New Years to spend time with Kurt, and they all knew how fast something like the New Year would arrive... once again, silence fell over the table, and then the sound of a chair moving, and Blaine leaving the room before they could do anything. Finn went to move, but Quinn reached out to stop him... she looked up at her husband; tears clouded her eyes, as were Rachel's, and Wes'. <em>

_Punching something in highschool always made Blaine feel better... Nick and Jeff had brought him a punching bag for his birthday one year and he'd spent most of the semester beating the living daylights out of it. That same bag is the one that hangs in their backyard gym area right now. He's not sure what makes him do it, but leaving his gloves off is probably really stupid, and he knows that Kurt is going to kill him, but right now, he just needs to vent, and rather than venting at someone he loves, he's going to punch the shit out of the bag that was given that particular purpose. Blaine doesn't talk to himself often, but on this occasion, he's alone, and it's part of his 'routine'. Rachel can see the lights from the lounge. She knows how Blaine can be, that he needs time to be by himself, but this isn't that time... he's going to be alone for a while... not that it's a good thing, but it's the truth, and Blaine needs to talk to Kurt, because that's the only way to work through this... like he was reading her mind, Kurt appears beside her, wrapped in warm clothes, and holding a photo album. Rachel kisses his cheek, and helps him down the steps, letting Kurt help Blaine... the same way Blaine has been helping Kurt all these years. Blaine is so wrapped up in what he's doing, he doesn't notice the door open, or Kurt's entrance, until his husband's melodic voice fills his ears, and he has no choice but to spin around and look at Kurt... his once strong, confident husband, is holding onto the handle for dear life, but standing right now is something special for Kurt. _

'_You know, you should be wearing gloves if you're going to pretend that everyone you hate's faces are on that thing. You'll break your hands otherwise,' Kurt said, moving over to the chair in the corner of the room_

'_How can you be so calm about this? You're dying Kurt... you have fourteen days at best, and you're sitting there pretending that nothing is wrong? That you're not dying? That you're leaving me here without you? How am I meant to deal with that Kurt? How do you suppose I live without you here to help me? Tell me Kurt, because I'm lost...'_

'_You once told me to have courage Blaine... you went through an ordeal, and you still came to Junior _and _senior prom with me... you helped me with Karofsky, and Dalton... you saved my life Blaine... you saved my life, and I would never take that away from you. I love you, and I'll always love you, but Rachel's right... you may not want to believe it, and you may not be strong enough to accept it, but I'm dying Blaine... I love you, and you saved me, and I'm not saying goodbye, and I'm dying... but I can't stand to see you doing this to yourself... Life is only as hard as you make it Blaine...' Kurt replied, handing his the photo album, before kissing him softly on the lips, and turning away_

'_You said I saved you... maybe that's true, but you saved me too Kurt... You found me when I needed it the most, and I know that's clichéd, but that's who we are... that's who I am... I love you... and I'll love you forever... and always... Somewhere Only We Know...' Blaine replied, moving to kiss his husband passionately_

'_There is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh, there you are, I've been waiting for you forever... that day on the steps of Dalton... that was the moment for me... about you... Blaine, you move me, and I've never loved someone more in my life, than I love you right now...' Kurt said, pulling away from the kiss breathless to Blaine's chuckle and small smile at the reciprocation of the moment he knew Kurt was the one..._

* * *

><p><em>Christmas day started with a bang. Not in the literal sense, (thank god Finn hadn't been in the kitchen that morning), but it was because it was another day that Kurt opened his eyes, that he breathed, that he was going to be with them... it was another day to be with family, to celebrate everything... to hold, kiss, touch, love... Blaine woke early, to the sounds of his eldest daughter laughing outside the bedroom door. Kurt wasn't in the bed, which was strange, but when the door opened, and Aliyah, Renee, Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Wes and David entered the room carrying presents, it suddenly didn't matter to Blaine anymore... he wasn't counting down the days until Kurt was gone, he was counting the time they had together, because that's what's important... the kids were itching to open presents, and considering that Kurt and Blaine's bedroom was huge, they managed to fit everyone in, and Kurt, Blaine, Aliyah and Renee in the large double bed, Blaine had ordered when they first brought the house. There were smiles, laughter, giggles, screams of joy, and kisses and hugs shared all around. Wes insisted they get a photo together, which meant crowding around Kurt and Blaine on the bed, but they didn't mind so much... the novelty wore off after three photos, and everyone moved to the lounge for breakfast, and to prepare for the arrival of the others. Kurt waited until the room was vacant to lye back on the bed, breathing deeply. He could feel it happening, almost slowly. He wasn't in pain, there was no pain, but the feeling inside him told him he didn't have long left. How could he? He's been terminal for almost three months, but refused to tell Blaine that... it would surely break him... he's already broken enough... Kurt doesn't want to stomp on his heart and smoosh it to a million and one pieces... when he'd gathered the strength, Kurt moved to his closet on the far side of the room, and pulled out a pile of envelopes... he'd been writing letters to each of his friends, the thickest one for Blaine... he'd told Quinn about them, and asked her to hand them out when he goes... moving slowly, Kurt thought back on the words he'd written to each individual, and smiled softly to himself as he placed the letters in to the draw beside the bed, closing it tightly, before sitting down, his eyes closed, mind working...<em>

_Christmas carol's played loudly as Kurt entered the lounge, all the people he loves in one room, but one in particular, playing with Renee on the floor, laughing and smiling that smile that Kurt loves so much. Rachel beckoned him over, and he obliged, sitting beside her on the sofa, snuggling into her arms, and laughing at his child-like husband, playing with their daughter... 'life is only as hard as you make it, but the gifts it provides you with, make it worth living...' Kurt thought, of the quote he'd come across the other day. There was never a doubt in his mind that anything would be different. After all, Christmas is one of his favourite times of the year... why wouldn't he enjoy it with the people he loves? Right...? He deserves that... he deserves that, and so much more... Kurt drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but was awoken an hour later by the doorbell, alerting him to the start of their festivities. Tina, Mike, Jeff, Nick, Cameron, Thad, Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Rory, Sugar, Artie and his wife, Mercedes and Sam, Brittany and Santana, the Warblers, ND... his parents... all together... but they'll be together forever... they just don't know it yet..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: One more chapter. I know some of you have been waiting for Kurt's letter to Blaine... that's in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D._**


	34. Life Goes On Part Two

_**A/N: This is it. The final chapter. The one that ends it all. If you're easily emotional like me, then I might suggest getting the tissues ready, because I cried when I wrote Kurt's letter to Blaine. I've enjoyed telling this story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as well. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, I tried to take your suggestions on as best I could. I hope you like the way it ends, I think it wraps up really well. Thank you for all the alerts, and favourites. Please, enjoy this chapter, and I will See You Again... Thank you so much. JusticeIsn'tEasy. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Life Goes On Part Two<strong>_

_Have you ever wondered what life has in store for you? Do you ever think that maybe, life hasn't turned out the way you wanted, and it's just looking for an excuse to kick you flat on your arse? The wake is different... it's being held at the Hummel-Anderson house... there are people singing sad songs, paying their respects to Kurt... Blaine managed to escape from the hordes of people wanting to comfort him... he doesn't want comfort... just Kurt... he knows it's there... he knows because Quinn told him... he reluctantly opened the draw on the nightstand, reaching for the white envelope with his name written on the front in Kurt's neat cursive writing. He misses that writing already, and he hasn't even opened the envelope yet. He'd locked the door, he didn't need people watching him cry... taking a deep breath, Blaine opened the envelope, and pulled out the paper... he reads his name, and he can almost hear Kurt reading this to him... he holds onto that... letting Kurt's voice wash over him..._

* * *

><p><strong>My dearest Blaine,<strong>

**Out of everyone I've written letters to, this one, was by far the hardest... I promised you, years ago, that I'd never say goodbye, and I stick by that. This isn't goodbye Blaine, it's more like a see you later... not that later has to be now. You need later to be when you're ninety, and have grey hair, and can't stand on your own without a walking stick. Now isn't your time Blaine. **

**Finn has been talking to me about what I'm going to say to you, but I kept coming up blank, not being able to find the words to tell you how much I love you, or how you saved me all those years ago, and still do, to this day. Sometimes, when it's just you and the girls, I sit there, watching you, and smile, and even though I've got a migraine that kills, knowing that you are going to be alright helps to dull it a little. It's still there, but not as bad, especially when I see you smile, because when you smile Blaine, the whole world stops for a while, (and yes, I did just quote Bruno Mars), and I can feel my heart thumping in my chest, knowing that I'm one of those people you flash that smile at. I haven't seen it in a while, not since the night after the Reunion at Dalton, and we re-created the first moment we met... On the Dalton staircase, during an impromptu performance from the Warblers, where you then went on to serenade me with 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. I was enamoured by you at that moment Blaine, you were just... this really cute, first openly gay guy I had met, and I was enamoured by you...**

**Even though people tell me that I fell in love with you that day, it's not the truth. Yes, I had a crush, but the moment I knew I was in love with you, was during our duet of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' in front of the fire place in the Warbler's common room. By the way, I know that you lied to me about the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular, because it finished in 2007... You were flirting with me... you cheeky little thing... of course, you were oblivious to my feelings for you at that point, until I told you outright on Valentine's Day, and it blew up in my face... everything after that... the party, Rachel, the "let's-work-on-you-sexy-faces-talk", it was almost like my life was falling apart. But, then came Regional's, and with Regional's, the death of Pavarotti, and a revelation from the oblivious boy... **_**"Watching you do Blackbird this week... you moved me Kurt... and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." **_**I tell you, you never looked more nervous to be around me than in that moment, but the minute your lips touched mine, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything that had happened in the past, because you were, are, and will always be, my future. If only Wes and David hadn't of walked in on us... well, I guess we'll never know what could have happened...**

**This brings me to our first time... I know you spoke to Wes and David about this, and I know, for some stupid reason, you spoke to Puck, who then told Sam, who told Mike, who told Tina, who told Mercedes, who accidently let it slip to Rachel, who told the entire Glee Club, and before you knew it, we were getting bombarded by the New Directions, and everyone knew what was going to happen. I remember that fight too. It's not one of the happy memories that I have, but without the bad memories, there are no good memories... It was after we'd been to the opening night production of **_**West Side Story **_**at McKinley that we'd gone back to your place, knowing we wouldn't get any privacy at Dalton, or at my house, because of Finn and Rachel. We were so caught up with everyone else's expectations, that we didn't listen to our own hearts, and ended up in that fight about how we never listen to one another, throwing around some choice words, and ending up spending the night separately. Of course, we made up in the morning, you coming into the guest room I was staying in, and curling up to me, prompted the best first time ever... I don't have any regrets about that night at all Blaine... well, the fight maybe, but not the sex. That was the best make-up sex I think in the history of the New Directions **_**and**_** the Warblers. **

**Wes and David, after that, kept making innuendo's, and awing whenever we were near them, calling us **_**"Klaine" **_**and talking about **_**"Klaine Time". **_**I'll admit, it caught on, even Mercedes says it now... not that it bothers either of us, it's just another way we're always together... when I got back to Lima after that, Finn didn't look me in the eye, and kept saying something about warning you about hurting me, or whatever. I didn't really listen to him, I was still in my "oh-my-fucking-god-I-just-had-sex-with-my-hot-boyfriend-eep faze". Mind you this lasted all weekend, and things were even better back at Dalton. However, as they always say, (and I think Nelly Furtado wrote a song about it) all good things come to an end, and our penultimate happiness was one of them... **

**Of course, we'd won Regional's, and now every Warbler rehearsal was dedicated to Wes' incessant rambling about picking a "National's Winning Song". I almost wanted to throw his own gavel at him. That's when **_**he **_**decided to grace Dalton with his sleazy and unwanted (mostly by us), presence. I don't know why I'm writing about this particular part of our relationship, maybe because it was just another one of the times you proved to me just how much you love me, and that no matter what, we'd never be apart, because we could get through anything... Sebastian Smythe was one of those anything's... I didn't know, until much later, that Sebastian was actually Wes' cousin, and that he would end up dating David Karofsky. It's amazing, and I think that's what shocked me the most when we got that letter to their wedding. That was fun and a half... **

**Anyway, back to us... so we prepared all the stuff for National's, in New York, and we were all set to go. Jeff and Nick were in the middle of the "Niff War"... the worst two months of all our lives... and were bickering about something, but sung their hearts out, placing us first at National's, and giving Wesley the push he needed to stop being so bossy, and pushy, which also led to him finding out that his sleazy cousin was trying to steal you away from me, banning him from the Warblers and getting him kicked out of Dalton. I think after that, everything sort of went back to normal... well, as normal as Senior year could have been anyway. The sharing of 'I love you' when we were sitting in the Lima Bean made the year, and if I remember rightly, the year we won National's, 2011, was also the year we decided our futures together... here, in New York, and the lives we worked for so long to build... everything we have now Blaine, we deserve...**

**The first two years of college were hard. Adjusting to living together, and studying, as well as maintaining our relationship and sex life, got to us alot. In junior year of college, we had it all figured out. That was the year you proposed... and I said yes... just FYI, in case you're sobbing when you're reading this, and you can't remember my answer... which you should, because we've been married eight years Blaine... anyway, that was the moment... of course, planning a wedding as big as ours was going to be hard, and as much as you tried to help, the little arguments and fights, only made our sex life better, which wasn't helpful, considering we never decided anything, we'd just fight, have sex, make up, and then start all over again. When Quinn told us that she and Finn were back together, I was relieved that I'd have someone to help me make choices. Not that Mercedes and Rachel didn't help, it was just that... I always thought that Quinn and I have a lot in common, and I guess her being my sister-in-law kind of added to that. **

**The following year, after graduating from college, we got married. It was wonderful, best day of my life. Everything was perfect, until your father decided to be a jackass and ruin it, but other than that, everything was perfect, because I married you, and because you were the one up there with me. Blaine, there are so many ways that I want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, and I guess marrying you, and having you marry me, was one of them. Our honeymoon to Hawaii, (when I found out, I wanted to literally jump you right there and then in the airport, but refrained myself), was, I literally have not words to describe how amazing it was. I know we promised each other we'd go back, and maybe one day we will, but the memories we have are enough for now, and that's what counts. But, not everything ends the way it does in David's movies... there is always something that goes wrong...**

**Our first year of marriage was a struggle. We were both just out of college, married and trying to start our careers, whilst balancing raising Aliyah. She was born one month into the New Year, and I think it was having her that made our marriage stronger. Not only did we have to look after each other, but now we had to look after our daughter. You are a great father Blaine, don't you ever forget that... Of course, three months after Aliyah was born, I was attacked by Simon Turnstone in Milan, whilst in Italy for fashion week. That was probably one of the harder times... I remember you saying to me one night, when I'd freaked out when you tried to have sex with me, you said **_**"Babe, there is no shame in anything. You were forced, he was wrong, you said no. I'm not going to push you, I love you, and I always will. I'll wait, however long you need me to Kurt," **_**That's one of the moments I look back on, as you saving my life. After that, I went to a therapist, and she helped me deal with what had happened. She explained that it wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't feel that way at all, and then, she reminded me of what I did have.. You and Aliyah, and a company that was about to break into the markets. Two months later, we started having sex again, and even though I freaked the first few times, we'd always talk, and work it out, and it would be okay again, because I'd wake up in your arms and smile, knowing I was safe...**

**The following year, we'd just moved into our house, and Finn and Quinn had come to stay with us when tragedy struck our family once more, only this time, it wasn't us... it was Carole and dad... mine and Finn's little sister Haley was killed in a hit and run in Lima. It took a long time for everyone to be alright about that, in fact, it think I'm still trying to deal with it... but you were there to hold me when I cried, and when I thought that nothing was ever going to go right, you wrote that song "Somewhere On a Staircase", and I knew that, someday, everything would be okay. I know what you're thinking Blaine that we've had more tragedies in our lives than good moments, but you're wrong. There was your first album, my first line, Aliyah's first words, steps... Mike and Tina's wedding, Finn and Quinn's first born, Rachel's skyrocket to fame, David's first blockbuster movie, Mercedes' first album and breakout movie, Sam's first solo, the day your mother showed up at our house to apologise for everything, Wes and David getting married... Renee's birth... our anniversaries... everything Blaine... everything we have has been balanced between good and bad. If we don't have the bad moments, we can't have the good ones...**

**I'm sitting at the kitchen table, watching you with Aliyah and Renee, it's raining, which is unfortunate, because my hair is all over the place, whilst I'm writing this, and I keep looking around me to make sure you're not standing over my shoulder. We've had enough arguments to last us a lifetime about this illness, and I'm not fighting it anymore Blaine. I pinpointed the moment where I accepted that I am going to die, and I know it pains you to read this, but babe, you need to...**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had to stop reading for a moment, wiping the tears from his eyes, and making sure they didn't mix with the tear stains already present on the page. 'Kurt cried when he wrote this... that's why he was so upset all day...' Blaine thought to himself, turning back to the letter...<em>

**I think the moment I accepted that I was going to die, was when we had everyone here for my birthday, and I sat at the end of the table, just watching everything that was happening, and feeling so at peace, that I let go of all the pain, and in that moment, I'd found my happy place... I found that place that people talk about... the one that makes you so happy, your whole body tingles... there, in that room, with my family, that's where I was the most at peace. Mercedes will kill me for telling you this, but she'd already started to plan the funeral that day. I told her what I was feeling, and she'd cried onto my shoulder, before telling me that if I wanted everything perfect, we'd have to start talking about it... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Blaine, but I know how you get when we talk about me being sick... I love you so much and it kills me to see you like this... literally... (Sorry babe, you know I'm bad at jokes... even though that wasn't really funny...)**

**I love you so much. So much that I'm running out of things to say to prove it to you. I stick by everything Blaine... our vows, what I told you that day on the steps of Dalton about never saying goodbye, and how I promised you that I wouldn't do anything stupid, because you saved me... and I saved you too. People say that highschool romances don't last, but look at ours... ask any one of our friends, and I guarantee you they'll all say that it's bullshit. Don't ever doubt what we have Blaine, its forever... I want you to promise me one thing though... when I'm gone, I want you to keep living Blaine... you need to keep living, because the girls need you, and Finn will need you, and so will my parents... you need to live Blaine, find someone to love, and who'll love you. It may not be the same love as ours, but someone to care for you and the girls... you need to be happy Blaine (just not with Sebastian or Jeremiah, or even Rachel). I love you babe, Always and Forever... Somewhere Only We Know... "Love isn't something that just comes and goes, it's something that lasts forever, and Blaine, our love is forever..."**

**Take care of everyone Blaine, including you, and remember all the good things about me, all the good times we spent together... Laugh, Cry, Smile that adorable smile (ha finally got in first with the adorable! Yesss! Victory Dances...) **

**I love you babe, **

**Always and Forever**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**I'll see you again, someday...**

**Love your Husband, **

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- Anderson 3**

* * *

><p><em>There was silence when Blaine took to the make-shift stage Rachel had set up. Quinn was surprised, she hadn't need to drag him kicking and screaming to say anything... of course, when he moved to the microphone and called on the Warblers and girls from ND, people were stunned... he was going to sing... <em>

'_This is for Kurt...' Blaine said, nodding to Tina, who motioned for the band to start playing. They'd managed to get all the Warblers, and most of ND to sing, which was good, because they were on the verge of crying... the music started softly..._

(***) **Oh, Oh Oh... Oh Oho

Said goodbye, turned around  
>And you were gone, gone, gone<br>Faded into the setting sun,  
>Slipped away<br>But I won't cry  
>Cause I know I'll never be lonely<br>For you are the stars to me,  
>You are the light I follow<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'll See you again, oh<br>This is not where it ends  
>I will carry you with me, oh<br>Till I see you again

_Burt grabbed Carole's hand, watching his son-in-law, tears building in his normally dry eyes. He'd never known Blaine to sing like this, but it was better than anything he'd heard the boy sing before..._

Oh, Oh Oh... Oh Oho

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
>Calling me back in time<br>Back to you  
>In a place far away<br>Where the water meets the sky  
>The thought of it makes me smile<br>You are my tomorrow

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'll See you again, oh<br>This is not where it ends  
>I will carry you with me, oh<br>Till I see you again

_Blaine soloed the bridge, taking Rachel's hand, and moving to the middle of the stage, looking around at all the people he loves, and who still love him, and Kurt... Kurt... _

_[Bridge:]_  
>Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking<br>But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know  
>I'll see you again, oh<br>This is not where it ends  
>I will carry you with me, yeah yeah<p>

_[Outro:]_  
>I'll See you again, oh<br>This is not where it ends  
>I will carry you with me, oh<br>Till I see you again

Oh, Oh Oh... Oh Oho

Till I see you again,

Oh, Oh Oh... Oh Oho

Till I see you again,  
>Said goodbye turned around<br>And you were gone, gone, gone.

_Until I see you again my love... Forever and Always..._

**_END._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Song is **_**See You Again**_**, from **_**Carrie Underwood's**_** new Album, **_**Blown Away**_**. If you have the song, listen to it whilst reading this chapter... it's goes really well. Once again, I don't own the song, but thanks for letting me borrow it. I love all of you so much, and I hope you enjoyed this story. Somewhere, I'll see you again... Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_


	35. Epilogue

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Epilogue**_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so this isn't a chapter, but I know some people have been asking about a sequel... I don't know how long it will be, but stay alerted, because there will be a sequel. It might not be the exact sequel people want, but I have an idea, and I'm going to go with it, so please, stay tuned, and I'll let you know more about a sequel as it progresses. Also, if you'd like to see this sequel, please let me know. Thank you to klainegirl99 for the title of the sequel 'As I Promised', which I'll try to post soon, but I'm not exactly sure when, so if you're perhaps interested in reading this, let me know, and maybe post some ideas, or things you'd like to see happen. <em>

_Thank you to all of you... _

_Stay tuned for 'As I Promised'_

_JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D._


	36. Alternative Ending

_**A/N: I came up with this idea, whilst trying to figure out what to write for the sequel, and I thought I would post it. This is the Alternative Ending to From Past to Present. This is another way it could have ended. I'd written this about three times, three different ways, and the ending I chose I was really happy with, but I thought you might like to read this one, as an Alternative to Chapter Twenty-Eight. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Alternative Ending<strong>_

_They had all planned on going to Vermont for Christmas and New Years. There had been talks about Kurt not being well enough, and how making the trip could be a complete disaster, but both Kurt and Blaine had insisted that it was a well needed and well deserved break. They decided they would rent out a small holiday house, big enough to fit them all, and spend three weeks there, just welcoming in the New Year together, or simply having time to spend with one another. There hadn't been any discussion on the Warblers joining them, but when Nick and Jeff announced that they were currently in the process of adoption, enough was said for their Christmas wishes, and they all left, with smiles on their faces, at the new that their friends would be adding to their already large family. Kurt had been ecstatic when Nick had told him, almost choking the man to death with a hug. It had been touch and go for two weeks... Blaine had been there through it all, and even though it killed him to see Kurt forget something, or simply lounge on the couch with a headache, he knew he had to remain strong... especially now, on the drive to Vermont... Aliyah and Renee were excited to be going somewhere different this year, and even though his husband was asleep beside him, he knew that Kurt was looking forward to it as well. There hadn't been much talk about what would happen after Kurt went, they hadn't wanted to bring down their Christmas cheer and New Years with all the talk about sad things... needless to say, Blaine was sure that Kurt had forgotten something again that morning, because his medication was still sitting on the bench in the kitchen, whilst Kurt was staring aimlessly at the cupboards, wondering where the glasses were. The smaller things, they could handle, but forgetting people's names, or large chunks of their history... that's a different story..._

_Santana, Finn and Wes were leading the pack. They had taken four cars, managing to fit everyone in, including children, which was amazing, because Wes and David's car could fit eight, comfortably, and Santana and Brittany had their girls with them, so all in all, there were probably more people than they expected... it was lucky the place they had hired was large enough to fit them all comfortably, and all the children would be sharing a room, not that it was a hassle, that's usually how it would go anyway... Blaine had the radio on, letting the music drift through the silent car. He hates when it's this quiet... he likes to hear his girls attempting to sing, or Kurt complaining about the roads, or having sarcastic conversations with the cars in front of them, whilst Blaine just rolls his eyes, shakes his head and smiles... but there's none of that... Kurt is curled up in the passenger seat, and the girls are silent in the back seat, focussed on what's going past them out the window. So, Blaine takes comfort in his music... he takes comfort in the fact that it's what holds him together, and no matter what song it is, there's always going to be a song that fits his mood... like right now, on the radio... strangely... plays Teenage Dream... and Blaine can't help but laugh to himself, thinking back to the time when serenading Kurt in the Warblers would be enough to get him through the day and how if he had of realised his feelings earlier... 'You can't think like that Blaine... it's not anyone's fault...' Blaine mentally told himself... but deep down, he knew it wouldn't be enough to calm the nagging feeling that had he done something differently, it would have changed everything... _

* * *

><p><em>They all arrived at the house at the same time, getting out of the car to Santana's loud exclamation of 'Wes owns this shit...' before people were chuckling, and grabbing their bags and children out of their respective cars. Kurt had woken up an hour ago, but stayed close to Blaine, just watching his friends, weak smile on his face as they made their way into the house, owned by Wes' parents, that had been passed onto the former head Warbler after they moved to Canada two years ago. Wes had been thrilled he'd been given a chance to use it, but the others couldn't believe that one of their friends had been holding out on them all this time... Nick was right when he'd told Kurt that Wes was 'super rich times ten to one billion' he should have listened to his friend back in highschool, of course, but he hadn't, and now he was gazing up at the house, a small smile on his face, and Aliyah and Renee grabbed his right hand, and Blaine held his left... they all made their way into the house together, splitting up to find rooms, and arguing over who should get what room. In the end, Kurt and Blaine ended up with the master bedroom, and the other's picked from the smaller, but still rather large, rooms, simultaneously spread around the second story of the house. <em>

'_Is this a house, or a fucking mansion? When Nick told me Wes was well off, I thought he was exaggerating...' Kurt said, moving to sit on the end of the bed_

'_No, his parents purchased it just after graduation. Wes has always owned it, just never had a chance to use it until now. What about you? How are you feeling?' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's temple_

'_I think I'm going to lie down for a few minutes. Please wake me up before dinner,' Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips once, before moving to snuggle under the duvet_

'_I promise baby. You rest, I'm going to go and tame the lion,' Blaine replied, referring to Wes' incessant yelling which could be heard from the Himalaya's if one tried hard enough... _

_Blaine left the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind him, only to bump into Quinn, who was leaning against the second story railing, looking down at all of their friends, racing around the first floor, opening every door and just making the house Christmassy with their presents under the already decorated tree and whatnot. The blonde woman nudged Blaine's shoulder lightly, before turning to pull him into a hug, whispering in his ear that everything was going to turn out okay, and that somehow, they would all end up better off than they could imagine... she'd never had friends or family like this before... Kurt was the one who helped her through everything when it got bad... helped her through the confusing feelings she had when she first got back together with Finn, and then with the pregnancy scare and then, of course, the proposal... Quinn had been so grateful for Kurt and Blaine... even when they were going through their hard times, Kurt still managed to be there for her, and she would never forget that... she would never forget everything the chestnut haired countertenor had done for her... she told all this to Blaine, who didn't say anything, just clutching onto her tighter, like letting her go would be too painful. Quinn understood though, sometimes, when she hugged Kurt, she never wanted to let him go... like it would be painful to experience that... she'd prepared herself though... made herself ready... Suddenly, there was a crashing from downstairs, and then cries from children. Blaine knew Aliyah's cry when he heard it, and was sprinting down the stairs before Quinn could contemplate anything else. Santana was comforting hers and Britt's four year old, Rebecca, whilst Aliyah was helping Renee, Jameson, Talia, Bianca, and Grayton clean up the mess of toys that had obviously been knocked over accidently, but scared Rebecca and Aliyah's tears were sympathetic, like her father's, Aliyah was a sympathetic crier... _

* * *

><p><em>Once the children were all sorted out, and happy (Blaine had put on a movie in the playroom, which had kept them happy... well the older ones, the younger ones were sleeping), the adults retreated to the large living area, where Brittany had placed snacks and drinks for them all, and started talking about what they would be doing for Christmas Eve tomorrow, and then Christmas Day... Kurt would miss not being able to cook for everyone... he's not strong enough to stand up for that long anymore... he barely made it up the stairs when they got here, and Blaine doesn't know how much more his already weak husband can take. Brittany, as always, lightens the mood, with one of her ridiculous made up songs about something random, which makes them all laugh, and try to one-up each other... Blaine always seems to win, just by singing something profound like... 'You are the only person I would turn to if the sky was no longer blue'. Mercedes had all of Blaine's albums, and stated that on all the songs he'd written for Kurt (and of the four albums, with over fourty songs combined, at least twenty of them were dedicated to Kurt) she'd shed tears at the amount of love she could hear in his voice when he sang. It had been a while... his album was blowing up, and he was meant to be on tour, but he'd postponed, explaining to everyone about Kurt, and how he wouldn't be able to do anything until he's better... of course, he didn't go into details, but lying to his fans about his husband's health helped him a little... pretending in a world where so many things aren't real anymore seems like the right way to go about something this heart-breaking...<em>

_They'd started out just talking, and laughing about old times, and stupid things that Finn has done in the past, and eventually, Puck broke into the liquor stash, and the drinking games started... Brittany had turned music on, and surprisingly, it was one of Blaine's albums, which Wes had deliberately turned on... the tenor laughed, and returned to drinking the beer Finn had handed him moments ago. Mercedes had started a game of truth or dare, which was quickly turning into something alot more crude, especially as the group consumed more and more alcohol. By nine pm, they were pretty much drunk and the only sober one would have been Kurt, had he not been asleep upstairs... Blaine was dared to kiss Sam, on the lips, for ten seconds, but the tenor had refused, drunk, but not enough to forget the 'Rachel Kiss' of 2010... Finn dared his brother-in-law to sneak upstairs and scare Kurt, then bring him down to join the game, because it's no fun without him, to which Blaine had happily stood up, steadying himself, before moving to the stairs, shouting at the top of his lungs that he needed Kurt to wake up and play... it was hilarious, and lucky for Blaine that no one was recording anything... yet... the night is young, and when you're friends with New Directions and Warblers, you have to learn the cardinal rule of partying... someone is always watching... Kurt was dazed awake by the sound of his husbands shouting, getting closer to their room, before the door was literally _slammed _open, and he felt the bed move as Blaine bounced around, poking his cheek like a five-year old._

'_Get off Blaine... go back and play your game,' Kurt said, snuggling back under the covers_

'_The game said I had to come and get you... let's go Kurtie... everyone's waiting, and if I don't win, I have to kiss S-Sam and that's kind of icky,' Blaine said, and Kurt chuckled, sitting up slowly, before getting out of bed, only to have Blaine link their arms and pull them out of the room, screaming that he didn't have to kiss anyone... except Kurt..._

'_I thought he'd have his head ripped off... sleepy Kurt... hey brother,' Finn said, patting his brother's shoulder, as Kurt curled up to Blaine on the couch, reaching for the bottle of water on the table_

'_Kurtie, truth or dare,' Brittany asked, excitedly_

'_Truth...' _

'_Do you ever wish you weren't sick?' Brittany asked, and the room went silent, all eyes on Kurt, as he felt Blaine snuggle closer_

'_All the time,' he replied, kissing Blaine's temple as the room returned to its previous state five minutes ago..._

* * *

><p><em>Soon enough, truth or dare moved to 'I Never', and Kurt was amused at just how much they all knew about one another. Blaine, of course, kept getting caught by Wes and David, but Kurt was skilful, and everytime they got his husband, he would get them back, and the room would burst out laughing at whatever Kurt came up with that they had never done... or had done... by eleven thirty, Blaine was so drunk, he was slurring all of his words, and trying to make out with Kurt, who had become immune to the charms over the years, simply kissing Blaine once to satisfy his needs, and Blaine would return to slurring, and laughing loudly, or just being a kid. It was shocking, because they were two of the only six left up, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Blaine were the only ones left up, the others resigned to bed earlier, and by the sounds of Blaine's drunkenness, they weren't far away either. Rachel had been poking Puck the whole night, but the mow hawked man had, surprisingly, sobered up enough to carry his wife to bed, Quinn and Finn following them moments later for their own bed. They'd only been here one day, and they'd already managed to get drunk, throw a ND party, make out with each other, and fall asleep before midnight... it was just like highschool, only Blaine was the one plastered, and Kurt was going to be nursing his husband's hangover in the morning, provided he's strong enough to get Blaine up the stairs to their room. He needn't have worried though, the moment Kurt had stood up, Blaine was grabbing his hand, and leading the way, talking softly (or in a loud whisper), about their sex life and how great it is, and they should totally explore that tonight... Kurt had to laugh when they reached their room, and five minutes after Blaine climbed into bed, he was asleep. Kurt had to laugh... it was their thing, and Blaine always looked adorable when he was sleeping... Kurt climbed in beside his husband, kissing his cheek, before snuggling down to sleep... <em>

_The next morning, Kurt woke to the sound of Blaine in the ensuite, throwing up whatever he'd drunk last night. Aliyah and the kids had been taken care of, Quinn and Santana sending texts to everyone, explaining that they would look after the children until parents were back on common ground with earth... Kurt was smirking, leaning against the door frame when Blaine exited their bathroom, groaning, and clutching his head in pain. 'Not fair... it's totally not fair' Blaine thought, moving back to the bed in the centre of the room, waiting for Kurt to join him, but his husband was staring aimlessly out the window, no emotion on his porcelain face to tell Blaine what he was thinking... he's probably still a little drunk... okay a lot drunk from the dizzy spells he's having... and suddenly he realised, that him being drunk, kind of puts him in Kurt's shoes... he knows how it feels now, to be dizzy all the time, or forget things... (he couldn't for the life of him, remember anything after 'Let's play truth, dare' from Brittany) he'd just hoped he hadn't kissed anyone besides Kurt... there was a knock on the door, and then Finn was shuffling into the room, obviously not as hung over as Blaine, but still under the weather. He noticed his brother, and moved over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but not expecting Kurt to flinch out of his grip, and move back from him, sinking down into a chair, head in his hands. Finn looked lost, unsure what to do, and Blaine was trying to battle the headache that threatened to tear through is frontal lobe... Christmas Eve isn't meant to be spent hung over... it's meant to be spent... well relatively sober... 'With Puckerman in the house...? Seriously Blaine...?' he thought, sitting up, but regretting it, when his stomach disagreed with him, only to see Finn and Kurt talking quietly in the corner of the room._

* * *

><p><em>By lunch time, everyone was relatively back to normal, some still battling headaches, but they were dulled enough to take part in the Christmas Eve festivities... which included lunch, cooked by Quinn, Mercedes and Artie, and then desert, which Kurt had pre-cooked, much to Blaine's delight... he loves his husband's cooking. They gathered around the large table, sharing stories about past Christmases, and presents they've received, before Rachel gave a very good rendition of the 'Night Before Christmas' and the whole table groaned in unison when she started singing. It was a happy groan though, and Rachel just laughed with them, as the conversation returned, and people were happy and smiling and laughing. Kurt wasn't though... he was too busy trying to hide just how weak he was getting, and how little he was eating. Quinn was whispering softly to Kurt, who was pushing food around on his plate, looking at it like it was the cancer that was killing him, before cutting a small piece, and shoving it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing unceremoniously, before leaning his head on Quinn's shoulder, and whispering 'thank you' in her ear. She smiled, and turned to help Finn with their son...<em>

_Night fell soon after, and Christmas movies were put on, with Brittany and Santana playfully arguing over whether or not watching Santa Claus or the Grinch would be better suited. Blaine was all for having his opinion, but Kurt shifting beside him, pulled him back into reality... he could see the dark circles around Kurt's eyes, the colour of his skin, paler than before... his movement, restricted, and before he'd had a chance to process it, it hit him... like a tonne of bricks that Kurt didn't have long... he didn't have enough time to do all the things he'd put on his bucket list back in their Senior Year, or enough time to convince Blaine that there are more important things in life, than being best-friends with your awol brother, or your un-accepting parents... he wouldn't have time to see Aliyah and Renee grow up, graduate, marry, have kids... he'd never get any of that... and it made Blaine feel guilty... guilty because he was going to see all of that, but his husband was slowly fading away before him, and he couldn't take it... he was up and out of the room before anyone could say anything, Kurt moving to go after him... surprisingly, he found Blaine in the small gym at the back of the house. His husband always managed to get them to work out together in their gym back home, but Kurt tried to avoid it as much as possible... well, until now..._

'_You know, you should be wearing gloves if you're going to pretend that everyone you hate's faces are on that thing. You'll break your hands otherwise,' Kurt said, moving over to the chair in the corner of the room_

'_How can you be so calm about this? You're dying Kurt... you have fourteen days at best, and you're sitting there pretending that nothing is wrong? That you're not dying? That you're leaving me here without you? How am I meant to deal with that Kurt? How do you suppose I live without you here to help me? Tell me Kurt, because I'm lost...'_

'_You once told me to have courage Blaine... you went through an ordeal, and you still came to Junior _and _senior prom with me... you helped me with Karofsky, and Dalton... you saved my life Blaine... you saved my life, and I would never take that away from you. I love you, and I'll always love you, but Rachel's right... you may not want to believe it, and you may not be strong enough to accept it, but I'm dying Blaine... I love you, and you saved me, and I'm not saying goodbye, and I'm dying... but I can't stand to see you doing this to yourself... Life is only as hard as you make it Blaine...' Kurt replied, handing him the photo album, before kissing him softly on the lips, and turning away_

'_You said I saved you... maybe that's true, but you saved me too Kurt... You found me when I needed it the most, and I know that's clichéd, but that's who we are... that's who I am... I love you... and I'll love you forever... and always... Somewhere Only We Know...' Blaine replied, moving to kiss his husband passionately_

'_There is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh, there you are, I've been waiting for you forever... that day on the steps of Dalton... that was the moment for me... about you... Blaine, you move me, and I've never loved someone more in my life, than I love you right now...' Kurt said, pulling away from the kiss breathless to Blaine's chuckle and small smile at the reciprocation of the moment he knew Kurt was the one..._

* * *

><p><em>Christmas floated into New Years without too much drama on their behalf. Santana had organised a party, and some of their friends who couldn't come stay with them, would make the trip down to reign in the New Year with them... to bring in 2023... Rachel had been so wrapped up in what she was doing, she didn't see the countertenor move past them all, out onto the small balcony on the second floor, overlooking the vast city from where the house was. Blaine had spent the day with Finn, the girls, and Puck, building snow forts, and taking the children around the area, throwing snow balls, and talking about the New Year and their plans... none of them had prepared for the events... but on New Year's Day, everything would change... of course, hearing it and living it are two different things, and if they could take back the year, they would... 2023 was welcomed in, with a typical ND, Warbler extravaganza, and Kurt had escaped to the outside front porch to watch his friends and family light sparkers down by the small pond, and pop party-poppers and blow whistles, all whilst wearing stupid hats, and crowing that this year would be the best they've ever had, because they'd all be together... maybe that's what did it... seeing them all happy with each other, laughing and dancing, and just... living... either that, or the way Blaine smiled at him, slowly making their way back towards the house. Kurt was standing at the door, smiling, the afternoon breeze caressing his face as his friends and family made their peace with last year, and welcomed in the New Year... <em>

_Blaine was halfway to the house when it happened. one minute, his husband was just standing there, waiting for them, the next, he'd collapsed to the ground, and no one could see him anymore... Blaine sprinted, faster than he'd ever done before, to where Kurt was, moving so he could hols him in his arms, placing soft kisses over Kurt's face. The others eventually caught up to him, all of them stopping just before the steps, realising what was going on... Puck fell to his knees, Rachel and Quinn clutched onto each other like their lives depended on it, whilst everyone else was crying, trying to find something, or someone to hold onto... this wasn't how they planned to start the year... Kurt was supposed to have more time... there has to be more time... Blaine was sobbing, rocking back and forth, Kurt lying limp in his arms... the afternoon sun shining above them, taunting them with happiness they didn't want to feel at the moment... Blaine wouldn't let go... Quinn knew this, but they had to... they'd called the paramedics, and the hospital and everyone else they could think of, but Blaine hadn't moved from that position, and he wouldn't anytime soon... when Kurt was 'taken' away, the tenor wrapped his arms around himself, and sobbed, not caring that everyone was watching, and that his children would need him more than ever now... Aliyah was hugging her sister, moving towards her father slowly, snuggling up to him ever so carefully, before Blaine responded and wrapped his arms around them. Finn broke down when he saw that... he'd managed to stay strong the whole time before Kurt was taken, but seeing his brother-in-law and nieces so... broken... it got to him, and he was clutching at the railing, Quinn by his side immediately... the effects sunk in... they had to... Santana was comforting Brittany as best she could... no one knew what to say... so they didn't say anything... being together was enough for now... except they weren't all together... Kurt's gone... and this time, he's never coming back..._

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered what life has in store for you? Do you ever think that maybe, life hasn't turned out the way you wanted, and it's just looking for an excuse to kick you flat on your arse? The wake is different... it's being held at the Hummel-Anderson house... there are people singing sad songs, paying their respects to Kurt... Blaine managed to escape from the hordes of people wanting to comfort him... he doesn't want comfort... just Kurt... he knows it's there... he knows because Quinn told him... he reluctantly opened the draw on the nightstand, reaching for the white envelope with his name written on the front in Kurt's neat cursive writing. He misses that writing already, and he hasn't even opened the envelope yet. He'd locked the door, he didn't need people watching him cry... taking a deep breath, Blaine opened the envelope, and pulled out the paper... he reads his name, and he can almost hear Kurt reading this to him... he holds onto that... letting Kurt's voice wash over him...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>My dearest Blaine,<strong>

**Out of everyone I've written letters to, this one, was by far the hardest... I promised you, years ago, that I'd never say goodbye, and I stick by that. This isn't goodbye Blaine, it's more like a see you later... not that later has to be now. You need later to be when you're ninety, and have grey hair, and can't stand on your own without a walking stick. Now isn't your time Blaine. **

**Finn has been talking to me about what I'm going to say to you, but I kept coming up blank, not being able to find the words to tell you how much I love you, or how you saved me all those years ago, and still do, to this day. Sometimes, when it's just you and the girls, I sit there, watching you, and smile, and even though I've got a migraine that kills, knowing that you are going to be alright helps to dull it a little. It's still there, but not as bad, especially when I see you smile, because when you smile Blaine, the whole world stops for a while, (and yes, I did just quote Bruno Mars), and I can feel my heart thumping in my chest, knowing that I'm one of those people you flash that smile at. I haven't seen it in a while, not since the night after the Reunion at Dalton, and we re-created the first moment we met... On the Dalton staircase, during an impromptu performance from the Warblers, where you then went on to serenade me with 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. I was enamoured by you at that moment Blaine, you were just... this really cute, first openly gay guy I had met, and I was enamoured by you...**

**Even though people tell me that I fell in love with you that day, it's not the truth. Yes, I had a crush, but the moment I knew I was in love with you, was during our duet of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' in front of the fire place in the Warbler's common room. By the way, I know that you lied to me about the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular, because it finished in 2007... You were flirting with me... you cheeky little thing... of course, you were oblivious to my feelings for you at that point, until I told you outright on Valentine's Day, and it blew up in my face... everything after that... the party, Rachel, the "let's-work-on-you-sexy-faces-talk", it was almost like my life was falling apart. But, then came Regional's, and with Regional's, the death of Pavarotti, and a revelation from the oblivious boy... **_**"Watching you do Blackbird this week... you moved me Kurt... and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." **_**I tell you, you never looked more nervous to be around me than in that moment, but the minute your lips touched mine, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything that had happened in the past, because you were, are, and will always be, my future. If only Wes and David hadn't of walked in on us... well, I guess we'll never know what could have happened...**

**This brings me to our first time... I know you spoke to Wes and David about this, and I know, for some stupid reason, you spoke to Puck, who then told Sam, who told Mike, who told Tina, who told Mercedes, who accidently let it slip to Rachel, who told the entire Glee Club, and before you knew it, we were getting bombarded by the New Directions, and everyone knew what was going to happen. I remember that fight too. It's not one of the happy memories that I have, but without the bad memories, there are no good memories... It was after we'd been to the opening night production of **_**West Side Story **_**at McKinley that we'd gone back to your place, knowing we wouldn't get any privacy at Dalton, or at my house, because of Finn and Rachel. We were so caught up with everyone else's expectations, that we didn't listen to our own hearts, and ended up in that fight about how we never listen to one another, throwing around some choice words, and ending up spending the night separately. Of course, we made up in the morning, you coming into the guest room I was staying in, and curling up to me, prompted the best first time ever... I don't have any regrets about that night at all Blaine... well, the fight maybe, but not the sex. That was the best make-up sex I think in the history of the New Directions **_**and**_** the Warblers. **

**Wes and David, after that, kept making innuendo's, and awing whenever we were near them, calling us **_**"Klaine" **_**and talking about **_**"Klaine Time". **_**I'll admit, it caught on, even Mercedes says it now... not that it bothers either of us, it's just another way we're always together... when I got back to Lima after that, Finn didn't look me in the eye, and kept saying something about warning you about hurting me, or whatever. I didn't really listen to him, I was still in my "oh-my-fucking-god-I-just-had-sex-with-my-hot-boyfriend-eep faze". Mind you this lasted all weekend, and things were even better back at Dalton. However, as they always say, (and I think Nelly Furtado wrote a song about it) all good things come to an end, and our penultimate happiness was one of them... **

**Of course, we'd won Regional's, and now every Warbler rehearsal was dedicated to Wes' incessant rambling about picking a "National's Winning Song". I almost wanted to throw his own gavel at him. That's when **_**he **_**decided to grace Dalton with his sleazy and unwanted (mostly by us), presence. I don't know why I'm writing about this particular part of our relationship, maybe because it was just another one of the times you proved to me just how much you love me, and that no matter what, we'd never be apart, because we could get through anything... Sebastian Smythe was one of those anything's... I didn't know, until much later, that Sebastian was actually Wes' cousin, and that he would end up dating David Karofsky. It's amazing, and I think that's what shocked me the most when we got that letter to their wedding. That was fun and a half... **

**Anyway, back to us... so we prepared all the stuff for National's, in New York, and we were all set to go. Jeff and Nick were in the middle of the "Niff War"... the worst two months of all our lives... and were bickering about something, but sung their hearts out, placing us first at National's, and giving Wesley the push he needed to stop being so bossy, and pushy, which also led to him finding out that his sleazy cousin was trying to steal you away from me, banning him from the Warblers and getting him kicked out of Dalton. I think after that, everything sort of went back to normal... well, as normal as Senior year could have been anyway. The sharing of 'I love you' when we were sitting in the Lima Bean made the year, and if I remember rightly, the year we won National's, 2011, was also the year we decided our futures together... here, in New York, and the lives we worked for so long to build... everything we have now Blaine, we deserve...**

**The first two years of college were hard. Adjusting to living together, and studying, as well as maintaining our relationship and sex life, got to us alot. In junior year of college, we had it all figured out. That was the year you proposed... and I said yes... just FYI, in case you're sobbing when you're reading this, and you can't remember my answer... which you should, because we've been married eight years Blaine... anyway, that was the moment... of course, planning a wedding as big as ours was going to be hard, and as much as you tried to help, the little arguments and fights, only made our sex life better, which wasn't helpful, considering we never decided anything, we'd just fight, have sex, make up, and then start all over again. When Quinn told us that she and Finn were back together, I was relieved that I'd have someone to help me make choices. Not that Mercedes and Rachel didn't help, it was just that... I always thought that Quinn and I have a lot in common, and I guess her being my sister-in-law kind of added to that. **

**The following year, after graduating from college, we got married. It was wonderful, best day of my life. Everything was perfect, until your father decided to be a jackass and ruin it, but other than that, everything was perfect, because I married you, and because you were the one up there with me. Blaine, there are so many ways that I want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, and I guess marrying you, and having you marry me, was one of them. Our honeymoon to Hawaii, (when I found out, I wanted to literally jump you right there and then in the airport, but refrained myself), was, I literally have not words to describe how amazing it was. I know we promised each other we'd go back, and maybe one day we will, but the memories we have are enough for now, and that's what counts. But, not everything ends the way it does in David's movies... there is always something that goes wrong...**

**Our first year of marriage was a struggle. We were both just out of college, married and trying to start our careers, whilst balancing raising Aliyah. She was born one month into the New Year, and I think it was having her that made our marriage stronger. Not only did we have to look after each other, but now we had to look after our daughter. You are a great father Blaine, don't you ever forget that... Of course, three months after Aliyah was born, I was attacked by Simon Turnstone in Milan, whilst in Italy for fashion week. That was probably one of the harder times... I remember you saying to me one night, when I'd freaked out when you tried to have sex with me, you said **_**"Babe, there is no shame in anything. You were forced, he was wrong, you said no. I'm not going to push you, I love you, and I always will. I'll wait, however long you need me to Kurt," **_**That's one of the moments I look back on, as you saving my life. After that, I went to a therapist, and she helped me deal with what had happened. She explained that it wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't feel that way at all, and then, she reminded me of what I did have.. You and Aliyah, and a company that was about to break into the markets. Two months later, we started having sex again, and even though I freaked the first few times, we'd always talk, and work it out, and it would be okay again, because I'd wake up in your arms and smile, knowing I was safe...**

**The following year, we'd just moved into our house, and Finn and Quinn had come to stay with us when tragedy struck our family once more, only this time, it wasn't us... it was Carole and dad... mine and Finn's little sister Haley was killed in a hit and run in Lima. It took a long time for everyone to be alright about that, in fact, it think I'm still trying to deal with it... but you were there to hold me when I cried, and when I thought that nothing was ever going to go right, you wrote that song "Somewhere On a Staircase", and I knew that, someday, everything would be okay. I know what you're thinking Blaine that we've had more tragedies in our lives than good moments, but you're wrong. There was your first album, my first line, Aliyah's first words, steps... Mike and Tina's wedding, Finn and Quinn's first born, Rachel's skyrocket to fame, David's first blockbuster movie, Mercedes' first album and breakout movie, Sam's first solo, the day your mother showed up at our house to apologise for everything, Wes and David getting married... Renee's birth... our anniversaries... everything Blaine... everything we have has been balanced between good and bad. If we don't have the bad moments, we can't have the good ones...**

**I'm sitting at the kitchen table, watching you with Aliyah and Renee, it's raining, which is unfortunate, because my hair is all over the place, whilst I'm writing this, and I keep looking around me to make sure you're not standing over my shoulder. We've had enough arguments to last us a lifetime about this illness, and I'm not fighting it anymore Blaine. I pinpointed the moment where I accepted that I am going to die, and I know it pains you to read this, but babe, you need to...**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had to stop reading for a moment, wiping the tears from his eyes, and making sure they didn't mix with the tear stains already present on the page. 'Kurt cried when he wrote this... that's why he was so upset all day...' Blaine thought to himself, turning back to the letter...<em>

**I think the moment I accepted that I was going to die, was when we had everyone here for my birthday, and I sat at the end of the table, just watching everything that was happening, and feeling so at peace, that I let go of all the pain, and in that moment, I'd found my happy place... I found that place that people talk about... the one that makes you so happy, your whole body tingles... there, in that room, with my family, that's where I was the most at peace. Mercedes will kill me for telling you this, but she'd already started to plan the funeral that day. I told her what I was feeling, and she'd cried onto my shoulder, before telling me that if I wanted everything perfect, we'd have to start talking about it... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Blaine, but I know how you get when we talk about me being sick... I love you so much and it kills me to see you like this... literally... (Sorry babe, you know I'm bad at jokes... even though that wasn't really funny...)**

**I love you so much. So much that I'm running out of things to say to prove it to you. I stick by everything Blaine... our vows, what I told you that day on the steps of Dalton about never saying goodbye, and how I promised you that I wouldn't do anything stupid, because you saved me... and I saved you too. People say that highschool romances don't last, but look at ours... ask any one of our friends, and I guarantee you they'll all say that it's bullshit. Don't ever doubt what we have Blaine, its forever... I want you to promise me one thing though... when I'm gone, I want you to keep living Blaine... you need to keep living, because the girls need you, and Finn will need you, and so will my parents... you need to live Blaine, find someone to love, and who'll love you. It may not be the same love as ours, but someone to care for you and the girls... you need to be happy Blaine (just not with Sebastian or Jeremiah, or even Rachel). I love you babe, Always and Forever... Somewhere Only We Know... "Love isn't something that just comes and goes, it's something that lasts forever, and Blaine, our love is forever..."**

**Take care of everyone Blaine, including you, and remember all the good things about me, all the good times we spent together... Laugh, Cry, Smile that adorable smile (ha finally got in first with the adorable! Yesss! Victory Dances...) **

**I love you babe, **

**Always and Forever**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**I'll see you again, someday...**

**Love your Husband, **

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- Anderson 3**

* * *

><p><em>One day, he's here, the next he's gone, but no one will ever take the place of you... I promised myself I wouldn't let this get me down, but how can I live without you? So, I take these words, and I vow to you, that one day, I'll see you again... but if that doesn't happen, and you're up there alone... please, don't forget me... because I won't forget you, and sometimes, when I look back on our lives, all I can see is that first moment, and it's then that I know... Somewhere on a Staircase, you'll be waiting for me... and I'll be looking for you, because I love you, and you love me, and that's just what we do...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alternative Ending complete. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **_


	37. Sequel Update

_**_**Chapter Thirty: SEQUEL NEWS**_**_

* * *

><p><em>After a prolonged holiday, and with time to refresh myself and think of new ideas, I am pleased to announce the sequel, As I Promised, is now up. So far, it's only a short prologue, but if I get enough interest, and people give ideas, I'll continue it. Once again, thanks to everyone who was with me during From Past to Present, and who are still reading my fictions to this date... I hope you enjoy what's to come from As I Promised. <em>

_Many thanks, and check out As I Promised_

_JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D_


	38. Sequel Update 2

**Chapter Thirty-One: Sequel Update #2**

Due to a lack of response and time on my part to the sequel to _From Past to Present, _I regret to inform that the story has been removed, and nothing has been planned to take it's place. I love this story, and I want it to remain the way that it is, and time is of the essence. I didn't have time, what with my other fictions, to continue the sequel, and sometimes certain things, are better left untouched. This is a wonderful story, and I hope that people enjoy it and keep reading and reviewing it, but there will be no sequel.

Thank you for your continued support for this, and my other stories, and please feel free to review.

JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.


End file.
